


Cuidando adolescentes mágicos

by winter74



Series: El chico que vivió un poco [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Het, M/M, Overdosing, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 70,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter74/pseuds/winter74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra por fin ha acabado. Ahora a Severus y Harry aún les queda otra batalla ante ellos, cómo llevar su relación cuando todo el mundo quiere casarse con Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Care of Magical Teenagers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147922) by Barbarella. 



¿Por qué diablos Minerva seguía ofreciéndole esa estúpida sonrisa que parecía decir _lo sé_ todo el tiempo? Se estaba volviendo irritante. 

Severus estiró sus largas piernas y se recostó en su silla. Las reuniones del claustro, en el mejor de los casos, eran interminablemente aburridas pero, desde que pelearon en la guerra, vencieron al mal y lo celebraron durante más de una quincena, el nivel de aburrimiento sólo era inferior a una charla dictada por Binns sobre los botones de los chalecos del siglo XVIII.

Mmm. Y Severus había sufrido de verdad una charla de Binns sobre los botones de los chalecos del siglo XVIII, así que se sentía justificado al considerarse un experto en determinar grados de aburrimiento.

―Por lo tanto, siendo que el cuerpo estudiantil regresa forzosamente mañana, me gustaría desear a todos la mejor de las suertes al volver a tener completo el horario de clases.

El espíritu de Snape se elevó ligeramente. Eso había sonado sospechosamente como si Albus estuviese comenzando a acabar con la reunión.

 ―Por supuesto ―continuó el director, y el espíritu de Snape decayó un poco otra vez―, los estudiantes están retrasados tres semanas debido a la interrupción causada por la guerra. Por lo tanto, tendremos que dar lo mejor de nosotros mismos para ayudarles a ponerse al día. Durante los dos próximos meses el toque de queda será media hora más tarde de lo habitual para que las sesiones en la sala de estudio también sean más largas. ―Albus arrastró su centelleante mirada por la sala de profesores mientras sonreía benigno a cada miembro del claustro―. Creo que con esto podemos cerrar la reunión, señoras y caballeros. Gracias a todos por vuestra atención. Oh, y los Jefes de Casa recordad la reunión obligatoria en mi oficina mañana por la tarde justo antes de la llegada del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Qué alegría. Aguantar otra reunión. Snape se levantó y se preparó para marcharse.

―¿Severus? ―Que te den, Albus.

―¿Sí, Director?

―¿No te quedas a tomar el té con Minerva y conmigo? Apenas hemos tenido una conversación decente desde que acabó la guerra, mi querido muchacho.

―Mis disculpas, Albus, pero me esperan en otro lugar.

―¿Oh? ―Dumbledore estaba utilizando su voz de _me hago el ingenuo mientras te interrogo_ ― _._ ¿Ya tienes que atender asuntos de tu Casa?

Sabes perfectamente bien adónde voy, viejo brujo. Snape se aclaró la garganta con suavidad. ―He sido invitado a cenar en Grimmauld Place, Director.

Minerva portaba otra vez esa sonrisa exasperante. En nombre de los Cuarto Fundadores, ¿qué pasa?

―¡Ah! Espléndido. ―Demasiado centelleo en esa mirada―. Dale recuerdos a Remus de nuestra parte. Y también a Harry, por supuesto.

Snape notó como sus ojos se entrecerraban. ―Por supuesto ―dijo cuidadosamente. Inclinó hacia ellos su oscura cabeza en lugar de hacer la correspondiente reverencia y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta de la sala de profesores.

 

______

 

―¡Snape! Dios, ¡pensaba que nunca te dejarían largarte de esa reunión!

Tan pronto como Severus hubo salido de la red Flu en el salón del 12 de Grimmauld Place los sorprendentemente fuertes brazos de Potter ya estaban alrededor de su cuello tirando de su cabeza hacia un apresurado beso. Snape se tomó un momento para asegurarse de que no había nadie más en la habitación antes de devolvérselo. Su amante había estado comiendo chocolate. Demasiado cerca de la hora de la cena. Suspiró contra la boca del chico. Cuando se apartaron el uno del otro, Potter portaba la amplia y desmadejada sonrisa que últimamente tenía cada vez que Snape entraba en una habitación. Casi le dolía, casi, de ver lo feliz que su sola presencia hacía a Harry.

―¿Cómo has estado?

―Han pasado menos de cuatro horas desde que nos vimos por última vez, Potter.

―Lo sé pero me han parecido una eternidad.

―Deja de ser tan melodramático. Si quisiese una novia la tendría.

El mocoso le sonrió. ―Gilipolleces. Estabas demasiado ocupado sacrificándote hasta que yo llegué.

Ceja. ―No tientes a la suerte, pequeño gilipollas.

Los ojos esmeraldas aumentaron su brillo como respuesta. ―Echo de menos tu voz cuando te vas.

―Mmm. ¿Debería dejar una grabación la próxima vez?

―¿Lo harías?

―¡Oh, por dios…

El gong que avisaba de la cena interrumpió sus bromas. Potter volvió a sonreír. ―¿Vamos?

Snape notó como un lado de su boca se contraía para formar una peligrosa sonrisa. ―Por supuesto.

 

______

 

―¡La entrevista de hoy en _Corazón de bruja_ ha sido una pesadilla! ―Potter apenas se había parado ni para respirar desde que se había sentado a cenar. La agenda de entrevistas que la Orden había preparado para el Salvador efectivamente era un suplicio y Snape ciertamente no envidiaba al joven pero observaba cómo las maneras de Harry en la mesa empeoraban conforme su intensa narración se convertía rápidamente en una tortura en sí misma.

―Acuérdese de masticar antes de tragar, Potter.

El chico sonrió y tragó saliva. ―La periodista NO dejaba de hablar de mí casándome, y de si tengo novia, y de cómo de amplia quiero que sea mi familia, y de qué tipo de mujer me cazará… ¡ME CAZARÁ! ¡Ésa es la palabra que usan!

―Bueno. Ahora eres el soltero más codiciado de todo el mundo mágico, Harry ―le recordó amablemente Lupin―. No puedes culparles porque sientan curiosidad por ti.

―Exacto, Potter ―Snape agitaba el merlot en su copa―. Cada familia con una hija soltera de más de doce años está planeando casarte con ella para incluirte en su estirpe.

Mmm. Bien, al menos de momento _eso_ ha hecho callar al chico.

―Me temo que Severus tiene razón, Harry. Apuesto a que has notado un fuerte aumento en el número de personas que desea presentarte a sus hijas en los diferentes actos sociales. Siento decir que es sólo otro síntoma de tu fama.

Snape miró un momento cómo su amante pinchaba desilusionado un poco de coliflor con el tenedor. ―¿Y qué respuesta le has dado a la periodista?

La luz de las velas se reflejó fugazmente en las gafas de Potter cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarle. ―Que es demasiado pronto para que empiece a pensar en eso. Y que quiero vivir la vida un poco más de tiempo antes de sentar la cabeza.

Snape asintió levemente. ―¿Y qué tipo de mujer podría cazarte, Potter?

―Yo… Creo que me sonrojé y ella tuvo pena de mí y continuó con otra cosa. Aunque creo que eso sólo la puso nerviosa un rato.

―Se lo merecería por ser tan presuntuosa.

Ante ese comentario Potter y Snape miraron al hombre lobo. Cuando estaba a medias de cortar una zanahoria en tiras perfectas se dio cuenta de que los dos le miraban. ―¿He dicho algo malo? ―preguntó en voz baja.

Snape se dio cuenta de que la mirada de su amante se dirigió hacia él. ―Mmm… ―Snape le devolvió la mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa―. Remus lo sabe, Severus.

Snape soltó con cuidado el cuchillo y el tenedor y bebió otro trago de su copa de vino. ―¿Desde cuándo?

―Desde la segunda v… Es decir, desde que Ginny estuvo en la enfermería.

Snape miró de nuevo al hombre lobo, esta vez con una ceja levantada. Lupin asintió ligeramente. Eso eran casi dos meses de relación con el chico (prácticamente toda la relación) y Lupin no había dicho ni una palabra sobre el tema. Excepto, le recordó su memoria, aquel extraño comentario sobre que estar en guerra cambiaría mi lugar en la vida de Potter. _Pienso que eres bueno para el chico, Severus._ Eso es lo que el lobo le había dicho, ¿no? Sabía que los Gryffindor no tenían nada coherente en la cabeza pero de seguro que ésa había sido una oportunidad irresistible para que el merodeador le amenazase. Black sin duda lo hubiese hecho. Y Potter padre. ¿A qué estaba jugando este hombre?

―¿Lo apruebas, Lupin?

―No lo desapruebo, Severus. En realidad no creo que sea asunto mío. Con tal de que Harry sea feliz… Es todo lo que me importa.

―¡Y lo soy! ―interrumpió Potter con una sonrisa.

Tonto… Dioses, no. ―¿Quién más, Potter?

―¿Qué?

Snape notó un ligero tic bajo su ojo derecho. ―¿Quién más lo sabe?  ¿Minerva?

―Eh…

―¿Y Albus?

Pudo ver a Potter tragar. ―Cuando nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá de la biblioteca, después de la batalla, les oí susurrar en la puerta. McGonagall dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de nosotros. Incluso aunque tú fueses un Slytherin. ―Ahí estaba esa sonrisa desmadejada otra vez―. Y Dumbledore sonaba sorprendido de no haberlo sospechado. Y McGonagall dijo que quién podría culparnos o algo así…

Entonces eso explicaba todas las miradas que la Jefa de Gryffindor le había estado otorgando.

―Deberías recordar, Severus ―dijo Lupin amablemente―, que los dos habéis sido inseparables desde los últimos días de la guerra. Mucha gente no ha podido evitar darse cuenta. Y tu rechazo a pelear en cualquier otro puesto excepto junto a Harry fue algo que comentó todo el mundo. Y… Eh… Pasaste la noche anterior a la batalla en la habitación de Harry. Recuérdalo.

Sí, lo recordaba. Ni siquiera se molestó en poner un encantamiento silenciador en el dormitorio aquella noche. Después de todo a la mañana siguiente iban a enfrentarse a su destino así que, ¿qué importaba que toda la casa les escuchase haciendo el amor? De todos modos el sexo de la víspera de la batalla fue tierno y silencioso… Bebió más vino mientras encajaba sus pensamientos. Podía manejarlo. Podía manejarlo.

―Podemos manejarlo.

Las palabras del joven hicieron que la mirada de Snape se enfocase en su amante. Bajó la copa y tomó de nuevo los cubiertos.

―Por supuesto, señor Potter. Claro que podemos.

 

______

 

 

―¡No tan rápido, mocoso ansioso! Te vas a hacer daño.

―¡Severus!

―Shhh. Sólo ten un poco más de cuidado.

―Gilipollas.

―Niñato.

―Cabrón.

―Cállate y folla, Potter.

Los verdosos ojos resplandecían mientras Harry apretaba su boca contra la de Snape y botaba sobre su regazo. Snape se sujetaba del cabecero de la cama y forzaba a sus caderas a quedarse quietas. Si Harry insistía en montar sobre su polla así de fuerte, vale, pero al menos uno de ellos debía mantener un mínimo de autocontrol.

Potter se separó del beso con un jadeo. ―¿Cómo es que nunca lo habíamos hecho así? ―gimió con las manos engarzadas tras el cuello de Snape mientras inclinaba hacia atrás su tenso cuerpo y lo balanceaba adelante y atrás sobre la dureza en la que él mismo se había empalado.

Severus sostuvo quietas un momento las caderas del chico disfrutando del palpitante calor que le rodeaba. ―Porque esta posición me ofrece pocas oportunidades de empujar. ―Puso su boca en una oreja y susurró: ―Y a mí me encanta empujar dentro de ti, Harry. ―Sus palabras y su voz tuvieron el efecto deseado; el culo de Potter se estrechó ferozmente a su alrededor y el adolescente comenzó a moverse de nuevo deslizándose de la polla de Snape tan lejos que casi la abandonó y después cayendo otra vez tan fuerte como le era confortable. Tal vez incluso un poco más.

―Mmm. ¡Es tan jodidamente bueno, Snape! ¡Joder! Tócame, ohdiosporfavor, haz que me corra… Haz que… ¡Oh!

Snape, servicial, movió su mano derecha hasta la goteante polla de Harry dejando el otro brazo alrededor de la parte baja de la espalda del chico. Extendió con el pulgar el transparente fluido, cubriendo con él la oscura cabeza, agarró la polla con firmeza y comenzó a masturbarle. Harry clavó dolorosamente las uñas en los hombros de Snape mientras se follaba a sí mismo. Ambos hombres iban a estar un poco más que ligeramente doloridos después de eso.

Snape notó como la carne en su mano se volvía más resbaladiza. ―¿Estás cerca, Harry?

―Sí. Dios. Sí.

―¿Puedes retirarme el pelo de la cara, por favor?

―¿Eh? Eh, claro… ―Potter sujetó la media melena de Snape en una descuidada coleta y la sostuvo.

―Ahora folla más fuerte, Harry,

―¿Y tú? Oh…

―Sólo hazlo.

El culo se estrechó alrededor de su polla y el chico dio un gruñido gutural y profundo. Snape se apuntó con la polla de Harry a la vez que inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y cerró los ojos. Cuando Potter eyaculó, le salpicó toda la cara. Oyó el grito de sorpresa de Harry.

―¡Ohdiosmío, eso ha sido jodidamente caliente!

Snape abrió los ojos para ver a Harry jadeando con los enormes ojos verdes brillando de pasión. ―Lámelo ―le ordenó con una voz más negra que el terciopelo.

―Jodeer…

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante  y recorrió con la lengua el pómulo izquierdo de Snape, apartándose después lo suficiente para que Snape le viese tragarse su corrida antes de inclinarse de nuevo, abrir la boca sobre su barbilla y sorber las gotas que había en ella. Snape sintió su pene palpitar, aún enterrado hasta las pelotas en el culo del chico. Paciencia, se dijo. Deja que el mocoso acabe su trabajo. Harry continuó lamiéndole la cara, incluso le chupó la punta de su aguileña nariz. Entonces chocaron sus bocas de nuevo en un agotador beso lleno de calor y corrida y dientes.

―¡Dios, te quiero! ―susurró Harry en su boca―. Eres un puto cabrón sexy.

―Ya puedes soltarme el pelo, ¿o no?

―Oh, sí ― Harry sonrió, obviamente comenzando a disfrutar de sentirse lentamente invadido por la languidez y la saciedad.

Snape agarró con firmeza las nalgas de Potter sosteniéndolo aún más apretado sobre su polla para rodar con él hacia un lado, y luego un poco más, hasta que Potter estuvo boca arriba debajo de él. La cabeza del chico colgaba por el lateral de la cama pero, ¿qué más daba? Levantó una de las piernas de Harry y empujó en el agujero de su culo. Mmm, muy agradable, por cierto. El cuerpo entero de Harry se había quedado relajado después del orgasmo y descansaba prácticamente inmóvil mientras Snape  golpeaba en su interior.

―Abrázame ―le dijo Snape. Y los perfectos brazos se acercaron obedientes para cruzarse alrededor de su cuello―. Harry… ―gimió Snape. Y estalló dentro de su bello y joven amante murmurando su nombre una y otra vez como si fuese un mantra sagrado.

 

______

 

―Estaré fuera el resto de la semana. ¿Te das cuenta, Harry?

Potter suspiró y asintió con la cabeza contra el pecho de Snape. ―Supuse que pasaría. Cuando volviesen los estudiantes y todo eso.

―Sí. ―Snape en absoluto deseaba que llegase el día siguiente, ver a los estudiantes volviendo a abarrotar el Gran Comedor en la primera cena en Hogwarts después de la guerra. Sabía que era el único Jefe de Casa que miraría una mesa en la que faltarían casi la mitad de los estudiantes de séptimo. Y tampoco volverían al menos dos de sexto. Iba a ser una época difícil para ser Slytherin. Ya se imaginaba teniendo que separar numerosas peleas y confiscar innumerables varitas. Había pedido permiso para enseñar a sus estudiantes contra-maldiciones extra con el fin de que pudieran protegerse de los ataques que el resto de los estudiantes seguro que cometerían pero el Director lo había rechazado de plano portando en su titilante mirada una advertencia silenciosa contra su desobediencia.

―Te preocupas de verdad por ellos, ¿no?

―A regañadientes, Potter. Te lo aseguro.

Pudo sentir la boca de Harry formando una sonrisa contra su piel. ―Sí, claro.

―¿Tienes más entrevistas mañana?

―Sólo una. ―Harry ahogó un bostezo―. El Ministerio de Magia quiere filmar una entrevista conmigo para sus archivos. Algo para poner a los turistas en el nuevo Memorial de la Guerra que están construyendo.

―Ten cuidado con la información que intenten sonsacarte.

―Sí, sí. Lo sé. Me sé mi versión de la historia al dedillo con todas las entrevistas que he hecho. ―Distraído, Harry estaba estirando suavemente de vello que había junto al pezón izquierdo de Snape mientras hablaba―. Aunque, ¿no sería genial si pudiésemos decírselo? Lo del _Culmen Densus_ y la poción de mejora y todo eso. ¡Sólo imagina sus caras!

―Intento no hacerlo. Esa poción no es legal, Potter. Y que le digas a tu adorado público que has practicado magia sexual con un ex mortífago probablemente acabaría con tu ingreso inmediato en San Mungo.

―El sexo con este ex mortífago siempre es mágico.

Snape suspiró en el desordenado y negro cabello del chico. ―Como si tuvieses algún otro ex mortífago con el que compararme.

―¿Quieres que vaya a visitar a Lucius a Azkaban?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―Apretó suavemente a su amante entre sus brazos―. Te comería vivo.

―Pasarás aquí la noche, ¿verdad?

―Dudo que pudiera moverme aunque quisiera.

―Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

―Eso es un sí, Potter.

―¿Puedo molestarte si me despierto durante la noche?

―Supongo que sí. Por la mañana es poco probable que tenga tiempo de atenderte antes de irme.

Harry levantó la cabeza del pecho de Snape y le sacó la lengua. Rápidamente, Snape se inclinó y la atrapó entre sus labios sorbiéndola apasionadamente y soltándola abruptamente después. Descansó la cabeza en las almohadas una vez más y dirigió una sonrisita satisfecha a la expresión de asombro del rostro de su amante.

―Buenas noches, mi mocoso.


	2. Capítulo 2

― _Mi_ mocoso.

Esas dos palabras permanecieron junto a Harry todo el día siguiente. Cada vez que pensaba en ellas, en Snape pronunciándolas, no podía evitar sonreír haciendo que casi toda la gente con la que entraba en contacto pensase que era un joven muy feliz. Ni siquiera la tediosa entrevista en el Ministerio de Magia pudo borrar la sonrisa satisfecha de su cara.

―¡Harry Potter! ¡Mi querido muchacho! ¡Qué maravilloso volver a verte!

Una voz tan zalamera sólo podía pertenecer a una persona. Harry parpadeó varias veces debido a las luces del estudio mientras miraba en la dirección de la que parecía venir aquella voz. ―Hola, ministro Fudge.

El cámara-mago que había grabado la entrevista de Harry indicó a los magos de iluminación que debían apagar las luces ya y después se giró hacia Harry para sonreírle y mostrarle sus pulgares alzados. ―Ha sido fantástico, Harry. Gracias.

―Oh, guay ―dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de su asiento―. Gracias por todo. ―Caminó fuera del sencillo set en el que había sido entrevistado e inmediatamente se colocó delante del Ministro de Magia.

―Otra excelente entrevista de nuestro Salvador favorito. ¿Todo bien? ―decía entusiasta Fugde mientras agarraba la mano de Harry y se la sacudía firmemente.

―Eh... Con suerte ―dijo Harry―. De todos modos espero que sea lo que el Ministerio esperaba.

―Excelente, excelente. ¿Podemos ir saliendo, Harry?

―Um, claro. Creo.

Fudge pasó un momento el brazo derecho sobre el hombro de Harry para empujarle hacia la puerta del estudio. _Espero que no tenga la intención de dejarlo ahí_ , se encontró Harry pensando. Afortunadamente Fudge dejó caer el brazo tan pronto cono salieron al pasillo.

―Espero que hayas estado trabajando en tu discurso, jovencito.

―Mi, eh… ¿Mi discurso, señor?

―¡Tu discurso de agradecimiento, por supuesto! ¡Por tu Orden de Merlín! ¡De Primera Clase!

―Oh. Ese discurso. ―Harry se mordía el labio inferior mientras caminaban. En realidad no había pensado que probablemente la gente esperaría que diese un discurso de agradecimiento cuando le entregasen el premio. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Bien, además de _Gracias, de nada_ ― _._ Supongo que tendré que pensarlo un poco más, señor.

―Bien, pero no lo dilates demasiado. Sólo queda una semana para la cena de presentación, Harry.

―Lo sé. Lo haré. Quiero decir, no lo haré. Dilatarlo demasiado, eso. ―Dios, odiaba intentar hablar con ese hombre.

―Sabes, Harry, que no me atrevería a intentar decirte lo que debes o no contar… ―lo que, por supuesto, significaba que iba a hacerlo―, pero últimamente he estado un poco preocupado con algunas de tus entrevistas. ¿Me permitirías la osadía de hacerte una pequeña sugerencia?

Harry se preparó. ―Por supuesto, señor ―dijo con firmeza.

―Sólo es una pequeña objeción que entenderás, Harry. Nada de gran importancia. Pero me ha preocupado que has estado ansioso por compartir tu gloria. Eres un joven noble y cortés, sé eso, y por supuesto no deseas que se te otorguen todos los honores por hacer desaparecer a Quien Tú Sabes pero decirle a todo el mundo que no podrías haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de un mortífago, Harry…

―No es un mortífago, señor. No lo es desde hace mucho tiempo.

―Bien, ex mortífago entonces…

―No podría haberlo hecho sin él, Ministro. Y no estoy siendo ni noble ni cortés con esto, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

―Sí, sí. Por supuesto pero…

―Sin peros, señor. Severus Snape y yo hicimos desaparecer a Voldemort los dos juntos y esa es toda la verdad.

―Harry…

―No voy a negarle los honores que se merece, señor. ―Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo por haber sido capaz de mantener su voz tan nivelada y calmada―. Y en ese mismo sentido, Ministro, ¿puedo preguntar cuando recibirá el resto de la Orden sus Órdenes de Merlín?

Eso hizo que la papada de Fudge temblase y Harry se complació al ver aparecer las puertas del Ministerio. ―A su debido tiempo, mi muchacho. A su debido tiempo.

―El profesor Snape RECIBIRÁ una. ¿Verdad, señor?

―Tendría que comprobar la documentación… Mi secretaria…

―RECIBIRÁ una. Verdad. ―Harry se detuvo a pocos pasos de las puertas y fulminó al Ministro de Magia con su mirada. El hombre pareció encogerse ante él.

―Yo, eh… Tengo que repetírtelo, Harry, lo comprobaré con mi secretaria y eso.  Oh, ¿ya es esa hora? Debo darme prisa. Tengo otra reunión. Cuídate. ¡Adiós! ―Sacudió brevemente con su sudorosa mano la de Harry y se fue, prácticamente corriendo, asustado por un adolescente. Harry le miró escabullirse y sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de indignación. Odiaba ese lugar. Por él todo el jodido Ministerio podía irse a la mierda.

 

______

 

Lupin le estaba dando a Harry una soberbia paliza al ajedrez mágico en su cuarta partida seguida cuando las protecciones de la casa les avisaron de un visitante en la puerta.

―Yo voy, Harry ―dijo Lupin―. Así te daré un momento extra para que repienses el movimiento que ibas a hacer. ―Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba e iba a abrir la puerta.

Harry aún estaba mirando fijamente el tablero, intentando averiguar qué estaba mal en su siguiente movimiento, cuando Lupin volvió arrastrando a un Ron de aspecto lamentable. Tenía sangre en la camisa y su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado por la hinchazón de los moratones que lo cubrían completamente. Llevaba un pañuelo en la boca y cuando lo movió para decirle hola a Harry éste pudo ver que el labio inferior estaba abierto y ensangrentado.

―¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ron puso los heridos ojos en blanco como si quisiese decir lo jodidamente obvio que era. ―Me he peleado ―murmuró con una voz gruesa y cansada.

―¡Vale, eso puedo verlo! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ron se lanzó a un asiento libre y se frotó los labios. ―Realmente na’. Sólo un gilipollas en un bar.

Harry no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia. ―Entonces, ¿has ganado?

Ron soltó una carcajada corta y amarga. ―Desde luego no puedes decir que soy el perdedor. Le he dado tanto como he recibido.

―¿Y qué demonios empezó todo, Ron? ―preguntó Lupin con la voz llena de preocupación.

Harry notó que el ojo bueno de Ron le ojeaba brevemente y después se desviaba. Ron había estado actuando de un modo extraño desde hacía un par de semanas. Ni siquiera había esperado a decirle adiós a Harry la mañana después de su última pernocta y sus respuestas a las lechuzas de Harry desde entonces habían sido cortas y algo así como demasiado educadas…

―Sólo ha sido una estúpida pelea ―dijo Ron a Remus―. Como ya he dicho sólo ha sido un tonto del culo.

―Pero algo debe haberte molestado, ¿no? ―Obviamente Lupin no iba a dejar que Ron le ignorase.

Ron encogió sus anchos hombros. ―No es como si me sintiese orgulloso, ¿sabes? Es sólo que no podía dejarle salirse con la suya. Eso es todo.

―¿Salirse con la suya en qué? ―preguntó Harry. Ron aún no le miraba.

―Estaba calumniando a alguien.

Harry casi se echa a reír. ―¿A quién?

―A ti ―murmuró Ron.

―¿A mí?

Ron asintió, aún mirando al fuego.

―Vale. ¿Y qué estaba diciendo de mí?

Ron volvió a encogerse de hombros.

―¿Ron? ―Harry se inclinó hacia Ron y le tocó brevemente la rodilla más cercana en un intento de hacer que su amigo le mirase. Ron apartó la rodilla del alcance de Harry―. ¿Ron? ¿Qué puede decir un extraño que ha hecho que te pelees en mi nombre?

―Te llamaba maricón. Dijo que eras un marica, ¿vale? ¿Podemos dejarlo ya?

Harry palideció. Remus le miró y le sonrió dulcemente. ―Creo que me iré a hacer un poco de té ―anunció el adulto, y dejó a los dos chicos solos. Harry se preguntaba qué decir.

―Mmm. ¿Ron?

Ron cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y suspiró. ―No tienes que decirlo, Harry.

―¿Qué?

―Que no tienes que decírmelo, ¿vale? Ya lo sé.

Harry tragó. ―¿Sabes qué, Ron?

Su amigo le echó una mirada enfurecida, tanto como le fue posible con un ojo cerrado e hinchado. ―Que ese tonto del culo tiene razón, ¿vale? Que lo eres. Marica, quiero decir. Lo sé, ¿vale? No tengo que oírtelo decir.

―¿Quién…? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

―Tú. Correteando alrededor de Snape como una puta mascota…

―Yo, yo no hago eso. ¿Lo hago?

Se encogió de hombros otra vez. ―Ya no, creo. No ahora que ha vuelto al colegio. Pero al final de la guerra, Harry… Dios, ¿podríais haber sido más evidentes?

Harry notó el calor inflamándole las mejillas. ―Pero, si lo sabes… ¿Por qué oír a un extraño diciéndolo te ha cabreado tanto?

―No sé. El modo en que lo dijo, supongo. De todos modos no es su puto asunto, ¿no? Y, bueno, PASÓ, ¿vale? Me entraron ganas de pegarle a algo.

Harry asintió ligeramente. ―Pero sabes que quien quiera que sea el tipo ese, Ron, no podía tener ni idea de lo que de verdad estaba diciendo, ¿verdad? Realmente sólo lo saben muy pocas personas. Sólo estaba diciendo gilipolleces.

―Lo sé. ―Ron suspiró profundamente y giró la cabeza hasta mirar a Harry de frente por primera vez―. ¿Cómo puedes dejar que él te lo haga?

Harry tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que Ron estaba hablando de otro _él_. De que se refería a Snape. Oh, dios. En serio que no se sentía listo para tener esa conversación justo ahora…― Mmm. ¿Hacer qué, exactamente?

―Tú sabes qué. Le dejas, a Snape. Le dejas que te haga cosas. ¿O no?

Harry se puso colorado. ―Y él me deja que yo le haga cosas a él, si te sirve de consuelo. ―El ruido que hizo Ron le dijo que no le servía.

―¿Cómo, Harry? ¡Tiene el pelo grasiento! ¡Y una nariz enorme! ¡Y es un gilipollas!

―Conmigo no es un gilipollas, Ron. Ya no lo es. Y me gusta su nariz. Y su pelo no es horriblemente grasiento. No demasiado…

―Agh.

―¡Bueno, tú has preguntado!

―Pero, Harry, ¡le dejas que te meta la polla! ¡Es asqueroso! Y apuesto a que también se la chupas, ¿verdad?

―Creo que ya es suficiente de ese tipo de charla, Ron. ―La habitualmente amable voz de Lupin sonó severa cuando volvió a la sala levitando frente a él una bandeja con todo lo necesario para el té. Se quedaron todos en silencio unos minutos mientras los tés se sirvieron y repartieron.

―Bueno ―dijo finalmente Ron en un tono herido―. ¿Cuándo habías planeado decírmelo? ¡Ya que se supone que SOY tu mejor amigo!

―Cuando hubiese averiguado cómo hacerlo, supongo. No es algo que puedas dejar caer en medio de una conversación, ¿no? _Ey, Ron, menudo partido el del Puddlemere United, ¿eh? Oh, por cierto, ¡me estoy tirando al profesor Snape!_ ¡Puedo imaginar lo bien que te habría caído ESO!

Remus tenía aspecto de estar aguantándose la risa.

Ron sólo tenía aspecto pálido. ―Es sólo que… No puedo quitarme las imágenes de la cabeza, Harry. No puedo dejar de pensar sobre él… Y tú… Y… ¡Agh! ¡Y no quiero pensar en ti haciendo eso!

―¡Pues no lo hagas!

―Para ti es fácil decirlo. Obviamente no te molesta la idea.

―Ni tampoco me molesta el hecho.

Ron arrugó la nariz. ―Así que, ¿ya no vas a ir detrás de ninguna chica?

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de encoger los hombros. ―Desde luego de momento no.

―¿Quieres decir que algún día podrías? ¿Que no lo has dejado del todo?

―No lo sé. No del todo, creo. Pero definitivamente tampoco voy a ir sólo DETRÁS de ellas. Obviamente.

Ante eso, Ron pareció un poco más alegre. ―¿Así que entonces sólo estás experimentando o algo así? ¿Eso es lo que estás haciendo con Snape?

Harry hizo un gesto de dolor. ―Supongo que al principio fue algo así.  Pero ya no. No. Ahora va más allá de eso. Yo, bueno, yo…

―¿Le quieres?

Harry levantó la mirada y la cruzó con la de Ron. ―Creo que ya sabes que sí, Ron.

Ron negó con la cabeza hundida en su taza de té. ―Esto es jodidamente increíble. Pensaba que todo este tiempo os odiabais.

―Lo hacíamos. Lo hacíamos. Es sólo que ya… no.

―Hay una línea muy fina… ―murmuró en voz baja Remus. Y bebió un sorbo de té.

―Aún así ―Ron levantó la barbilla―, hay un gran paso entre dejar de odiar a alguien ¡y dejar que te meta la polla por el culo!

―¡Ronald Weasley!

―Está bien, Remus ―Harry levantó una mano―. Creo que Ron sólo necesita desahogarse un poco. ¿Verdad, colega? Mira, sé que esto es un shock, ¿vale? Y lo siento. E iba a decírtelo, lo prometo. Es sólo que… Es complicado, y aterrador, y maravilloso, y raro, y una mierda, todo a la vez.  Y aún no sabía por dónde empezar a contártelo. Lo siento, Ron. De verdad que quiero que estés bien con esto. Necesito que lo estés. Por mí.

―¿Para qué me necesitas? Ahora ya lo tienes a él.

―¡Eres mi mejor amigo, Ron! ¡Te necesito para un millón de cosas!

Ron suspiró y bebió el té en silencio durante un minuto. ―Entonces, ¿te gusta su pinta?

―Sí, me gusta.

Su mejor amigo sonrió y negó con la cabeza suavemente. ―¿Y no te importa que sea un viejo bastardo grasiento y que fuese a la escuela con tu padre?

―En absoluto.

―¿Y tú le gustas?

―Sí.

―¿Y DE VERDAD que te gusta su pinta?

Harry se rió ruidosamente. ―Creo que es guapo.

Ron se metió un dedo en la boca e hizo un gesto como de vomitar antes de empezar también a reírse. ―Eres una caja de sorpresas, ¡eso es lo que eres!

Remus les miraba orgulloso mientras giraba su taza vacía.

―Así que ―continuó interrogando Ron―, entonces, ¿cree que eres un buen polvo?

Lupin se levantó y les sonrió. ―Creo que os dejaré para que habléis. Oh, y Ron, deja que Harry te lance algún hechizo antiinflamatorio en ese ojo, ¿vale?

―Claro.

La sonrisa de Lupin se volvió más amplia mientras iba hacia la puerta y Harry respondía: ―Creo que cree que soy un polvo de puta madre, ¡gracias!


	3. Capítulo 3

― _Accio_ varita de Franklin Pandicot ―canturreó el profesor de pociones.

El chico de Ravenclaw dio un grito ahogado cuando su varita se agitó en su mano y voló hacia Snape. El profesor dio unas zancadas por el pasillo de la mazmorra hasta el pequeño grupo de estudiantes, tres de Ravenclaw y uno de Slytherin, mirando fríamente a cada uno de ellos. ―Explíquense ―exigió.

Pandicot giró su mirada de Snape al chico de Slytherin, que estaba contra la pared, y luego de vuelta. ―No es nada, señor, de verdad.

―Yo juzgaré eso, señor Pandicot. Vaya directamente a mi oficina después de clase. Espero que tenga una mejor explicación que _nada, señor_ para entonces. ―Devolvió al chico la varita―. Y diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw por uso imprudente de una varita. Ahora, a clase.

Miró a los Ravenclaws marcharse, sin desviar un momento la mirada, hasta que desaparecieron de su vista y entonces volvió su atención al chico que quedaba. ―¿Señor Stark? ¿Podría aclararme por qué Pandicot tenía la varita en su garganta?

El chico respiró tembloroso y negó con la cabeza. Era de cuarto curso pero algo pequeño para su edad, un chico de aspecto enfermizo en el mejor de los casos. ―No le gustan los Slytherin, señor. Eso es todo.

Snape apretó la mandíbula un momento. ―¿Está ileso, señor Stark?

―S…Sí, señor. Gracias, señor.

―Muy bien. Quizá debería intentar no desplazarse solo en un futuro próximo, ¿no?

―Sí, señor.

 

______

Snape entró en su clase apenas un minuto después del altercado en el pasillo. Sin embargo, cualquier ausencia de Snape era vista por los estudiantes de Hogwarts como unas inesperadas vacaciones y su clase estaba llena de risas y parloteos infantiles.

―¡Silencio! ―Recorrió el pasillo central hacia la parte frontal de la clase requisando por el camino a una estudiante un ejemplar de _Corazón de bruja_ ― _._ Recuperará esta basura al final de clase, señorita Reynaud. Ya tienen las instrucciones en la pizarra. ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes, perezosos desgraciados, ha comenzado aún con sus pociones?

Finalmente, la clase se puso a cortar, pulverizar y cocer y Snape pudo apartar la mirada para poder corregir unos trabajos. Cuando acabó de corregir un pergamino y lo movió a un lado para comenzar con otro su vista cayó en el ejemplar confiscado de _Corazón de bruja_. Estaba abierto en una foto del maldito Harry Potter. Cómo no. Una foto a todo color que ocupaba media página. El Harry de la fotografía le saludó tímido con la mano y le lanzó un beso. Snape agarró el siguiente trabajo de la pila de pergaminos y lo colocó de golpe sobre la foto. A pesar de ello aún era visible un párrafo y los ojos de Snape fueron irresistiblemente atraídos por la pequeña columna de texto.

_¡ LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA exclusiva en “Corazón de bruja”! Harry Potter habla sobre sus planes de futuro y nos cuenta ¡qué tipo de chica está buscando! No te pierdas la entrevista exclusiva. Quién sabe… Quizá Harry te esté buscando ¡A TI!_

Y quizá Harry ya haya encontrado lo que estaba buscando, fulana de mierda, pensó automáticamente Snape sólo para inmediatamente después irritarse por su estúpido orgullo. ¿Autohalagándote, Severus? Patético.

Se acercó unos cuantos trabajos más y rayó sobre ellos tenaz durante unos cuarenta minutos o más antes de que su mirada se desviase de nuevo hacia la ñoña revista. Disimuladamente apartó unos trozos de pergamino de delante para destapar otra vez la mayor parte de la fotografía. El Harry de la foto le miró emocionado y le lanzó su sonrisa particular. La diminuta imagen incluso le extendió una mano pegando la palma contra la invisible barrera de la superficie de la foto como si quisiese tocar a Snape a través de una hoja de vidrio.

Snape barrió la clase con la mirada. Ninguno de los estudiantes estaba mirando mientras arqueaba una ceja al Harry de la fotografía y le ofrecía una de sus mínimas sonrisas. El Harry de la fotografía amplió su sonrisa y le lanzó otro beso. Ya basta, niño idiota, reprendió en silencio Snape a la imagen de su amante.  El Harry de la fotografía se rió callado y luego señaló las palabras impresas a su lado y puso cara de _¡Aghh!_

En efecto, pensó Snape.

A continuación el Harry de la fotografía hizo un gesto hacia el otro lado, se encogió ligeramente de hombros, puso una sonrisa tonta y sacudió tímido su oscura cabeza. Alguien (presumiblemente la señorita Reynaud, la dueña de la revista) había garabateado un corazón con una flecha que señalaba hacia Harry, todo en tinta morada.

Snape suspiró de un modo algo más audible de lo que hubiese deseado. Estaba… emocionalmente ligado… a una persona por la que sus estudiantes se sentían atraídos. Por dios santo. ¿Alguna vez las cosas iban a ser normales?

Debería sentirse como un viejo verde. ¿O no? O como un pedófilo, probablemente. Y no es que él supiese cómo se sentiría ser uno de esos, por supuesto; a pesar de las imágenes de un Harry de quince años volando en círculos en torno a un colacuerno húngaro adulto. Y, de todos modos, ¿cómo se supone que se sentía realmente un viejo verde?

Mentalmente se encogió de hombros. Después de todo no era de su Harry de quien estaban enamoradas la señorita Reynaud y el resto de las lectoras de _Corazón de bruja_.  Ninguna de ellas sabía quién era de verdad al joven. Ni siquiera las que lo conocían. No como Snape lo hacía. Nadie lo conocía como Snape. Ninguna otra persona le había sentido de la forma en que Snape lo había hecho, desnudo tanto metafórica como físicamente, tembloroso y vulnerable, lascivo y abandonado en sus brazos, insinuante, preparado, amoroso, apasionado, llorando, asesinando, follando, agarrándole en mitad de la noche.

El Harry de la fotografía le miraba en silencio, con el gesto sereno y reflexivo, con los ojos verdes clavados en él como si fuese la única cosa que quisiese seguir mirando para siempre.

Por lo menos al día siguiente era viernes por la mañana. Su tiempo volvería a ser suyo de nuevo. Corrección: su tiempo volvería a ser de Harry de nuevo. Me encanta, pensó para sí mismo, incluso mientras comprobaba la hora y comenzaba a revolver los pergaminos que había en su escritorio. Después de todo lo que ha pasado y de todo lo que he hecho. Me encanta.

―Cinco minutos ―anunció a la clase―. Aquellos de ustedes que aún no hayan embotellado su muestra deberán averiguar dónde se han equivocado tan terriblemente.  ¿Señorita Reynaud? Sea tan amable de apartar este obviamente fascinante montón de insignificancias de mi escritorio.

Lanzó una mirada final al Harry de la fotografía ofreciéndole un adiós rápido y silencioso.

 

______

Un hombre de mi edad, pensó Snape violentamente, un hombre de mi edad no debería tener que hacer esto tantas veces a la semana.

Viernes por la mañana, aquí por fin, y lo comenzaba igual que había comenzado cada una de las mañanas de la semana que acababa: la mano derecha apretando alrededor su erección; la mente, una mezcla de momentos Potter, cada uno más intenso, más sucio, más puro y más bello que el anterior.  Quería besar, y morder, y lamer; tocar y ser tocado; quería toda esa carne firme y joven desplegada ante él para probarla y saborearla; quería a Harry debajo; quería la caldera y la estrechez del cuerpo del chico a su alrededor. Apretó la mano más fuerte imaginándose abriendo las piernas del chico y hundiéndose de glorioso en glorioso centímetro en la dulzura que se le ofrecía una y otra vez. Apartó las sábanas y se arrodilló en la cama con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y el puño bombeando. Pensaba en su polla en la mano de Harry, en la boca de Harry, en el culo de Harry. Pensaba en la voz de Harry gimiendo y suplicando, lloriqueando por ser follado con fuerza, usado con dureza (a veces había un elemento deliciosamente licencioso en la sexualidad del joven). Snape deslizó su otra mano alrededor de su cuerpo y, llegando a su parte posterior, presionó con las puntas de los dedos en su propio culo, sin entrar, sólo insinuando, enviando su cuerpo hasta el límite del deseo hasta que cubrió su mano con otro orgasmo solitario.

Dioses, un hombre de mi edad. Se levantó con esfuerzo y se dirigió a la ducha para intentar limpiarse lo suficiente como para enfrentar otro día de trabajo, otro día de lleno de adolescentes, ninguno de los cuales era el que, simplemente, _no podía_ sacar de su mente.

 

______

A pesar del habitual nivel de ruido de la hora de comer del viernes en el Gran Comedor, todos, al parecer, escucharon chocar contra la pared del fondo una jarra de zumo de calabaza que había sido levitada hacia la mesa de Slytherin a gran velocidad. El pesado objeto de vidrio pasó muy cerca de varias cabezas Slytherin mientras volaba. Una alumna de sexto curso gritó cuando uno de los fragmentos de la vasija voló hasta clavarse en su hombro.

Snape se levantó inmediatamente, con sus ojos obsidiana barriendo los bancos de Gryffindor, y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin. Dos cabezas Gryffindor se inclinaron juntándose más que el resto con los hombros temblándoles de la risa. Hijos de puta. Se aproximó a la chica herida de Slytherin. Su cara estaba pálida por la impresión y el dolor pero él rápidamente pudo evaluar que el fragmento de cristal no había profundizado demasiado.

―No te muevas ―le dijo en voz baja, apoyando amablemente la mano izquierda sobre su hombro reconfortándola mientras con rapidez y suavemente le extrajo el fragmento. La mancha de sangre de la punta medía un centímetro y medio―.  Se ha clavado menos de dos centímetros ―le aseguró mientras le retiraba la mano del hombro―. ¿Margaret? ―se dirigió a una estudiante que estaba cerca―. ¿Le importaría acompañar a Diana a la enfermería? Gracias.

Las dos chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta. Snape agitó la varita sobre la jarra rota y el desastre que antes contenía. Lo desapareció en un instante. Severus pasó una última y paternal mirada sobre los restantes Slytherin y volvió a su asiento en la mesa principal.

―Minerva ―comenzó en voz baja.

―Está bien, Severus. También he visto a los responsables.  Serán castigados con la severidad que merecen, te lo aseguro.

Si fuese por Snape hubiera señalado a esos dos imbéciles Gryffindors delante de toda la escuela y les hubiera castigado inmediatamente. Pero era la decisión de Minerva, no la suya. Él se contentó con lanzar miradas asesinas a los dos chicos el resto de la comida sabiendo que, incluso aunque no miraban físicamente en su dirección, sin ninguna duda sentían su taladrante y fija mirada haciéndoles poner la carne de gallina. Era su talento.

 

______

Esa misma tarde temprano, tan pronto como pudo escaparse de Hogwarts, Snape entró por la red Flu en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place e inmediatamente se puso a buscar a su amante. No le tomó mucho. Harry estaba tumbado boca abajo en su cama, leyendo algo que a Snape no le interesó.

―¿Podría el chico dorado de Gryffindor follarse el Jefe de Casa de Slytherin en algún momento de la próxima semana, por favor?

Harry miró hacia arriba dejando su lectura con cara sorprendida. ―¿Cuándo has llegado?

―Justo ahora. ―Snape cerró la puerta de un portazo mientras su otra mano se dedicaba a los botones de su cuello. Casi como una idea de último momento lanzó un rápido hechizo silenciador al cuarto.

Harry colocó un marcapáginas en su libro, lo dejó en la mesilla y se levantó de la cama. ―Mala semana, supongo.

―La peor desde que tenía que lidiar contigo y tu club de fans a diario.

―Así de mal, ¿eh?

Snape llegó hasta el joven, arrastró su cuerpo hasta abrazarlo y unió sus bocas en un posesivo beso que no dejaba dudas en cuanto a sus inmediatas intenciones. Apretó su dureza contra el otro cuerpo y los retrocedió hacia la cama.  Sus manos desabrocharon el cinturón y los vaqueros de Potter. La derecha se hundió por detrás en cuanto estuvo todo desabrochado y agarró el culo del chico con sus largos y fríos dedos.

Harry respondió maravillosamente a su toque arqueándose contra él y casi frotándose contra su pierna. ―Así que, ¿de verdad quieres que el chico dorado de Gryffindor te folle durante la próxima semana o esperas follártelo tú?

―Mmm… Quizás… ¿Ambas cosas?

Los ojos verdes brillaron. ―¿Como cuando Ginny estuvo en la enfermería?

―Si así lo deseas.

―¡Oh, sí, lo deseo! ―Potter le dedicó su sonrisa particular, la suya, sólo para él. Snape extendió una mano sobre el esternón del chico y lo empujó suavemente. Cuando estuvo tumbado en la cama después de dar un pequeño rebote, Potter separó las piernas tentadoramente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una gran sonrisa―. Esta semana ha sido un infierno sin ti, ¿sabes?

Snape abrió el resto de los innumerables botones con un hechizo y tiró su túnica y su chaqueta antes de subirse a la cama y colocarse sobre Potter con uno de sus muslos rozando entre los de Harry ―Me he estado masturbando como un puto adolescente. ―Aún sonaba enfadado consigo mismo―. Mejor que comiences a follarme ya, Potter, o estarás lleno de polla antes de veinte segundos, te lo aseguro.

Para cuando hubieron pasado los veinte segundos Snape estaba arrodillado en la cama apoyando su peso en el cabecero con Potter detrás de él empujándole por el culo la cabeza de su polla cubierta de saliva a un ritmo agonizantemente lento ante el que Snape sintió la increíblemente estúpida necesidad de chillar. Se las arregló para resistir ese determinado impulso aunque no tenía la intención de resistir ninguno más el resto de la noche. Se empujó hacia atrás un poco y oyó a Potter gruñir cerca de su oído. El chico movió un poco su peso y empujó un poco más. ―Sigue ―le insistió Snape. Y lo hizo sin pararse hasta que su cuerpo estuvo completamente pegado al de Snape.

Los dos estaban casi completamente vestidos, en su apresuramiento sólo habían descubierto las partes imprescindibles. Potter pasó las manos bajo la camisa de Snape y estiró de sus pezones mientras retrocedía lentamente y se empujaba hacia adelante otra vez. ¿Cómo lo sabía el chico? ¿Cómo notaba lo que Snape quería, lo que Snape demandaba? Rápidamente estableció un ritmo en sus embestidas, empujando firme, fuerte y con confianza en el culo de Snape. Perfecto.

―Dioses. No has estado follando con nadie más mientras he estado fuera, ¿verdad, Potter?

―Sólo contigo, Snape. Cada noche y cada mañana. En mi cabeza. ―El chico le apartó el cuello de la camisa y el pelo hasta que una parte de su cuello estuvo desnuda y luego esos encantadores labios estuvieron sobre él, y esa abrasadora lengua, y esos dientes que le rasguñaban.  Potter condujo su polla más profundo y más fuerte y chupó y humedeció la oreja de Snape―. ¿Está el Jefe de Casa de Slytherin feliz con su follada?

―Mmm… ¿Buscando conseguir puntos? Qué típico.

Potter se rió un poco. ―Oh, ¡calla y folla!

La única conversación después de ésa fue una especie de diálogo animal de gemidos, siseos y ruegos. ¡Con su vocabulario! Y el chico podía reducir su vocabulario y a él a un continuo gemido de deseo y necesidad. El puto Harry Potter desmontando a Severus Snape. Apretó la frente en sus antebrazos, que estaban sobre el cabecero, y notó que desaparecía. En ese momento no era nada más que lo que Harry se follaba, el cuerpo en el que Harry encontraba placer, la forma que Harry llenaba. Y, oh, cómo le llenaba.

―¡Severus! Mi… ¡Oh! MiSeverus. Mío. Mío… ―El chico clavó las uñas en la tierna carne de las caderas de Snape mientras se empujaba con fuerza y se vaciaba en su cuerpo. Susurró a Snape al oído un algo indescifrable que poco a poco se descifró en una reiterativa súplica para que le tomase ya, le follase ya, le dominase y le clavase en el colchón.

De alguna manera Snape encontró la fuerza para que su cuerpo lo cumpliese. Al principio notó a Harry incómodo pero, al final, entró en situación y nada pudo contenerlo de embestir a su amor tan fuerte como se atrevió mientras toda la ira, frustración y preocupación de la semana desaparecian fluyendo a través de él y de su recientemente encontrada liberación. Colapsó encima del hombre que amaba y le dio un chupetón en su sudorosa garganta. Y durante un corto momento no se dio cuenta de qué era lo que murmuraba contra la carne de Harry una y otra vez. Era _gracias_.


	4. Capítulo 4

Harry ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para no aplastarse _demasiado_ la nariz contra el colchón y dio unas cuantas inspiraciones cortas. ―Dios santo, Snape…

El hombre, que estaba sobre él, levantó la cabeza desde el hueco del cuello de Harry y suspiró estremeciéndose. ―Verdaderamente.

Ambos se movieron con cuidado y se reacomodaron hasta que sus cuerpos ya no se tocaban. Un hechizo de limpieza y más reacomodación para sus ropas y se tumbaron uno junto al otro en la cama deshecha, los dos mirando el dosel mientras recuperaban el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

―Gracias, Potter. Creo que lo necesitaba.

Harry sonrió con suficiencia y se giró hacia su lado apoyando la cabeza en un brazo y descansando suavemente la otra mano sobre el pecho de Snape. ―Siento que hayas tenido una semana de mierda. ¿Puedo hacer algo?

―Creo que ya lo has hecho.

―No, en serio. ¿Alguna cosa?

―A menos que tus extraordinarios poderes alcancen a pacificar adolescentes conflictivos creo que no.

Harry tardó un segundo o dos dilucidar lo que había querido decir su amante. ―Oh. ¿La rivalidad entre Casas se ha descontrolado?

Los negros ojos brillaron. ―¡Ya se había descontrolado cuando esos memos empezaron a etiquetar a todos los Slytherin como inherente e irremediablemente malvados!

Harry hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor. ―Ya veo… ―murmuró. Después intento que se sintiese mejor―. Seguro que Dumbledore puede dar un discurso o algo así. Empujar a toda la escuela hacia ese sentimiento de estamos-todos-unidos. ―La mirada que Snape le dio le dijo con precisión lo que el profesor pensaba de esa idea. Harry desvió la mirada un momento mientras pensaba―. Eh… ―Cauteloso, volvió a mirar hacia Snape―. ¿Los Slytherin se están vengando?

―¡Por supuesto que no! He hablado con mis estudiantes, Potter, y sé que tienen la inteligencia y los recursos para no ceder ante el tipo de trato discriminatorio y las burlas de los que han sido objeto esta semana…

―¡Está bien! Vale. ¡Lo siento por preguntar! No quería molestarte. Tenía que asegurarme, ¿vale? ¿Vale?

Snape se enfadó pero se volvió a calmar. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y frunció sus finos labios. ―Perdóname, Harry. Es que… Es muy frustrante tener que verlo.

―¿Y si yo hablase a la escuela?

―No creo que el Consejo Escolar piense que la situación merezca ni su tiempo ni su preocupación.

―No, no al Consejo. A la escuela. ¿Crees que los anti-Slytherin escucharían al Chico Que Vivió si les dijese que parasen de una vez?

Snape pestañeó a Harry antes de estrechar ligeramente la mirada. ―¿Estarías dispuesto a hacerlo por la Casa de Slytherin?

―Por la paz en Hogwarts, por supuesto.

Snape se sentó. ―Ciertamente valdría la pena intentarlo. ―Arqueó una ceja hacia Harry―. Me ofrecería a planteárselo a Albus en tu nombre, por supuesto, pero creo que escuchará con más atención si la idea le llega del Chico Que Vivió en persona.

Una amplia sonrisa relajó los rasgos de Harry mientras se erguía y se unía a Severus en el borde de la cama. ―Entonces se lo preguntaré este fin de semana. En mi cena.

―¿Ofreces una cena?

Harry miró fijamente a su amante un momento. ―¡No me digas que no te han invitado!

―¿Invitado a qué?

―¡A mi cena! ¡La cena en mi honor! ¡En el Ministerio de Magia! Me dan la Orden de Merlín y habrá un gran banquete en mi honor el domingo por la noche. Creía que habían invitado a toda la Orden…

La mandíbula de Snape se tensó momentáneamente. ―Creíste mal.

Harry se levantó de un salto y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación a grandes zancadas. ―¡Es tan INJUSTO! ¡DEBERÍAS estar invitado! ¡Quiero que estés allí!

―¿El domingo por la noche, dices? ―Severus apenas reaccionó a las patadas en el suelo de Harry ni a su emotividad.

―Sí. A las siete.

―Bien, ahora le encuentro sentido. ―Severus miró a Harry―. Ayer Minerva me preguntó si la acompañaría a una cena el domingo por la noche. Le dije que se perdiese, por supuesto.

Harry comenzó a sonreír gracias a Mcgonagall y su sonrisa se amplió ante la idea de Severus diciéndole a su inmediata superior entre el personal de la escuela que _se perdiese_. ―¿Podrías quizá retractarte educadamente de eso último? ―sugirió esperanzado.

―¿Retractarme? Creo que no. Minerva probablemente tendría un ataque al corazón si hiciera semejante cosa. ―Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta―. Pero si deseas que lo haga iré a llamarla a la chimenea y veré si aún está en pie la invitación.

Harry se tomó un momento para asimilarlo. Él sólo le había pedido (bueno, dando vueltas por la habitación y despotricando) a Snape que fuese a su cena y el habitualmente implacable hombre inmediatamente se había ofrecido a arreglarlo. ¡Y no habían llegado a esa situación por su culpa! Harry se sentía…, un poco inquieto, como si…, como si acabase de ser testigo de un gran cambio de paradigma que no esperaba en absoluto. Era extraño. Pero claro, ¿no acababa él de ofrecerse a hacer algo por los Slytherin? ¿Quizá Snape simplemente intentaba actuar con reciprocidad para que a Harry le resultase más difícil dar marcha atrás en su oferta? Eso tenía un poco más de sentido… Al menos teniendo en cuenta lo que Harry _solía_ pensar que le preocupaba.

Harry agarró a Snape antes de que el hombre hubiese salido del todo de la habitación y le dio un breve abrazo. ―Eres el mejor ―dijo Harry entusiasmado.

―Mmm. Pero, ¿el mejor en qué, Potter?

 

______

Harry se encontraba de nuevo en un estrado parpadeando por los flashes de una docena de cámaras, ensordecido por los aplausos e intentando desesperadamente que pareciese que se encontraba perfectamente cómodo con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, de verdad tenía preparado un discurso, además de una copa de champán que un sonriente funcionario del ministerio le había entregado.  Encima del atril situado frente a él había un rollo del mejor pergamino atado con una cinta de seda decorada con un dibujo encantado de estrellas fugaces que centelleaban, destellaban y se entrecruzaban sobre la superficie de la fastuosa tela. La Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase.

El Ministerio de Magia había escogido el más suntuoso salón de baile que tenía a su disposición. No repararían en gastos a la hora de mostrar su aprecio por El Chico Que Vivió Otra Vez (y, de paso, hacer que ellos mismos pareciesen estar totalmente a su lado y al de sus aliados).

Harry dejó el champán en la parte plana del atril y se aclaró la garganta educadamente. A pesar del hechizo S _onorus_ que acababa de convocar los aplausos persistieron incansables hasta que Harry se aclaró la garganta por segunda vez. Finalmente, el salón de baile estuvo en su mayor parte en silencio y Harry bajó la mirada hacia el discurso que había desplegado con las manos ligeramente temblorosas.

―Ministro Fudge y señora, funcionarios ministeriales, distinguidos invitados, señoras y caballeros. ―Harry hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, esta vez de una manera suave y real ya que de verdad necesitaba hacerlo; sentía que la laringe se le cerraba por su cuenta―. Es ciertamente un gran honor que esta noche me concedan este premio y humildemente agradezco al Ministerio de Magia que haya considerado adecuado entregármelo. La Orden de Merlín. Primera Clase. Uau. ―Se le escapó una suave risa nerviosa al decir esas palabras―. Yo… Nunca antes había sido un Primera Clase. En nada. ―Sonrió y bajó la mirada al pergamino otra vez.  Dios. Era muy obvio que nunca había tenido que dar un discurso oficial antes, ¿verdad? Lo notaba. Lo sabía―. Mmm. ―Oh, dios. Estaba empezando a sentir un cosquilleo detrás de los ojos. Mierda―. Durante…, eh…, la mayor parte de mi vida no sabía que todo esto existiese. No sabía qué era yo. No sabía cuál iba a ser mi destino. De algún modo hubiera sido mejor no haberlo sabido nunca. ―Tragó incómodo e inspiró profundamente―. Pero, por supuesto, mi destino me _fue_ revelado y, con él, todo lo que es notable y asombroso en mi vida. ―Se las arregló para elevar la mirada hacia el frente con una repentina y pequeña sonrisa antes de bajarla de nuevo con timidez―. Tener sólo dieciocho años y haber completado mi destino se siente como… Bueno, se siente francamente EXTRAÑO. ¡Así se siente! De todos modos ―otra inspiración profunda―, no podría haber completado este…, eh…, destino sin la ayuda de un montón de personas. Y…, eh…, me gustaría tomarme un momento, si puedo, para decir unos cuantos gracias. ―Intentó no mirar en la dirección de Fudge mientras dijo eso y, apenas parando para respirar, lanzó sus agradecimientos con la esperanza de que el ministro no tuviera oportunidad de pararle.

―En primer lugar quiero agradecer a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La mejor escuela, de cualquier tipo, en todo el mundo. Si soy el mago que soy es por mi educación y mis experiencias en ella. Al director Dumbledore especialmente y a la profesora McGonagall, mi Jefa de Casa, quiero agradecerles que me convirtieran en…, bueno, mí. ―Sonrió en dirección a las mesas en que sabía que estaban sentados los miembros de la Orden sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno directamente por miedo a disolverse en un mar de lágrimas de vergüenza y agradecimiento―. También quiero dar las gracias a todos mis compañeros de la Orden del Fénix. Todos sabéis por qué y todos sabéis cuánto, cuánto, os debo. Gracias por supuesto a mi familia sustituta, los Weasley y Remus Lupin. ―Miró también en dirección a la correspondiente mesa―. Gracias ―susurró en su dirección―. También tengo que agradecer a los tres primeros amigos que tuve en el mundo: Rubeus Hagrid, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. ¡Sois geniales! ―Harry bajó la mirada al pergamino. Sólo le quedaban un par de líneas por decir. Con mucho cuidado, dobló el pergamino por la mitad y otra vez por la mitad porque ya no necesitaba volver a mirarlo ahora que estaba en la recta final.

―Estoy en deuda también con el profesor Severus Snape, sin el cual dudo que estuviese hoy aquí ante todos ustedes. ―Se detuvo ligeramente y se permitió por primera vez enfocar la mirada en la mesa redonda en la que Snape estaba sentado con otros diez miembros de la Orden. Como siempre, su amante llevaba puesta su máscara pública, el pálido rostro impávido y aparentemente desinteresado, aunque Harry reconoció el brillo en la mirada obsidiana―. Finalmente, me gustaría dedicar este premio a la memoria de todos los que cayeron bajo la tiranía de Tom Riddle y Voldemort tanto en la primera guerra, como mis padres James y Lily Potter, como en la segunda, como mi padrino Sirius Black. ―La sensación de cosquilleo estaba otra vez tras sus ojos, ahora más fuerte. Agarró el champán y lo sostuvo en alto como homenaje―. En su memoria ―repitió con la voz notablemente ronca, y tomó un bienvenido trago del líquido burbujeante.

Harry deslizó el doblado discurso de vuelta en su bolsillo, bajó el champán y cogió el recargado rollo que ya era suyo. ―Gracias ―susurró una vez más. Y se alejó del atril apenas escuchando los aplausos y el jaleo que le siguieron de vuelta a su asiento entre Ron y Severus.  Una vez allí echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se tragó de una vez el resto del champán. Agradeció que Hermione le apuntase con su varita a la garganta y entonase un _Finite Incantatem_ para que no le escuchase toser toda la sala ya que se había olvidado del _Sonorus_.

 

______

―Harry, ¿me repites cómo se llama este traje? ―Arthur Weasley toquiteaba descuidado la flor del ojal de Harry mientras indagaba sobre la extraña vestimenta.

―Se llama esmoquin, señor Weasley. Es una…, eh…, cosa _muggle_. Para ocasiones especiales.

Los ojos de Arthur se ensancharon encantados. ―¿De verdad? ¿Esmoquin, dices? ―Dio una palmada de júbilo―. ¡Maravilloso!  Y bastante elegante. ¿No crees, Molly?

―Sin el _bastante_ , ¡tontorrón! Harry está guapísimo, no importa las cosas raras que se ponga.

Harry se sonrojó y se miró los zapatos.

―¡Ah! ―exclamó Arthur cuando la música cambió de estilo―. ¡Creo que ésta es nuestra canción, Mol! ¿Bailas? ―Le ofreció el brazo a su esposa y se la llevó dejando a Harry ahí solo en el borde de la pista de baile bebiendo otra copa de champán.

―Señor Potter, es cierto que se ve bastante elegante con este conjunto _muggle._ ―La profunda y oscura voz envió un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal de Harry a la vez que giraba la cabeza. Severus estaba tras él, alto y elegante, con su mejor túnica y las manos unidas cómodamente en la espalda mientras hacía ver que miraba a las parejas que bailaban sobre la pista de madera.

―¡Usted tampoco se ve nada mal, profesor! ―murmuró Harry de medio lado mientras seguía el ejemplo de Snape y simulaba que fijaba su atención en los bailarines. Sus ojos podían estar en las parejas que se movían por allí pero el resto de sus sentidos estaban completamente fijos en Snape, como también lo estaba su mente. En todo en lo que podía pensar era en que estaba ahí de pie junto a su amante, los dos vestidos de punta en blanco, los dos habiendo bebido bastante champán del caro y los dos, lo sabía, deseando no estar tan lejos el uno del otro. Incluso aunque apenas los separasen treinta centímetros.

―Deberías haber visto la cara de Fudge mientras me dabas las gracias, Potter. Casi tengo decidido poner el recuerdo en un pensadero para que puedas verlo por ti mismo.

Harry giró la cara hacia Snape y sonrió con suavidad. ―Casi tengo decidido arrastrarte al armario de escobas más cercano y violarte.

La expresión visible de Snape apenas cambió ante esa observación. ―La gente te vigila como si fueran halcones, Potter. Incluyendo a una docena de reporteros y al propio ministro. ―El oscuro cabello se balanceó ligeramente cuando finalmente inclinó la cabeza hacia Harry―. Así que procura retener esa idea para más tarde.

―¡Ah! ¡Harry, Harry! ―De repente Fudge estaba frente a Harry―. ¡Bien hecho, mi muchacho! ¡Muy bien hecho! Y…, eh…, tengo una sorpresa para ti, jovencito. ¡ESTA encantadora joven es mi sobrinita, Riva!

―Y comienza el alcahueteo ―murmuró Severus mientras desaparecía entre la multitud dejando a Harry enfrente de una chica más o menos bonita vestida de rosa, que le dio una mano flácida mientras se le escapaba una risa tonta.

 

______

 

Harry decidió que nunca jamás querría estar sin los besos de Severus. Se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio y se derritió bajo la boca de su amante mientras Severus se inclinaba hacia él, le daba mordisquitos húmedos en los labios y le estiraba delicadamente de la pajarita hasta deshacer el nudo.

―Hasta ahora nunca había besado a un galardonado con la Orden de Merlín ―reflexionó Severus en un susurro cuando dejó de lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry.

―¡Y yo que pensaba que Gilderoy Lockhart era justo tu tipo, cariño!

Snape le mordió la oreja que le estaba lamiendo, separó la cabeza y miró a Harry con expresión perpleja. ―Tanto como la sobrina de Fudge es indudablemente el tuyo.

Harry empezó a farfullar ante la simple mención de ese vergonzoso pequeño fiasco. ―¡Dios, no me lo recuerdes! ―Se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y cruzó las manos alrededor del cuello de Snape sin apretar―. ¿Y qué coño se suponía que tenía que HACER cuando pasó? ¿Qué debía decir?

Severus se encogió de hombros preocupado por la presencia de, y consecuentemente desabrochándola, la faja; una prenda de vestir que Harry apostaría que el mago adulto no había visto antes.

―Lo que quiero decir es que no quería ser maleducado con las pobres chicas ―continuó Harry―. No es como si fuese culpa suya que esos hombres intenten casarlas de esa manera tan…

―Así que fuiste educado con ellas pero no muy efusivo; no les diste ninguna razón para que pensasen o esperasen que su relación contigo llegaría a más que la conversación en la que estabais participando en ese momento, y, tan pronto como fue educado hacerlo, saliste pitando de allí.

Harry se rio a carcajadas, lo que hizo que Snape hiciese una pequeña mueca. ―¿Cuánto champán has bebido, Snape?

―¡Demasiado como para poder quitarte este maldito cinturón tuyo!

―No es un cinturón. Es una faja.

―¡Es un puto incordio!

―Mira. ―Harry desabrochó los broches con facilidad y lanzó la prenda a la otra punta de la habitación―. Ya.

―Mmm. ¿Y qué pasa con esto? ―Snape estiró de la chaqueta del esmoquin.

Harry sonrió con suficiencia, relajó los hombros y la dejó caer al suelo. ―Ya ―dijo.

―En mi condición no puedo encargarme de los gemelos. ―Snape miraba los cierres en cuestión.

De repente, Harry se sentía mucho menos intoxicado por el alcohol que hacía un momento. En lugar de eso se sentía borracho de algo más, de algo que afectaba a su cuerpo de un modo maravilloso y terrible y que no le dejaría resaca por la mañana. Hábilmente, Harry sacó los gemelos de perlas de los puños de la camisa y los colocó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón para tenerlos a buen recaudo. ―Ya ―dijo de nuevo, la voz un poco más ronca esta vez que la anterior.

Snape miró los pantalones del esmoquin y arqueó una ceja. ―¿Y eso?

Harry se rio con deleite y comenzó con el botón de encima de la bragueta.


	5. Capítulo 5

Severus se levantó el deprimente lunes por la mañana con resaca de champán y un joven desnudo aferrado a su espalda como una lapa. Las rodillas de Potter estaban en las corvas de las suyas, el pecho de Potter pegado a su espalda, los brazos de Potter rodeándole el torso, la boca de Potter babeándole el hombro y la erección mañanera de Potter presionándole la raja del culo. Si no hubiese sido por la resaca y porque tenía que levantarse e ir a trabajar habría sido una manera muy agradable de despertarse.

No podía estar seguro de si Potter se había dado cuenta de que él se acababa de despertar o incluso de si Potter mismo estaba despierto pero de pronto la mano derecha de Potter estaba bajando por su pecho. Hizo un círculo sobre su vientre y siguió viajando hacia abajo hasta sostener suavemente la polla de Snape. Snape aguantó la respiración e hizo como si durmiese mientras disfrutaba del lánguido masaje en la polla. Sí, ciertamente era una manera muy agradable de despertarse.

Se sorprendió cuando, de repente, Harry se movió con rapidez rodeándolo y yendo hacia abajo de tal modo que, en apenas un instante, la boca de Potter se cerraba ávida alrededor su polla. Severus dio un suave grito ante la repentina y maravillosa envoltura mientras sentía cómo su polla se endurecía más en la boca del chico. Harry le sostenía la base de la polla con una mano y le acariciaba las pelotas con la otra, llevando esa mano de vez en cuando hacia atrás para presionarle el perineo. Snape abrió más las piernas y se empujó otra almohada bajo la cabeza.

―Potter. Potter, mírame.

Los ojos esmeraldas parpadearon hacia él, ligeramente desenfocados porque las redondeadas gafas aún estaban, cuidadosamente plegadas, en la mesilla del otro lado de la cama. ―Mmm ―gimió Harry alrededor de la carne que le llenaba la boca enviando así fuertes vibraciones por todo el cuerpo de Snape.

Snape le alcanzó y suavemente acarició el hueco formado en la mejilla de Harry debido a la succión. ―¿Cómo has llegado a ser tan hábil en esto, eh?

Harry separó momentáneamente la boca de la polla de Snape. ―Tú me enseñaste. ―Cerró de nuevo los carnosos labios alrededor de la palpitante cabeza y comenzó con unas succiones lentas y rítmicas mientras, a la vez, circundaba con un dedo el ano de Snape para incitarlo.

Severus retuvo el gemido que le subía por la garganta. ―Sabes que me tengo que ir a trabajar ―se las arregló para decir.

―Déjame que primero acabe esto…

Oh, Merlín. Snape elevó la pelvis a la vez que empujaba la polla en la boca de Harry para darle un mejor acceso a esa entrada de su cuerpo. El dedo apretó suave y le sorprendió que entrase a pesar de la sequedad. La boca de Harry se separó otra vez de su polla y la desgreñada cabeza bajó para lamer y babear el serpenteante dedo y proporcionarle al menos un poco de lubricación antes de volver al festín de su erección.

Snape se permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de las sorprendentes sensaciones y sonidos de Harry sintiendo y dándole placer. El chico gemía, y sorbía, y respiraba con fuerza por la nariz mientras su boca trabajaba en la dura polla de Snape. En cualquier momento, pensaba Snape para sí mismo, volvería a abrir los ojos para poder ver a su amante chuparle y lamerle y masturbarle y follarle con un dedo hasta llegar a su primer orgasmo de la semana. Y pensar que no hace mucho Snape podía, y con frecuencia lo hacía, pasar semanas enteras sin ningún orgasmo. Menudo cambio había conseguido su ex estudiante…

Severus undulaba las caderas lentamente y sentía cómo la cabeza de su polla tocaba el final de la garganta de Harry. Dentro de él, Harry curvaba su dedo y empujaba dentro y fuera de forma constante en un tranquilo movimiento en arco. Los ojos de Harry estaban cerrados debido a la concentración; sus pestañas eran increíblemente largas.  Snape metió los dedos entre el salvaje pelo del chico y lo agarró mientras la polla le latía y se empujaba junto con su consciencia en la garganta de Harry.

―SíHarrysí…

La leche resbalaba por la comisura de la boca de Harry mientras él valientemente doblaba la garganta y tragaba todo lo que podía. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró fijamente a Snape mientras mamaba de la erección del hombre. Si era posible que una persona sonriese mientras tenía la boca firmemente cerrada en torno a una polla chorreante, eso era lo que Harry estaba haciendo en ese momento con los verdes ojos brillando de amor y deseo.

Y ahora se espera que le deje, pensó Snape distraído. Se espera que deje sus brazos y su cama,  me levante, me vaya a trabajar y, teóricamente, mantenga mi mente lejos de él durante todo el día.  Se inclinó, agarró a Harry por los hombros y con suavidad convenció al joven de que volviese a la cama y se tumbase completamente sobre él. Pasó la lengua por la comisura de los rojos labios y luego atrajo la cara de Harry hacia la suya para besarle profundamente.

―Estoy seguro de que jamás he probado nada tan bueno en la lengua de nadie como lo hago en la tuya.

Harry se sonrojó mucho ante el murmurado comentario. Encantador. ―¿Va a pasar otra semana antes de que pueda volver a verte?

Snape lo pensó un momento, apenas notando que la resaca parecía haber desaparecido en algún momento de los últimos quince minutos. ―Los estudiantes ya han vuelto a sus rutinas ―dijo―. Aunque con la actitud que hay ahora hacia los Slytherin me resisto a pasar demasiado tiempo lejos de ellos de momento…

Harry recorrió con un dedo la nariz de Snape e inclinó la cabeza contemplativo. ―¿Y yo podría… quizá… visitarte? ¡Iría por Flu directamente a tu habitación! ¡Y sería muy discreto! ¡Nadie sabría que estoy allí! Excepto Remus, claro. Le diré dónde voy para que no se preocupe…

―¿Potter? ―Snape interrumpió el parloteo del chico con la voz de quien cree que está siendo engañado y un arqueo de ceja―. Estás balbuceando, chico. Y no tienes que defender tan enérgicamente esa idea. Al menos no tan pronto. ―Suavizó su expresión―. La propuesta en realidad es bastante acertada.

Harry le lanzó una tímida sonrisa. ―Pensaba que tenía que decir mis argumentos antes de que descartases la idea por completo.

Severus suspiró con suavidad. ―¿Le va bien esta noche al Chico Maravilla?

―Esta noche le va muy bien al Chico Maravilla, gracias. ―Sonrisita.

―Bien. Ahora bájate de mí para que pueda ir a ganarme la vida.

 

______

 

―¿Entonces porqué se dicen _dos dedos_ de escocés? ―Harry estaba de pie al lado del escritorio de Snape en el salón, sosteniendo su vaso en alto a contraluz y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados el líquido ambarino mientras buscaba pequeños dedos flotando por ahí.

―De verdad sabes cómo joderlo todo, ¿no? ―Severus tenía la intención de que el comentario sonase un poco más alegre de lo que de verdad le salió. Maldita sea. Aún le faltaba mucha práctica. Dejó la pluma y agarró el vaso de Harry quitándoselo al chico y dejándolo en el escritorio―. Mira ―dijo con suavidad. Colocó un dedo recto al lado del vaso. La superficie del líquido estaba un poco por encima de donde estaba el dedo―. Un dedo ―dijo, y añadió otro. El nivel del líquido correspondía con la nueva medida―. Dos dedos ―dijo.

Harry sonrió ampliamente al entenderlo. ―¡Ah, ya lo pillo! _Dos dedos_. ¡Claro!

Snape agitó la cabeza con perplejidad y volvió a corregir trabajos.

―Así que si alguien tiene los dedos muy gordos, ¿se emborrachará más deprisa?

Severus levantó la mirada y frunció un poco el ceño.

―Porque beben más escocés que alguien con los dedos finos, ¿verdad? ―extrapoló Harry, apenas logrando contener la sonrisa.

―Mocoso.

―Gilipollas.

―¿Harry? ¿Profesor Snape?

Ambos hombres se sobresaltaron ante el sonido de una voz femenina mezclándose con sus burlas. Por la chimenea del salón sobresalían la cabeza y los hombros de Hermione Granger. ―Perdón por interrumpíos. Probé en Grimmauld Place y Remus me dijo que estabas aquí, Harry.

Potter se acercó al fuego. ―¿Pasa algo?

―¿Os parece bien si entro? Tengo que hablar contigo de algo.

Harry miró hacia atrás a Severus buscando en silencio su opinión sobre la cuestión.  Snape hubiera preferido _no_ tener impuesta la presencia de la Granger en una velada a solas con su amante pero suponía que ella tenía el suficiente sentido común como para que no les hubiese interrumpido a menos que fuese por algo realmente importante. Se levantó del escritorio y cruzó su mirada con la de la chica. ―Pase, señorita Granger.

―Gracias, profesor. ―La chimenea la expulsó de lleno en la habitación y ella se tambaleó al aterrizar cayendo en brazos de Potter―. ¡Uff! Oh… Gracias, Harry. Lo siento. ―Se abrazaron brevemente y se separaron. Por un breve momento pareció como si fuesen a sentarse en el sofá pero en el mismo instante se lo pensasen mejor. Es refrescante ver que los jóvenes aún tienen modales. A veces.

―Pueden sentarse ―les informó Snape. Él volvió a su escritorio y tomó de nuevo la pluma―. Por favor, Harry, ¿puedes ejercer de anfitrión mientras nos visita la señorita Granger?

―Mmm, claro.

Snape miró fijamente como Harry miraba a su alrededor buscando inspiración sobre qué hacer o decir. ―Ofrécele una bebida a la joven, imbécil.

Harry se ruborizó un poco y sonrió a Granger. ―Eh… ¿Quieres beber algo, Mione? ¿Escocés, quizá? O… Mmm… Creo que Severus tiene ginebra…

Snape agitó la cabeza apenas desconcertado y volvió a la corrección intentando como pudo ignorar los patéticos intentos de actuar adecuadamente de Potter. Después de un momento se dio cuenta de que el vaso de escocés de Harry despegaba de su escritorio y levitaba hacia el chico. Una mirada a la otra punta del sofá le mostró a Granger sosteniendo un vaso de un líquido carbonatado transparente, probablemente agua con gas.

Unos minutos después, y a pesar del obviamente fascinante texto de un intento de lógica académica de segundo, el oído de Severus se enganchó a la conversación en voz baja del otro lado de la habitación cuando alcanzó a oír la palabra _embarazada_.

―¡Mierda! ―La voz de Harry se rompió un poco por la sorpresa―. ¿De verdad? ¡Uau! Eso es… Bueno, ¡uau! ¿De verdad?

Granger parece más bien pálida, pensó Snape mientras la miraba asentir con la cabeza y mirar al suelo. ―¿Señorita Granger? ―Severus se levantó del escritorio otra vez, caminó hacia los dos jóvenes visitantes y se encaramó al mullido brazo de uno de los dos sillones―. ¿He oído bien?

La chica afirmó muda un momento antes de reencontrar su voz. ―Sí, señor. Estoy… Estoy embarazada.

Snape la recorrió con la mirada. Aún no se le notaba. ―¿De cuánto está?

―Once semanas.

―Ya veo. ¿Era usted consciente de esto cuando fue con todos los demás a la batalla de Belvedere’s Hump?

Alzó la barbilla mientras cuadraba los hombros obviamente preparándose para defenderse de cualquier ataque verbal que el viejo mezquino profesor de pociones estaba segura haría. ―No estaba segura. Aún no.

Severus asintió manteniendo su expresión tan sincera y amable como su naturaleza le permitía. Había pasado casi una década desde la última vez que había tenido que interrogar a una adolescente que le había confesado un embarazo. Recordó los cambios de humor y los efluvios hormonales con no poca inquietud y desagrado. Se aclaró suavemente la garganta. ―¿Puedo preguntar, señorita Granger (si le parece bien proporcionarme dicha información, por supuesto), la  identidad…

―¿Quién es el padre? ―espetó de repente Potter como si la idea de que era necesario que hubiera uno sólo se le hubiese ocurrido a él. Snape puso los ojos en blanco y luego miró fijamente al chico. Con dureza.

Granger también puso un poco los ojos en blanco aunque obviamente a ella no le importó la completa falta de tacto tanto como a Snape le había importado en su nombre.

―Bueno, yo… ―empezó, pero se paró a estudiarse los dedos de la mano izquierda a través del vaso de agua.

Snape se recostó un poco. Oh, por favor. La chica no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

―¿Hermione? ―chilló Harry.

Ella respiró hondo y miró a su amigo con una pequeñísima sonrisa de vergüenza. ―Bueno… Es _uno_ de ellos… Sé eso.

Severus vio como a Harry se le abría la boca sin gracia. ―Cierra la boca, Potter. ―Snape volvió su atención de nuevo a Granger―. ¿Ya tiene algún plan, señorita Granger? Es decir, ¿ha considerado sus opciones?

―¡Oh, quiero quedármelo, profesor! ¡No tengo ninguna duda de ESO!

―Muy bien. ¿A quién más se lo ha dicho?

―A nadie. Vosotros sois los primeros en saberlo.

La mano de Potter cruzó el sofá hasta la más cercana de Granger y la apretó amistosamente. . ―¡Es una excelente noticia, Mione! Sólo piensa lo locos de contentos que se van a poner los señores Weasley. ¡Su primer nieto!

Granger pareció tragar incómoda ante eso pero devolvió una sonrisa al entusiasmado Harry.

Snape cruzó las piernas. ―¿Y cuándo planea decirles a los… posibles padres, señorita Granger? ―El vio su mirada bajar otra vez al suelo.

―Aún no sé ni cómo podré comenzar la conversación.

Snape asintió. ―¿Y sus padres?

―Bueno… ―Hundió los hombros con un suspiro―. Creo que esa conversación vendrá después de la otra.

―Por supuesto. ―Ladeó la cabeza mientras la miraba. Dios, ¿de aquí a doce años tendré que aguantar a un pelirrojo-pelo de arbusto-sabelotodo que querrá volar cada retrete del castillo? Escondió un estremecimiento. Severus podía ver acercarse su jubilación anticipada en la siguiente década. Sin ningún género de duda―. ¿Sabe ―dijo con suavidad― que hay métodos no invasivos de determinar la paternidad? Métodos mágicos, por supuesto. ¿Quizá le gustaría hablar con la señora Pomfrey, ya que usted está aquí?

Granger levantó la cabeza lentamente hasta que estuvo mirándole directamente a los ojos, si bien es cierto que con la mirada acuosa. Oh, Merlín, no. ¡Lágrimas, no! ¡No podía soportar las lágrimas. ―Realmente, señorita Granger, me sorprende que aún no conozca los detalles de dicho procedimiento. Hay un buen número de textos sobre ese tema. ―Eso lo arreglaría. La barbilla sobresalía desafiante de nuevo e incluso se echó el pelo hacia atrás en un gesto femenino. Lagrimones evitados. Bien.

Snape se levantó con celeridad. ―¿Potter? ¿Por qué no llevas a tu amiga a la enfermería y ruegas por un momento del tiempo de Poppy? Unos rápidos hechizos sanitarios y de identificación de paternidad no deberían tomar mucho tiempo.

Harry se levantó sosteniendo aún la laxa mano de la chica. ―Sí. Venga, Hermione. La señora Pomfrey sabrá qué hacer. ―Con suavidad, estiró de ella para levantarla del sofá y la llevó hasta la puerta que daba al pasillo.

―¿Profesor Snape? ¿Señor? ―Granger se giró desde el umbral y ofreció a Severus una sonrisa vacilante―. Eh, gracias.

―De nada ―respondió rotundo―. Buena suerte ―añadió en el último momento.

Potter captó la mirada de Snape y, mientras cerraba la puerta, movió los labios diciendo _vuelvo enseguida_ para que él los leyese.

 


	6. Capítulo 6

Harry realmente nunca antes había conocido tan bien a una embarazada. Se quedó mirando a Hermione como si esperase que tuviese un aspecto diferente, como si las palabras _madre_ o _dadora de vida_ o algo así fuesen a aparecer milagrosamente en su frente de un momento a otro. Se sentía nervioso, ansioso y emocionado, todo a la vez. ¡Y la maldita cosa ni siquiera era suya!

Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para que la señora Pomfrey acabase con dos niños pequeños ( _¿Yo era tan pequeño cuando llegué por primera vez?_ se encontró Harry pensando) que obviamente se habían peleado. Después el prefecto llegó para llevarlos a sus dormitorios y Hermione no tardó en explicar tranquilamente su situación a la medibruja. Pomfrey sonrió cómplice un momento y movió la cabeza con aparente decepción como si no se decidiese entre reprender a Mione por meterse tontamente en ese tipo de problema o alegrarse muchísimo de que hubiese un bebé en camino. Harry supuso que probablemente la mujer sentía las dos cosas. Después de pasar una guerra y todos los horrores _que_ suponía, debía ser agradable para Pomfrey lidiar con un problema que no implicase heridos sino con uno alegre y optimista.

Harry se levantó en silencio y observó como Hermione era sometida a una serie de controles físicos rutinarios. Estaba más que contento de que no hubiese nada demasiado embarazoso en ello. Quería ser un buen amigo y dar su apoyo a Mione con esto pero de verdad no pensaba que pudiese lidiar con ninguna parte femenina siendo explorada ni pinchada ni nada de nada. No mientras tuviese que estar ahí sintiéndose terriblemente masculino, patoso y todo eso.

―Bien. ―La señora Pomfrey empujó su varita en el puño de su camisa almidonada y dio un paso atrás―. Todo parece estar en orden. La madre y el bebé están bien. ―Sonrió a Hermione y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa a la vez que se sonrojaba un poco. La sonrisa de Pomfrey desapareció un poco―. ¿Hay algo más, querida?

―Yo… Eh… Sí. ―Hermione parecía de repente bastante más insegura, sus ojos revoloteaban por la sala sin enfocarse en nada mucho tiempo―. Creo, señora Pomfrey, que hay un…, un método mágico para… Aclarar…

Harry vio una chispa de entendimiento en los ojos de Pomfrey. —Ya veo ―dijo mientras elevaba una ceja al puro estilo Snape. Sacó de nuevo la varita y colocó la punta suavemente en el abdomen de Hermione a la vez que susurraba entre dientes un encantamiento en latín. Por una fracción de segundo parecieron verse unas palabras a lo largo de la varita, como si estuviesen escritas en fuego azul, pero Harry no pudo descifrarlas. Pomfrey pareció leerlas con facilidad, después asintió y desaparecieron de nuevo. La medibruja miró a Harry un momento y el tuvo un loco nanosegundo de pánico de que ella iba a acusarle _a él_ de alguna manera de ser el padre. Pero a todas luces eso era ridículo. Obviamente. ¿Y sólo el pensarlo? ¡Aghh! Sería como follar con su propia hermana. Si tuviese una.

―¿Podría darnos un momento, por favor, señor Potter?

―¿Eh? Oh. Oh, claro. Lo siento. ―Harry se sonrojó un poco y caminó hasta la otra punta de la enfermería mientras balanceaba los brazos de un modo despreocupado.

Apenas un minuto después, Hermione se le unió toda sonrisas y obviamente aliviada. Ella le tomó de la mano y le besó la mejilla. —Gracias por estar conmigo durante esto ―le dijo.

―Así que… ¿todo bien? Y ya sabes… ¿quién es qué?

Hermione sonrió y asintió vigorosamente. —Sí. Pero si te parece bien, Harry, lo guardaré para mí un poco más. ¿Está bien?

―Mmm, claro que sí. Eso depende de ti. ―Se encogió de hombros para enfatizar su declaración y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia las mazmorras aún cogidos de las manos y hablando entre ellos en voz baja.

Cuando regresaron a sus habitaciones, Snape estaba leyendo una revista de novedades en pociones y apenas separó su atención lo suficiente para decir _adiós_ a Hermione antes de que se metiera en la chimenea y volviese a York vía Flu.

―Ya debes haber acabado con tu cuota de amabilidad de la semana, ¿eh?

Snape levantó la vista de su lectura con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas haciendo que la arruga entre ellas se profundizase. —¿Disculpa?

Harry se repantingó en uno de los sillones lanzando las extremidades en cualquier dirección intentando ponerse cómodo. —Bueno. Habías sido bastante amable con Mione antes. Y justo ahora vuelves a ser un poco como tu viejo tú.

―¿Mi _viejo_ yo, señor Potter? No era consciente de que hubiese una nueva versión en el mundo. ―Volvió la mirada a la revista de pociones―. Y pensaba que ya habíamos establecido hace tiempo que _amable_ es algo que yo no sé ser. ―Volvió la página y siguió leyendo.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente las llamas de la chimenea un momento. —¿Alguna vez piensas en niños, Severus?

―Soy profesor, Potter. Los niños asaltan mis pensamientos a diario, a veces cada hora.

―Eso no es lo que quería decir. Yo digo… Tener los tuyos.

La mirada de Snape nunca se levantó de la revista. —He tenido un montón míos. Los llaman Casa de Slytherin.

Harry emitió un silencioso sonido de frustración. —QUIERO DECIR ser padre. Convertirte en padre.

―Odio tener que decirte esto, Harry, pero ambos somos hombres. No importa cuánto te la meta, nunca darás a luz hijos míos. Es por la falta de útero, creo que encontrarás…

―Dios, ¿DISFRUTAS siendo tan gilipollas?

Finalmente Snape levantó la vista de la revista de pociones y le lanzó a Harry una mirada larga y fija. —Pensaba que apreciabas mi sentido del humor ―dijo con rotundidad.

Harry suspiró. —Lo siento ―murmuró. Estuvo callado un momento antes de añadir: ―Supongo que estoy un poco asustado o algo así. ¡Una de mis mejores amigas va a ser _madre_ , porelamordeDios! La verdad es que es un poco raro. ―Hizo otra pausa mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos―. Lo siento ―repitió―. Supongo que es bastante obvio que a ti no te gustan mucho los niños. ―Se las arregló para formar una débil sonrisa pero los ojos de Snape habían vuelto al texto de pociones―. Quiero decir, con los gruñidos, y la rabia, y la violencia y eso…

―¿Violencia? ―Snape no sólo levantó la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo sino que dejó la publicación en su escritorio con la portada cerrada―. ¿ALGUNA VEZ has oído que haya puesto la mano encima a un estudiante? Además de cuando te arrastré fuera de mi pensadero, por supuesto. ¿De verdad crees que Albus ascendería a Jefe de Casa a un profesor que abusa físicamente de los estudiantes? ―No esperó a que Harry intentase responder ninguna de las preguntas―. Jamás he volcado mi ira físicamente sobre un niño. Y nunca lo haría. ―Sus ojos negros brillaron―. No soy mi padre.

Harry sintió en ese momento que su propia mirada también tenía el destello de algo más profundo. —Ninguno de nosotros lo es ―dijo con calma. Por un breve y escalofriante instante Harry estuvo preocupado de que Severus y él se hubiesen metido sin querer en una riña de enamorados. Pero el fuego de lo que podía haber sido ira en los ojos de Snape se transformó en algo más divertido mientras pensaba en la última afirmación de Harry.

―Mmm, realmente no. Los jóvenes Crabbe y Goyle son copias bastante notables de sus odiosos padres. ―Una de las esquinas de su boca se arqueó mientras contenía una sonrisa.

Harry vio el movimiento y no pudo evitar sonreír. —Oh, y Draco también, supongo ―sugirió.

Snape se puso serio otra vez. —No… Draco aún tiene la oportunidad de no convertirse en Lucius. Tiene que tomar muchas decisiones importantes y nada envidiables en un futuro cercano. Y necesitará de toda su fuerza para hacerlo. Pero aún puede convertirse en el extraordinario joven que podría haber sido.

Harry se encontró a sí mismo pensando un silencioso _oh_. Eso no había sido exactamente lo que esperaba. Se removió en el sillón y lanzó una pierna sobre uno de los brazos dejando que el pie se balancease libre mientras miraba a Severus a la cara intentando determinar cómo de serio estaba ahora su amante. La impresión que obtuvo es que Snape hablaba _totalmente_ en serio. —¿Tiene…? ¿Al final tomó la Marca Tenebrosa?

Severus jugueteó con la esquina de la revista que había estado leyendo. —Sí. Traté de disuadirle, por supuesto. Pero subestimé lo lejos que podía llegar para intentar complacer a su padre.

Harry asintió. —Supongo que debía ser duro para él _no_ hacerlo cuando los dos hombres que más admiraba la tenían.

Le respondió una densa pausa. Y entonces, en voz baja… ―Sí. Gracias por echármelo en cara, Potter.

Snape empujó su silla alejándola de la mesa, se marchó de la sala dando grandes zancadas y desapareció en su habitación en un remolino imponente de negritud. Después de ser dejado atrás en el salón, Harry miró boquiabierto la puerta por la que su amor se había ido dándose cuenta de que, sí, Severus y él acababan de tener una riña de enamorados, incluso si incluías en ella los comentarios divertidos y las medias sonrisas. Ni siquiera habían levantado la voz ni se habían insultado. Bueno, además de cuando había llamado gilipollas a Snape. Aunque había sido de un modo indirecto. Ejem. Mierda. ¿Esa había sido su primera pelea seria? Harry siguió sentado un rato revisando en su cabeza más de cien veces los últimos minutos. Finalmente, y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio de Snape.

―¿Severus? ―Harry asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta para encontrar que Snape ya estaba en la cama tumbado de lado y dando la espalda a la puerta. Harry se acercó a la cama caminando a su alrededor hasta el lado que tendía a considerar como _suyo_ , el cual resultaba estar en la dirección hacia la que Snape estaba vuelto―. ¿Severus? ¿Estás bien? ―Se sentó en el borde de la cama y alcanzó suavemente con la mano un mechón de pelo negro y lacio para apartarlo de la cara de Snape―.  Siento si te he molestado. A veces puedo ser muy estúpido.

Una mano grande y pálida se deslizó bajo la colcha y agarró la mano de Harry. Severus acarició con el pulgar la delicada carne entre sus nudillos. —Quizá he exagerado un poco. ―La profunda voz sonaba muy baja―.  Sin embargo, estoy muy receptivo a que calmes mi mal humor.

Harry sonrió mientras una oleada de alivio y amor se apoderaba de él. Uh, y ya estaba medio duro ante el simple pensamiento de calmar el mal humor de Snape. Harry se levantó otra vez sosteniendo la mano de Severus por un momento antes de, a regañadientes, soltarla para poder desnudarse. Se debatía entre quitarse la ropa lo más rápidamente posible y tirarse a la cama o desnudarse despacio porque sabía que Snape le estaba mirando. La primera opción se impuso y, desnudándose rápidamente, se deslizó en la cama de Snape para encontrarse inmediatamente rodeado por unas largas y cálidas extremidades y con la cara enterrada en el pecho de Severus.

―Mmm. ―Harry pasó su boca ligeramente abierta sobre los firmes músculos pectorales, los oscuros pezones y la franja de pelo. Momentáneamente, viajó hacia arriba hasta el hueco de la base de la elegante garganta y, después, a cada lado, recorriendo con la lengua las duras clavículas, cerrando los labios sobre esos largos y delicados huesos y chupándolos como había aprendido que a Snape le gustaba más. Con suavidad, empujó a Severus hasta colocarlo boca arriba para trepar sobre él y agachar la cara de vuelta sobre los pequeños pezones atendiéndolos con los labios, la lengua, los dedos y los dientes. Estando a caballo sobre su amante podía evaluar fácilmente cuáles de sus atenciones lograban un resultado más _calmante_. A Harry le pareció que prácticamente todas estaban teniendo el deseado efecto de disolver el mal humor del maestro de pociones. Encendiéndosele proverbialmente una bombilla en la cabeza, Harry se dio cuenta de repente de que su amante y él estaban teniendo _Sexo de Reconciliación_.  Se rascó la punta de la nariz, que tenía cosquillas por el vello del pecho, y, sonriendo perezosamente, apretó la boca contra el plexo solar de Severus.

―¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo bien que hueles? ―le preguntó a Snape de repente―. Sólo quiero… ―Se paró mientras frotaba la cara arriba y abajo del pecho de Snape casi ronroneando de éxtasis―. Dios, sólo quiero envolverme en ti y enterrarme en ti… Y… ―Sintió como la erección debajo de él se contraía con fuerza y no pudo evitar gemir como respuesta―. Dios ―suspiró.

Algo torpe, Harry se las arregló para colocarse de modo que su polla descansara sobre la de Snape. Llevó la mano hacia abajo y trató de envolverlas a las dos a la vez de igual modo que Severus hacía a veces pero su mano no era tan grande como la de Snape y no tenía la envergadura requerida para masturbarles a los dos a la vez. Renunció a su idea con susurrado _joder_ y en su lugar comenzó a mover las caderas deslizando su polla contra la de Snape con movimientos largos y duros. Bajó la cabeza hasta la garganta de Snape y la chupó húmedo, complacido de sentir las manos de Severus agarrándole el culo con firmeza para ayudarle a mover el cuerpo en su movimiento de arriba a abajo. Harry subió la boca hasta el lóbulo de una oreja y suspiró. —Tan jodidamente bueno ―susurró mientras metía la lengua en el oído de Snape.

―Bésame, pequeño íncubo.

Sí. Besarle. Por supuesto. Oh, dios. Harry unió su boca con la de Severus y se besaron ferozmente hasta que se quedaron sin aliento. Sintió como su polla goteaba y temió correrse demasiado pronto y sólo haciendo eso, frotarse y besarse.

―¿Te parece bien hacer esto? ―jadeó contra la boca de Snape.

―¿Esto? Bueno… Hace que me sienta como un adolescente…

―Te conseguiré uno.

El sonido de la suave risa de Severus envió un escalofrío de placer por la espina dorsal de Harry. Levantó la cabeza y miró la cara de Snape mientras se mecía encima del hombre. —Creo que sería demasiado sencillo correrme así si no tengo cuidado. Se siente demasiado bien.

Snape hundió los dedos con más fuerza en la carne del culo de Harry apretando sus pollas entre sí aún más firmemente. —Pues entonces, córrete. Sólo asegúrate de seguir besándome mientras lo haces.

Harry apartó la cabeza a un lado mirando a Severus con una sonrisa lánguida antes de bajar de nuevo la boca hasta la suya.  Intentó aguantar un poco más, intentó usar sólo los labios sobre la otra boca, pero Snape era más insistente. Harry podía haber tenido cierta apariencia de control sobre la deliciosa fricción de sus pollas, que se deslizaban una contra la otra, ya que era el que estaba arriba pero Snape definitivamente tenía el control de la lengua.  Harry gimió profundamente mientras Severus le atacaba y le sorbía la lengua hasta meterla en su boca. Se sentía casi tan perfecto como tener ahí la polla. Sintió como su verga latía de envidia.

Snape deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y acarició sus erecciones a la vez; Harry sintió como su orgasmo comenzaba a fluir. Sus movimientos encima del otro hombre empezaron de repente a ser menos elegantes y chupaba el labio inferior de Snape mientras gemía una y otra vez en su mente. Un momento después, la polla de Snape y su mano estaban chorreantes de la corrida de Harry y, ohdios, parecía que había mucha. Harry no creía haberse corrido tanto desde la última vez que le había dado por el culo a Snape.

―Oh, coño, joder ―dijo mientras suspiraba y colapsaba encima de su amante―. Lo… Lo siento. Sucio. ¿Tú? ―Una ceja se arqueó de perplejidad―. ¿Qué? ―jadeó―. ¿Quieres… algo?

―Túmbate a mi lado.

―Vale…

Snape se arrodilló sobre la cama y miró acalorado a Harry. —Una vez me dijiste que te gustaría mirarme haciendo esto. ―Mientras hablaba comenzó a deslizar su mano derecha arriba y abajo del eje de su polla.

Harry abrió la boca para decir en silencio y despacio _joder_ mientras miraba la mano cubierta de corrida moverse en la igualmente cubierta erección. Algunas gotas de su propio orgasmo salpicaron su pecho mientras la mano de Snape se movía más deprisa y más fuerte y entonces, de repente, Harry acabó cubierto de leche; sobre el pecho, goteando por los costados. Severus incluso consiguió que algo le salpicara la cara. Harry arqueó la espalda separándola de la cama deseándolo todo, deseando todo lo que Snape pudiera darle.

―¡Dioses! ―Harry se sorprendió de que en respuesta se le endureciera otra vez la polla. Se la agarró y tiró de ella desordenadamente ya que su función cerebral se habían evaporado dejándole en piloto automático―. Te necesito ―murmuró hacia Snape―. Necesito algo dentro de mí… Por favor. Por favor.

Severus untó los dedos en los riachuelos de leche que había en el cuerpo de Harry y los apretó contra su culo. Harry abrió las piernas y dejó que el adulto le estirase y follase fuerte con tres dedos. Se corrió enseguida. Esta vez su polla expulsó una pequeña cantidad de corrida mientras agarraba la muñeca de Snape intentando empujar la mano del hombre más adentro.

―A veces eres un joven asombrosamente cachondo ―susurró Severus por encima de su cuerpo.

Harry le miró adormilado. —Me quieres ―le acusó feliz mientras veía la torcida sonrisa que apareció en la cara de Snape.

―Sólo mira lo sucio que te has puesto, Harry.

―Tú también. Somos sucios.

―Mucho. ¿Qué tal una ducha…?

―Mmm. ¡Me gusta la idea!

Snape movió la cabeza aparentando disgusto. —Quiero decir lavarnos para de verdad poder dormir adecuadamente esta noche, tú, insaciable, incorregible… ―suspiró suavemente―, hermoso, ¡pequeño culo follable!

Harry sonrió con picardía. —También quieres a mi pequeño culo follable ―le acusó de nuevo.

Snape suspiró una vez más, más fuerte y con más ganas que antes. —Te quiero A TI, niño idiota.

―Bésame.

A pesar de la leche, Severus se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Harry y le besó lenta y amorosamente un rato que se extendió y extendió hasta que Harry no tuvo ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban. Suspiró dentro de la suave boca de su amante y continuó besándole, el doble de tiempo esta vez.


	7. Capítulo 7

Severus miró la puerta de su oficina cerrarse tras el estudiante con el que acababa de hablar y comprobó la hora. Quedaban menos de quince minutos para el toque de queda. Era completamente improbable que otro Slytherin fuese a verle a esa hora tan tardía. Ladeó la cabeza, primero a un lado y luego al otro, y repitió la acción hasta que el nudo de la parte de atrás del cuello hizo _clic_ y el dolor de cabeza que le había estado amenazando la mayor parte de la tarde desapareció milagrosamente. Se reclinó en la silla y dejó salir un profundo suspiro. Tres de sus culebrillas habían ido a verle esa tarde para describirle al menos cinco incidentes diferentes de odio y persecución perpetrados contra Slytherins por estudiantes de otras Casas. Estaba programado que Harry fuese a la escuela la mañana siguiente, jueves, para pronunciar un discurso sobre el tema _Unidad escolar_. Severus esperaba que el encanto y la influencia del chico fuesen suficientes para aliviar al menos un poco las molestias de sus Slytherin. Su pesimismo le decía que no dejase que sus esperanzas fuesen demasiado lejos.

Los largos y pálidos dedos tamborileaban en silencio la tapa de la confiscada revista que estaba boca abajo en el escritorio de Snape. Los negros ojos volaron hacia la puerta de la oficina para asegurarse de que, claramente, en el último minuto no había ningún Slytherin con más historias dolorosas. Entonces, Snape miró la publicación bajo su mano. El último número de _Corazón de bruja_. Había llegado a los quioscos el día anterior pero a Snape le había tomado hasta la última clase de hoy encontrar a una estudiante con una copia lista-para-ser-confiscada. Pasó el índice y el pulgar por el borde de la revista y lentamente le dio la vuelta a la cosa.

El puto Harry Potter. Severus notó la cara inesperadamente caliente mientras dejaba que su oscura mirada viajara por la fotografía de la portada. Un Harry a todo color, satinado y probablemente retocado le sonreía son los ojos verdes resplandeciendo.

―Te has follado a ti mismo en mi regazo pocas horas después de posar para esta foto, ¿te das cuenta? ―dijo Snape hacia la fotografía arrastrando las palabras. Como respuesta, el Harry de la portada de la revista formó una sonrisa espectacularmente grande y se sonrojó ligeramente. Moviendo la cabeza con lentitud, Snape abrió la revista y ojeó el índice. ¿Páginas once, doce, trece, catorce Y quince? Más adoración al puto héroe…

El grueso del artículo parecía empezar con más fotografías de Harry viéndose, bueno, guapísimo. Y joven. Incluso había una tomada cuando el chico no podía tener más de catorce años en la que volaba en su escoba sobre el campo de Quidditch de la escuela. Severus entrecerró los ojos para mirar el fondo de esa foto en particular determinando rápidamente que sí, el equipo contrario era de hecho Slytherin.

— _Accio_ escocés —entonó Snape con rotundidad mientras movía los ojos para leer los estridentes titulares, y la botella de whisky, obediente, se estampó en su mano levantada.

 _¡EL CHICO QUE VIVE POR NOSOTROS!_ gritaba el titular más grande de la hoja.

— _Accio_ vaso de whiskey —pidió Snape de nuevo. Un vaso voló hacia él y vertió un chorro de líquido ámbar sin siquiera mirar cuánto se llenaba.

_El salvador del mundo mágico se ruboriza encantador cuando es preguntado sobre sus intereses románticos, citando su tierna edad como la principal razón por la que aún no ha sido visto saliendo por la ciudad con un grupo de bellezas desde su triunfo sobre El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado._

_—Oh dios, ¡soy DEMASIADO joven para ni siquiera pensar en ese tipo de cosas! —ríe Harry cuando le preguntamos sobre la posibilidad de sentar la cabeza._

_¿Así que no hay amor en la vida del Chico Que Vivió? Harry ciertamente parece ponerse serio durante un momento mientras se toma unos segundos para responder a esa pregunta. —_ _Hay mucho amor en mi vida —nos dice—. Tengo maravillosos amigos y colegas, todos ellos me apoyan muchísimo. Y no es que me sienta solo, ¡ya sabes! —dice sonriendo._

Snape toma un trago largo de escocés antes de seguir leyendo.

_Llámennos descarados si quieren pero, ¡no podemos dejar escapar a Harry con una broma como esa! ¿Ese “no me siento solo” es “no estoy solo”?, tenemos que preguntar. —_ _Mi vida privada ES privada, ya sabes —nos recordó Harry de buen humor mientras pasaba una mano por su maravilloso pelo oscuro—. Pero soy feliz con todo lo que está pasando en mi vida justo ahora. Estoy satisfecho con eso. Sinceramente, ¡me va muy bien!_

_Pero las mentes curiosas quieren saber, Harry… ¿Cuando ESTÉS listo para sentar la cabeza, qué tipo de chica buscarás?— Eso es difícil de responder, creo. —El salvador se ruboriza. Además interrogarle sobre si las prefieres con el pelo rubio, moreno o pelirrojo sólo hace que se ruborice aún más—. ¡Eh, venga chicos! ¡Dadme un respiro!_

Severus, con la nariz metida del todo en el vaso de whisky, se dio cuenta de que su cerebro no podía dejar de pensar para sí mismo en _moreno, por supuesto_. Sacó la nariz del vaso e intentó reprenderse por ser tan tonto mientras bebía otro trago de whisky solo. Por otra parte, razonó su cerebro, sólo estoy siendo sincero… No sólo soy yo, después de todo.  También está aquella Chang, de Ravenclaw.

Fue entonces cuando Snape se dio cuenta de que eso era todo lo que sabía del pasado romántico de Harry. Potter le había dicho una vez que había besado a cinco personas, todas del sexo femenino, antes de comenzar con él. Severus sabía que una de esas cinco había sido Cho Chang y suponía que otra era la Weasley. Una más era, obviamente, la fan aún-sin-nombre que había tomado la virginidad heterosexual de Harry. Más allá de eso, Severus no tenía indicios ni ideas. Se encontró pensando de nuevo en la tarde anterior, en Granger saliendo de su chimenea y cayendo en los brazos de Potter. No… Eso no tenía sentido. Harry la trataba apenas con más delicadeza que como lo hacía con Ron Weasley. Los miembros del terrorífico trío habían sido compañeros de armas, nada más.

¡Sólo mírate, Severus! ¡Sentado ahí con una revista, intentando saber con quién puede haber estado el chico y qué puede haber hecho con ellas! Cogió de nuevo el vaso de whisky y disfrutó de un trago largo. Destapó una vez más la botella y se sirvió un poco, o más, en el vaso vacío. Después de todo, pensó, yo no le he dicho a Potter el nombre de NADIE con quien haya estado. Mmm, aunque quizá… Si usaba toda su capacidad mental podría ser capaz de realizar una conjetura firme de al menos uno de ellos. Quizá incluso de dos si el mocoso lo pensaba lo suficiente. Se tomó otro trago de whisky antes de dejar descansar el vaso otra vez en el escritorio. De todos modos, no es como si algo de esa historia antigua importase. De ninguno de los dos.

De NINGUNO de los dos, intentó reafirmar amablemente su cerebro.

Un hermoso retrato en blanco y negro de Potter en la parte superior de la página doce le lanzaba besos constantemente. —¡Para ya! —le gruñó, y bruscamente le dio la vuelta a la hoja.

En la página catorce, y de nuevo a todo color, había una foto de Harry con su traje _muggle_ en la cena de entrega de la Orden de Merlín. Los hombros eran anchos y cuadrados, la cintura delgada, las piernas… pedían ser adoradas. Más tarde esa noche esas veneradas piernas habían rodeado como una mordaza la caja torácica de Snape, tensas, sujetándole con firmeza, como si el cuerpo de Severus fuese una escoba para que el chico la montase. En la foto, a la izquierda de Potter, había una chica sonriente con una túnica rosa que no dejaba de mirar la cara de Harry. La sobrina de Fudge.

 _Arriba: Harry disfruta de un_ tête à tête _con la señorita Felicity Fudge después de haber recibido la Orden de Merlín (Primera Clase)._

—¿Disfruta? ¡Y un cojón! —soltó Snape con sorna ante el comentario. El Harry de la foto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó en silencio, obteniendo una mirada muy confusa de la chica que estaba a su lado.  Severus miró a su amante reír un momento antes de que el origen de la diversión le golpease. Sintió cómo le aparecía en la cara una sonrisa satisfecha—. Mmm, sí —dijo a la foto—. También disfruta de mis cojones. —La chica se sonrojó y le lanzó a Harry una mirada desaprobadora.

_¿Y qué depara el futuro para El Chico Que Vivió? ¿Qué tipo de carrera tiene Harry la esperanza de perseguir? —Para ser honesto, la verdad es que aún no he tenido tiempo para pensarlo —dice Harry en tono serio—. Solía querer prepararme par ser Auror pero ya no estoy seguro de querer dedicarme a ese tipo de actividad._

_¿Qué hay del Quidditch?, preguntamos, y Harry nos deslumbra con una amplia sonrisa. —_ _Es halagador que la gente siga pensando que soy lo suficientemente bueno para quizá dedicarme a eso —dice tímido—. Es una opción, supongo. Pero hace tiempo que no practico. ¡Y por no hablar de mi falta de forma! No sé si ahora mismo mi cuerpo me agradecería demasiado pasar por esa clase de tortura._

_Nosotras pensamos que su cuerpo está muy bien. ¿No creéis, chicas?_

Ohjoderputodios. ¡Estoy enamorado de un _pin-up_! Una auténtica celebridad. Severus sintió una incómoda presión en la parte de atrás de la garganta y tragó conscientemente. Joder… _Celebridad_. ¿Su cerebro TENÍA que escoger esa palabra justo ahora? _Señor Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad._ Severus se avergonzó de sí mismo.

Snape se levantó bruscamente, cerró la revista de golpe, cerró con llave y puso defensas en la puerta de su oficina. Dejando todo como estaba, se dirigió a sus habitaciones privadas y cogió los polvos _flu_. —Grimmauld Place, 12 —dijo hacia el fuego dando después un paso y entrando en las llamas verdes.

 

______  


Snape fue profundamente besuqueado tan pronto como dio un paso dentro del salón de Grimmauld Place. La boca de Harry se lanzó abierta hacia la suya antes de que las llamas verdes de la red _flu_ se hubiesen convertido en las habituales naranjas y rojas.

—¡No esperaba verte esta noche! —Los brazos de Potter se apoyaban relajados en la cintura de Snape, sólo descansando sobre sus caderas. Una presión reconfortante.

—No me quedaré mucho. —Severus acarició con una mano la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Potter. El rebelde cabello saltaba tan pronto como la mano lo alisaba—. Sólo quería…

—¿Verme?

—Comprobar cómo estabas. —La sonrisa que Harry le dio le dijo que no le creía.

—¡Oh, hola, Severus!

Automáticamente Snape dejó caer las manos de su amante y dio un paso atrás mientras Lupin entraba en el salón sonriendo con esa molesta sonrisita suya. —Lupin —gruñó en respuesta.

—¿Quieres beber algo, Snape? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Una taza de té, quizá? ¿O escocés? Sabes como si ya lo hubieses bebido… —Sonrisita.

Severus deseaba que Harry no dijese esas cosas delante del hombre lobo. —No, gracias —consiguió decir—. Como he dicho, no me quedaré mucho.

Lupin se sentó en su sillón habitual, cogió una revista que llevaba debajo del brazo y la abrió. El maldito _Corazón de bruja_ de esta semana. Potter notó que Snape la miraba despectivo. —Me han enviado una copia esta mañana. ¿La has visto? Salgo en la portada.

—Sí, Potter, la he visto. He confiscado una copia en clase de pociones esta tarde. Cada pequeña adolescente del castillo se ha derretido por una.

Harry sonrió con picardía. —¿Y también cada profesor de pociones?

Snape la lanzó una mirada asesina. —Debo volver. Tengo que hacer mi ronda por las mazmorras. —Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la chimenea haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa de la cara de Potter.

—¿Ya está? ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?

—No es necesario, Potter. Quería comprobar cómo estabas y ya lo he hecho.

—Pero, comprobar cómo estaba, ¿por qué?

—Por… —De repente Severus se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía una excusa satisfactoria para esa pregunta. Bajó la mirada hacia el tarro de polvos _flu_ y lo cogió mientras pensaba a toda velocidad—. ¿Has preparado el discurso de mañana por la tarde?

—Oh. Sí. ¿Es eso lo que querías comprobar?

Severus cerró los ojos un momento y entonces, ya calmado, los abrió lentamente para mirar a su amante. Quería comprobar que aún te gustaba, se encontró pensando. Quería comprobar que estabas feliz de verme. Que me besarías tan pronto como saliese de la red _flu_. Que tu sonrisa particular iluminaría toda la habitación en cuanto me vieses. —Sí —dijo simplemente—. Te veremos mañana a las cinco, ¿no?

Harry le miró con una expresión ligeramente confusa. —Sí —dijo en voz baja.

—Muy bien. —Snape cogió un puñado de polvo y devolvió la caja a la repisa de la chimenea. Una mano apareció en su brazo haciendo que devolviese su atención hacia Potter.

—¿Podré ir a verte después? Después del discurso, la cena y todo eso, quiero decir. ¿Podré bajar contigo a las mazmorras?

—¿Serás capaz de ser discreto?

Potter pareció herido. —Bien, si no quieres que…

Snape notó un tic bajo el ojo derecho. Miró a Lupin, quien parecía estar completamente absorto en el artículo sobre Harry pero que, sin ninguna duda, estaba escuchando cada palabra que Potter y él decían. De repente Severus sintió _verdaderas_ ganas de volver a su botella de escocés. —Pregunta a Albus si puedes usar su red _flu_.

Harry se iluminó. —Vale. Entonces te veré después. —Y levantó la cara como si esperase un beso de buenas noches.

Severus horrorizado le miró fijamente por un momento. De repente se sentía muy expuesto. Como si Potter estuviese esperando un exhaustivo magreo con el hombre lobo mirando. Cuando el infierno se congele, pensó Snape para sí mismo. Sin embargo, dejó que su expresión se suavizase y rozó brevemente la mejilla de Harry con el dorso de su mano. —Buenas noches —murmuró. Y lanzó los polvos _flu_ en el hogar antes de que nada más pudiese ocurrir entre ellos.

 

______  

 

—Pareces preocupado esta noche, Snape. —El Barón Sanguinario flotaba a la derecha de Snape y acompañaba al Jefe de Casa en su ronda nocturna.

—No es nada —respondió Snape cruzando los brazos para protegerse del frío.

—Mmm —meditó el fantasma—. ¿Asuntos del corazón…? ¿O de la mente? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia el hombre a su lado—. ¿O quizá sólo placeres carnales?

Severus se forzó a hacer un sonido de diversión. —Barón, ¿tan bien cree que me conoce?

—Bueno, al menos desde que tenías once años, muchacho.

—No te he preguntado desde hace cuánto tiempo, tonto carcamal. He preguntado cómo de bien.

—Lo suficiente como para saber cuándo tu ceño fruncido es real y cuándo no.

—Mmm.

—Y lo suficiente como para saber que hay alguien en tu vida desde hace un par de meses.

Snape se paró y miró fijamente al fantasma. —¿Puedo preguntar cómo ha pensado que sabe algo semejante sobre mí?

El Barón viró lentamente hasta enfrentarle mientras giraba con una mano su perfecto bigote. —Te conozco, Snape. Conozco a tus aliados y a tus enemigos, conozco tus movimientos y tus cambios de humor. Conozco tus chicos y chicas y sé cuánto ha pasado desde que tuviste uno que llamar tuyo. —De pronto el fantasma sonrió. Snape reprimió un escalofrío—. Ssssí —asintió el Barón mientras se deslizaba en silencio alrededor del estacionario Snape—. Tengo razón, ¿no? —La expresión fantasmal del rostro se convirtió en una completamente lasciva—. Es una de las cosas que más echo de menos sobre ser corpóreo. Ya sabes…, la sodomía. El más delicioso de los pecados, en mí opinión. Dime. —Se lamió los lascivos labios—. ¿Es tan bueno como recuerdo? ¿Deslizarte dentro de esa abundancia de pecado y perversidad?

Snape sonrió malicioso y comenzó a caminar. —Cada pequeño tramo, Barón.

El Barón Sanguinario gruñó en voz baja como respuesta y comenzó a deslizarse tras él. —¿Y aún la tomas tan bien, Snape? Sé que lo hacías cuando estabas aquí en la escuela…

—Eres un asqueroso viejo pervertido. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Hago lo que puedo, muchacho.

—Esperaba que se hubiese curado de ese sucio hábito en particular. ¿Puedo recordarle que tengo que pensar en el bienestar de los niños?

—¡Pero si no les hago ningún daño! ¡Los niños ni siquiera saben que estoy allí! Ninguno de esos pequeños y voraces folladores lo notarían mientras están en plena faena… —Perdido en sus pensamientos, el Barón no parece darse cuenta de que, durante un momento,  Snape ha avanzado bastante lejos de él. De repente, desaparece y aparece justo al lado del hombro de Snape para seguir hablando—. No es que me sienta orgulloso, ¿sabes? —continuó—. Pero, por desgracia, el voyerismo es el único pecado que tengo disponible.

—Gracias a Merlín.

—Oye, ahora estás siendo grosero.

Su paseo continuó en amigable silencio durante unos minutos. —¿Recuerdas lo que es estar enamorado? —preguntó de repente Snape mientras subían las escaleras hacia el piso de encima de las mazmorras.

—¿Amor? ¿Los oídos no me engañan? ¿De verdad que Sev Snape me está preguntando sobre el amor?

—No me llames así.

—Por supuesto que recuerdo cómo era. La pregunta es, mi muchacho, ¿y tú?

—Estoy… empezando a recordarlo.

—En ese caso te doy mi enhorabuena y mi pésame.

—¿Tu pésame, Barón?

—Es un camino difícil, amigo. ¿O no?

Snape se paró en lo alto de la escalera y volvió la mirada hacia el Barón, quien flotaba en un punto a mitad de la escalera. Asintió hacia la aparición. —Y un campo minado de emociones —reconoció.

El fantasma le lanzó una extraña sonrisa. —¡Anda con cuidado! —Y con eso, viró y se deslizó otra vez escaleras abajo de vuelta a las mazmorras.

Snape permaneció en la escalera unos momentos más antes de girarse y acechar por los pasillos de la parte de fuera de la sala común de Hufflepuff.


	8. Capítulo 8

—Es decir, ¿cuántos de vosotros sois realmente conscientes del hecho de que había Griffindors, por ejemplo, que apostaron por Voldemort en la última guerra? ¿Y también en la anterior, cuando Voldemort llegó al poder? ¿O de que hubo Slytherins que lucharon valientemente en el lado de la Luz en las dos?

Harry paseó la mirada por los cientos de rostros atentos mientras hacía una pequeña pausa para ver cómo sus preguntas retóricas empapaban a la absorta audiencia.

—También hubo Ravenclaws en ambos  bandos —continuó—. Y Hufflepuffs. Con sinceridad, no hay ninguna Casa aquí, en Hogwarts, que pueda señalar con el dedo a ninguna otra como malvada. El mal es una característica humana y ante la que todos, hasta el último de nosotros, tenemos la capacidad de sucumbir. Pero recordad, la nobleza también es una característica humana y también hasta el último de nosotros tiene la capacidad de abrazarla. Como un hombre sabio me dijo una vez, son las ELECCIONES que hacemos las que muestran quiénes somos verdaderamente.

Harry volvió a medias la cabeza para poder captar la mirada de Dumbledore e intercambió una pequeña sonrisa con el director antes de girarse para mirar de nuevo a los estudiantes. Dio un rápido vistazo a sus notas. Oh, gracias a dios, pensó para sí mismo. ¡Casi he acabado!

—La guerra nos afectó a todos. No hay ninguna familia ni comunidad mágica en Gran Bretaña que no haya soportado dificultades o dolor mientras duró. Pero debemos recordar que ya se HA acabado. La guerra es ahora parte del pasado y podemos empezar a volver a la normalidad, empezar a reconstruir nuestras vidas y seguir adelante. Todos vamos a superarlo, ¿sí?

Prácticamente cada cabeza que veía asintió. No podía estar funcionando, ¿no? Harry se encargó de pasear la mirada arriba y debajo de la mesa Gryffindor ya que sabía que la mayoría de los problemas anti-Slytherin los comenzaba su antigua Casa. No le sorprendía, la verdad.

—Los últimos esfuerzos de la guerra en gran parte dependen de todos vosotros, chicos —dijo Harry al alumnado—. Ahora que la lucha ha acabado tenemos que ofrecer ramas de olivo.  Y también aceptarlas. —Al decir eso miró momentáneamente a la mesa de Slytherin.

Respiró hondo y se lanzó a por el párrafo final. —Tenemos que forjar amistades y alianzas. Nosotros… Vosotros, yo, nosotros, ellos, todos. Tenemos que hacer el esfuerzo de llevarnos mejor de lo que lo hicimos en el pasado. Es nuestro futuro, ¿verdad? Pues tomemos el control y asegurémonos de que es uno bueno. Empezando por hoy, empezando aquí en la escuela, elijamos la unidad y la paz sobre la división y la guerra. No es difícil. Sólo intentad hacer un amigo nuevo de una de las otras Casas antes de que acabe el año. Confiad en mí, no es tan terrorífico como suena. —Harry se paró y sonrió ampliamente—. Gracias por permitirme venir y hablaros esta noche. Espero no haber sido demasiado aburrido. Y ahora, ¡a comer!

Agradecido de que todo hubiese acabado, Harry dio un par de pasos apartándose del atril dorado del director y se metió las notas al bolsillo de su túnica mientras los estudiantes le vitoreaban y aplaudían. Notó que incluso los estudiantes de la mesa de Slytherin por lo menos aplaudían educadamente. Quizá su fama podía ser buena para algo de cuando en cuando…

Rodeó la mesa del personal hacia el asiento vacío que había entre Severus y McGonagall a la vez que grandes cantidades de comida y bebida hacían presencia en todas las mesas a la vez. Apartó la silla y se sentó sintiéndose estúpidamente satisfecho de que ya no estuviesen fijos en él todos y cada uno de los ojos del Gran Comedor.

—Bien dicho, señor Potter —le felicitó McGonagall mientras Harry acercaba su silla a la mesa.

—Gracias, profesora —dijo mientras le sonreía. Dio un rápido vistazo a su derecha y pilló a Snape mirándole con el rostro carente de expresión.

—¿No es tan terrorífico como suena, Potter? —le preguntó Snape en voz baja y levantando una ceja.

Harry sintió cómo se le enrojecían las mejillas. —A veces es terrorífico en otro sentido —admitió—. Pero es cierto que no es terrorífico sólo porque seamos de diferentes Casas. —Se aseguró de mantener bajo el volumen de la voz para no provocar que Severus se sintiese avergonzado. Harry vio como la ceja elevada se arqueaba un poco más ante su réplica. Snape asintió una vez y volvió su atención a las bandejas de comida que abarrotaban la mesa. Harry hizo desaparecer una sonrisa, por si acaso alguien les estuviera mirando y de igual modo dejó que el festín le distrajera.

Mientras amontonaba en su plato verduras al vapor, Harry notó una suave presión contra su pierna derecha. Miró furtivamente hacia ese lado pero Snape le ignoraba ocupado como estaba vertiendo vino caliente con especias en una copa. Sin embargo, debajo de la mesa la presión contra la pierna de Harry se incrementaba. Harry se aclaró la garganta con suavidad.

—Mmm, ¿profesor Snape? ¿Podría pasarme el vino, por favor? —Se complació al notar que su voz sonaba firme.

—Por supuesto, señor Potter. —Pero en vez de colocar el decantador en la mano extendida de Harry, Snape vertió un poco directamente en su copa y luego volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa. Durante ese corto intercambio sus miradas no se cruzaron pero la pierna de Snape siguió apretando la de Harry bajo la mesa.

—Gracias —susurró Harry. No pudo contener un profundo suspiro. Y no pudo evitar agradecer el largo y almidonado mantel blanco que cubría la mesa del personal; Severus no le estaría tocando en ese momento si la mesa estuviese desnuda. Extrañamente, Harry incluso dedicó un momento para agradecer el hecho de que Slytherin y Gryffindor fuesen tradicionalmente rivales porque de otra manera no estaba seguro de haber podido sentarse entre su amante y McGonagall.

En poco tiempo el nivel de ruido de la gran sala alcanzó el volumen que Harry recordaba de casi todas las cenas. De repente se dio cuenta de lo silenciosa que era su vida con Remus en Grimmauld Place. Tomó la inconcreta decisión de comprar un equipo de música, o el equivalente mágico que fuese, para la vieja casa. Y algo de música para poner, claro. Pronto se encontró siendo arrastrado a una conversación entre McGonagall y madame Hooch, que estaba inclinada al otro lado de Severus y gritaba por encima de la mesa. Entre charlar, comer y gritar saludos al otro lado de la mesa hacia Neville, la cena discurrió rápidamente.

Girado como estaba hacia McGonagall, Harry sólo fue consciente de que Severus se levantaba de la mesa cuando la confortable calidez de la pierna del hombre contra la suya desapareció. Se giró bruscamente y miró a su amante para verle empujar su silla en silencio.

—¿No se queda para el postre, Snape?

—Pensaba en tomarlo un poco más tarde. En la privacidad de mis aposentos.

Harry estaba seguro de que notó cómo su polla se contraía ante la fuerte implicación de las palabras de Severus. —Eh, vale.  Le veo, entonces. Profesor.

—Si me disculpan. —Snape se separó de la mesa y se alejó con elegancia. Harry se obligó a no mirar al hombre mientras se iba y se preguntó cómo de temprano sería factible que se excusase para bajar a las mazmorras a por el _postre_.

—Confío en que todo esté bien, señor Potter —le preguntó McGonagall desde el otro lado con una enorme sonrisa cómplice.

Harry sintió la amenaza de ruborizarse y la hizo desaparecer. —Bastante bien, profesora. Sí. Al menos creo que sí. La verdad es que no tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas… Oh. —Parpadeó y miró a su ex profesora a los ojos—. Yo… Eh… Sé que lo sabe, por cierto. —El sonrojo que había hecho desaparecer regresó de repente.

McGonagall dio unas leves palmadas en la mano que descansaba sobre el mantel. —No tiene de qué avergonzarse, señor Potter. Me alegro por usted. Por los dos, a decir verdad. —Sonrió serena haciendo que Harry se preguntase si había estado bebiendo vino. Ella bajó la voz hasta dejarla en un siseo y susurró: —Francamente, ¡creo que ya era hora de que alguien del claustro consiguiera algo de romance en su vida! —Harry ya estaba bastante seguro de que McGonagall había sido partícipe del vino. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su antigua Jefa de Casa, una normalmente severa e implacable mujer, fantaseando sobre romances con un ligero tono de frustración.

Harry vació su copa y, subrepticiamente, comprobó cuánto de avanzado estaba el director con el postre. Normalmente a Harry le habría encantado lanzarse de cabeza en los platos de bayas,  helado, pudin y sirope pero, esa noche, en todo en lo que podía pensar era en volver a los brazos de Severus tan pronto como fuese posible. La fugaz y confusa visita de Snape la tarde anterior sólo había servido para inquietarle más. Dios, deseaba a ese hombre.

Habían estado haciendo…, lo que habían estado haciendo…, durante casi tres meses y aún no tenía suficiente de Snape. Cuando empezaron podía haber pensado que eso saldría de su sistema ( _eso_ era su repentina fascinación por Snape, por la oscura sensualidad de Snape, el cuerpo hermosamente feo de Snape y la promesa de sexo, montones y montones de sexo sucio, que Snape le podía ofrecer) y entonces ambos volverían a su programa regularmente organizado de no gustarse tanto el uno al otro. Pero nada de eso había sido fácil de soltar. En absoluto. A las pocas semanas de estar viviéndolo podía haber empezado a pensar que, viendo que no había sido capaz de sacarlo de su sistema, Snape pronto se saciaría de los limitados encantos de Harry y le pondría punto final ( _eso_ para entonces había hecho crecer la comodidad entre ellos y el incremento de sentimientos tiernos que acompañaban su aún muy excitante sexo y la constatación de que sus personalidades de verdad eran un poco compatibles y la promesa de que todo sólo podía mejorar y mejorar y ¿ESE era un pensamiento terrorífico sólo para él?). Harry se volvió a acercar la copa a los labios sólo para recordar que la había vaciado hacía un momento. Suspiró suavemente y miró de reojo una vez más el plato de postre de Dumbledore. ¡Ah!

—¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Profesor Dumbledore, señor?

El director dejó la cuchara en el plato vacío y miró hacia Harry. —¿ Sí, Harry, mi querido muchacho?

—¿Puedo? Esto… ¿Puedo usar su red _flu_ , por favor, señor? Si ha acabado su comida, eso. Por supuesto.

Dumbledore continuó mirándole un momento con sus ojos azules oteando sobre las gafas  de cristales de media luna. —Por supuesto que puedes, Harry. ¿Ya estás listo para irte?

Harry intentó no parecer demasiado ansioso. —Sólo si usted lo está, señor.

Dumbledore empujó su cuenco de helado un par de centímetros y apartó ligeramente la silla de la mesa. —Entonces vamos, Harry.

 

______

 

Harry tomó agradecido la caja de polvos que le ofrecían y dio un paso hacia la chimenea.

—Antes de que te vayas, mi muchacho, ¿podemos hablar?

Harry maldijo en silencio y se alejó de la chimenea asegurándose de que su expresión no mostrase su decepción por haber sido apartado de Snape durante más tiempo. —¿Señor?

Dumbledore rodeó lentamente su escritorio y se sentó en su silla habitual. Harry se quedó sobre la alfombra de delante de la chimenea temiendo que si se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio estaría ahí atrapado por dios sabía cuánto tiempo. Dumbledore se metió un caramelo de limón en la boca y lo chupó en silencio unos segundos antes de sonreír en dirección a Harry y recostarse sobre su asiento.

—Vas a ver al profesor Snape, por lo que veo.

Harry cuadró los hombros instintivamente. —A Severus, señor. Sí, ahí voy.

Dumbledore asintió, al parecer para sí mismo. —¿Os habéis estado viendo de vez en cuando desde hace algún tiempo?

 _Nos hemos estado viendo más que de vez en cuando, joder_ , pensó Harry. Casi como si Snape hubiese estado allí para enseñarle cómo, Harry deslizó con calma su cerebro tras un muro de Oclumancia. —Sí, señor. Lo hemos hecho.

—¿Es algo… romántico, Harry?

Harry casi creyó poder sentir que la pregunta hacía latir su dormida cicatriz. Definitivamente solo lo creyó. Mentalmente, agitó la cabeza para aclararla y se estiró para parecer más alto. —Creo que esa pregunta es un poco… un poco personal. Señor. —Su mirada, por pura fuerza de voluntad, se mantuvo fija en la de Dumbledore.

El director asintió de nuevo lentamente. De alguna manera parecía triste. Harry había esperado que la reacción de McGonagall a su relación con Snape fuese también indicativa de los sentimientos de Dumbledore pero, obviamente, esa esperanza no estaba siendo satisfecha. —Mmm… —comenzó a hablar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en qué quería decirle—. Profesor, es… —Encogió los hombros ante la falta de nada coherente que añadir—. Nosotros…

—Los dos sois adultos, mi muchacho. No tienes por qué dar ninguna explicación.

Harry inclinó un poco la cabeza y miró a su antiguo mentor. No quería discutir con este hombre. De verdad que no. Así que, ¿por qué se sentía tan ofendido en ese momento? —Bueno —dijo dubitativo—. Si no tengo por qué dar explicaciones entonces creo que me marcho. Si le parece bien. —Estaba a medio camino de su vuelta hacia la chimenea antes de que Dumbledore volviese a hablar.

—¿Estás pensando en absoluto en tu futuro, Harry? Después de todo, aún eres muy joven.

Lentamente, Harry se volvió a girar para enfrentarse al director a la vez que se forzaba a mantener la calma. Respiró hondo. —¿Está usted sugiriendo, profesor, que… que quizá no debería estar con Severus?

Dumbledore aplastó ruidosamente el caramelo en la boca. —¡Por supuesto que no, mi muchacho! No, no… En absoluto. Simplemente quiero que consideres todas las múltiples opciones que actualmente se abren ante ti. Una vez completado tu destino destruyendo a Voldemort, el mundo es tuyo, Harry. Y odiaría ver cómo malgastas tu vida.

—¡MALGASTO? —Harry notó cómo le ardían las mejillas y se le abrían completamente los ojos—. Con todo respeto, señor, ¡no estoy MALGASTANDO nada! —Respiró sonoramente por la nariz—. Siempre he tenido la impresión de que Severus le gustaba, señor. De que le quería como a un hijo.

Los ojos del director parecieron entristecerse mientras Harry le sostenía la mirada. —Puedo asegurarte de que lo hago, mi querido muchacho. Probablemente sólo hay otro estudiante que haya pasado por estos pasillos por el que puedo admitir que me preocupo más profundamente que por Severus.

Aunque Harry sabía muy bien que Dumbledore se refería a él mismo, se sintió tan indignado en nombre de Snape que no se permitió notar la dulzura bajo la brillante mirada. —Entonces, ¿por qué no lo aprueba, señor? ¿Es porque los dos somos… —Dios, Harry no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo— hombres, señor?

Dumbledore negó lentamente. —Nada de eso, Harry. Te lo aseguro. Simplemente estoy preocupado por vuestro bienestar. Eso es todo.

—¿Y eso no incluye que ambos seamos felices porque hemos encontrado a alguien?

—Os lleváis veinte años, mi muchacho…

—¿Y qué? ¡A McGonagall no le importa! ¡Ni a Remus! Incluso también Ron lo está superando. Y, honestamente, si a Severus y a mí no nos importa la diferencia de edad, ¿por qué narices debería importarles a los demás?

—Fue a la escuela con tus padres, Harry.

—Sí, lo sé. Nos ha costado la mayor parte de los últimos siete años superar eso, pero lo hemos hecho, ¿vale? De verdad lo hemos hecho, profesor Dumbledore, señor. Confíe en mí, ¿vale? Estamos bien. Yo tampoco lo hubiese creído pero de verdad que lo estamos. Estamos bien juntos. Lo de Belvedere’s Hump debería habérselo probado a todo el mundo. Severus y yo fuimos capaces de hacer lo que hicimos ese día por lo que tenemos.

—Ahora mismo eres el número uno para prácticamente todas las brujas de nuestro mundo —le recordó Dumbledore—. ¿Estás seguro de que el temperamento de Severus puede lidiar con ese nivel de adoración?

Poco a poco Harry se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore realmente estaba preocupado por ellos, de que estaba inquieto por si Severus resultaba herido debido a la fama de Harry y por si Harry acababa afectado por la renuencia de Severus a acercarse demasiado a nadie. _Por el momento_ , pensó. Comprenderlo no ayudó a calmar el humor de Harry.

—Creo, quizá… —Levantó la caja de polvos _flu_ —. Debería irme ya. —Otra vez, dio unos pasos de vuelta a la chimenea. Por suerte, Dumbledore no intentó decir nada más y Harry pudo gruñir las palabras _habitaciones de Hogwarts del profesor Snape_ y dar un paso en las llamas verdes sin más dilación.

 

______

 

—Siento haberle arrastrado pataleando y gritando de su exaltación pública, Potter —dijo Snape despectivo cuando Harry aterrizó de manera poco elegante en la alfombra frente a la chimenea de su cuarto de estar de las mazmorras un rato después.

Sentado bastante incómodo con el culo en el suelo, Harry clavó la mirada en su ceñudo amante. —Para tu información, amor —le soltó mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el hollín—, he pasado el último cuarto de hora intentando defender nuestra relación ¡ante el maldito director!

Harry nunca había visto la cara de Snape cambiar de expresión tan rápidamente como lo hizo entonces.  Fue bastante inquietante, la verdad. Severus se sentó a ciegas en el asiento más cercano, que resultó ser el sofá, y miró fijamente a Harry con el pálido rostro de repente aún más pálido de lo habitual. —¿Puedo preguntar qué te ha dicho?

En menos de cinco minutos, Harry relató a su amante su incómoda conversación con Dumbledore por completo.  A los dos minutos de comenzar su charla se sentó al lado de Severus en el sofá Chesterfield. Cuando los siguientes tres minutos hubieron pasado y se hubo quedado en silencio, rodeó sin apretarlos los hombros de Snape y los largos y diestros dedos de Snape bajaron la cremallera de los tejanos de Harry. 

—¿Qué Dumbledore lo desapruebe te pone caliente? —preguntó Harry en un susurro al hombre mayor, lo que le valió que le pusiera los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

—No, ciertamente no. —Los fríos dedos sacaron la endurecida polla de Harry de los pantalones—. Ya estaba _caliente_ , como tan elocuentemente lo has denominado, antes de que llegases y me hablases de la desaprobación de Albus.  —Un rápido cambo de posición llevó la cabeza de Snape al regazo de Harry y la boca bajó caliente sobre su polla.

Harry pasó los dedos por el pelo de Snape y bajó la mirada a la increíble vista del temido profesor de pociones envolviendo con los brazos las delgadas caderas de Harry y la pálida boca mamando su tumefacta carne.

—Oh. Mierda —susurró Harry entre dientes. Intentó convencer a su voz para que sonase más autoritaria—. ¿No deberíamos, quizá, no hacer esto aquí? Quiero decir,  ESTAMOS justo enfrente de la red _flu_ , ¿sabes?

Severus aplicó más succión a la erección de Harry a la vez que le miraba con una mirada oscura que prometía nada más que pasión y placer hasta la mañana. —¿Crees que podrían molestarnos? —murmuró contra la polla que había estado chupando.

Harry intentó unir sus pensamientos en frases coherentes. —Eh… Podría ser. Nunca se sabe, ¿no? —Olvidó cualquier otra cosa que fuese a decir cuando Severus se metió la polla de Harry por completo en la boca y la garganta. El mundo entero de Harry se convirtió en la lengua, la boca, la saliva y, sólo un poco, el agradablemente amenazante tacto de los dientes.

—Mmm, oh… —Intentó con fuerza poner palabras a los pensamientos que habían llenado su mente momentos antes. Demasiado difícil de hacer, le dijo el cerebro—. Agh, anoche. Grimmauld Place. —Abarcó con las dos manos extendidas el cráneo de Snape y movió las yemas de los dedos en pequeños y suaves círculos sobre el grasiento cuero cabelludo de Snape—. ¿Cómo es que, eh, me visitaste? —Paró mientras Snape le acariciaba las pelotas—. ¿Qué querías?

Severus retrocedió la boca hasta que sólo la cabeza de la polla de Harry estuvo entre la suave circunferencia de sus labios. —Esto —dijo alrededor de la carne en su boca—. Tú. —Su negra mirada viajó hacia arriba por el cuerpo de Harry hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Snape retiró la boca de la polla de Harry y se lamió los labios apreciativamente—. Te quería a ti —dijo simplemente con la aterciopelada, profunda y oscura voz retumbando en los oídos de Harry—. Perdona mi pobre capacidad para expresarme. 

Antes de que Harry pudiese decir nada más, esa maravillosa boca que tan a menudo formaba muecas despectivas o gruñía se estaba tragando otra vez su miembro. La primera vez que Severus le hizo eso, Harry se desmayó mientras se corría en la boca de su amante. Desde entonces había logrado contenerse lo suficiente como para que no pasase de nuevo.

Su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse esta vez fue: _bueno, hasta ahora, por lo menos…_

 


	9. Capítulo 9

Bajo su boca y sus manos, Severus pudo sentir como el muchacho se quedaba inmóvil. Con los reflejos tomando el control, Snape se tragó el orgasmo de Harry mientras sus labios aún trabajaban sobre la turgente carne, incluso cuando ya comenzaba a ablandarse contra su lengua. Queridos dioses, el aroma del chico… Severus inspiró profundamente permitiendo que todos sus sentidos se deleitasen en Harry durante un glorioso momento. Suavemente, le metió la polla de vuelta en los pantalones pero de momento dejó los tejanos muggle desabrochados.

—Confío en que haya sido satisfactorio, ¿señor Potter? —Snape se sentó y dejó que su mirada viajase sobre el pequeño cuerpo—. ¿Potter? —Severus tocó con el dorso de la mano la plácida cara del chico—. Oh, otra vez no. ¿Harry? —Suspiró suavemente—. Tengo que dejar de hacerte esto. —Se echó hacia atrás el lacio cabello y se puso más derecho en el sofá tirando del cuerpo inerte de Harry hacia él y sosteniendo al chico protectoramente.

—¿Mmmseverus? —murmuró Harry menos de un minuto después con el oscuro y revuelto pelo haciendo cosquillas en las mejillas de Snape cuando se despertó—. ¿Me he…?

—Te has.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Potter le mostró una leve sonrisa y estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza. —Siento que quiero irme a la cama.

—¿Aún estás mareado?

La leve sonrisa cambió a una traviesa. —No quiero ir a la cama a descansar, Snape. —Harry levantó una mano y le hizo una seña—. ¿Vamos?

Ceja. Severus tomó la mano extendida hacia él y se levantó para luego soltarla mientras se alisaba la chaqueta en un gesto habitual—. ¿Estás completamente seguro de que estás en condiciones de continuar?

—¡Oh, por favor! —Potter ya estaba entrando al dormitorio—. ¡No parecías tan preocupado por mi bienestar la última vez que me la chupaste hasta la inconsciencia!

Snape clavó brevemente la mirada en el joven. Potter se estaba quitando las zapatillas con las puntas de los pies y se despojaba él mismo de la túnica y la camiseta. Severus le miró y sintió como se desvanecía la intensidad de su mirada. El cuerpo del joven era de una saludable palidez, no cetrino como el suyo propio. Y a pesar de que Potter no había montado en escoba en un campo de Quidditch en muchos, muchos meses, su extremidades aún estaban firmes y tonificadas y su pecho y estómago duros. El cuerpo de Severus le decía que dejase de preocuparse. Rápidamente se desabotonó la chaqueta y se soltó los puños de la camisa.

—Ven —dijo Potter dando un paso y acercándose a Snape mientras ojeaba su cuerpo de un modo hambriento—. Déjame. —Los dedos del chico rápidamente se encargaron de los múltiples botones del chaleco y la camisa de Snape y entonces estiró de las tres prendas (chaqueta incluida) a la vez.  Severus vio como la verde mirada recorría admirada su ya desnudo torso, seguida enseguida por las manos de Potter.

Harry Potter era el ídolo de las jovencitas de todo el mundo. Un chico _pin-up_. Fotos suyas vigilaban prácticamente cada dormitorio de esa escuela ocupado por una chica. Incluso si Potter no tenía interés en buscar la compañía de brujas en ese momento de su vida Severus estaba seguro de que había un buen número de magos por ahí que saltarían ante la oportunidad de reclamar al Chico Que Vivió. Potter era tan… guapo, con un estilo desgarbado…, tan delgado, duro, joven, pálido, esmeralda, azabache, poderoso… Y aquí estaba, comiéndose con los ojos al hombre feo que estaba delante de él.

—Dios, eres increíble —murmuró Potter reverentemente mientras movía los dedos sobre el pecho de Severus.

—Desmayarte te ha afectado.

Potter rio en silencio a la vez que movía las manos sobre el vientre de Severus. Snape sintió sus entrañas tensarse por el tentador y tenue toque. —Déjalo, Snape. Sólo necesitas verte como yo te veo, eso es todo. Necesitas ver tu piel, tus ojos, tus manos, tus hombros, oh, tus piernas… —El chico cayó arrodillado sin hacer ruido y se abalanzó sobre los zapatos de Snape y después también sobre sus pantalones.

Severus, primero se permitió a sí mismo ser desnudado por completo y después se permitió también ser llevado a su propia cama y empujado amablemente hasta caer de espaldas. Miró a Harry mientras tiraba el resto de su propia ropa y más tarde subía a la cama al lado de Snape. La calidez y la suavidad de su piel tocándole se sentían más sobrecogedoras de lo que dicho sencillo acto debería. Severus rodeó a Potter con los brazos estiró de él hasta colocárselo encima, después guió la cabeza del chico hacia abajo y unió sus bocas.

—Dios, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te tuve dentro de mí —siseó Potter contra sus labios.

—Han pasado tres días, mocoso. No exageres.

Harry mordió juguetón el labio inferior de Snape. —Mmm, el domingo por la noche —ronroneó con la juvenil voz más áspera de lo habitual—. Fóllame así otra vez.

Snape frunció un poco el ceño intentando recordar los detalles morbosos. Domingo por la noche… Había habido una vergonzosa cantidad de champán esa tarde… Ah. —No estuvimos en la cama, Potter. Apenas lo hicimos en tu dormitorio.

Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron. —Lo sé. Pero fue agradable, estar en pie contra la puerta de esa manera.

Severus notó que partes de su cuerpo estaban de acuerdo con el pequeño íncubo. Las rodillas y la parte baja de la espalda, sin embargo, no se encontraban entre ellas. —Creo que ahora mismo una caliente y cómoda cama es más atractiva. —Perdió los dedos entre la masa de pelo rebelde de Potter mientras hablaba y trazó con el pulgar la sedosa curva de la oreja—. Creo que esta noche te prefiero tumbado boca arriba.

Harry sonrió. —Te gusto boca arriba.

—Por supuesto. Harry Potter es mucho más fácil de controlar cuando está en esa posición. —Vio a Potter abrir la boca en un falso gesto de indignación y rápidamente empujó la lengua en ella antes de que el chico intentase replicar. Incluso después de meses de intimidad, Potter aún sabía como algo dulcemente prohibido, como si su boca fuese un lugar no permitido para Snape. Severus profundizó el beso a la vez que sostenía el pequeño cuerpo firmemente contra el suyo y los giró a ambos hasta que tuvo a su amante debajo de él. Besó al chico con más y más fuerza hasta que los pulmones le gritaron que parase a respirar. Snape se arrodilló entre las piernas de Harry respirando con dificultad y se estiró a coger el tubo de lubricante, aunque sus ojos nunca llegaron a moverse del delicioso pecho de Potter ascendiendo y descendiendo.

Una serie de susurrados apremios y halagos cayeron de la boca de Harry pidiéndole que le preparara deprisa. Severus movió la cabeza perplejo. —Tú siempre tan impaciente, Potter.

—¿Por ti? Sí, claro que lo estoy. —Harry deslizó la mano lentamente arriba y debajo de su polla y sonrió a Snape. La sonrisa cambió ligeramente cuando Severus apretó dos dedos aceitados contra el agujero del culo del chico, provocándole en la entrada, empujando con la punta de un dedo y después del otro alternativamente dentro del apretado anillo muscular. Potter se retorcía de anticipación y elevaba la pelvis alentando a Snape para que profundizase. En poco tiempo la disposición del joven era innegable y Severus cambió los dedos por su tensa erección mientras sostenía la mirada de Potter a medida que iba entrando.

Severus dejó caer las manos en el torso de Harry extendiendo los dedos sobre la tersa y caliente piel y presionó a lo largo de las elegantes líneas de las costillas del chico. Potter se sujetó con fuerza la parte de atrás de las rodillas y estiró para elevar las piernas haciendo que Snape cayera de golpe hacia adelante, que su polla se hundiera firme en el estrecho canal y que, a la vez, de su garganta saliera un gemido.

—Calma, Potter. Conseguirás que te haga daño.

Harry agitó la cabeza en la almohada. —Pues muévete.

Snape recolocó las manos sobre la cama para sostenerse adecuadamente y obedeció a la petición de su joven amante. Después de todo era lo mismo que él quería.

—Joder —susurró Potter aparentemente admirado y con los verdes ojos clavados en los de Snape. Si la palabra pretendía ser una exclamación, una declaración, una petición o una orden, Snape no lo sabía. Su cerebro le indicó que las aceptase las cuatro y su cuerpo le dijo a su cerebro que se callase de una puta vez y le dejase seguir con su trabajo de clavar al pequeño sodomita contra el colchón.

Snape pegó la boca sobre el delicado punto en el que se unían el hombro y el largo y lamible cuello de Potter. Mientras hundía la polla más fuerte y más adentro del culo del joven, su boca asolaba ese sensible punto una y otra vez.

—Sal —le ordenó de repente Potter. Snape levantó la cabeza con una mirada interrogante. ¿Algo iba mal? ¿Le estaba haciendo daño? Los ojos de Potter estaban oscuros—. Sal —repitió— y vuelve a entrar otra vez. Fuerte. Por favor…

Oh. Severus elevó las caderas e hizo retroceder su dolorida polla poco a poco, deslizándola lentamente hacia afuera de la enviciante estrechez del chico hasta que sólo la cabeza permanecía dentro. Potter tragó saliva y le miró. —Del todo —le urgió. La expresión de su cara mostró la sensación de pérdida cuando Snape cumplió y se deslizó fuera de él por completo.

Snape se sujeto el tallo de la polla, apuntó hacia donde quería estar y esperó la orden de Potter. Harry flexionó los dedos en el hueco de las rodillas para asegurarse de que mantenían un buen agarre y le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Severus. —Vuelve a entrar. Fuerte.

Perfectamente alineado, Severus embistió hacia adelante con toda la fuerza que se atrevió y su polla se deslizó con facilidad de vuelta en la avariciosa caldera del resbaladizo cuerpo de Harry. OhputoMerlín… Sólo por asegurarse, y porque simplemente se sentía tan exageradamente bien, Snape volvió a salir y a empujar. Potter casi aulló como respuesta. Joder. Severus volvió a unir su boca al ya amoratado punto que había estado chupando antes a la vez que se follaba el cuerpo de Harry rápida y salvajemente, ambos forcejeando uno contra el otro mientras la cama se quejaba bajo ellos.

Potter arrastró la cara de Snape hacia arriba y le besó torpemente mientras su polla pulsaba entre ambos y entraba en erupción por segunda vez esa noche. Snape pronto se le unió, sacudiendo su cuerpo y llenando el de Harry de corrida. Sintió como se le debilitaban los brazos y se hundía en su amante con la boca cayendo instintivamente de vuelta al mismo punto para que los labios y la lengua calmasen suavemente la irritación mientras gemía amor contra la carne.

 

______

 

Potter trazaba con suavidad el dibujo de la Marca Tenebrosa del brazo izquierdo de Snape. La señal había empezado a desvanecerse cuando el Señor Tenebroso hubo desaparecido definitivamente de este plano de la existencia y ahora era más tenue que nunca. Snape dudaba de si alguna vez desaparecería del todo pero ahora, al menos, era tan borrosa que, si entrecerraba los ojos, casi podía autoconvencerse de que su piel estaba tan limpia como lo había estado a los diecisiete años. Harry había estado fascinado con la decoloración de esa cosa vil y en esos días las puntas de sus dedos a menudo acababan ahí cuando estaban juntos en la cama. El chico había parecido preocupado durante un tiempo de que su famosa cicatriz no reaccionase de la misma manera. Cuando notó por primera vez que la Marca Tenebrosa se desvanecía corrió a un espejo sólo para ver su cicatriz sin ningún cambio. Snape prácticamente había tenido que describir los desagradables detalles del mismísimo ritual _Morsmordre_ para que Potter creyese que ambas marcas, aunque las dos grabadas por el Señor Tenebroso, no eran mágicamente iguales.

—No creo que Dumbledore sepa muy bien qué hacer con nosotros —murmuró Potter en medio del silencio de su abrazo postcoital.

Acurrucado detrás del chico, alrededor del contorno de su cuerpo, Severus apretó los brazos a su alrededor y le dio un suave abrazo. —Yo no estoy completamente seguro de qué hacer con nosotros —dijo dentro del pelo azabache.

—Está preocupado por nosotros, supongo.

Snape asintió. —No puedo negar que su preocupación tiene fundamento.

Harry giró la cabeza ligeramente intentando mirar a la cara de Snape que estaba detrás de él.

—Piénsalo —continuó Snape—. Somos una pareja insólita, Potter. En muchos sentidos incompatible.

—¡Pero encajamos perfectamente en otros!

Severus acarició el lateral de la cara del chico. —Chsss. Sí, encajamos bien en otros sentidos. Pero no se puede negar que entre nosotros hay una diferencia de veinte años ni que estamos en posiciones sociales abismalmente diferentes. Ni que, debo señalar, nuestra diferencia de edad hace que estemos en etapas completamente distintas de la vida. No sirve de nada ignorar ni protestar ante los hechos, Harry. Es nuestra realidad.

—NUESTRA realidad, sí. —Potter forcejeó hasta que se puso de cara a Snape—. Esa es la cuestión, ¿no? Que son NUESTROS. No importa si hay problemas siempre y cuando los enfrentemos porque son NUESTROS problemas. Ni sólo tuyos ni sólo míos, sino NUESTROS. Entonces podremos hacerles frente, ¿verdad? Cada relación tiene sus propios problemas, Severus. Problemas únicos para esa relación. —Le lanzó una mirada incómoda y se encogió de hombros—. No somos tan diferentes a cualquier otra pareja en ese aspecto.

Snape resopló con suavidad y apoyó la descolorida Marca en la huesuda cadera del adolescente. —¿Puedes escucharme sin interrumpirme durante un momento, Harry?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Ceja. —No soy el tipo de amante que deja salir sus emociones y sentimientos a cada momento, pero quiero decirte algo importante. ¿Me dejas?

La cara de Potter se paralizó con una expresión de concentración y seriedad. Quizá también con una pequeña chispa de miedo en los profundos ojos verdes. Severus respiró hondo.

—Me desconcierta hasta cierto punto haberme permitido enamorarme de ti, Potter. Soy un hombre reservado. Siento la necesidad de tener un estricto control sobre todo lo que aprecio. Mis razones para esto son mías y no tengo que justificarlas ante ti. —Paró un momento—. Así que me desconcierta haberme permitido… elegirte. No quiero molestarte en absoluto, Harry, pero la verdad es que no eres una buena elección para mí. Eres famoso y querido y apenas hay una persona en nuestro mundo que no quiera conocerte o por lo menos saber de ti.  Hay hambre de información, ganas de sentirse bien informados sobre ti.  Y si yo soy parte de tu vida, entonces van a querer saber también sobre mí. Como creo que ya imaginas, la perspectiva no me agrada. En absoluto. Albus tiene razón en abrigar dudas sobre mi capacidad para lidiar contigo, para lidiar con tu fama. Me conoce bien, Harry.

—Tú… ¿me estás dejando? ¿Lo estás haciendo?

Severus podría haber llorado ante el dolor apenas disimulado que escuchó en la voz de su amante. —Te he pedido que no me interrumpieses, Potter. Y no, no te estoy _dejando_. Niño idiota.  —La radiante sonrisa que se extendió por la encantadora cara de Harry hizo que el llanto amenazase de nuevo, simplemente por la belleza del hecho, su pura sinceridad—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —bromeó en voz baja—. Harry, sólo voy a decirte esto una vez porque es importante que lo sepas, pero no vas a volver a oírme decirlo. —Tragó incómodo—. Nuestra relación me asusta. Temo que amenace la vida que he logrado construirme, que la amenace más de lo que lo hace mi pasado, más de lo que este horrible glifo en mi brazo jamás ha podido. Puedes destruirme, Harry. O, debería decir, no tú concretamente (porque espero que te des cuenta de que eres maravilloso, querido y muy especial para mí) sino quién eres, LO que eres en nuestro mundo es lo que puede destruirme. Y para ser completamente franco, no veo cómo podríamos hacer que la situación fuese diferente. No veo cómo tú puedes continuar siendo Harry Potter y aún así compartir tu vida conmigo, y viceversa. No puedo ver ningún modo para seguir siendo nosotros mismos y a la vez permanecer juntos.

Conforme Snape hablaba los ojos esmeralda cada vez estaban más acuosos. Severus estaba preocupado de que los hinchados labios sólo se abriesen para temblar y gemir como respuesta a lo que había admitido. En su lugar, se dio cuenta que estaba viendo cómo Harry se recomponía completamente, parpadeaba para librarse de la humedad de los ojos y se lamía los labios resecos mientras, resuelto, levantaba la barbilla.

—Entonces encontraremos la manera. —La voz de Harry era fuerte y firme, innegablemente adulta y no admitía réplica.

Snape notó cómo se le fruncía un poco el ceño ante eso. Ése no era un adolescente resuelto a ignorar los hechos y a equivocarse sin importar lo que acabase de oír. Ése ni siquiera era el típico Gryffindor tirando la precaución por la ventana.

Lo que acababa de oír era la tenacidad del maldito Harry Potter, el mago más poderoso del mundo, el más formidable mago de su época.  Y no admitiría ninguna otra opción. Severus asintió. —Sí — concordó, y dejó que Harry le besase posesivamente.

 

______

 

—¿Señor Potter? —Minerva, en un breve estado de shock y con una cucharada de gachas de avena momentáneamente olvidada goteando sobre su cuenco, miró a Harry.

Snape vio la sonrisa de Harry y meneó la cabeza divertido. —No atenderá a razones, Minerva. Ni siquiera funcionaría amenazándole con levitarle hasta la red _flu_.

Potter separó una silla de la mesa principal y se dejó caer en ella a la vez que miraba las bandejas llenas del desayuno tal y como lo haría un hombre hambriento. —Anoche fui un invitado de la escuela, ¿no? —Se encogió de hombros indiferente mientras servía unos huevos fritos en su plato—. Los invitados de honor a menudo se hospedan durante la noche y se marchan a casa a la mañana siguiente. Los estudiantes no piensan nada raro por eso.

Minerva lanzó a Snape una mirada divertida y volvió a sus gachas de avena. Snape se entretuvo con una taza de té fuerte y una cuidadosa observación a sus Slytherin.

—¡Buenos días a todos! —saludó Albus a los miembros del personal en un tono jovial. Se subió las largas mangas de su túnica amarillo canario y se sentó en su asiento tan parecido a un trono—. ¡Ah! ¡Harry, mi muchacho! Veo que has dormido bien.

Potter, lleno de confianza, cruzó su mirada con la chispeante del director. —Sí, señor, gracias. He dormido bien. La verdad es que ha sido como volver a casa.

Albus le miró sobre las gafas y Harry se concentró aún más en el desayuno. Después de un momento, Severus vio la mirada azul de Albus virar hacia él. Snape saludó con la cabeza, como a menudo hacía durante el desayuno, antes de volver su atención a sus torrijas.

Por encima de ellos, docenas y docenas de lechuzas cubrieron el Gran Comedor y dejaron paquetes y sobres a lo largo de las diversas mesas. Severus las ignoró, como de costumbre, y su concentración fue ocupada con algo más que los placeres del desayuno y del roce de la rodilla de Potter por debajo de la mesa.

―¡Oh, mira! ―El tono de sorpresa de Minerva llevó de nuevo la atención de Severus a las lechuzas. Cuatro lechuzas idénticas se habían parado en la mesa principal. Una de ellas disfrutaba mientras Albus le acariciaba la cabeza, otra tiraba de la barba de Hagrid, otra más era ahuyentada por Minerva de sus gachas de avena y la cuarta estaba en pie mirando a Snape desde al lateral de su taza de té. 

―Creo que sé lo que tienen atado a la pata ―dijo Potter.

Severus estiró el brazo y cogió el tubo de la aún vigilante lechuza. ―No tengo golosinas para lechuzas ―le dijo devolviéndole la mirada. Luego se retractó, cogió un trozo de torrija de su plato y se lo tendió. El pájaro lo tomó y se marchó volando.

―¡Caray! ―La voz de Hagrid retumbó por toda la mesa―. ¡Segunda clase! ¡No _l’esperaba_! Pensaba que igual de tercera. Pero, ¡segunda! ¡ _Stoes_ genial!

Snape miró el tubo en su mano y parpadeó.

―¡Ábrelo, Severus! ―le susurró Harry a su lado.

Snape destapó el extremo del tubo y salió un rollo de pergamino de muy buena calidad que casi cae encima del desayuno. Lo tomó, deslizó la cinta decorativa que lo rodeaba y el rollo pareció desenrollarse solo en el aire frente a él.

_Orden de Merlín (Segunda Clase).  Otorgada a Severus Snape en gratitud por sus servicios a la buena y honrada sociedad de la Bretaña Mágica._

Miró a su izquierda. Minerva tenía la misma. Incluso Albus era un Segunda Clase. El Ministerio de Magia había galardonado a Snape con el mismo rango que a Albus Dumbledore. Eso estaba… más allá de lo imaginable.

―Bien hecho, profesor. ―La voz pertenecía a Neville Longbottom, que miraba cauteloso por encima de Potter con la expresión contenida intentando evitar mostrar el miedo que sentía mientras esperaba a ver la reacción de Snape a su felicitación.

―Yo… se lo agradezco, profesor Longbottom. ―Severus miró a Harry, quien sonreía tan ampliamente que le debía doler la mandíbula.

―Lo has hecho ―le dijo Harry aún sonriente―. Sabía que tendrías una.

Fueron interrumpidos por una segunda lechuza, una pequeña, que saltaba emocionada arriba y abajo frente a ellos intentando llamar la atención de Snape.

―¿Pig? ―preguntó Potter por alguna razón―. Oh, no. No eres Pig, ¿verdad, pequeña? Pero te pareces. ―Acarició con un dedo la pequeña espalda de la lechuza―. Creo que está aquí por ti, Snape.

Severus dejó su Orden de Merlín con un ruido de impaciencia y cogió el sobre que portaba el pájaro enano. Tomó otro trozo de torrija de su plato y se lo dio al pequeño bicho. La masa de pan dulce se veía cómicamente grande en el pequeño pico mientras emprendía el vuelo y se alejaba de la mesa principal dejando a Snape mirando la desconocida letra del sobre con el ceño fruncido, que se profundizó cuando lo abrió y leyó el único pliego de pergamino que contenía.


	10. Capítulo 10

Harry echó un vistazo a la carta a la vez que Snape la leía a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz. Sin embargo, no estaba en inglés y de momento el desayuno seguía siendo apasionante.

―Tengo que ir a Múnich ―murmuró Severus en voz muy baja―. Enseguida.

―¿Eh? ―Harry levantó la vista de los huevos―. ¿Qué quieres dec…? ―Se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado fuerte y cambió su voz a un tono mucho más bajo y discreto―. ¿Qué quieres decir con que te tienes que ir a Múnich enseguida? ¿Qué ha pasado?

―Esto. ―Snape empujo el fajo de pergaminos unos centímetros hacia el trozo de mesa de Harry―. Léelo tu mismo.

Harry echó otro vistazo a la carta que estaba sobre la mesa. _Sehr geehrter Herr Snape, Mein Name ist Elise Werner und ich schreibe Ihnen im Namen meines Nachbarn, Herrn Draco Malfoy._  En lo que concernía a Harry, excepto los nombres de Snape y de Draco, el resto era en un galimatías. ―No sé leerlo ―protestó sin convicción―. Está en otro idioma.

Severus le miró fijamente y pareció como si quisiese desesperadamente llamar a Harry cualquier variante de la palabra _idiota_ que pudiese encontrar. Y Snape sabía muchas. ―Cógelo, Potter ―gruñó en voz baja―, y léelo.

Harry intentó devolverle esa mirada en concreto a su amante pero decidió no hacer una escena. Suspirando, dejó el tenedor y tomó la ilegible carta. Sin embargo, tan pronto como la levantó las palabras parecieron enfocarse. _Querido señor Snape. Me llamo Elise Werner y le escribo en nombre de mi vecino, el señor Draco Malfoy._ Harry izó la mirada desde la carta hasta Snape sabiendo la pinta de idiota que tendría en ese momento. ―Pensaba que estaba en otro idioma ―murmuró en su defensa.

―Lo está, Potter. Está en alemán. ―Los negros ojos brillaron―. Pero está escrita en un pergamino traductor. Si alguien que sólo lee swahili cogiese la carta la podría leer perfectamente. ―Severus movió lentamente la cabeza ante la falta de conocimientos de Harry.

Harry se enfadó. ―Vale. Así que tú sabes más que yo de magia. Ya lo sabíamos. No hace falta ponerse tan borde.

―¿Borde?

Harry se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad intentando no dejar salir el bufido de risa que crecía en su interior a la vista del susurro indignado de Snape. Para evitar cualquier deterioro en su relación, bajó la cabeza y siguió leyendo.

_El señor Malfoy le tiene en gran estima y habla de usted del modo más elevado. La situación es urgente, aunque el señor Malfoy lo niegue y me haya prohibido contactar con usted. El señor Malfoy no está bien de salud. Después de haber perdido a su familia eso no es como para sorprenderse. Le ruego que, si aprecia al señor Malfoy, por favor, venga a Múnich. Le necesita. Respetuosamente, Elise Werner._

Harry levantó la mirada y vio la preocupación en los ojos de Snape. ―Voy contigo.

―Por supuesto que no.

―Si tú vas, yo voy. ¿Y si es una trampa? Quizá Draco aún sea amigo de algún mortífago huido, y ahora todos saben que les estuviste espiando todo el tiempo, ¿o no? ―Harry devolvió la carta a Snape―. No vas a ir solo, Severus. Y si intentas discutir conmigo sobre esto, voy a empezar a gritar fuerte de verdad en frente de todo el mundo. ―Harry sonrió, esperando con una mezcla de picardía y loca esperanza no haber ido demasiado lejos―. Incluyendo todos los Slytherin.

Snape cerró el puño izquierdo, el cual estaba junto al plato del desayuno. ―Vete ya ―soltó.

―¿Por qué? ―Harry intentó ocultar al menos una parte del dolor que sintió por su tono.

El brillo volvió a los ojos de ónice de Snape. ―Métete en los bolsillos dulces del desayuno, si quieres, pero vete ya para que no nos vean irnos juntos, completo idiota.

―Oh. ― _Uy_ , pensó Harry.

―Usa la red _flu_ de la sala de profesores. Te recogeré enseguida en Grimmauld Place. Equipaje ligero.

―Vale ―murmuró Harry―. Hasta luego. ―Pinchó con el tenedor un trozo asquerosamente grande de huevo y se lo metió en la boca. Después cambió el tenedor por dos tostadas, empujó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó―. Bueno, me voy ya ―intentó decir intentando con la boca llena de huevo antes de darse cuenta de que no debería abrir la boca con tanta comida dentro. Se encogió de hombros en el único intento de disculpa que podía realizar, dadas las circunstancias, y se dirigió a la puerta lateral del Gran Comedor que los profesores usaban normalmente. Al salir escuchó como Snape se embarcaba en una corta conversación con Dumbledore sobre la carta de Múnich.

 

______

 

Harry todavía odiaba viajar en _traslador_. Y nunca antes había viajado tan lejos en un medio de transporte mágico. Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco había viajado nunca tan lejos en un medio de transporte no-mágico.

—Esto es lo más lejos de casa que jamás, jamás, he estado —dijo cuando llegaron al callejón del distrito Haidhausen de Múnich.

—Ten en cuenta que no estamos aquí de vacaciones. —Severus se guardó en el bolsillo de su voluminosa túnica el ahora latente _traslador_ y echó a andar hacia la boca del callejón.

De repente, Harry sintió el juvenil deseo de sacarle la lengua a su amante por la espalda. En vez de eso, se colgó al hombro su mochila negra y siguió a Snape a la vez que se preguntaba medio en serio si había alguna razón para que sintiese celos de Draco por tener problemas y hacer que Severus tratase a Harry de un modo tan brusco.

—Y, ¿sabes adónde vamos? —Harry caminaba junto a Snape y tuvo que acelerar el ritmo para poder tener la oportunidad de mantenerse ahí, dadas las zancadas del hombre.

—La dirección estaba en la carta, Potter.

—Sí, pero… ¿Sabes adónde vamos?

Los ojos negros le miraron brevemente de reojo. —No está lejos.

—¿Así que sabes manejarte por Múnich?

—Un poco.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas, ¿sabes?

—Tú te has encargado de sacar a la luz un par de ellas.

Harry sonrió con suficiencia. La calle por la que caminaban estaba bordeada por casas impresionantes, la mayoría de unos cinco o seis pisos de altura, bellamente antiguas e impecablemente conservadas. Giraron a la izquierda hacia otra calle y después a la izquierda otra vez; las casas eran algo más pequeñas pero no menos impresionantes.  Cuando giraron a la derecha en una calle mucho más estrecha en la que las casas parecían incluso más viejas, Snape sacó la carta de uno de sus múltiples bolsillos y comprobó el número. Cruzó la silenciosa calle con Harry pegado a él.

La casa número 37 estaba hecha de ladrillo rojo y tenía piedra blanca rodeando la puerta y las ventanas. La gran aldaba de bronce con la que Snape llamó a la puerta tenía forma de oso.

—¿Es la casa de Draco?

Snape miró primero a su derecha y luego a su izquierda. —No. Draco vive en el número 35 o 39. Esta casa es desde la que nos enviaron la carta.

 Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir algo de calor al escuchar a Snape decir “nos enviaron” antes de que la puerta se abriese y una robusta anciana se les quedase mirando y evaluando con expresión severa.

—¿ _Frau_ Werner? —preguntó Severus pronunciando la W como una F.

—¿ _Ja_? —respondió la mujer recelosa.

—Profesor Severus Snape. —Snape se anunció y ejecutó una reverencia tan perfecta e impresionante que Harry casi esperaba que a la vez también hiciese resonar los talones entre sí.

La expresión de la mujer se iluminó con una sonrisa de alivio. —¡Ah! ¡ _Herr_ Snape! —Dio un paso atrás e hizo un gesto para que entraran en la casa.

—¿ _Sprechen sie Englisch, frau_ Werner? —preguntó Snape en cuanto estuvieron dentro.

—Sí —sonrió—. Hablo un poco de inglés. No sé escribirlo pero hablarlo… —Se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír.

—Excelente —asintió Severus—. Me temo que mi alemán es tan horrible como el de un colegial. —Colocó la mano derecha en el hombro de Harry—. ¿Me permite presentarle a mi ayudante? El señor Harold Evans.

¿Harold Evans? Harry miró de reojo a Snape antes de volverse hacia la anfitriona. —Hola —sonrió.

—Hola, señor Evans —le devolvió la sonrisa—. Bienvenido a Múnich.

—Gracias. Es muy bonito. Eh, lo que he visto hasta ahora.

—Por favor, pasen. — _Frau_ Werner les dirigió hacia el final del pasillo hasta una amplia y acogedora cocina que tenía los fogones encendidos y estaba llena de tentadores aromas.

Harry y Snape se colocaron en los asientos junto a la mesa mientras que la anfitriona se desvivía por hacer té y sacar una colección de fuentes rebosantes de dulces y golosinas.

—Las hago yo misma —dijo con orgullo a la vez que colocaba en la mesa otro plato lleno de delicias—. Tengo una tienda. Pruébenlas.

Harry se lanzó y cogió prácticamente una de cada. Dios, ¡estaban increíbles! A Dumbledore y a Ron les hubiesen encantado. ¡Era como estar de invitado en casa de la mismísima señora Honeyduke! Sólo cuando Severus tomó delicadamente una trufa de chocolate de uno de los platos fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a Snape comer ningún dulce ni ningún otro postre en las cenas. Lo único que hacía el maestro de pociones era fulminar con la mirada a Dumbledore por sus repetidas ofertas de caramelos de limón y otras golosinas. Harry se encontró fascinado (y embarazosamente excitado) por la vista de su amante chupándose discretamente el chocolate de sus largos y pálidos dedos. Joder, a veces ser un adolescente caliente era un inconveniente…

Cuando, finalmente, la señora Werner se sentó a la mesa con ellos, Snape no tardó en ir al motivo de que estuviesen allí.

—¿Puedo preguntarle cómo está Draco? —le preguntó. A Harry la voz de Snape le sonó tan oscura y deliciosa como el chocolate que se acababa de comer. Cruzó las piernas bajo la mesa.

—Es un joven muy guapo —dijo con tristeza mientras agitaba la cabeza sobre su taza de té.

La reacción natural de Harry fue reírse o burlarse de la descripción de su antiguo némesis pero se contuvo y sorbió su té en silencio.

—Los Malfoy —continuó _frau_ Werner— son una familia acaudalada, supongo.

Snape se paró un momento antes dar una seca afirmación con la cabeza.

—¿Y han perdido una gran parte en esa guerra que ustedes, los ingleses, acaban de tener? —Esta vez no esperó a que Snape se lo confirmase—. El Dragón me dijo que su padre está en la cárcel. Y que su madre… — _Frau_ Werner suspiró—. Bueno, no parece saber qué ha sido de su madre. Pobrecito.

Harry agradeció la gominola que se acababa de lanzar a la boca porque estaba seguro de que se hubiese echado a reír a carcajadas al escuchar que Draco era descrito como _pobrecito_. Como si lo fuese.

 _Frau_ Werner golpeó con sus rechonchos dedos el lateral de su taza. —No creo que su mente esté bien, _Herr_ Snape. Ni su cuerpo tampoco. Tan delgado. Durmiendo tan poco. A veces le escucho durante días, como si el sueño le hubiese abandonado para siempre—. Miró a Harry un momento y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Snape—. ¿Puede escuchar su joven de estas cosas? —preguntó.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Harry.

Snape lanzó una mirada que Harry reconoció como la que gritaba _¡Silencio!_ en clase, y después devolvió su atención a la mujer. —El señor Evans puede escuchar lo mismo que yo, _frau_ Werner.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y miró durante un momento el fondo de su taza. —Creo que el chico se ha… autocorrompido. Y quizá a otros también. Bebe y tiene otros vicios. Peores vicios. A veces escucho voces en la casa, aunque me jura que vive solo. —Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y fijó en Severus una mirada muy seria—. Gigolós —dijo en un susurro.

Harry notó que sus ojos se expandían ante la palabra. ¿Draco contratando prostitutos? Seguro que no. ¡Draco era hetero! ¿O no? Sin ninguna duda en sus últimos años en Hogwarts se había acostado con la mayoría de las chicas de Slytherin. Y también con una buena porción de las chicas de otras Casas. Lo que es seguro es que nunca tuvo que suplicar por compañía femenina. Quizá Severus sabía más cosas porque no actuaba como si la información le hubiese sorprendido lo más mínimo. Pero aún así no lo mostraría. ¿O sí? Incluso si estuviese completamente en shock. Harry, lentamente, se tomó otro sorbo de té y observó en silencio.

—Ya veo —fue todo lo que Snape dijo mientras _frau_ Werner volvía a tomar su bebida y se recostaba en su asiento. Severus miró brevemente en dirección a Harry antes de volver a hablar a la mujer—. Creo que ahora debo ir a ver al señor Malfoy. ¿Podría decirme cuál es su casa?

—La treinta y nueve —le dijo señalando hacia la pared de la izquierda—. ¿Necesita que le acompañe?

Snape se levantó de la mesa y sacudió la cabeza. —Gracias pero no. El señor Evans y yo iremos solos.

Harry apuró el té,  dejó la taza y, siguiendo el ejemplo de Snape, se levantó y separó su silla de la mesa. _Frau_ Werner también se levantó y siguió a Snape mientras él lideraba el camino de vuelta al pasillo.

—Gracias, querida —dijo Severus cuando alcanzaron la puerta principal—, por ponerme al corriente de todo esto. Y por pedirme que viniese. Le haré saber de nuestros progresos. —Y dio una leve reverencia.

Frau Werner prometió más dulces para su próxima visita, les mantuvo la puerta abierta y les dijo adiós mientras sonreía, en particular a Harry, a la vez que movía la mano y volvía a cerrar la puerta.

Harry se giró y siguió a Snape hasta la siguiente casa mientras un millón de preguntas abarrotaban su cabeza. Snape observaba la calle, primero en un sentido y después en el otro, sin duda buscando transeúntes. Entonces sacó la varita y golpeó contra la puerta de Draco.

—¿Sin hechizos protectores, Malfoy? —murmuró Severus entre dientes—. ¿En qué _estás_ pensando? —Entonces apuntó con la varita a la cerradura y conjuró un callado _Alohomora_. La cerradura hizo clic y la puerta se abrió silenciosa frente a ellos.

La casa parecía estar construida especularmente respecto a la casa Werner: un largo pasillo con varias habitaciones a un lado y una gran cocina al final. Al no encontrar señal de nadie más en la planta baja, Harry y Severus cruzaron hacia la escalera y subieron al piso de arriba. Varias habitaciones estaban vacías, incluso de muebles, si bien una parecía como si estuviese siendo usada como cuarto de estar, aunque del tipo de los que uno esperaría encontrar en una casa compartida por adolescentes _muggles_ más que en la de un mago criado al estilo de la aristocracia.

Allí, rodeado de botellas vacías de vino y cerveza, recipientes de comida para llevar, CDs y diversa parafernalia, desmadejada y con la cabeza descansando sobre los brazos, que a su vez estaban apoyados en la desordenada mesa, estaba una figura rubia y delgada.

—¿Está dormido? —susurró Harry.

—Eso espero —fue la lacónica respuesta.

Snape pateó una botella vacía fuera de su camino hacia la otra punta de la habitación. Suavemente, colocó una mano en el hombro bastante huesudo y lo sacudió indeciso. La rubia cabeza se movió un poco y Harry estaba seguro de que escuchó un suave gruñido. Dejó escapar lentamente el aire. Por lo menos Malfoy estaba vivo.

—¿Señor Malfoy? —Severus agitó el hombro con más fuerza—. ¡Malfoy, levanta! —Hubo otro gruñido y Draco se movió lo justo como para que se le cayese la cabeza de encima de los brazos y golpease contra el tablero de la mesa. Parecía estar tan despierto como lo iba a estar en el corto plazo. Snape hizo un ruido impaciente y retiró la mano del hombro del chico. Se acercó y, cogiendo un puñado de pelo rubio, levantó la cabeza de Draco de la mesa hasta que pudo verle la cara.

Draco tenía un aspecto terrible. Extremadamente pálido, incluso para un Malfoy, y con bolsas moradas bajo los ojos cerrados. Los labios estaban secos y agrietados y los pómulos, antes delicados y cincelados, ahora se veían afilados debido a la extrema delgadez de la cara. Snape dejó de nuevo la cabeza de Draco sobre la mesa y volvió su atención al antebrazo izquierdo del chico.

Al igual que la de Snape, la Marca Tenebrosa de Draco se había descolorido. Harry suponía que todos los antiguos mortífagos aún vivos habrían notado que sus marcas se desvanecían desde la caída de Voldemort. De todos modos, a diferencia de la de Snape, la de Draco estaba entrecruzada por rayas y cortes, heridas viejas y cicatrizadas, heridas apenas sanadas y heridas recientes que aún sangraban. Para Harry, parecía como si Draco hubiese intentado arrancar la Marca de su piel a la fuerza.

El sonido de un suspiro de Severus llenó la habitación. —Estúpido. Estúpido crío. —La voz de Snape era baja y triste, con las emociones amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Harry no habría sido capaz de expresar con precisión por qué, pero la idea del normalmente reservado hombre conmovido por tan patética escena hacía que le doliese el corazón. Miró como Severus cogía con ternura el antebrazo de Draco con las manos, una sosteniéndolo del codo y la otra de la delgada muñeca, mientras miraba hacia la tan maltratada carne—. Esto no funciona, Draco —susurró al inconsciente rubio—. Nada funciona.

Harry se las arregló para separar los ojos del morbosamente fascinante brazo de Draco y levantar la vista hacia el rostro de su amante. La manera en la que Severus había dicho esas palabras… Harry se movió y puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Snape desde atrás y apretó la cara contra su espalda, sintiendo así lo tensos que estaban los hombros de Snape.

—Apártate —susurró Harry contra la basta tela de la gruesa túnica. Dio un paso atrás y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Snape—. Apártate —dijo con más firmeza. Lentamente, pudo ejercer la presión suficiente como para que Severus renunciara a su agarre sobre el brazo de Draco y permitiese a Harry conducirle de regreso al pasillo.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo Harry dulcemente una vez que estuvieron fuera de la habitación. Apartó con una caricia el largo y lacio pelo de la cara de Snape y miró en los indescifrables ojos negros de su amante—. Ahora estamos aquí —arrulló en voz baja— y podemos ayudarle. Estará bien.

Snape miró a Harry un rato, inmóvil y con una expresión inescrutable. Entonces se inclinó y apoyó su boca sobre la de Harry en un beso tan posesivo como agridulce. Habiendo sido tomado por sorpresa, Harry se encontró empotrado contra la pared del pasillo con Severus inclinado sobre él mientras profundizaba el beso. Harry agarró un puñado de tela de la túnica y estiró del cuerpo más grande con fuerza contra el suyo, imaginando que besarle realmente podría desvanecer la tensión de Snape simplemente pudiendo crear un beso tan perfecto como fuese posible.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —murmuró Severus contra sus labios utilizando exactamente la misma pregunta que Harry había formulado antes de que se enfrentasen a Voldemort en la batalla final.

—Me quedaré contigo —le respondió Harry utilizando la respuesta de Snape a aquella pregunta que era como la suya de ahora.

Severus se apartó del beso y juntó sus frentes. —Gracias.

Harry movió una mano de la espalda al cuello de Severus y buscó a tientas a través de los mechones de pelo negro hasta que su palma y sus dedos estuvieron sobre la cálida piel de la nuca. Aplicó una suave presión y atrajo de nuevo la boca de Snape hacia la suya.

 _Nunca sabes cómo puede acabar un día_ , se encontró Harry pensando. _Ni siquiera es mediodía y estoy besando a Severus en una casa extraña en Alemania_. Acarició la lengua de Snape con la suya y gimió dentro del calor y la humedad de la boca que tanto amaba.

 


	11. Capítulo 11

—¿Draco? ¿Eres tú ahí afuera?

Severus apartó su cara de la de Harry y miró en la dirección de la que venía la voz. El pasillo en el que Potter y él estaban acababa en la puerta de una habitación que daba a la calle, probablemente el dormitorio de Draco, viendo que ningún otro cuarto de los que habían visto hasta ahora tenía ningún tipo de cama.

Si bien Potter aún estaba sonrojado y con los labios hinchados por haber sido sólidamente morreado durante los últimos minutos, al menos tenía los recursos como para haber sacado ya la varita y dirigirse lentamente hacia la puerta cerrada. Snape sacó su propia varita, se limpió rápidamente la boca con el dorso de la mano y caminó alrededor de Harry para que lo que fuese que acechara el otro lado de la puerta le encontrase primero a él y no a su amante. Lenta y lo más silenciosamente posible, Severus giró la manilla de la puerta y la abrió. En efecto, era el dormitorio de Draco. Las cortinas de delante de una enorme ventana estaban echadas. Había pocos muebles además de la cama con dosel, aunque el suelo estaba repleto de ropa esparcida. Severus supuso que Malfoy se había convertido en un cerdo sin remedio en el instante en que no hubo ningún elfo doméstico para recoger detrás de él.

—¿Draco?

Desde la cama llegaba la voz de un hombre joven. Snape agitó la varita hacia los apliques de las dos paredes más largas y la habitación de repente se vio más brillante e inhóspita.

—Oh… —exclamó Potter en voz baja al lado de Snape mientras ambos observaban. El joven estaba tumbado boca abajo entre la ropa de cama, la cual consistía en una delgada manta tirada sobre su aparentemente desnudo cuerpo. Tenía las piernas extendidas y cada tobillo estaba encadenado a una de las esquinas de los pies de la cama. También había grilletes en sus muñecas, unidos por una gruesa cadena que desaparecía en el cabecero.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó, intentando débilmente girar la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver, primero sobre un hombro y después sobre el otro—. ¿Dónde está Draco? ¿Quiénes sois?

Severus se dirigió a propósito hacia el lateral de la cama. —No se alarme —le dijo al joven—. Somos amigos del señor Malfoy. No le haremos daño. —Se agachó a la vez que el joven giraba la cabeza hacia su voz y le miraba. Severus tragó—. Me llamo Severus —dijo con la voz ronca—. Y ese de ahí es mi ayudante, Harry. ¿Puedo desencadenarle?

—Por favor —confirmó el extraño—. Me estoy congelando, joder. Las mantas se han movido durante la noche…

Snape pasó la varita sobre los grilletes y se abrieron. El joven se sentó lentamente, obviamente tenía los miembros doloridos, y se rodeó con la manta haciendo lo posible por acurrucarse también debajo de la colcha. Era un muchacho guapo, de unos diecinueve años, con el pelo y los ojos marrones, enjuto y probablemente de la altura de Harry. Llevaba tatuajes en los brazos y necesitaba afeitarse.

—Me llamo Andrew —les dijo—. Yo… os reconozco. —Se sonrojó ligeramente y bajó la mirada en lugar de fijarla en sus ojos.

Severus y Harry intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Harry se movió hacia uno de los otros muebles, una solitaria silla de madera, y cogió una pequeña pila de lo que parecían fotografías. Snape vio como los ojos de Potter se agrandaban más y más conforme avanzaba en la pila. De repente la cabeza de Harry saltó y miró a Snape horrorizado antes de volver lentamente la mirada a la foto en su mano. Severus se colocó a su lado y miró sobre su hombro. Todas las fotografías eran de Draco teniendo sexo con diferentes personas en la misma habitación.

—No se mueven —señaló Severus en voz baja.

—Fotos _muggles_ —explicó Harry—. Se llaman _polaroid_. La cámara escupe las fotos conforme las haces.

Snape asintió pero su mente difícilmente estaba preocupada con el funcionamiento del dispositivo _muggle_. No cuando miraba, escena tras escena, a Draco follándose a Ronald Weasley, Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom y… Harry Potter.

—¡Lo juro, Severus, no soy yo! ¡Te lo juro!

—Por supuesto que no eres tú. —Snape cogió el fajo de fotos y fue a las últimas—. Mmm. También dudo mucho de que el alcaide de Azkaban haya dejado salir a Lucius para un vis a vis con su único hijo. —Levantó la foto en cuestión para que Harry pudiese verla.

—¿Su propio padre? —El gesto de la cara de Harry hubiese sido de diversión si toda la situación no hubiese sido tan sórdida e inquietante.

—No, imbécil, por supuesto que no. No es más él que este otro tú o éstos tus amigos. —Bajó la mirada hasta otra foto de Draco montando a Oliver Wood y se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. El señor Wood, por otra parte, no es alguien de cuyos movimientos pueda dar fe con tanta seguridad.

—¿Crees que es… _multijugos_?

Severus miró en los ojos esmeralda de Potter. —¿Puedes imaginar una explicación mejor para esto? —Agitó una _polaroid_ de Harry chupándole la polla a Draco en la cara de su amante y vio como se sonrojaba.

—Pero, ¿por qué Draco querría hacerlo? —susurró Potter confuso—. ¡No creo que yo le guste! ¡Y, de todos modos, siempre había pensado que era hetero!

—No. Y sí. Y sobre el porqué… Me apuesto que es la retorcida idea de Draco de una venganza personal.  Probablemente hace que se sienta mejor consigo mismo a un nivel básico, al menos durante un tiempo. Posteriormente sin duda se siente atormentado por la culpa y el odio hacia sí mismo. Y así comienza un círculo vicioso.

—¿Venganza? ¡Pero si está teniendo sexo con nosotros!

—El sexo puede a veces ser utilizado con fines decididamente no-románticos, Harry. Y la gente no siempre tiene sexo con aquellos que les gustan. —Severus miró la cara de Potter un momento mientras éste se esforzaba por entender aquellos extraños conceptos. Le pasó a Harry otra foto—. No te está haciendo el amor, Harry. Te está jodiendo. —Snape apretó brevemente el hombro de Harry y después regresó hacia la cama.

Andrew, que había gateado hasta recuperar algo de ropa mientras ellos miraban las fotos, estaba sentado al borde de la cama con un cigarrillo colgando de la comisura de la boca e intentando encender un mechero con las manos temblorosas. Severus se lo quitó con suavidad, lo encendió y sostuvo la llama mientras el joven encendía el cigarrillo.

—Gracias —dijo Andrew con la voz ronca mientras Snape extinguía la llama y le devolvía el encendedor.

—¿Le hizo el señor Malfoy beber algo antes de hacerle esas fotos, Andrew?

El humo ascendía desde la boca del joven. —¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?

—Lo he supuesto.

Andrew asintió. —Sip. Poción _multijugos_. Draco tiene unas cuantas botellas de eso—. Señaló vagamente hacia el armario—. Cada una de una persona diferente. —Miró a Snape directamente a los ojos pero inclinó la cabeza hacia donde Harry estaba en la otra punta del cuarto—. Uno de sus favoritos —murmuró, sólo para los oídos de Snape.

Severus apretó la mandíbula ante la murmurada confidencia. —¿Le paga Draco por sus servicios?

—Generosamente. El trato no siempre es impecable, obviamente, pero es mejor servicio que la mayoría de los que he tenido.

Fue el turno de Severus para asentir. —¿Tiene hambre? ¿O sed, quizá?

Andrew sonrió, una expresión que cambiaba toda su cara haciéndole parecer más joven. —Sí. Una taza de lo que sea estaría genial.

—¿Harry? —llamó Snape. Potter aún miraba el motón de fotos—. ¡Deja eso, por Merlín! ¿Podrías ir a la cocina y ver si nos puedes hacer una taza de té o algo así? —Harry asintió distraído y arrastró los pies hasta la puerta dejando las fotografías en la silla de madera en la que las había encontrado.

—También he sido tú —le dijo Andrew a Snape una vez que Harry se hubo ido. Su mirada descarada bajó por el cuerpo de Snape y volvió a subir—. Aunque no hay fotos de eso. Fue diferente que el resto. Cuando fui tú me dejó hacer cosas diferentes a las habituales. —El joven ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba a Severus—. Fue la única vez que me dejó estar arriba. ¿Erais amantes?

—Ni lo más mínimo. Era su profesor.

—Oh. Vale.

—¿Es mago, Andrew?

—La verdad es que no. _Squib_.

Así que por eso el muchacho sabía qué era la poción _multijugos_. —Ya veo. ¿Es inglés?

—Nací allí. Llevo aquí algunos años. —Encogió un poco sus delgados hombros—. Viajo de aquí para allá.

—Muy bien. ¿Por qué no baja a la cocina? Pondré cómodo al señor Malfoy y me uniré a ustedes enseguida.

—Claro. —Andrew se levantó y fue hacia la puerta con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre el pecho—. Gracias, por cierto. Normalmente no me deja tanto tiempo así pero, ya sabes, anoche obviamente se dio el gusto un poco de más. —Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al pasillo.

Severus dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Draco tenía que dar un montón de putas explicaciones. Se aventuró a volver al mugriento salón y  apuntó con la varita a la desplomada figura de Malfoy. —¡ _Mobilicorpus_! —encantó, y miró como el cuerpo inerte flotaba desde su posición sentada. Las rodillas de Draco golpearon el bajo del tablero de la mesa mientras se elevaban pero Snape estaba demasiado enfadado como para que justo en ese momento le importase. Lentamente, levitó al inconsciente chico fuera de la habitación y por la puerta del dormitorio y, una vez allí, lo dejó caer sobre la cama sin ningún miramiento. Le quitó las botas y lo puso boca abajo colocando su cuerpo de tal manera que, si vomitaba mientras dormía, al menos no sufriera una vergonzosa muerte por ahogamiento. Cubrió con la colcha a su ex estudiante y se tomó un momento para mirarle. Los Malfoy indudablemente habían puesto a Draco fuera de peligro enviándolo fuera de Gran Bretaña cuando la guerra empeoró pero, ¿a qué precio?

—Estúpido, estúpido crío —dijo por detrás de la rubia cabeza. Su voz contenía mucho más veneno que cuando había dicho esas palabras antes, al ver la ensangrentada Marca de Draco. Sacó otra vez la varita y colocó un hechizo de alarma en la durmiente figura, un sencillo sistema de alerta que haría saber a Snape si Draco se despertaba. Aunque sabía con precisión qué encontraría ahí, abrió la puerta del armario y comprobó que efectivamente, sí, había seis botellas de pociones en el suelo, cuatro etiquetadas con nombres Gryffindor, dos con Slytherin. Indignado, las recogió y salió al pasillo. Girándose ante la puerta abierta, envolvió el dormitorio con un encantamiento protector, más para evitar que Draco se marchase que para de verdad proteger al chico de nada más. Ya satisfecho con que Malfoy no iba a ahogarse dormido, levantarse ni intentar irse sin que Snape lo supiera, Severus cerró la puerta, bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina.

Potter y el gigoló de Draco estaban discutiendo sobre tatuajes delante de unas tazas de café; Harry subido a una de las encimeras de la cocina, Andrew de pie apoyado contra la mesa del centro de la habitación. Obviamente Draco no había encontrado tiempo para comprar sillas de comedor. Menos mal que Severus estaba con humor para sentarse y tomárselo con calma.

—No he podido encontrar té, lo siento —le dijo Harry cuando entró a la habitación—. Aunque he hecho café.

—Gracias. —Snape dejó las botellas de multijugos con brusquedad en la superficie vacía de la encimera y se sirvió una taza de humeante negritud, más que consciente de que notaba su ceño como si estuviese grapado.

—Creo que debo irme —murmuró Andrew, y caminó hacia el fregadero para enjuagar su taza. Miró hacia Severus—. Puedo irme, ¿verdad?

—¿En este momento el señor Malfoy le debe algún dinero? —le preguntó Snape.

—No, está todo pagado. Normalmente me paga por adelantado.

—¿Tienen un acuerdo regular?

Andrew asintió y se encogió de hombros, todo a la vez. —La mayoría de los fines de semana y a veces entre semana. La verdad es que Draco no tiene amigos aquí, ¿sabe?

—Su soledad le ha costado bastante.

—Bueno, no soy barato, si eso es lo que quiere decir. Especialmente no cuando hay pociones de por medio.

Snape asintió. —Y con toda razón, diría yo. —No pudo evitar sino admirar el autodominio y la franqueza del joven—. Debe estar consciente de que probablemente nos llevaremos al señor Malfoy con nosotros de vuelta a Gran Bretaña en cuanto esté lo suficientemente bien como para viajar. Me temo que deberá buscar otros clientes.

Andrew sonrió. —No será difícil. De todos modos había pensado en mudarme a Berlín. Gracias otra vez.

—Cuídese —murmuró Severus.

—Lo haré. —Andrew se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta—. Gracias por el café, Harry.

Severus notó que Harry se sonrojaba mientras el gigoló se giraba y salía de la habitación. Un momento después llegó el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose de nuevo. Snape tomó un sorbo de café pero descubrió que le costaba tragárselo debido a la fuerza con la que apretaba la mandíbula.

Quería… golpear algo, o maldecir algo. Quería… arrastrar a Malfoy fuera de la cama y del sueño y hacerle bajar las escaleras a patadas, y lanzar las botellas de _multijugos_ y las sórdidas fotografías justo detrás de él. Quería… empujar a Potter contra la pared más cercana y meterle a la fuerza la polla en el cuerpo, golpeando y latiendo dentro de él hasta que ambos colapsaran. Quería… suplicar a su amante que le hiciese el amor, que le absolviese de todos sus errores, que le dejase la mente en blanco, que le sostuviese y calmase. Quería… a Harry.

Snape dejó la taza de café y se pasó las manos por el pelo presionando un momento con las yemas de los dedos en las sienes mientras lo hacía. Sin ninguna duda amenazaba con tener dolor de cabeza. Miró a Harry y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho a la defensiva. —¿Alguna idea, Potter?

—¿Sobre qué?

Resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco. —¿Sobre todo esto? ¿Malfoy, la _multijugos_ , las fotos? ¿Todo? —Paró mientras sentía que de nuevo hacía notar su presencia el molesto tic bajo su ojo—. ¿Sobre mí? —añadió en voz baja.

—Me siento algo así como… —La verde mirada de Potter parpadeó hacia las seis botellas que estaban en la encimera y después se separó de ellas de nuevo, como si las encontrase demasiado viles para mirarlas mucho tiempo—. Usado, creo. Incluso aunque no fuese yo. Me siento un poco, no sé… ¿Sucio?

—¿Violado?

Dos gemelos puntos de color oscurecieron las mejillas de Potter. La verde mirada cayó hasta las baldosas. —Aunque no fuese yo —repitió—. Sí, creo que me siento así.

Snape asintió ligeramente. —Después de que te marchases de la habitación, Andrew me dijo que, bueno, una de esas —señaló con un largo dedo hacia las botellas— es mía. Comparto tus sensaciones sobre el tema.

—¿No debería haber necesitado Malfoy nuestro pelo o algo así?

Severus utilizó su autocontrol para no llamar imbécil a su amor. —Draco vivió en el mismo edificio que nosotros durante siete años, Potter. Sus oportunidades han sido infinitas.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. De repente, el sonido del reloj de la cocina era tremendamente fuerte.

—Me gustaría hacerte el amor, Harry.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos. ¿Eso era miedo? ¿Aprensión, en el mejor de los casos? Severus miró como la garganta de Potter se movía mientras el chico tragaba. —Yo… no lo sé. No sé si quiero justo ahora.

—Creo que deberías.

Parpadeo. —¿Por qué?

Snape dio unos pasos hacia su amante. —Porque es importante que reafirmes la diferencia entre lo que nosotros hacemos y lo que Malfoy ha estado haciendo con nosotros. Y creo que cuanto antes, mejor. Y además porque yo también apreciaría esa misma reafirmación justo ahora. —Se sorprendió al ver una pequeña sonrisa aparecer vacilante en el pálido rostro de Harry e, instintivamente, elevó una ceja en respuesta.

—Esa debe ser la cosa romántica menos romántica que haya dicho nadie jamás. —La pequeña sonrisa se volvió un poco más grande.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —repitió Severus en un susurro.

Harry asintió y avanzó unos pasos mientras tiraba su chaqueta. Snape colocó las manos a los lados de la cara de Harry y unió sus bocas. Fue vagamente consciente de Potter desabrochándose el cinturón y los vaqueros mientras se besaban y notó como su cuerpo se hinchaba por el alivio y la anticipación además de la felicidad. Metió una mano por el culo de los pantalones de Harry y empujó al cuerpo más pequeño hasta apretarlo contra el suyo. Besó al chico más profundamente, con toda el hambre que pudo expresar, y después miró por encima de los hombros de Harry a la mesa de la cocina.

Rompiendo el beso, Potter giró la cabeza para ver qué es lo que Severus estaba mirando. La mesa estaba llena de basura (latas vacías, periódicos, platos y cubiertos sucios y Merlín sabe qué más) pero, al menos, tenía la altura adecuada. Decidiéndose, Snape se inclinó ligeramente y barrió con la mano libre más o menos el medio metro más cercano de la mesa golpeando bruscamente todas las cosas que había en ese trozo, las cuales cayeron al suelo en un montón desordenado. Levantó la vista de todo ese desorden para ver a su amante sonriéndole.

Harry señaló al desorden que aún quedaba en la mesa. —No creo que realmente me apetezca doblarme ahí con la nariz tan cerca de todo eso, ¿sabes?

—¿De verdad? —Severus apartó la otra mano de la ropa de Harry y levantó al joven por la cintura para depositarlo en el duro asiento que era el borde de la mesa—. ¿De frente a mí es más aceptable?

Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron. —Quítamelos. —Potter ya se había inclinado hacia atrás y había levantado las caderas para intentar bajarse los pantalones vaqueros. Severus supuso que esa era una respuesta lo suficientemente adecuada a su pregunta y se agachó para quitarle las zapatillas y que así pudieran seguirlas los pantalones. Dioses, el chico parecía dolorosamente erecto dentro de los slips. Con suavidad, Snape ayudó a Harry a quitártelos también mientras su propio cuerpo se tensaba de deseo y necesidad. Potter se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y, de repente, ahí estaba, todo desnudez, todo carne caliente y piel erizada, todo polla dura y olor almizclado por la excitación. Severus notó una casi incontrolable compulsión por adorarle.

Oh, Merlín… Tuvo que inclinarse un poco para besar al chico y, accidentalmente, chocó sus narices por culpa de la ansiedad. —¿Qué podemos usar? —murmuró Harry contra su boca, acabando la frase con un cuidadoso mordisco en el labio inferior de Snape y un lametón en su lengua.

Severus metió la mano en uno de los innumerables bolsillos de su capa de viaje y sacó un pequeño tubo de lubricante casero. Habitualmente habría intentado decir algo vagamente divertido en un tono entre burlón e imperativo pero los acontecimientos del día, junto con Potter lamiéndole la oreja, convirtieron a Snape en alguien incapaz de frivolizar. Dejó el lubricante en la mesa y se quitó la túnica, dedicándose a los botones de su chaqueta negra incluso antes de que la primera prenda hubiese alcanzado el suelo. Dos pequeñas manos se unieron a las suyas en la tarea de descubrir lo suficiente su feo cuerpo.

—¡Putos botones! —maldijo Harry a la vez que su risa caía en la boca de Severus mientras compartían otro descuidado beso.

Los dedos de Snape untaron de gel la zona que había entre las piernas de Potter. —Ábrete para mí —susurró en el oído de Harry.

Potter acabó de quitarle la chaqueta y la camisa a Snape. —Sí —suspiró a la vez que se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás para que le pudiera separar más las piernas.

Severus, con los ojos cerrados, trazó el borde del pabellón de la oreja de Harry con la punta de su larga y ganchuda nariz mientras sentía dos de sus dedos entrando en el pequeño cuerpo. Oh… Su boca encontró el camino de vuelta a la de Harry y ahí se alimentó de él con sus respiraciones entrando y saliendo de los pulmones del otro.

Los brazos de Harry le rodearon, con una de las manos extendida entre sus omoplatos tirando de él, animándole a unir más sus cuerpos. Sí. Snape se sobresaltó cuando Harry le tomó con la mano y estiró insistente de su dura extensión. Su lengua no quería dejar la boca de Harry y, ahora, su polla goteaba sobre otra entrada de ese amado cuerpo. A ciegas, Severus cambió sus dedos por su erección, sintiéndola contraerse cuando la cabeza se deslizó cómodamente dentro del caliente anillo de músculo.

Las piernas de Potter le rodearon. Los tobillos se cruzaron sobre sus riñones y estiraron de él haciéndole caer en el cuerpo de Harry. _Déjate ir, Severus, déjate ir y cae… Él te cogerá…_

—Te quiero. —Con los labios, untó esas palabras en la garganta de Harry. Movió los pies ligeramente, repartiendo adecuadamente su peso contra Harry y contra la mesa, y entonces, con un brazo curvado alrededor de las caderas de Harry y el otro detrás de su cuello de tal manera que la cabeza de Harry podía descansar en el hueco del codo, comenzó a embestir lentamente y con firmeza.

Harry cruzó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Snape y se sujetó, abriéndose, regalándose, inclinado la pelvis lo mejor que podía. —Esto no es tan fácil como pensé que sería —gruñó.

—Inclínate más hacia atrás —le dirigió Severus a la vez que arrastraba el culo de Harry más cerca del borde de la mesa—. Inclínate, yo te sostengo.

—No me dejarás caer en toda esa basura, ¿verdad? —Harry, indeciso, se inclinó unos centímetros con el cuerpo tenso.

—¿Dejarte caer? —Snape miró a Harry a los ojos mientras sentía como su polla se deslizaba completamente en el acogedor agujero del cuerpo de su amante—. Jamás. —Salió un poco y volvió a empujar—. Jamás —repitió, y soldó su boca a la de Harry a la vez que sentía que desaparecía la tensión de éste debida a la postura.

 


	12. Capítulo 12

—Oh. Dios.

Harry miró inexpresivo al techo de la cocina de Draco Malfoy con el pecho jadeante y la cabeza apoyada en una mano grande que le sostenía firmemente sujetándolo unos centímetros por encima de la gran variedad de basura que cubría la mesa sobre la que prácticamente estaba tumbado. Los labios de Snape articulaban palabras suavemente sobre la clavícula izquierda de Harry mientras el pelo negro húmedo de sudor le hacía cosquillas en la garganta. Lentamente, Severus levantó la cabeza del cuerpo de Harry y le miró a la cara con una casi-sonrisa amenazando con aparecer en las comisuras de los finos labios. Los ojos negros parecieron brillar cuando Harry le devolvió la mirada y movió una mano desde el hombro de Severus para alisar un mechón de pelo.

—Justo ahora preferiría no tener que moverme —murmuró Snape—, pero no sé cuánto tiempo nos podré mantener en esta postura.

Harry sonrió. —Supongo que es por eso que follar en la cama es mucho más popular que hacerlo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Exacto. —Severus le besó de nuevo y comenzó a apartarse deslizando su agotada polla fuera del cuerpo de Harry y ayudándole a que se sentase correctamente.

Harry se sentía muy adolorido. Estaba seguro de que enseguida le saldrían moratones en la parte trasera de los muslos, formados por los golpes de las afiladas caderas de Snape, la rabadilla le dolía de ser empujada contra el duro tablero de la mesa y no era necesario señalar que el culo le dolía por los embates que había sufrido. Cualquier otro músculo de su cuerpo también parecía hacer notar su existencia. Notó como Severus se frotaba los codos enrojecidos y se dio cuenta de que probablemente a su amante le dolía más que a él. Aunque hacer el amor había valido la pena. Snape había tenido razón: ambos lo necesitaban. Había sido dulce, duro, cariñoso y brutal, y habían follado tan intensamente que del otro final de la mesa se había caído un vaso vacío al suelo de pizarra y un folleto de publicidad de cuidado y pastoreo de _thestrals_   había ido vibrando de camino hasta el hombro de Harry y se había quedado atrapado debajo.

Severus lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos cuerpos antes de recomponer el vaso que se había roto con otro hechizo y dejarlo en el fregadero. Le pasó a Harry parte de su ropa antes de empezar a vestirse él mismo.

—Ey —dijo Harry mientras, aún desnudo en el borde de la mesa de Malfoy, miraba a Severus volviéndose a abotonar los pantalones. No era frecuente que pudiese ver el cuerpo de Snape con tan buena luz; habitualmente estaban en la penumbra que aún impregnaba el 12 de Grimmauld Place o en el ambiente sin ventanas de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, al menos dos pisos por debajo del turbio lago. Ser capaz de ver a Severus de día, sin nada de luz artificial, era un placer excepcional. Harry levantó las dos manos y acercó a Severus. Con las puntas de los dedos recorrió los sorprendentemente fuertes y fibrosos brazos,  los pasó a través del escasamente peludo pecho y los bajó hacia el ligeramente cóncavo estómago. Trazó un par de cicatrices blancas con el dedo índice, deteniéndose más en la que cortaba hacia abajo el pectoral izquierdo de Severus pasando muy cerca del oscuro pezón. Se preguntó cómo había obtenido su amante todas esas cicatrices.  ¿Ésa de ahí había sido un intento de alcanzarle en el corazón?  Harry reprimió un escalofrío. Lo mejor probablemente era no enterarse nunca de todos los detalles de las historias que contaba el cuerpo de Snape.

—Siento no poder ser un poco más… hermoso para ti.

Harry levantó la mirada al oír la oscura voz y arrugó la frente. —Eres la cosa más hermosa que jamás he visto —dijo al hombre, y vio cómo apretaba los pálidos labios consternado—. Lo eres —reiteró—. Sólo acéptalo, ¿vale? —Levantó la mano hasta la garganta de Snape y la deslizó hasta la parte trasera del cuello. Con cuidado tiró de él hacia su alzado rostro—. Te quiero —murmuró mientras presionaba sus bocas uniéndolas fugazmente—. Y, JODER, ¡juntos somos impresionantes!

Snape se apartó y, con una sonrisa, le dijo a Harry que estaba de acuerdo. Después continuó vistiéndose. —Debería ir ahí al lado y decirle a _frau_ Werner cómo está Draco.

—¿Hay algo que quieras que haga?

La negra mirada de Snape viajó admirando el cuerpo desnudo de Harry. —Quizá podrías pensar en vestirte.

—En serio.

Snape se metió los faldones de la camisa blanca dentro del pantalón. —Pasear la varita por todo este desastre no haría daño. Ya sé que no es agradable que te pida que limpies lo de Malfoy…

—Está bien. No me importa. Estamos aquí para ayudar, ¿no?

Severus asintió, se abotonó la chaqueta negra e intentó alisarse el pelo. —¿Estoy presentable?

—Te prefería con el aspecto que tenías encima de mí hace diez minutos.

Ceja. —¿Te VAS a vestir? ¿O tengo que desnudarme otra vez y darte otro repaso?

La polla de Harry levantó la cabeza interesada. —Eh. —Se sorprendió al notar que se sonrojaba.

La risa de Snape era suave. —Mocoso incorregible —murmuró  la vez que sacudía un poco la cabeza—. Volveré enseguida. Trata de ponerte algo de ropa mientras limpias. ¿Vale, Puticienta? —Volvió a sonreír y caminó por el pasillo hacia la puerta.

Harry bajó de la mesa de un salto y salió disparado hacia la puerta de la cocina resbalándose sobre las baldosas de pizarra con los calcetines. —¡Ey! —gritó por el pasillo—. ¿Qué hago si Malfoy se despierta mientras no estás?

—Le he puesto un encantamiento de alarma, así que lo sabré. —Severus le gritó de vuelta por encima del hombro cuando llegaba a la puerta principal—. Me apareceré directamente si salta. —A través del pasillo lanzó otra mirada sonriente a Harry que estaba ahí, en el quicio de la puerta de la cocina, desnudo excepto por los calcetines—. Mi mocoso —pensó Harry que había oído que murmuraba Snape. Y la puerta principal se abrió para llevar al maestro de pociones a la calle.

 

______

 

Limpiar la cocina y el salón apenas le tomó tiempo gracias a la eficiencia de los “tontos movimientos de varita”. Harry se estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua cuando, de repente, se sobresaltó con el ruido sordo que llegó de la planta de arriba. Casi simultáneamente, o eso creyó, Snape se apareció en la cocina.

—Está despierto, imagino. —Harry se pasó la varita por el pecho de la camiseta haciendo que desapareciera el agua que la había salpicado.

Pero Snape ya caminaba fuera de la habitación y no se molestó en contestar su pregunta retórica. Harry dejó el vaso de agua y le siguió. Alcanzó a Snape al final del pasillo del segundo piso. El sonido de Draco golpeando la puerta del dormitorio era muy fuerte y reverberaba en las paredes cercanas.

—¡Señor Malfoy! —gritó Severus hacia la puerta—. ¡Deje de hacer ruido en este mismo instante!

El golpeteo paró inmediatamente. —¿Pro… Profesor Snape? ¿Es usted?

—Sí, señor Malfoy, es lo más seguro. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Hay algún tipo de protección en la habitación, señor. No sé si podrá.

—Yo he puesto esa protección en su habitación, Malfoy. Por favor, sea amable y siéntese en la cama. —Snape sacó la varita y se giró hacia Harry—. Quizá —susurró— sea mejor si al principio Draco no te ve, Potter. —Señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de la sala de estar—. Espera allí de momento.

—Vale. —Harry intentó no hacer un mohín mientras daba unos pasos en la siguiente habitación y se quedaba cerca de la puerta. Después de todo quería ser capaz de escuchar lo que pasaba. Oyó abrirse la puerta del dormitorio.

—¿Dónde está mi varita, señor? —exigió inmediatamente Malfoy.

—La tengo yo, señor Malfoy. Y la guardaré hasta que pueda convencerme de que está algo más estable mentalmente.

—¿Estable mentalmente? ¡Cómo te atreves!

—Si yo fuese usted vigilaría mi lenguaje, joven.

—Ya no puedes darme órdenes, Snape. Ya no eres mi profesor.

—No, pero todavía soy mayor que usted  y DEBE mostrarme el debido respeto. Además, usted aún es ex alumno de la Casa de Slytherin, ¿no?

Harry se imaginó que ese pequeño recordatorio debió intimidar a Draco lo suficiente porque su voz tuvo un timbre menos antagónico la siguiente vez que habló.

—¿Cómo me ha encontrado?

—Recibí una carta de una amiga suya que estaba preocupada.

—Yo no tengo amigas.

—Puede pensar que no pero le aseguro que hay gente a la que le preocupa su bienestar.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Ha venido a cuidar de mí?

—De una manera u otra. Realmente tengo la intención de llevarlo de vuelta a Inglaterra.

—¿Y si no quiero ir?

—Deberé persuadirle para que lo haga.

Harry deseó poder ver la expresión de Draco ante esa respuesta.

—Mire, Snape, es muy bonito que se preocupe y todo eso pero, honestamente, ya soy adulto y creo que puedo cuidarme sólo.

—No sea idiota, Malfoy. Y tampoco pretenda tratarme como a uno. Aquí está viviendo en la miseria. Su casa es un desastre, igual que usted. ¡Sólo mírese, chico! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió en condiciones o durmió decentemente? ¿Y qué pasa con toda esa basura que se ha estado metiendo por la nariz y por el brazo?

—Yo…

—¡Y esto! —Harry supuso que Snape sostenía el paquete de sórdidas fotografías para que Draco lo viera—. ¿Cuál es su explicación para esto? ¿Esta… depravación?

—Sólo es un poco de diversión. Además, sólo son Gryffindor.

—¿Oh? Me gustaría ver cómo se lo dice a Lucius. —Harry imaginó qué foto estaba sosteniendo para ilustrar el comentario.

—Eso es… Eso es personal.

—¿Tan personal que eligió compartirlo con un puto y un fotógrafo?

—¡No había ningún fotógrafo! Hechicé la cámara para que funcionase sola. Oiga, ¿dónde está Andrew? ¿Qué ha hecho con él?

—Le solté y le dejé seguir su camino. Muestra una maravillosa hospitalidad con sus invitados, señor Malfoy.

—Le pagué lo suficientemente bien.

—Espero que sí.

—¿Me las puede devolver, por favor?

—Creo que no. Es injusto para esos jóvenes que alguien parecido a ellos protagonice pornografía sin su consentimiento. ¡ _Incendio_!

—¡No! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Eran mías!

—Las fotografías puede que sí pero los personajes en ellas no. La de Lucius, sin embargo,  le permitiré que la conserve. La idea de que este objeto en particular acaso algún día pueda llegar a Azkaban o, quizá incluso, al Profeta calienta mi pequeño corazón ennegrecido.

—Quémela. —Harry podía imaginar la resistencia de Draco ante la idea de que alguien más, especialmente Lucius, pudiese ver esa foto.

—Mmm. ¡ _Incendio_! —Hubo una pausa y después Snape volvió a hablar—. Puedo preguntar… ¿por qué con su propio padre?

Hubo un corto sonido de frufrú, como si Draco es hubiese encogido de hombros. —Hacía que me sintiese mejor. Disfrutaba haciendo gritar a Lucius.

Snape suspiró suavemente. —Señor Malfoy, esas  no son las líneas de pensamiento de un joven sano. Se da cuenta, ¿verdad?

De nuevo sonó ese frufrú. —De todos modos todos piensan que soy el chico malo. Es algo como para estar a la altura, por lo menos.

—Sólo porque otra gente piense que usted es el villano no significa que esté obligado a probarles que tienen razón.

—¿Me lo dice por experiencia, profesor?

Pausa. —Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—Traicionó a la gente a la que había jurado fidelidad.

—Usted juró la misma fidelidad que yo, señor Malfoy, pero no verá mi marca con aspecto de haber intentado arrancármela.

¡Oh, _touché_ , Snape! Harry sonrió.

—Sí, bueno —murmuró Draco—. YA no tiene mucho sentido tenerla, ¿no?

—Si simplemente la deja en paz será capaz de ver claramente que se está desvaneciendo. Lo lleva haciendo desde la caída de Voldemort.

—¡Nunca solía decir su nombre!

—No mientras estaba vivo. Sin embargo, ahora es seguro hacerlo gracias a la heroicidad del señor Potter.

—Ejem. Por lo que he leído no SÓLO de Potter.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Quiero decir que Potter reconoce que no podría haberlo hecho sin usted. USTED acabó con el Señor Tenebroso, Snape. Usted acabó con el sueño.

—No había ningún sueño, niño idiota. Era una pesadilla tan desquiciada como la mente que la creó. Y, como he dicho, hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—Incluso he intentado hacerme un tatuaje encima, ¿sabe? La odio. —La voz de Draco sonaba muy baja.

—Ya basta de todo esto. ¿Qué tal si intenta meterse algo de comida decente en esa escuálida garganta que tiene?

—Tengo un poco de hambre…

—Y, otra cosa, señor Malfoy. No estoy solo en esta misión. He viajado con un compañero y espero que le trate caballerosamente. ¿Tengo el compromiso de que lo hará?

—Sabe que todavía conservo la buena educación con la que me criaron.

Harry imaginó a Snape arqueando la ceja ante ese comentario.

—¿Tengo su compromiso, señor Malfoy?

—Sí, sí, bien. ¿Quién es?

—Señor Potter, ¿puede venir, por favor?

Harry caminó por el pasillo y se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta del dormitorio de Draco. —Hola, Draco —murmuró con suavidad.

—¡TIENES que estar de broma! —soltó Draco.

—¿Qué era eso de la buena educación con la que te criaron, Malfoy? —preguntó Snape con un tono de diversión.

Draco fulminó con la mirada a su ex profesor y después a Harry por si acaso. —Bienvenido a Múnich, Potter —dijo burlón.

—Harry te acaba de limpiar la casa —dijo Snape al chico rubio—. Sé civilizado.

En vez de eso, la mirada de Draco se volvió más oscura. —Espero que no hayas tocado nada, Potter.

—No, lo hice todo con la varita —sonrió Harry sabiendo que si no mordía el cebo enfurecería más a Malfoy.

Snape comenzó a dirigir a los dos jóvenes hacia la puerta. —Moveos, los dos. Vamos a buscar un restaurante decente.

 

______

 

Durante la cena Harry se encontró con que no podía dejar de sonreír. En cierto modo suponía que era algo infantil el hecho de que le divirtiese tanto estar ahí sentado con Snape y Malfoy y que Malfoy actuase como si fuese cercano a Snape sólo porque había sido su alumno favorito, prefecto de Casa y todo eso, siendo que, en realidad, el más cercano a Snape era Harry. Tan cercano que Snape y él habían estado follando encima de la mesa de la cocina de Malfoy esa misma tarde aunque Malfoy no lo supiese. Harry sonrió dentro de su vaso de vino e intentó autoconvencerse de madurar de una puta vez. Pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Por qué estás tan jodidamente feliz, Potter? —exigió saber Draco finalmente.

—Por nada —mintió Harry con una sonrisa—. Sólo pensaba en la mesa de cocina tan buena que tienes, Malfoy. De fantástica fabricación alemana.

—Señor Potter. —Severus golpeó con los dedos en la mesa y miró a Harry desde lo alto de su larga nariz. Su voz contenía todas las advertencias y amenazas de sufrir un terrible daño físico que Harry necesitaba escuchar.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry intentando hacer desaparecer su sonrisa.

—Puto chiflado —murmuró Draco.

—Ya es suficiente, señor Malfoy —dijo Snape con su mejor tono de enseñante—. Entonces, ¿podemos discutir sobre su vuelta a Inglaterra?

—¿Es obligatorio?

—Opino que sería por su bien.

—Pero, ¿dónde viviría?

—En Wiltshire, supongo. Allí hay una casa enorme con su nombre, ¿no?

Draco frunció el ceño a su plato manchado de salsa y sus cubiertos sucios. —La verdad es que preferiría que no. Por lo que sé madre podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Y además, yo… La verdad es que prefiero no ir allí, ¿vale? Sabe que no es exactamente un lugar que me traiga recuerdos felices. ¿Podría quedarme con usted?

—Tengo que trabajar, señor Malfoy. Por no mencionar que por fin será posible que disfrute de mi vida privada por primera vez en muchos, muchos años. Lamentablemente no puedo estar a su exclusiva disposición.

Draco pareció encontrar eso ligeramente divertido. —¿Vida privada? —repitió—. Bueno, bien por usted, profesor. Necesitaba echar un polvo. —Harry pudo ver como Severus apretaba la mandíbula, pero si Draco notó la reacción de Snape, no lo demostró—. Así que, entonces, ¿qué SERÁ de mí?

Severus pareció contemplar sus opciones durante un momento. —Me gustaría que la señora Pomfrey le hiciera un examen médico riguroso —clavó en Draco una mirada penetrante— y cualquier desintoxicación que considere necesaria. Permanecerá en Hogwarts hasta que pueda asegurarle un mejor alojamiento.

 —Así que después de todo sí que me quedaré con usted. —Draco sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

Snape frunció los labios. —He tenido una conversación muy interesante con su gigoló, señor Malfoy. —La sonrisa satisfecha desapareció de la cara de Draco—. Sé que no fueron fotografiados todos los revolcones alimentados con _multijugos_. —Draco se ruborizó—. No se va a “quedar conmigo”, señor Malfoy. Estará retenido en las habitaciones de invitados de Hogwarts. Por lo que a mí respecta, cuanto más lejos, mejor. Si me disculpan… —Snape empujó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó de la mesa. Les dedicó a ambos una ligera inclinación de cabeza antes de cruzar el restaurante para pagar la cuenta.

Draco miraba fijamente su plato vacío con las mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza.

—Eres un idiota, Malfoy. —Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No todos podemos ser unos santos como tú, Potter.

—Déjalo ya.

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

Harry se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. —Lo pedí.

—¿Lo pediste? ¿Cómo supiste que iba a venir?

—Leí la carta que hablaba de ti.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quién te la enseñó?

—Estaba con Severus cuando la recibió.

—¿Eh?

—Caballeros —cayó de nuevo sobre la mesa la profunda voz de Snape—, ¿listos para marcharnos?


	13. Capítulo 13

Severus se apoyó contra la pared del dormitorio de Draco con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mientras miraba al joven Slytherin intentando ordenar como podía la ropa de cama. —¿Va a remeter las sábanas del todo?

—¿Para qué molestarse? Se van a salir otra vez, ¿no?

—Haga lo que quiera. —Snape se apartó de la pared y se sacó la varita de la túnica.

—¿Me va a volver a poner los hechizos de protección? —le preguntó Draco cuando vio la varita—. ¿Señor? —añadió mientras miraba a Snape con una mirada suplicante.

—Son básicamente para protegerle a usted, señor Malfoy. Los retiraré a las siete de la mañana. Nuestro _traslador_ a casa se activará a las ocho. Intente dormir bien esta noche.

El rubio pareció aceptar su suerte y se tiró por encima del borde de la cama. —Siento que no haya habitaciones de invitados, profesor.

—Mientras hablamos el señor Potter se está encargando de las necesarias transfiguraciones. No se preocupe.

—¿De verdad confía en él tanto como parece, señor?

—Él se ha… ganado mi respeto. Y sí, confío en él.

—Él fue la razón para que traicionase al Señor Tenebroso, ¿verdad? Quiero decir en la primera guerra.

—Señor Malfoy, creo que esta conversación puede esperar a otro mom…

—La he jodido bien, ¿verdad?

Severus dejó viajar la mirada por el antes orgulloso joven. Draco ya ni siquiera se sentaba erguido ni mantenía la cabeza alta. Con los hombros caídos y la mirada baja, el joven Malfoy presentaba un aspecto lamentable. Snape se permitió cruzar la distancia entre ellos y apoyar brevemente una mano en uno de los redondeados hombros. —Has tomado algunas decisiones equivocadas, Draco, eso es todo. A tu edad yo había tomado muchas muy parecidas. Eso no significa que estés condenado para siempre.

Los ojos plateados le miraron. —Siempre le defendí ante mi padre, señor. Sólo quería que lo supiera.

Snape quitó la mano del hombro de Draco y dio un paso atrás. —Gracias, Draco. Ahora duerme. Te veré por la mañana. —Se retiró de nuevo hasta la puerta y comenzó a envolver la habitación con una serie de encantamientos protectores—. Buenas noches —dijo simplemente cuando acabó. Cerró la puerta tras él y lanzó un último hechizo a la cerradura antes de ir hacia la sala de estar.

—¿Has incluido un hechizo de silencio? —le susurró Harry cuando entró.

Severus asintió y miró la habitación con velado interés. Ahora que estaba ordenada y limpia la sala era bastante agradable. Harry había transfigurado el sofá en una cama doble bastante baja y había candelabros flotantes por las paredes dándole a la habitación una suave luminosidad. Snape apuntó con un dedo hacia la cama. —¿Cómo le llama a eso, señor Potter?

—¡Futón! —dijo Harry alegremente—. Es una cama japonesa. Una vez probé una en una tienda cuando mi tía no miraba. Son muy firmes. Y agradables. —Snape no dudaba de la comodidad de la cama pero justo en ese momento consideraba que la palabra “agradable” no podía aplicarse a un simple mueble cuando un desnudo Harry Potter descansaba en su interior de un modo tan tentador.

Severus, con el ceño fruncido, le lanzó una mirada poco entusiasta. —Pensé que te había dicho, bastante sucintamente de hecho, que transfigurases camas separadas.

—Confías en tus propias protecciones, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces, bien. Draco no lo sabrá. Y todo volverá a la normalidad antes de que le dejes salir por la mañana. —Potter sonrió con descaro.

—Mocoso —murmuró Snape mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto de estar y ponía un rudimentario hechizo de protección y otro silenciador. Después dejó la varita cerca de la de Potter en la mesa de café que ahora usaban de mesilla a la vez que ignoraba el tubo de lubricante que Potter había dejado allí.

—¡Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa! —dijo Harry emocionado.

—¿En serio? —Severus se quitó la túnica y la colgó en un sillón cercano— Cuenta —dijo llanamente.

—¡Ya he tenido sexo en Alemania!

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Quieres decir que esta tarde, mientras tenías mi polla metida en el culo, no te habías dado cuenta?

Potter le lanzó una mirada divertida. —Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Es la primera vez que tengo sexo en otro país. Es algo nuevo para mí.

—Te olvidas de Escocia, mocoso. De hecho Alemania es el tercer país en el que tienes sexo.

En el rostro de Harry se extendió una amplia sonrisa. —¡Ey, tienes razón! —Estaba a punto de ponerse a saltar en la cama de puro entusiasmo—. ¡Sexo en tres países diferentes! ¡Me siento como James Bond o algo así!

—¿James Bond?

—Oh, es un personaje muy famoso de películas y libros _muggles_. El mejor espía del mundo. Lleva una vida ABSOLUTAMENTE emocionante y viaja por todo el mundo cargándose a los malos y tirándose a montones de mujeres.

—Con el único fin de obtener información, presumo.

—Sí, y para impedir que los malos dominen el mundo y eso.

—Interesante. Siempre pensé que en el mundo _muggle_ mantenían a las mujeres alejadas de los puestos de poder.

—¿Eh? Mmm… Creo que sí. Está cambiando poco a poco, creo, pero sí… ¿Por qué?

Severus se quitó la chaqueta y se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa. —En esas historias de Bond, ¿siempre son mujeres con las que se acuesta para obtener información? ¿Nunca hombres?

Harry inclinó la cabeza y pensó en ello un momento. —No, nunca hombres. Él es algo así como el personaje más heterosexual DEL MUNDO. —Harry sonrió—. La verdad es que creo que es un poco gilipollas.

Snape asintió vagamente sin dejar de desnudarse. Potter parecía haberse hundido en alguna profunda línea de pensamiento o en una prolongada sesión de observación mientras miraba a Severus desvestirse para dormir. O quizá ambos. Cuando Snape levantó la colcha y se deslizó sobre el firme colchón de algodón, Harry aún tenía la cabeza inclinada y apoyada en su brazo doblado y miraba a Severus con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Tú…

—Sí, Potter.

—Quiero decir que si has tenido que…

—Sí.

—Oh.

—Esta cama japonesa de verdad que es cómoda, Harry. Bien hecho. —Snape miró de reojo a Harry y le encontró aún observándole— ¿Qué?

—¿Mientras espiabas para la Orden… para nosotros… tuviste que… hacer cosas así?

—Es una táctica de espionaje bastante común, Potter. ¿No me digas que no lo habías pensado antes?

—Supongo que realmente nunca pensé sobre ello, sobre lo que implicaba, quiero decir. —El chico estuvo callado un momento. Y entonces, en voz baja…— Así que, al menos a veces, cuando necesitaste conseguir información de algún mortífago o de otros…

—Sí. —Severus miraba fijamente al techo.

—No quiero saber con quién, ¿vale?

—Eso pensaba.

Una mano cruzó el colchón bajo las sábanas hasta tocarle ligeramente con el dorso de los dedos en el costado. —Lo siento.

Snape cerró los ojos. —¿Qué es lo que sientes, Potter?

—Bueno, que hayas tenido que hacer cosas así, por supuesto. Por nosotros. Por mí…

—Por la causa, Harry. —Severus abrió los ojos de nuevo y giró la cabeza sobre la almohada para poder mirar a su amor a la cara—. Le debía mucho a Albus. Prostituirme por él parecía un pequeño precio a pagar y a menudo fue la menor de mis preocupaciones mientras vivía esa vida. —Tanteó a ciegas bajo las sábanas hasta que rodeó con su mano la de Harry que acababa de acariciarle—. No hay nada por lo que debas enfadarte, te lo aseguro. De todos modos tampoco ocurrió a menudo. Y nunca hubo nada como lo que comparto contigo. La verdad es que no debería habértelo explicado.

—Hay muchos tipos de sexo, ¿eh?

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta?

—¡Aún soy un adolescente, Snape! Y uno del sexo masculino. Por lo que le importa a mi cerebro, el sexo lo único que puede ser es genial, sorprendente y la única cosa en la que merece la pena pensar. —Harry puso una sonrisa que mostraba autoreproche—. Aún tengo que crecer un poco.

—Intenta no hacerlo demasiado rápido.

Los ojos verdes se agrandaron ligeramente. —¿Éste es el mismo hombre que me provocó y se burló de mí durante años para que aprendiese algo de responsabilidad y madurase de una puta vez?

—Simplemente te advierto en contra de que intentes forzar el proceso.

De repente Potter se inclinó y apretó los labios contra los de Snape. Fue un beso mecánico pero Severus, no obstante, apreció el gesto. Durante dieciséis años, en su vida había habido aún menos besos que orgasmos. ¿Qué era lo que Draco había dicho en la cena? ¿Que “necesitaba echar un polvo”? Mocoso precoz. Si acaso, había sido besar, más que follar, lo que Snape más había necesitado. Sin duda eso trabajó a favor de Potter aquella extraña tarde de enero en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place…

Merlín, Severus, ¡sólo escúchate! ¡Todo el rato insistiendo con lo de los besos como en una novela sobre una bruja con mal de amores! Snape se apartó del beso y miró a su compañero con los ojos entornados. —Si estás planeando abusar de mí, Potter, te sugiero que te pongas a ello. Esta noche tengo la intención de dormir tanto como me sea posible.

—Mmm. —Potter frotó con su cara el cuello de Severus—. ¿Puedo chupártela? —susurró antes de estirar del lóbulo de la oreja de Snape con los dientes.

Bien, sin duda la polla de Severus pensaba que eso había sonado bien. —Si es lo que deseas.

—Definitivamente sí. —Y Harry desapareció bajo las sábanas dejando a Snape mirando al techo y preguntándose vagamente cómo había pasado de encerrar a un chico en su dormitorio contra su voluntad a confesarle a otro cómo se había prostituido para ganar la guerra, a echar de menos los besos incluso mientras estaba recibiendo uno, a ahora sentir la polla dura dentro de la boca del segundo chico a la vez que el primero estaba tumbado al otro lado de la pared adyacente incapaz de dormir por lo que indicaba el hechizo que Snape le había colocado. La vida sin duda había sido mucho más sencilla antes de que el maldito Harry Potter alcanzase la pubertad…

 

______

 

Cuando se despertó a las seis y media de la mañana siguiente y miró al joven que dormía en sus brazos, Severus consideró brevemente devolverle el favor de la noche anterior y desaparecer bajo las sábanas para despertar a su amante de una manera más íntima que una brusca sacudida. Pero había cosas por hacer y, desafortunadamente, remolonear en la cama prodigando atención oral a un bello joven no era una de ellas. Snape suspiro por encima de la coronilla de Harry y estrechó el abrazo alrededor del pequeño cuerpo durante un minuto más. Después, se apartó y sacudió al chico para que despertase.

—Potter. Harry, despierta. —Una mano cálida fue de inmediato hasta su erección mañanera y la rodeó automáticamente, incluso mientras el pequeño íncubo estaba casi completamente inconsciente—. Quita esa mano, Potter. ¡Y levanta!

—¿Mggfff? —Lentamente, los ojos esmeralda se abrieron y enfocaron su cara lo mejor que pudieron sin las gafas. La descuidada sonrisa de Harry surgió con facilidad—.  ‘Nos días. —La mano apretó su polla como un saludo no verbal.

—Para eso. Tenemos que levantarnos.

—Tú ya lo estás. —Una lengua húmeda lamió su pezón derecho—. Y, ey, yo también.

Severus reprimió un gemido cuando Harry comenzó a frotar su propia polla contra el muslo de Snape. —De verdad, Potter, no tenemos tiempo para esto. —A regañadientes, dio un manotazo a Harry en la mano para apartarla de su entrepierna y se separó de la amenaza de _frottage_. La manera en la que los ojos de Potter se pasearon por su cuerpo mientras se levantaba de la baja cama casi le hicieron cambiar de idea y volver a meterse en ella, pero Severus Snape era un hombre consciente de sus obligaciones así que, con calma, se dispuso a vestirse. Después de un momento, Harry suspiró ruidosamente, se levantó y saltó a regañadientes en su ropa _muggle_ y su túnica.

—Debo ir a por Draco —anunció Snape—. Por favor, deja la habitación exactamente como estaba antes de que él aparezca.

—No tardaré —le aseguró Harry con una sonrisa.

Snape recogió la varita de la mesa de café y también se metió en el bolsillo el lubricante antes de que a alguno de los dos se le olvidara. Para cuando Severus abrió la puerta de la sala de estar, Potter ya había transfigurado la cama de vuelta en un sofá y hecho desaparecer los apliques que había añadido a las paredes. Daba miedo lo buen mago que podía ser el chico cuando se esforzaba un poco.

La siguiente hora pasó como un torbellino entre desayunar, empaquetar las pertenencias “esenciales” de Draco y hacer de árbitro del permanente antagonismo entre Potter y Malfoy. Una breve visita a _frau_ Werner, que les dio bolsas de dulces caseros y numerosos abrazos para “el Dragón”, fue el único respiro de las peleas de los adolescentes. De alguna manera, la presencia de la mujer, que les recordaba a una abuela, hizo que los chicos se convirtiesen instantáneamente en los jóvenes encantadores que Snape sabía que ambos eran capaces de ser. Lo que sólo hizo todo más frustrante para el hombre cuando los tres estuvieron solos de nuevo y Malfoy y Potter inmediatamente volvieron a sus personalidades de críos de escuela.

—Hoy es sábado, caballeros —espetó en cierto momento—. ¡Se supone que hoy no tengo que ser un MAESTRO! ¡Especialmente no cuando trato con dos magos supuestamente adultos que ya han salido de la puta escuela! —Notó que los claros ojos de Draco se agrandaron—. Sí, señor Malfoy, acabo de decir “puta”. Le aconsejo que lo supere. ¿ESTÁN listos, caballeros?

Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada divertida. Oh, así que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para cambiar la dinámica. Si lo hubiese sabido, Snape habría jurado como una verdulera del callejón Knockturn mucho antes. Sorprendentemente, los dos se las arreglaron para cesar en sus ataques el suficiente tiempo como para que Severus les condujese con rapidez por las pocas calles que tenían que atravesar después de dejar la casa de Draco. Llegaron, con pocos minutos de sobra, al callejón en el que Harry y él se habían aparecido la mañana del día anterior y hubo tiempo para un último intercambio de insultos entre los dos adolescentes antes de que el _traslador_ les llevase a los tres a la puerta principal de Hogwarts.

 

______

 

—¡Bájate de mi pie, Potter! De verdad, eres más torpe que un trol de las montañas. ¡Un trol de las montañas CIEGO!

—¡Que te den, Malfoy!

Como ya había tenido suficiente, Severus simplemente siguió caminando y con sus largas piernas dejó atrás rápidamente a los dos críos peleones. Medio minuto después se oyó por el camino sonido de carreras y empujones y los dos jóvenes se pusieron a caminar incómodos a su lado mientras se aproximaban a la entrada principal de la escuela. No perdió el tiempo y se dirigió directamente a la enfermería, con los jóvenes a su cargo (bueno, uno a su cargo y el otro su… ¿novio? Dioses, se estremecía sólo con pensar en la palabra) intentando mantenerse a su lado.

—¡Severus! —Poppy Pomfrey le saludó desde detrás del expediente médico de un estudiante. Y le mandó una sonrisa un poco traviesa a Harry—. Señor Potter. Encantada de volver a verle. —Después su comportamiento cambió a uno profesional y se fijó en el lamentable estado de Draco—.  Ah, señor Malfoy. El director me dijo que esperase verle hoy. Está un poco asustado, ¿verdad?

—¿Puedes hacerle un chequeo completo, Poppy? —preguntó Snape en voz baja para no anunciar los problemas de Draco al resto de los ingresados en la enfermería—. Pon especial atención en elaborar un plan de desintoxicación, si crees que es necesario.

Pomfrey asintió y frunció los labios en dirección a Draco. Señaló hacia una cama al final de la enfermería, justo al lado de la oficina. —Súbase, señor Malfoy. Ahí tendrá más privacidad. —El rubio asintió y arrastró los pies en la dirección que le señalaba.

—Te veo luego, Draco —dijo Potter.

—Como si TE importara —le espetó Malfoy sin molestarse en mirar ni a Harry ni a Snape mientras iba a tomar posesión de su cama como si fuese un condenado a muerte enfrentando su destino.

Pomfrey ofreció a Severus una mirada comprensiva y corrió tras su nuevo paciente. —Oh, señor Potter. —La enfermera se giró en mitad de la enfermería y les miró—. Debería procurarse una copia de _El Profeta_ de esta mañana. —Clavó la mirada brevemente en Snape y después la devolvió a Harry—. Tengo el presentimiento de que no le gustará la portada de hoy. —Se giró otra vez, devolvió su atención a Malfoy y corrió las cortinas alrededor de la cama con aire profesional.

Severus arqueó una ceja como respuesta a la inquisitiva mirada de Harry y juntos y en silencio salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a la sala de profesores, el lugar más cercano en el que estaban seguros de encontrar un ejemplar del día de los periódicos nacionales.

—Oh, dios, no —se quejó Harry tan pronto como vio _El Profeta_ encima de una de las mesas.

 _¡MI RELACIÓN CON HARRY POTTER!_ gritaba el titular en la portada.

Severus se quedó en pie tras Harry y examinó el artículo por encima del hombro de su amante.

_A raíz de recientes informaciones de que El Chico Que Vivió estaba románticamente relacionado con la sobrina del ministro de magia, la señorita Felicity Fudge, esta semana El Profeta ha contactado con la señorita Athena Green, de 18 años, quien reclama haber tenido una relación con Harry Potter desde que se conocieron en su fiesta de dieciocho cumpleaños del pasado mes de julio. La señorita Green, una bonita dependienta de Kent, describe al señor Potter como “un apasionado amante y un perfecto caballero”. —¡Me enamoré de él en el mismo momento en que nos conocimos! —dijo a nuestro reportero…_

—¡Esto es una BASURA! —escupió Harry—. ¡Pasó UNA VEZ! ¡Un polvo horrible, un polvo horrible y cutre! Eso es TODO. ¡Y no la volví a VER!

La mano derecha de Snape se movió automáticamente a su cara y apretó el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar. No necesitaba esto. Y tampoco necesitaba una migraña. —Harry.

—Te lo juro, Severus. ¡Es una puta mentira!

—Lo sé. No tienes que convencerme, Harry. —Su amante giró la cara hacia él y Snape vio la completa indignación y el pánico en los ojos de Harry. Odió tener que hacer eso justo en ese momento…— Harry, escúchame. No puedo enfrentarme a todo esto ahora. ¿Me estás escuchando, Harry? Necesito ir a hablar de Draco con Albus. Después tengo que hablar con los prefectos y después con quien cubriese mis clases de ayer. Y después tengo que ir a mis habitaciones, cerrar la puerta con llave y bañar mi cerebro con una botella de whisky para lo que quede del día.

Potter tenía el aspecto de a quien le han dado una bofetada. —¿Puedo estar contigo? ¿Especialmente después de esto? —Frustrado, arrugó el periódico con la mano.

—Lo siento. Por favor, Harry, sólo dame un día libre. Ve y despotrica de todo con Lupin, ¿vale?

Oh, mierda. Corrección: AHORA Potter tenía el aspecto de a quien le han dado una bofetada.

—¿Estás… estás alejándome por esto? ¿Por lo que ha hecho esa cabrona estúpida?

—No, no. —Severus le tomó de la mano. Lo único que quería era largarse a su mazmorra, y ése era el porqué de alejar a Potter—. Tengo cosas que hacer y un rabioso dolor de cabeza gracias a que Malfoy y tú habéis actuado como críos toda la mañana. Y sólo quiero estar un tiempo solo. —Le dolió tragar saliva mientras miraba los húmedos ojos verdes—. Lo siento. Puedes irte a casa por _flu_ desde aquí. Iré a verte mañana. ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro. —La cara de Harry estaba blanca de furia y prácticamente escupió esa palabra mientras retorcía el periódico con una mano y se giraba hacia la chimenea.

—Harry. ¡POTTER! —Su amante de giró y le clavó la mirada—. Harry. Es sólo hasta mañana. Iré a verte y planearemos un contraataque contra _El Profeta_ y la señorita Green.

—Claro —escupió Harry otra vez. Y volvió a girarse hacia la chimenea, cogió un puñado de polvos _flu_ y los tiró con tanta fuerza que se levantó una nube de acre negritud.

El dolor de cabeza de Snape empeoró notablemente cuando el fuego se encendió y le arrebató a Harry. Joder.


	14. Capítulo 14

Remus golpeó un poco más fuerte la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Harry. —¡Por favor, Harry! —le llamó a través de la gruesa madera—. ¡Baja a cenar! ¡No has comido nada en todo el día y no puedes quedarte ahí para siempre!

—¡No tengo hambre!

—¡Pues deberías! ¡Por favor, sal y habla conmigo!

—¡Ya te he dicho lo que ha pasado! ¡No quiero hablarlo más!

—¡Pero es obvio que aún estás enfadado! ¡No es saludable que estés así!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Harry salió hecho una furia. —¡Vale! —dijo todo petulante cuando irrumpió en el pasillo. Después, bajó las escaleras pateando. Cuando llegó al comedor, se tiró en una silla ante la mesa y estaba dedicado a mirar las verduras de las diferentes bandejas cuando Remus entró y se sentó justo enfrente.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los hombres habló mientras se servían las viandas y empezaban a cenar.  Remus sirvió a ambos un poco de vino y tomó unos sorbos antes de atreverse a comenzar otra discusión con el enfadado joven. —¿Ha… —Paró y se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Ha dicho Severus a qué hora le tenemos que esperar mañana?

Harry negó con la cabeza y empujó con desgana una patata asada con el tenedor por todo el plato. No levantó la vista ni siquiera cuando escuchó a Remus suspirar suavemente.

—¿Sólo es ira, Harry? —le preguntó su padre sustituto con amabilidad—. ¿O hay algo más? ¿Algo que estás intentando tapar con la ira?

—¿Como qué?

—Como, por ejemplo… ¿Tal vez estás asustado? ¿Tienes miedo a que esos asuntos con _El Profeta_ amenacen vuestra relación? ¿O tienes miedo de que Severus ya no te quiera junto a él?

Harry elevó la mirada pero sólo la cruzó brevemente con la de Lupin antes de llevarla hasta la chimenea. Se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien tener miedo, Harry. Estar enamorado, además de ser extraordinario y hacer que te sientas poderoso, también trae consigo toda una serie de vulnerabilidades. Severus probablemente se siente tan vulnerable y asustado como tú ahora. Es… Lo siento, Harry. Estoy siendo presuntuoso.

Harry devolvió la mirada hacia Remus y frunció ligeramente el ceño. —¿Presuntuoso?

—Bueno, estoy presumiendo que Severus está enamorado de ti. —Remus pareció bastante incómodo mientras decía esas palabras—. Ninguno de los dos me ha dicho si él lo está o no. Sólo soy consciente de tus sentimientos. Perdóname si he hablado de más.

—Lo está —chirrió la voz de Harry. Después tomó vino. Estaba decidido a no llorar, joder.

Remus le miró un poco sorprendido. —¿De verdad te lo ha dicho así? ¿Explícitamente?

—Me ha dicho que me quiere. —Harry clavó el tenedor en la patata con la que había estado jugueteando un rato antes—. Varias veces.

—Sorprendente.

Harry le miró. Remus estaba sentado en la silla, con los cubiertos suspendidos sobre el plato de la cena como si se hubiese olvidado de que los estaba sosteniendo, intentando esconder una ligera sonrisa y fallando evidentemente. —Sorprendente —volvió a decir.

—¿El qué?

—La idea de Severus enamorado, supongo. —Remus se encogió de hombros brevemente y luego pareció recomponerse—. Lo que quiero decir es que sé que ese hombre no está hecho de piedra. Y, ¿quién _no_ se enamoraría de ti, Harry, si tuviese la oportunidad? Es sólo que… —Se paró y sonrió con tristeza—. Bueno, es encantador, ¡eso es lo que es! —Divertido, negó con la cabeza—. Pobre Severus.

A Harry se le abrió un poco la boca. —¿Pobre Severus? ¡Ha sido ÉL el que ME ha echado! ¿Recuerdas?

Parecía que Remus intentaba contener un poco su regocijo pero le estaba costando mucho. —Es que no puedo evitar pensar en… Bueno, para él no debe de ser fácil, ¿no? —Remus debió de notar el gesto cada vez más herido en la cara de Harry porque corrió a calmar el daño de lo que acababa de decir—. ¡No por ti, Harry! No estoy diciendo que tú seas alguien difícil ni nada de eso. No. Lo que intento explicar es, bueno, toda la _situación_ desde el punto de vista de Severus. Es un hombre profundamente reservado, fuerte e independiente, Harry. Tener atado a su vida al Chico Que Vivió debe estar tambaleando sus cimientos.

—Yo no le _ato_ —dijo Harry con un mohín.

Lupin se echó a reír. —Lo siento, Harry. Por supuesto que no. —Se quedó mirando un momento a Harry con su habitual sonrisa en los labios—. Quizá Severus está un poco falto de práctica en este tipo de situaciones —sugirió en voz baja—. Estoy de acuerdo con lo de que no debería haberte alejado cuando lo que necesitabas era su apoyo, pero tú también deberías intentar encontrar un punto medio en este tipo de cosas.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—Como comprender que Severus tiene una manera diferente a la tuya de enfrentarse a situaciones nuevas. Pedirte un poco de tiempo a solas para relajarse y ordenar la cabeza no es una petición tan extravagante, ¿no? Especialmente viniendo de un hombre con el carácter que acabamos de decir.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras miraba la verdura y, a la vez, tenía esa sensación incómoda de que Lupin tenía un poco de razón. —Al menos podía haberme abrazado un momento antes de empaquetarme rumbo a la red _flu_.

—¿En mitad de la sala de profesores de donde trabaja?

Harry suspiró profundamente. —Entonces, ¿qué se supone que le voy a decir mañana? ¿Que él tenía toda la razón y que lo siento por enfadarme cuando veo los periódicos llenos de todas esas mentiras sobre mi vida y que soy una persona horrible por pedirle a mi amante que me apoye después de haberle apoyado A ÉL en algo que tenía que hacer?

Remus le miró con calma y sin decir nada.

Harry levantó su vino, dio un trago largo al líquido dulzón y después dejó de nuevo la copa. —Lo sé, lo sé —dijo todo petulante—. Encontrar el punto medio. Algo así como regatear, ¿no? Le diré que le concedo el derecho a pedir tiempo para él si me da el derecho a pedir su apoyo.

—No es una mala analogía —sonrió Remus—. Arreglar una relación tiene que ver con hacer tratos.

—Pero incluso si los dos estamos de acuerdo con las condiciones, ¿qué hacemos cuando vuelva a pasar algo como lo de hoy? ¿Cuándo él necesite su maldito espacio y yo necesite su puto apoyo todo a la vez? ¿Quién cede?

—Ninguno, creo. O al menos no del todo.

—Yo no tengo mi apoyo y él tiene su tiempo a solas, ¿verdad?

—Estoy seguro de que no se está relajando como esperaba, Harry. ¿De verdad crees que, justo en este momento, Severus no está preocupado por muchas de las cosas por las que tú lo estás?

Vale, Harry no había pensado en eso. Clavó varios guisantes en los dientes del tenedor y se los llevó a la boca, aunque no tenía hambre y mucho menos ganas de guisantes. Pero masticarlos al menos le daba un momento para pensar.

—Por su propia naturaleza —continuó Remus—, Severus es un hombre calculador. Y el cálculo lleva tiempo y no se lleva bien con las interrupciones. Aunque seguro que has notado, Harry, que también es un hombre muy leal. Si Severus dice que estará aquí mañana para ayudarte con, como lo ha llamado, tu _contraataque_ , entonces estoy seguro de que puedes confiar, no sólo en que mantendrá su palabra, sino que también tendrá la situación meditada y un plan estratégico trazado. Recuerda que estás enamorado de un Slytherin, Harry. Puedes contar con el apoyo de Severus si eliges luchar contra este último ataque a tu vida privada pero difícilmente puedes esperar que su tipo de apoyo sea el mismo que recibes de mí, de Hermione o de los Weasley.

Harry se sintió sonreír por primera vez desde por la mañana. —Suenas como si supieras de lo que estás hablando.

Lupin sonrió. —Debo admitir que las relaciones Gryffindor-Slytherin siempre me han fascinado.

 

______

 

—¡Ey!

Harry levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y vio la cabeza y los hombros de uno de los gemelos Weasley sobresaliendo de la chimenea del salón. Estaba agradecido por la interrupción. Desde que acabase la cena se había encontrado un poco perdido sobre con qué llenar el tiempo hasta la hora de ir a dormir. Echaba de menos a Snape, estaba caliente y echaba de menos a Snape.

 —Oh, hola… eh…

—George —dijo George.

Harry sonrió. —Lo siento. George. Entra.

El alto pelirrojo salió de entre las llamas y se sacudió el polvo antes de dejarse caer en el sillón de enfrente de Harry. Harry miró expectante el fuego antes de volver a mirar al visitante. —¿Estás solo esta noche? ¿Sin Fred?

—Está con Hermione visitando a papá y mamá. —George formó una mueca—. No envidio estar en su lugar esta noche.

Por un momento Harry pensó en lo que eso implicaba. —Eh… ¡Oh! ¿Así que es Fred?

George asintió mientras sonreía. —Aunque la verdad es que ambos seremos el padre. Aún lo compartimos todo. Sólo que dejaremos que los viejos se acostumbren poco a poco a la idea..

—Oh, bien. Sí. Felicidades, por cierto.

—Gracias, tío. Oye, ¿puedo tomar un trago de algo?

Harry dejó el libro en la mesa más cercana. —¡Claro! ¡Lo siento! —se rio un poco para sí mismo—. Soy un maleducado. —Levitó una botella de escocés y la botella de vino que se había traído después de cenar y que había olvidado rematar—. ¿Qué prefieres?

—Escocés, gracias.

Harry convocó un vaso y una copa y sirvió escocés para George y vino para sí mismo.

—Salud. —George chocó su vaso contra la copa de Harry.

—Salud —imitó Harry—. Y felicidades otra vez.

George sonrió más. —Jodidamente emocionante, ¿verdad? —Se tomó un trago largo de escocés—. ¡Dios, es bueno! Snape no tenía nada excepto whisky de fuego.

Harry escupió a medias de tragar un sorbo de vino. —¿Eh?

—Vengo de allí, tío. La verdad es que te buscaba a ti. Y probé allí primero, ¿no?

—¿Por qué probaste allí primero?

—¿Sabes? Eso es exactamente lo que él quería saber. —George sonrió— ¿Cuándo se lo vais a decir a todo el mundo? ¿Eh? Todos lo sabemos, ¿sabes? Bueno, la mayoría. ¿Y por qué no probar primero allí? Había un cincuenta/cincuenta en cada sitio, ¿no?

Harry se sonrojó un poco. —Supongo —murmuró, y bebió más vino.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

—Eh, supongo…

—Tiene un buen polvo, a que sí. POR FAVOR, ¡dímelo! Siempre lo he sospechado, ya sabes.

El rubor de Harry se intensificó.

—¡Lo sabía! —alardeó George—. ¡Joder que si lo sabía! ¡El viejo astuto! ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Harry? ¿Cómo lo cazaste la primera vez?

—Le besé. —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué, así sin más?

—Supongo. Estábamos hablando y, simplemente… La verdad es que me tiré en su regazo.

—¡Genial! —George le sonrió lleno de orgullo—. ¿No te decía siempre que si querías enterarte de cómo son los tíos tenías que ir y hacerlo?

Harry se rio recordando conversaciones que parecían de hace mucho que había tenido con Fred y George en las que los gemelos le fascinaban y tentaban con consejos y sugerencias de otro mundo y de otra manera de ser. —Por cierto, gracias por todo eso. Me ayudasteis con algunas de esas cosas.

—Nos encantó, Harry. Sólo desearía haberlo sabido un poco antes, quizá cuando aún estábamos en la escuela. —George le guiño—. Podríamos haberte enseñado unas cuantas cosas.

Una maraña de pensamientos y sensaciones asaltó de repente el cuerpo y la mente de Harry. Si quisiera, si le atrajese al menos un poco, podía follarse a George esa misma noche. Lo sabía. No sabía CÓMO estaba tan seguro de ello, sólo lo estaba.  Aunque él tuviera una relación con Snape, aunque George estuviese con Hermione (¡y Fred!), sabía que esa noche fácilmente podía acabar con ellos dos tomando unas copas, flirteando un poco, y luego un mucho, y acabar haciendo cosas. Harry estaba agradecido por tener las piernas cruzadas porque si hubiese tenido que cruzarlas justo en ese momento hubiera  sido un poco revelador. Sólo pensar en la oportunidad era emocionante y Harry esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa excitación repentina no fuese obvia. Tan pronto como su cerebro comenzó a preguntarse si George preferiría ir arriba o abajo, Harry se aclaró la garganta y decidió llevar la conversación hacia aguas más seguras.

—Así que, eh, ¿Severus te ofreció una copa? ¿No se limitó a decirte que te largaras y me buscaras en mi propia casa?

—Oh, eso fue lo primero que hizo. _Ilumíneme, G. Weasley, de por qué siquiera piensa que mis aposentos son un almacén de Gryffindor perdidos._ O algo así. —Ambos rieron—. Pero le dije que parecía que él necesitaba una copa y me contestó que ya estaba tomando una. Y antes de darnos cuenta íbamos por la mitad de una botella del mejor Ogden. Una basura.

Harry sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado. ¿Snape no había querido pasar tiempo con él pero todo feliz gastaba una tarde emborrachándose con uno de los gemelos Weasley? Obviamente George notó la repentina tristeza de Harry.

—Ey. La mayor parte de la conversación ha sido sobre ti, ¿vale? ¿Sabes, Harry? Si fuese cualquier otro en vez de Snape te diría que ese tío está completamente colgado por ti. Si es lo que quieres, creo que le tienes pillado para mucho tiempo. —George tomó otro trago de escocés—. Por supuesto esa es sólo mi opinión no-cualificada y no-profesional.

—Por supuesto —confirmó Harry con el corazón palpitándole en el pecho y la sangre bailoteándole alegre por el cuerpo. _¡Completamente colgado! ¡Lo tengo pillado para mucho tiempo! Me quiere_ , pensó Harry intentando no sonreír demasiado. El modo en el que había olvidado por completo y de repente que supuestamente estaba enfadado con Severus y que iba a pasar la noche enfurruñado era como magia. Jugueteó con el pie de su copa de vino durante un momento—. ¿Él, eh, te dijo algo de que estaba enfadado conmigo?

George se tragó el resto del escocés. —¿Está enfadado contigo?

—Pensaba que sí…

—Está preocupado por esa tía estúpida de _El Profeta_ de esta mañana. La verdad, ¿DE qué va esa mujer? ¡Fue un polvo de una noche, joder!

—Y ni siquiera uno bueno —añadió Harry.

—Exactamente. Tienes que hablar con ella, Harry. Pedirle que se retracte o algo así. ¡Podrías demandarla por tensionar tu relación!

—Y tendría que hablar de mi relación. No sé si Severus querría.

—Lo que él quiere es que todos te dejen vivir tu vida.

Durante un momento, la mirada de Harry se detuvo en la expresión seria de George. —¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó de repente.

Por un segundo pareció como si a George se le hubiese olvidado de algo. —¡Oh! ¡La invitación a la fiesta! Tenemos que hacer algunas reformas en York la semana que viene. Amigos y familia, juntar a todos y anunciar las buenas noticias a todos a la vez. Todo el mundo está invitado. Espero que Snape y tú seáis otra vez la pareja perfecta para el próximo sábado.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué quieres decir con _otra vez_? ¿Es que alguna vez hemos sido perfectos?

George se encogió de hombros. —Suficientemente perfectos como para salvar el mundo, Harry. —George dejó el vaso vacío en la mesita de centro y se levantó—. Tengo que irme. El sábado a las ocho, ¿vale? Oh, y díselo también a Lupin, ¿sí?

—Claro. —Harry se levantó también deseando sinceramente que George se quedase un poco más. Dejó la copa de vino y miró al hombre alto y guapo en el que George se había convertido—. Eh…

—Lo sé —dijo George en voz baja a la vez que atraía a Harry en un torpe abrazo.

Guau. Definitivamente Harry no se lo esperaba. Nunca había abrazado de verdad a ningún Weasley excepto a Ron (una o dos veces), Ginny (una vez y muy embarazosa) y Molly (muy a menudo). George era ligeramente más alto que Severus pero con una constitución sorprendentemente parecida de la que Harry nunca se había dado cuenta antes. Se sentía… muy bien al ser sostenido tan cerca de otro hombre. Y además George olía bien, a una mezcla de dulces, escocés y algo más ligeramente explosivo. George le dio un apretón y le apartó. —Entonces te veo el sábado.

—Sss.. Sí —murmuró Harry a la vez que le daba a George los polvos _flu_.

—Espero ver cómo Snapey y tú mandáis a _El Profeta_ al infierno —sonrió George.

 

­­­______

 

Esa noche, Harry estaba tumbado en la cama a oscuras intentando ignorar su erección y reflexionando sobre cómo de homosexual era.  Ya no era sólo Snape, que era lo que calculaba hasta ahora, sino que pensar en follar con George había sido, bueno, extremadamente interesante, por decirlo suavemente. Pero también notaba a las chicas guapas. ¿Cómo iba a saber si esa única noche con la maldita Athena había sido una mierda porque ella era una mierda? ¿O lo había sido porque era su primera vez y era él el que era una mierda?

No podía esperar a ver otra vez a Severus. No es que estuviera deseando ponerse con todo lo que tenían que aclarar pero sabía que podían superar cualquier cosa siempre que lo hiciesen juntos. _Suficientemente perfectos como para salvar el mundo_ había dicho George. Harry sonrió en la oscuridad y dejó a sus dedos moverse arriba y debajo de su dura polla. Perfecto.

 

­­­______

 

A la mañana siguiente, Remus y Harry estaban en mitad del desayuno cuando la chimenea se encendió y depositó en medio de la cocina a un imponente profesor de pociones.

Harry se levantó de la mesa. —Severus. —Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que fuese engullido por capas de ropa negra y besado con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer que dejase caer la tostada.

—Yo… volveré a calentar la tetera —dijo Lupin.


	15. Capítulo 15

—Los gemelos Weasley me hicieron anoche una oferta para hacer volar las oficinas de _El Profeta_ hasta el Támesis. —Severus se detuvo y estiró la mano derecha hacia la taza de té que Lupin le había servido. —Si todo lo demás falla siempre podemos contar con eso.

La otra mano de Snape descansaba en el respaldo de la silla que estaba a su izquierda en la mesa del desayuno. La silla de Harry. Técnicamente no se tocaban (aunque los dedos de Snape eran lo suficientemente largos como para que sólo hubiese tenido que estirar un par para rozar el hombro o la espalda de Harry), pero el hecho de que estuviese sentado ahí con una extremidad descansando dentro del espacio personal del chico era suficiente. Severus consideraba que, de todos modos, ya había sorprendido lo suficiente al hombre lobo con su entrada “me magreo con el Salvador delante de ti”. Ir más allá ahora sólo sería una torpeza.

—No deberías bromear con esas cosas, Snape —le dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

—Dudo de que tengamos que rebajarnos a tan grandes gestos, Potter. En primer lugar, lo que me gustaría que considerases es qué parte te preocupa más, si la señorita Green o _El Profeta_ mismo.

—Mmm, _El Profeta_ , creo. Probablemente ella sólo es una acosadora que está como una cabra o alguien que necesita ayuda. Y ellos no tenían por qué imprimir sus delirios para que todo el mundo los viese, ¿no?

—Claro. Tienes derecho de exigir una retractación. ¿Contratamos en tu nombre a un abogado experto en legislación mágica?

—Eh, ¿necesito uno?

—Probablemente sea lo mejor, Harry —respondió Remus desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Entonces, vale. Creo. Pero, ¿y si no se retractan?

Severus pasó un dedo por el borde de su taza de té. —Entonces les pedirás de nuevo educadamente que se retracten, esa vez añadiendo que pedirás una orden judicial para que lo hagan si deciden ignorar tu petición. Deberías tener un caso lo suficientemente fuerte por escarnio público, estrés psicológico…

—Estrés en mi relación de pareja —murmuró Harry.

Snape detuvo el dedo en el borde del tazón. —Por supuesto —entonó en voz baja—. Lo que nos lleva a otra posible opción. Podrías, si te sientes lo suficientemente apoyado como para hacerlo, ir a _El Profeta_ , o a otra publicación que desees, con la verdad absoluta.

—¿La v… verdad? —Los ojos verdes se veían enormes tras las gafas.

—Es un concepto bastante simple. ¿O no, Potter? Contrarrestarías su sarta de absolutas mentiras haciendo pública la verdad. Que sólo conoces a la señorita Green de unas horas y que no la has visto ni has tenido deseos de verla desde entonces. Que, de hecho, has tenido una relación sentimental los últimos tres meses y que, con seguridad, no ha sido con la señorita Green. Ni tampoco con la señorita Fudge.

—¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres que salga del armario?

—¿Salir de dónde, Potter?

—¿Del armario?

—Ah. —Snape se encontró mirando a Lupin. El hombre lobo parecía tan sorprendido como Severus sospechaba que lo parecía él mismo—. Bien. —Se aclaró la garganta suavemente—. Eso, sin duda, pondría fin, ¿o no?, a esta constante caza de brujas en la que los medios están metidos en tu nombre. Discúlpenme por la expresión, caballeros.

—Sí, pero entonces comenzarán a hacer lo mismo con cada mago que conozca.

—Por lo tanto necesitas informarles de que ya tienes una relación estable.

Lupin sonrió al oír eso. Snape miró a su izquierda y vio también a Harry sonriendo indeciso.

—¿Estable? —repitió el chico—. ¿Eso es lo que tenemos?

Severus dejó caer la mirada al tablero de la mesa—. Tan estable como estos asuntos han sido siempre para mí. Supongo.

—¿Crees que tendría que decirles con quién? Quiero decir, ¿podría escaparme sólo diciéndoles que tengo una relación estable sin decirles con quién?

Snape apretó la mandíbula. —Si es lo que deseas —dijo con brusquedad.

—Bueno, la verdad es que intento pensar en cuáles son _tus_ deseos. —Harry apretó con una mano la rodilla más cercana de Snape—. No creo que quieras que tu nombre salpique los periódicos de esa manera. Estaría bien si podemos evitarlo, ¿no?

La tensión en la mandíbula de Snape se relajó tan rápidamente como se había formado. —Desafortunadamente la prensa es como es y dudo de que te dejen hacer una declaración sin dar nombres y que no procedan a intentar descubrirlos.

Harry parpadeó. —Así que, ¿dices que deberíamos contárselo? ¿De ti? ¿Lo nuestro?

—Es una opción. —Severus bebió un poco de té—. O puedes seguir alguna otra. Puedes, por ejemplo, decidir ignorarlo por completo y dejar que se diluya.

—Ah, ¡eso es lo que prefieres que haga!

Snape hizo una mueca. —Quizá. Pero, sea lo que sea lo que decidas y por si acaso no te habías dado cuenta, estoy aquí. Para ti.

—Bien dicho, Severus —murmuró Lupin.

—Supongo que tengo que pensarlo un poco más. —Harry apartó la mano de la rodilla de Snape, apoyó los codos en el borde de la mesa y descansó la barbilla en las manos. Severus sintió el impulso de quitar el brazo del respaldo de la silla de Potter y frotar con la mano la derrumbada espalda del chico. Aunque se lo guardó.

—Debo retirarme a la biblioteca un rato —dijo Snape mientras se levantaba—. ¿Me permitís? —Harry levantó la vista. A Severus no se le escapó la manera en la que la mirada esmeralda viajó un poco más despacio de lo necesario, como si escalase por su cuerpo. Se forzó en evitar una sonrisita.

—No tienes que pedir permiso, Snape.

 —Bien, entonces. —Empujó la silla y saludó con la cabeza al hombre lobo—. Lupin.

—Severus.

Severus no se molestó en despedirse de Potter. Sabía que no tenía sentido. Tan pronto como se hubo girado para irse, y tal y como había sabido que pasaría, se escuchó cómo la silla de Potter era arrastrada y le siguió el sonido sordo de las zapatillas deportivas del chico sobre el suelo de la cocina.

 

______

 

Tan pronto como las grandes puertas de la biblioteca se cerraron tras ellos, Snape fue atacado por un íncubo de ojos verdes. A Harry se le había puesto dura cuando Snape le había besado en la mesa del desayuno y Snape lo sabía, pero ambos se habían sentado tranquilamente y se habían enfrascado en una conversación racional sobre las opciones legales de Harry contra _El Profeta_ (aún tenían más cosas que discutir ese día, por supuesto, pero el problema del pánico de Harry a la portada parecía el más acuciante en el cerebro de su amante). Una vez acabado, era momento de dedicarse a otras cuestiones. Mientras Potter lo apoyaba contra una estantería con la boca mordiendo la suya con urgencia, Severus ahuecó la mano sobre la entrepierna del chico. Duro como el acero. Lo sabía.

—Mmm, frota —gimió Potter contra su boca haciendo que sus lenguas se acariciasen.

Severus abrió hábilmente con una mano la bragueta de los vaqueros de Harry y luego la introdujo y notó que la parte delantera de los slips del chico ya estaba húmeda por el ansia. Con la otra mano sosteniendo la cabeza de Potter, Snape le besó profundamente mientras frotaba con firmeza la dura polla a través del humedecido algodón.

—Sácamela —siseó Harry—. Chúpamela.

—Qué mandón, ¿no?

—Te echaba de menos.

Usando la estantería de detrás de él como apoyo, Snape se agachó y liberó la polla de Harry de sus pantalones. El chico se la sostuvo antes de que él pudiese hacerlo y Snape, obediente, mantuvo la cabeza quieta y dejó que Harry guiara la goteante punta sobre su boca un par de veces untándole los labios con líquido pre-eyaculatorio. Cuando Severus abrió un poco más la boca, Harry empujo la cabeza de la polla un breve instante y la volvió a sacar.

—Dios —jadeó Harry con los ojos verdes velados por la lujuria mientras miraba hacia abajo a la cara de Severus—. ¿Puedo follarte así?

Snape notó un breve chorro de líquido amargo en la lengua y cerró la boca alrededor de la erecta verga. Miró hacia arriba, directamente a los ojos de Harry, y asintió.

—Sí… —susurró Harry mientras apoyaba las manos en la estantería de detrás de Severus. Poco a poco y a sacudidas, comenzó a empujar las caderas contra la cara de Snape, sacándole y metiéndole la polla de la boca y mirando con hambre cada uno de los movimientos.

Severus se concentró en respirar de manera constante por la nariz y le chupaba la polla lo mejor que podía con el poco control que tenía sobre los movimientos. Intentó hacer su boca lo más estrecha posible para el chico a sabiendas de lo placentero que se sentía follar así. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a las sensaciones, a escuchar como la respiración de Harry se hacía más laboriosa, a disfrutar del roce de la polla de Harry mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera del agarre de su boca, a disfrutar aún más de la sensación de cómo se la metía.

—Joder —susurró Harry—, te estoy follando la boca.

Snape habría dicho algo mordaz sobre lo obvio de ese comentario si su boca no hubiese estado en ese momento ocupada con…, bueno, siendo follada. Abrió los ojos otra vez. Todo su campo de visión hacia el frente era un estómago y vello negro y húmedo. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Harry mirándole con asombro.

—Oh —murmuró Potter cuando sus miradas se cruzaron—. Oh. —Movió un poco los pies, cambió ligeramente de ángulo y empujó la polla en la garganta de Snape, dentro y fuera, con ritmo creciente.

No hemos puesto protecciones, pensó Severus de repente, e inmediatamente reflexionó que era raro que en ese momento fuese capaz de pensar en nada más además de en el fino arte de  chupar pollas. Relajó la boca y la garganta y se concentró en pensar claramente en el dormitorio de Harry en la planta de arriba. Entonces, Snape rodeó firmemente con los brazos las caderas de Harry y, limpiamente, los _desapareció_ de la biblioteca.

—¡Joder! —En cuanto se _aparecieron_ en el dormitorio de Harry, Potter juró, se tropezó hacia atrás y su polla se deslizó, resbaladiza, fuera de la boca de Snape—. Mierda, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Diría que es obvio, Potter. Acabo de _aparecernos_ en tu habitación. —Severus se levantó desde la poco elegante posición en la que había aterrizado cuando Potter se alejó debido al tropezón y sacó la varita. Un encantamiento de protección y otro silenciador después y se giró hacia un sonrojado Harry. Snape no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia—. Lo siento si te he alarmado. Nunca antes me había _aparecido_ mientras realizaba una felación.

—¡Podrías haberme _despartido_!

—¡Oh, por favor! —Severus se quitó la túnica y pasó la varita por la botonadura de su chaqueta, después del chaleco y finalmente de la camisa. No era el momento de molestarse en hacer las cosas a la manera tradicional—. ¿Quieres que continúe? —preguntó mientras se quitaba las prendas.

—Desnúdate y métete en la cama.

—¿Perdón?

Potter prácticamente se desgarró la ropa mientras se la quitaba. Miró a Severus y sonrió tímidamente. —¿Desnúdate y métete en la cama, _por favor_?

Una réplica se abrió camino hacia la lengua de Snape pero rápidamente decidió que prefería continuar. Se despojó con celeridad del resto de la ropa y se acercó a la cama. —¿Me quieres de alguna manera en particular? —preguntó imperioso.

Harry le guiñó. —Boca arriba, por supuesto.

Ceja. Severus se subió a la cama y se tumbó a esperar a ver qué tenía en mente Potter. Mientras el chico trepaba a la cama y gateaba sobre su ex profesor _con la cabeza hacia abajo_ , Snape tuvo que admitir que su joven amante realmente había logrado sorprenderle.

Harry se estiró sobre el cuerpo de Severus logrando mantener su mitad inferior levantada por las rodillas un tiempo mientras, simultáneamente, devolvía su polla a la boca de Snape Y ADEMÁS abría la suya para meterse la de Snape. Severus colocó las manos alrededor de las caderas de Harry y bajó la pelvis del chico cercándosela para conseguir más polla en su boca y más huevos por toda su cara.

¡El descarado!, pensó Snape, ¿dónde habrá aprendido el sesenta y nueve? Bien, pequeño sodomita… Llevó una de las manos hasta el agujero del culo de Harry y jugueteó con la entrada mientras retorcía la lengua contra polla que ahora sólo le embestía superficialmente. Snape tenías sus propias piernas juntas y planeaba mantenerlas así de momento.  Para estar más seguro de que Harry no podía llevarle al límite antes de que él estuviese preparado, Severus cerró casi totalmente las partes de su mente que registraban los cuidadosos servicios de Harry en su polla. Te vas a correr en los próximos treinta segundos, Potter.

Tan pronto como comenzó a empujar la punta de un dedo dentro del culo del chico, Harry detuvo las caderas. Snape se aprovechó inmediatamente y rodeando con la lengua la cabeza de la polla y estiró ligeramente de la carne antes de, de nuevo, liberarla lentamente. Movió la cabeza hacia adelante un poco más para poder meter un par de centímetros o más de la polla de Harry en el fondo de su garganta. Empujó el dedo un poco más adentro del estrecho canal de encima de él y lo curvó. Inmediatamente, la boca de Potter se apartó de su polla mientras el chico levantaba la cabeza y gemía profundamente.

—¡Cabrón! —se quejó Harry a la vez que se derramaba sobre la lengua de Severus.

Niñato, pensó Severus con cariño mientras tragaba más y más.

—Gilipollas —murmuró Harry a la vez que besaba el muslo de Severus—. Ohdios.

En cámara lenta, movieron los cuerpos, uno alrededor del otro, apartaron las extremidades, deslizaron las pieles. Snape separó la boca y los dedos del cuerpo de Potter y ayudó a mover el peso muerto de un lánguido y post-orgásmico Potter hasta que ambos estuvieron tumbados sobre la cama en la posición correcta. El beso entonces fue un suave movimiento de labios contra labios, punta de la lengua contra punta de la lengua.

Las manos de Potter llegaron hasta la cara de Severus. —¿Por qué siempre me haces esto? —Los pulgares frotaban suaves círculos en las sienes de Snape.

—¿Hacerte qué?

—Reducirme a este… este desastre.

—Pero a un hermoso desastre, Potter.

Sonrisa apetecible. —Eso espero.

—Te doy lo que deseas, ¿no?

—Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Tú me lo dices.

—¿Lo hago?

Severus sintió cómo la boca se le curvaba en una amplia y poco habitual sonrisa. —Por supuesto.

—Mmm, vale. Entonces, ¿qué te estoy diciendo ahora que hagas?

Snape rodó sobre el cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo sosteniendo su peso sobre los brazos extendidos antes de dejarse caer lentamente hasta que estuvieron pecho con pecho. Recorrió un camino de besos por el arco del pómulo de Harry hasta que pudo enterrar la nariz en el nido revuelto que era su negro cabello y después apretó la boca contra el delicado pabellón de la oreja.

—Follarte —susurró con los labios contra ese manjar que era el cuerpo de Harry. Se sintió feliz de sentirlo temblar ligeramente bajo él debido a las risitas de placer. Snape inspiró profundamente y suspiró.

Por supuesto.


	16. Capítulo 16

****

Harry había escuchado a Severus reír con su risa afilada, cruel y “oh, que todo el mundo mire esta fétida sopa que Longbottom se atreve a llamar poción”. Y le había escuchado reír con su risa falta de humor, amarga y “dios, me odio”. E incluso le había escuchado reír con su risa callada, personal y “apenas puedo creer que esté haciendo esto contigo de entre todo el mundo”. Pero nunca había escuchado a Severus reír a carcajadas auténticas, incontroladas, sin reservas e “imposibles de llamar de otra manera”.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa —jadeó Harry contra la garganta de Snape saboreando la sal del sudor limpio que había allí mientras su amante entraba en él una y otra vez a un ritmo fuerte.

Le alcanzó desde arriba una mirada negra. —¿Sí?

—Me encantan las pollas.

La risa de Severus fue tan oscura como sus ojos y su pelo. Un profundo y resonante sonido, masculino y hedonista, lleno de placeres discordantes e inenarrables. No sólo el sonido en sí mismo era extrañamente hermoso sino que las vibraciones que provocaba en el cuerpo de Severus y directamente en Harry eran íntimas y… _sexis_. Severus detuvo las caderas mientras su cuerpo luchaba contra el ataque de risa y enterró la cara en el cuello de Harry. Con cada golpe de risa, la polla se agitaba perezosa en el culo de Harry.

—Espero que no te estés riendo de mí. —Harry puso una mueca medio seria.

Snape inspiró e intentó calmarse. —En absoluto. Dioses. —Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo a Harry con los ojos brillantes. Los delgados labios intentaban valientemente cambiar la expresión de diversión por una que encajase más con reírse a carcajadas. Inevitablemente, la expresión se quedó en una sonrisita, aunque una que, definitivamente, mostraba diversión—. Perdóname. —La mirada de Snape bajó hasta sus pelvis y volvió a subir una vez más hasta la cara de Harry—. Su sentido de la oportunidad es impecable, señor Potter.

Harry sonrió y estrechó su abrazo alrededor de los hombros de Snape. —No pensaba que estuviese siendo gracioso.

Severus levantó las caderas permitiendo que su polla se deslizase casi completamente fuera del cuerpo de Harry antes de volver a embestirle tan fuerte que hizo que Harry jurara en voz baja. Los ojos de Snape parecieron oscurecerse mientras le miraba tan de cerca. —Como si necesitase que me dijeses que te encantan las pollas, Potter. —Le dio otra embestida aún más profunda—. Lo he sabido desde la primera vez que te follé. —Bajó la cara de nuevo hasta el cuello de Harry y frotó la nariz y la boca justo bajo su oreja—. Pero, por favor, continúa. Dime concretamente qué es lo que te encanta.

—Mmm… ¿Que me dilates?

—Sí.

—Y sentirme lleno, eh, sentirme completo.

—Por supuesto.

—Y sentir… —Harry jadeó cuando Snape se deslizó contra su próstata—. Sentir cómo te mueves dentro de mí.

—Ohjodersí.

Una gran mano rodeó la barbilla de Harry y le sostuvo la cabeza mientras Snape comprimía otra vez sus bocas juntas en un duro beso que coincidió con un aumento de la fuerza de su polla en el culo de Harry. Harry empujó con sus caderas tanto como pudo intentando tener más de esa dureza, más de esa longitud resbaladiza, más de Severus, más polla.

—Más —intentó decir alrededor de la lengua de Snape.

—¿Mmm? —Snape se apartó lo justo como para dejarle suficiente espacio para que hablase a la vez que su aliento se derramaba sobre los labios de Harry.

—Más —susurró Harry. Después, cedió al repentino impulso de lamer la cara de Severus.

Snape redujo su agarre a la barbilla de Harry para acariciar la mandíbula con los dedos. —Puedo darte más, Harry. —Vio a Harry asentir en silencio—. Mejor agárrate. —Obediente, Harry envolvió firmemente con sus cansadas piernas el cuerpo de Snape con los tobillos cruzados tras su espalda, un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y el otro cruzando su espalda para acabar agarrándole el pedagógico culo—. Aprieta más, Potter. —Harry clavó las uñas en la hermosa carne y el gesto de la cara de Snape le dijo que eso era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

—Más —pidió Harry de nuevo con la mirada brillante clavada en él.

—Debo dar al maldito Harry Potter lo que pide. —Snape empezó a mover de nuevo las caderas con golpes largos y maravillosamente duros que enviaban placer a toda velocidad por el flujo sanguíneo de Harry—. Y si Harry Potter exige una follada dura, entonces, por supuesto, debe ser abierto de par en par y recibir una. —Harry cerró los ojos para no experimentar nada más que el cuerpo de Snape encima y dentro de él y Esa Voz en su oído—. Eres un pequeño cabrón hambriento de pollas, Potter. Podría follarte durante horas y aún pedirías más, ¿verdad?

Harry arqueó la espalda encima del colchón y un gemido viajó por su garganta. —Sí. Sí.

—Abre los ojos, Harry.

Le supuso un gran esfuerzo pero Harry obedeció y miró a Snape desde detrás de una capa de vaho. Hábil, Snape arrancó las gafas de la cara de Harry y las dejó… en alguna parte. En ese momento, Harry no supo ni le importó, sólo le importaba esa gloriosa follada que Severus y él estaban compartiendo. Y además, sus caras estaban tan cerca, una tan completamente dentro del espacio de la otra, que no necesitaba las gafas para poder enfocar a Severus.

Snape le miraba como si fuese una oscura y compleja poción, algo que estaba determinado a elaborar y que no podía evitar admirar. Cuando habló, La Voz fue más suave y, de alguna manera, ligeramente… rota.

— _Mi_ pequeño cabrón hambriento de pollas. —Las comisuras de la boca de Snape se contrajeron para formar una sonrisa vacilante—. Harry, si fuese posible me quedaría dentro de ti para siempre. —Besó otra vez a Harry, los labios deliciosamente suaves, y después gritó y se vació en el cuerpo de Harry haciendo que la polla de Potter palpitase en solidaridad y el calor de su liberación se extendiese entre sus cuerpos.

 

______

 

—¿Qué hacen los _muggles_ los domingos?

Harry estaba tumbado boca arriba acariciando el pelo de Severus mientras el hombre estaba tumbado medio encima suyo con la cabeza en el pecho de Harry. —Mmm. —Harry intentó encogerse de hombros pero era bastante difícil con un tío recuperándose encima de él—. Algunos van a la iglesia. Otros hacen cosas en casa. O en el jardín. O van de compras. Leen el periódico del domingo. Visitan familiares. Puede que vayan a algún sitio, ya sabes, domingueros.

—No, no sé. La verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me hablas.

—Snape, ¿sabes conducir?

—¿Quieres decir un automóvil?

Harry sonrió a la oscura cabeza recostada sobre él. —Sí. Un coche.

—¿Y por qué demonios iba a querer hacer algo tan absurdo como eso?

—No sé. Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a que todos los adultos tengan coche.

Severus resopló. —No en nuestro mundo.

—¡El señor Weasley tiene uno!

—¿Quieres decir la trampa mortal que robaste en segundo?

—Es un Ford Anglia. Un buen coche.

—Que casi le cuesta el trabajo a Arthur.

Harry hizo una mueca de culpabilidad tanto interna como externamente. —¿Por qué de repente estás tan curioso con lo que hacen los _muggles_?

Severus suspiró profundamente. —Soy humano, Potter. Incluso yo no soy siempre inmune a la necia compulsión de charlar de tonterías después del orgasmo.

—¿Eso es lo que estamos haciendo?

Snape levantó un poco la cabeza del pecho de Harry. —Creía que era obvio.

—¿Alguna vez alguien te ha llamado Sev para acortar?

—En nombre de Merlín , ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

Harry intentó un nuevo encogimiento de hombros estando tumbado. —¿Por la necia compulsión de charlar de tonterías después del orgasmo? —Pudo sentir la sonrisa de Snape sobre su piel.

—El Barón lo intenta.

—¿El Barón Sanguinario? ¿Hablas con él?

—Por supuesto. Tú solías charlar con Sir Nicholas, ¿no? Y el Barón ES el Slytherin más antiguo de Hogwarts, en virtud de su edad…

—¿Alguien más? Te llama Sev, quiero decir. No te gusta, ¿verdad?

—No, no me gusta. Así que no lo tomes como una idea, Potter. —Hubo una pausa—. Mi madre. En ocasiones.

—¿Cómo era?

—¿Eh? ¿Ya has olvidado tu pequeño viaje en mi _pensadero_?

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme por eso? Lo siento.

—Pfff. Mis padres eran notablemente parecidos, supongo. Mortalmente silenciosos la mayor parte del tiempo y esperando que yo fuese igual, con ocasionales raptos de histrionismo y violencia psicótica.

Harry aguantó el impulso de añadir una repetición de… _y esperando que yo fuese igual_. Se había alejado de los juveniles intentos de molestar a Snape y, además, ésa era la primera vez que el hombre le ofrecía cualquier tipo de información sobre su familia, además de decir que él no era como su padre.

—Mis padres te hubieran odiado —le dijo Severus de repente—. Especialmente padre. Te hubiera aborrecido por completo. — Harry estaba a punto de decirle a su amante que sí, que vale, que lo HABÍA PILLADO, ¿puedes, por favor, dejar de decirlo?, cuando Snape continuó en voz más baja—. Casi tanto como a mí, probablemente.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir ante eso? Harry volvió a acariciar el pelo de Severus. —No crees que les gustases mucho, ¿verdad?

—Sé que no les gustaba.

—¿Estaban…, estaban en el lado de Voldemort?

Snape acarició de nuevo con la mejilla el pecho de Harry y movió la cabeza bajo las caricias de Harry. —Aprobaban sus ideas.

—Así que… ¿estuvieron contentos de que te le unieras?

—No. —Otra pausa—. La primera noche que llegué a casa con la Marca…, bueno, fue la última vez que dejé que mi padre me pegase.

—Pe… Pero, ¿por qué no lo aprobaron si les gustaba lo que decía?

—Se supone que un Snape no sigue a nadie.

—Oh.

—Qué pena que los dos estén muertos. — La voz de Snape había recuperado su fuerza—. Cómo me habría encantado presumir de ti delante de ellos. —Dio una corta y crispada carcajada—. ¡Sólo pensar en la cara de padre si le dijese que dejo que me montes! Y se lo diría, ¿sabes? Con todo detalle. Que dejo que me penetres y me folles…. Ah, y la última desgracia, por supuesto. —Severus levantó la cabeza del pecho de Harry y le miró fijamente a los ojos—. Que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

En la cabeza de Harry entraron en conflicto demasiadas emociones y reacciones. Intentó poner un poco de frivolidad. —Siempre y cuando no sea por molestarles…

Notó como los ojos de Snape se estrechaban apenas y después volvían a la normalidad. —No. Lo de estar perdidamente enamorado de ti es completamente en mi propio beneficio.

Harry sonrió con timidez. —Y en el mío.

Severus asintió. —Y en el tuyo.

 

______

 

Remus estaba de pie frente a la chimenea de la sala de estar girando el vino de su copa. —¿Y cómo le va a Draco Malfoy, Severus?

Snape se recostó en el sillón. —Poppy quiere enviarle a San Mungo para que le hagan una evaluación psicológica completa.

Remus le miró cabizbajo. —Es una noticia… triste.

Harry miraba de un hombre adulto al otro y sorbía su vino en silencio. Aunque Snape siempre parecía querer que la gente pensase que Remus le desagradaba profundamente, en realidad se llevaban bastante bien, considerando todo lo ocurrido. Y Remus siempre parecía actuar como si Snape y él fuesen buenos amigos, ignorando despreocupadamente el hecho de que Severus le trataba de un modo muy poco educado la mayor parte del tiempo. Extraña pareja.

—¿Triste, Lupin? Draco es un niño mimado y estúpido. Tiene lo que se ha buscado. —La arruga del entrecejo de Snape se profundizó. Harry sabía que Severus no creía lo que acababa de decir. Se imaginaba que Snape sólo quería que Remus no se enterase de lo profundamente que le había afectado la enfermedad de Draco.

Como de costumbre, Remus continuó como si Severus no acabase de decir tal mordacidad. —Me pregunto qué podríamos hacer para convencer al chico de que merece la pena. De que no todo el mundo le ha descartado como si no tuviese ningún valor.

—Podrías ofrecerle un poco de chocolate. —Snape se bebió de un trago una buena porción de su vino.

Remus sólo sonrió. —Si crees que ayudaría, Severus.

Severus ignoró la sonrisa y el comentario. —Probablemente necesite un trabajo. Algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo y su mente, una razón por la que levantarse cada día sin importar lo mucho que lo deteste.

—Y que le ayude también a sentir un poco que se le necesita —sugirió Remus.

—La verdad es que es bastante brillante —continuó Severus sin reconocer la sugerencia del otro hombre.

—Quizá podrías sondear a Albus sobre un posible puesto de asistente en Hogwarts.

Snape miró fijamente a Remus como si le acabase de nacer otra cabeza pero se serenó rápidamente. —Quizá —dijo en voz baja.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. —Ejem. —Ambos hombres giraron la cabeza y le miraron—. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Draco cuando sepa lo nuestro? ¿Piensas que me odiará más de lo que ya lo hace? ¿O, no sé, se enfadará contigo o algo así?

—Sí y sí, probablemente. —Severus apuró el vino y dejó la copa vacía en la mesita auxiliar—. ¿Propones que le informe de nuestra relación?

—¿Qué...? ¡No! —Harry palideció—. Quiero decir, ¡dios! Pero, ya sabes, si decidimos seguir adelante y decírselo a la prensa… —De pronto a Harry se le ocurrió algo nuevo—. ¿Y qué pasa con tus estudiantes? Los Slytherin. Ellos…, ellos… ¿Te respetarán a pesar de todo?

—Habrá que esperar a ver, ¿no?

—Joder. —Harry se tomó un gran trago de vino—. Lo siento, Snape. La verdad es que no había pensado en todas las implicaciones que tendría esto.

—¿Debería sorprenderme?

Harry le miró esperando una mirada o al menos una sonrisa de suficiencia pero Severus, en lugar de así, le miraba con cariño. Bueno, con cariño para ser Snape. —Gracias —le dijo Harry.

Ceja. —¿Por?

—Por darme al menos la oportunidad de pensarlo. —Suspiró dentro de la copa—. Creo que mañana por la mañana buscaré un abogado especializado en legislación mágica y le pediré una retractación a _El Profeta_. Al menos será un principio.

—Bien por ti, Harry —le sonrió Remus—. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar el abogado.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. —Gracias. Estaría bien.

Severus comprobó la hora y se levantó del sillón. —Tengo que volver al colegio. ¿Podrías llamarme a mi oficina por la chimenea mañana a la una? Para saber cómo progresan los aspectos legales.

—Claro. —Harry se levantó y se acercó a su amante. Viendo que Snape le había besado frente a Remus en mitad del desayuno de esa misma mañana, Harry pensó que no iba a permitir que el hombre se echase para atrás de nuevo. Rodeó a Severus con los brazos y unió sus bocas brevemente. La postura de Snape le decía que estaba incómodo con el gesto pero, no obstante, lo permitió. Harry se enderezó de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa y notando las mejillas calientes. —Entonces, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —La mirada de ónix se detuvo en él largo rato antes de dirigirse hacia el fuego.

Remus caminó hacia la chimenea y le entregó a Snape los polvos _flu_. —Buenas noches, Severus —dijo alegremente.

Snape cogió el polvo que se le ofrecía y lo lanzó al hogar. —Bastante —fue todo lo que dijo, simple y llanamente, a Remus antes de indicar a la red _flu_ su destino y dar un paso hacia las llamas verdes.

 


	17. Capítulo 17

Severus dedicó un último castigo al grupo de Gryffindor y Slytherin de primero que se marchaba (a un estudiante de Gryffindor, por supuesto) y agitó la varita para que la puerta de la clase diera el más satisfactorio ¡BANG! tras ellos. Se tomó un corto momento para serenarse y después recogió los pergaminos que habían dejado en su escritorio y se marchó a su despacho.

—Desde aquí podía oírte aterrorizando a esos pobres críos de primero, Snape. —La mitad superior de Harry Potter se asomaba desde la chimenea de la oficina de Severus.

Snape tiró los pergaminos de los deberes en una silla. —Te agradecería que no escuchases mis clases, Potter. —Se apoyó en el escritorio y cruzó los brazos a la vez que miraba a la figura que sobresalía de las llamas.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Los ojos negros viraron hacia las puertas cerradas del despacho y después de vuelta al fuego. Snape asintió una vez. —Puedes.

El casi metro ochenta del Salvador cayó sobre la bastante usada alfombra de delante de la chimenea del despacho sonriéndole bastante… encantador. Joder. Severus caminó hacia él y extendió una mano para ayudar a Potter a levantarse del suelo. Tan pronto como el chico fue levantado y puesto en pie, se empujó contra el cuerpo de Severus oliendo tan bien como para lamerle y con un aspecto tan irresistible como para hacer que un hombre más cuerdo que Severus dijese barbaridades.

—No.

Potter se congeló con la cara a centímetros de la de Snape. —¿No qué?

—No me beses. No aquí. Ni durante las horas lectivas.

—Mmm, vale. —La verdosa mirada le taladró—. ¿Puedo imaginármelo, por lo menos?

Severus se separó a propósito y rodeó su escritorio para sentarse en la silla del otro lado. —Espero que no se haya escapado a tu conocimiento, Potter, pero copulamos regularmente. No necesitas flirtear conmigo.

El chico empujó a un lado la silla de madera y respaldo recto en la que normalmente se sentaba enfrente de la mesa de Snape y en su lugar arrastró un sillón orejero cercano al mismo tiempo que sonreía a Severus. —Hablando de lo cual, ayer tuvimos una copulación excelente, por cierto. ¡Cuando me he levantado esta mañana aún podía sentirlo en el culo! —Se dejó caer en el sillón colocando descuidadamente el tobillo derecho sobre la rodilla izquierda y se echó hacia atrás de un modo felino.

Snape ignoró los comentarios (y elogios a su habilidad en la cama) por completo. —¿Qué ha dicho _El Profeta_?

—Ah. —La amplia sonrisa se desvaneció—. Seamos realistas, la verdad es que no les caigo muy bien. Además de para ayudarles a vender un montón de periódicos, por supuesto.

—¿Debo entender que se niegan a retractarse?

—Tal cual. Más o menos eso.

—¿Has contratado a un abogado?

—Septimus Stringer. De _Stringer y familia_.

Snape asintió. —Están bien considerados.

—Eso creo. De momento la mitad del bufete está ocupado defendiendo a los Tornados de Tutshill en el caso del arreglo de los partidos. Pero tan pronto como dices el nombre Harry Potter…

Severus reprimió una mueca. —Claro. Y, ¿qué te han recomendado?

—Están elaborando una detallada petición de retractación por escrito. Les llegará a _El Profeta_ mañana por la mañana. Si la rechazan… —Potter se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que puedo ponerles una demanda.

—Y de cualquiera de las maneras nuestra relación saldrá a la luz. —Snape suspiró suavemente.

—¿Eso crees?

—Será inevitable, ¿o no?

Potter se desplomó y bajo la mirada al suelo.

Severus miró un momento a su amante y se armó de valor para verbalizar los pensamientos que habían parecido fundirse en las últimas horas. Mientras corregía en silencio en sus habitaciones la noche anterior, mientras vigilaba a sus Slytherin en el desayuno de esa mañana, mientras intentaba evitar que los alumnos de primero se volaran las manos en la clase de ese día… sus recurrentes pensamientos habían estado centrados en Potter, en la relación que Harry y él compartían.

—¿Puedo hacerte una propuesta?

Ante esas palabras, Harry levantó una mirada recelosa. —Claro —dijo lentamente.

—Díselo —dijo Snape inmediatamente, antes de que el miedo le quitase lo mejor de sí mismo.

—¿Decírselo?

—A todos. Díselo todo. —Severus se detuvo un segundo—. Excepto la parte de la poción ilegal, si no te importa.

—¡Pero podemos evitar tener que hacerlo! Incluso puede que ni siquiera lleguemos al juzgado. ¡Podrían querer un arreglo!

—Puede que. Podrían. Harry, sólo hay una manera por la que podamos garantizar tener el control completo de la situación y es evitando los _puede que_ y los _podrían_. Si acabáis en el juzgado y nuestra relación sale a la luz allí, como estoy seguro de que pasará, parecerá que intentábamos esconderla, que estábamos avergonzados. Si primero hacemos pública nuestra versión, no parecerá que intentamos ocultar nada Y ADEMÁS lo haremos sin correr el posible riesgo de perder el juicio.

Los ojos de Potter se habían ido agrandando conforme Snape hablaba. Finalmente, parpadeó. —¿Quieres… QUIERES hacerlo público?

Severus asintió despacio.

La momentánea conmoción se alejó de la cara de Potter de una vez para ser reemplazada por una ligera sonrisa. —¿Y qué más?

A propósito, Snape mantuvo su expresión neutra por fuera. Por dentro, en cambio, se deleitaba observando a Potter uniendo las piezas, mirando al chico pensar.

La sonrisa de Harry se extendió. —Estoy enamorado de un Slytherin, Snape. Sé que tiene que haber algo más.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Dime qué quieres.

Severus apoyó los codos en el borde de la mesa y unió las puntas de sus dedos extendidos. —Recordarás, confío, que recientemente te conté mi… inquietud sobre tu fama y mis habilidades o falta de ellas para enfrentarla.

—Sí. —La voz de Potter era muy tranquila.

—Estoy preparado, Harry, para salir ante el público contigo en esto. Para encontrarme con los medios contigo, juntos, como una fuerza única. Para ser tu compañero. —Vio a Potter asentir una vez—. Pero después nos alejaremos.

Parpadeo. —¿Alejarnos?

—Muchas veces durante tus años en este castillo, Harry, intentaste convencerme de que odiabas tu fama, de que deseabas que los medios te dejasen en paz. ¿Me estabas mintiendo?

—¡No!

—¿O es que tu actitud hacia los medios ha cambiado? ¿Ahora te gustan?

—No, por supuesto que no. ¡Especialmente no después de todo el asunto de Athena Green! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que…

—Pues vámonos, Potter. Dejemos todo atrás. Incluso mejor, _dejémoslo en nuestros propios términos_. Vamos con los medios los dos juntos, dejamos las cosas claras de una vez por todas y después simplemente les damos la espalda. Basta de acceder a dar entrevistas, Harry. Basta de sesiones de fotos. Has cumplido tu destino y tus supuestas obligaciones con el mundo mágico. Te mereces tener vida privada. Exígesela. Exígela y cógela.

La mandíbula del chico se mantuvo caída un momento hasta que se acordó de subirla. —Pero, pero, ¿no ves que si vamos a ellos y les decimos “ _Ey, mirad aquí, chicos. ¡El Chico Que Vivió y el ex mortífago enamorados y encantados!“_ van a querer MÁS? ¡Será PEOR! ¡Estarán todo el puto TIEMPO detrás de nosotros!

—Acabas de contratar los servicios de uno de los bufetes de abogados más prestigiosos del país, Potter. Dejaremos que ellos sean tu cara ante el mundo mediático. —Snape se reclinó en su silla—. Sí, causará sensación. No estoy ciego ante cómo funcionan las cosas. Pero sin gasolina los fuegos se consumen y finalmente se apagan. Si la prensa no tiene nada, y SIGUE sin tener nada, al final se verán obligados a hablar de otra cosa.

—¡Pfff! ¡En vez de eso se inventarán alguna mierda!

—Durante un tiempo, sí. Y el tiempo que persistirán dependerá de cuanta imaginación les acredites.  

 Les interrumpió un golpe en la puerta del despacho. Severus se recostó aún más en su asiento. —¡Entre! –gritó.

La puerta se abrió unos centímetros y apareció una melena de pelo castaño seguida por una cara con forma de corazón. —¿Profesor Snape? ¿Señor?

—Señorita Sutton. Pase.

—El señor Filch me ha pedido que le entregue esta lista castigados. —La chica se paró enfrente del escritorio a la altura de la butaca de la que Potter se había apropiado—. Siento molestarle, señor.

—No es necesario que se disculpe, señorita Sutton. —Snape estiró una mano hacia el trozo de pergamino—. Recordará al señor Potter, por supuesto. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia su invitado.

La chica bajó la mirada por primera vez hacia el sillón orejero. —Oh, oh, por supuesto. Hola, eh, señor Potter. —Comenzó a ruborizarse pero lo escondió admirablemente.

—¡Hola! —Harry se sentó más recto.

—La señorita Sutton estaba unos cursos detrás de usted, señor Potter. Se ha convertido en uno de mis prefectos de quinto de este curso. —Severus pasó una desinteresada mirada sobre la lista de castigados que le había preparado Filch.

—Felicidades —dijo Harry a la chica mostrando una de las sonrisas con las que se ganaba a la gente.

Sutton le sonrió cálida pero inmediatamente devolvió su atención a Snape. —¿Eso es todo, señor?

—Sí. Gracias. Puede irse.

—Gracias, profesor. Adiós, señor Potter.

—Hasta luego.

Severus vio a Harry mirar a la chica marcharse. —La señorita Sutton ha crecido para convertirse en una hermosa joven, ¿verdad?

—¿Mmm? Oh, apenas la recuerdo ya.

—Pero ha llamado tu atención hace un momento. —Snape abrió un cajón del escritorio, dejó dentro la lista de castigados y después lo cerró con un golpe algo más ruidoso de lo necesario.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Severus miró fijamente a su amante. —Quiere decir, simplemente, que has notado a una chica guapa. Nada más y nada menos. ¿Debería significar otra cosa?

—No me la estaba comiendo con los ojos, si es lo que intentas decir.

—No estoy diciendo que lo hicieras. Sólo que la has notado. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

—¡No me molesta! Sólo que no quiero que pienses…

—¿Sí?

—No quiero que pienses que me fijo en otra gente. Ya sabes. O que no pienso lo suficiente en ti. O algo así.

—Harry, la inmensa mayoría de la gente del mundo nota a una chica guapa cuando la ve. Independientemente de su orientación sexual o su estado civil. Sólo significa que tienes ojos en la cara y que aprecias la belleza, muchacho. Difícilmente es algo por lo que enfadarse.

—¡No estoy enfadado!

—Aún sientes curiosidad, ¿verdad?

—¿Perdón?

Snape suspiró. —Eres joven y sólo has tenido dos amantes, Harry. La primera apenas puede contarse como una cita exitosa. Y el segundo, bueno, soy yo. Entendería si desearas probar a tener otra vez una relación heterosexual. Después de todo necesitas asegurarte de lo que quieres. Muy especialmente si vamos a seguir adelante y declarar al mundo nuestra relación.

—No puede creer lo que estoy oyendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Que pueda ser magnánimo?

—¡Que puedas decirme que me vaya y me tire a alguien y que no te importaría!

—¿Quién dice que no me importaría, niño idiota? ¡Por supuesto que me importaría, joder! Pero quiero que estés seguro sobre lo nuestro. NECESITO saber que estás seguro sobre lo nuestro. —Severus se levantó y comenzó a deambular—. Merlín. ¿Acabo de decirte que voy a poner todo en juego por ti, que me arriesgaré a la humillación pública y las calumnias para decirle al mundo que te quiero y tú me acusas de que no me importas porque te digo que entendería que necesitases satisfacer cualquier posible duda que tengas?

Primero fue el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada sobre el suelo de piedra y después unos fuertes brazos que le agarraban y tiraban de él contra el cuerpo de Harry. —Soy un imbécil —le dijo Potter—. Eso no era lo que quería decir. Lo siento. Me salió así de mal. Lo siento.

Y entonces besos. Besos brutales e implacables. Besos en el despacho de Snape. En horas lectivas. Con las dos puertas si poner el cerrojo. Severus atrajo el pequeño cuerpo aún más contra el suyo y besó a Potter con más fuerza que con la que a menudo se lo follaba. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron y separaron, ambos tenían aspecto de recién follados.

Potter se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y caminó de vuelta al sillón en el que había estado sentado antes. Esta vez se quedó tras él y se inclinó sobre el tapizado respaldo. En silencio, vio como Severus se reorganizaba la ropa y se sentaba de nuevo tras su mesa con la espalda recta y la barbilla alta.

—No quiero serte infiel —le dijo Harry.

—¿Cómo me puedes ser infiel si te doy mi bendición y mi permiso?

—No creo que quiera tener sexo sin que tú estés conmigo.

Ceja. —¿Qué está sugiriendo, Potter?

—Sólo digo que estoy unido a ti. Y no estoy hablando sólo de nuestro Enlace Mágico Vitalicio. Quiero decir, dios, hemos tenido ESO desde mi primer año en la escuela. Pero estoy… conectado a ti, Snape. Dentro de mí, quiero decir. Es como si este tiempo hubieras sido parte de mí. No puedo imaginarme haciendo nada emocionante o aventurero o lo que sea sin compartirlo contigo, sin que los dos podamos hablar después de lo que hemos visto o vivido. Sería como… ir a un lugar exótico de vacaciones y tener que dejarte en casa. No voy a dejarte en ninguna parte.

Severus casi imaginó que sentía la sonrisa de Harry en la médula de los huesos y que le derretía. —Vete a casa —le dijo en voz baja—. Vete a casa y piensa en todo lo que te he dicho y todo lo que te he pedido. Consulta otra vez a tu abogado si quieres. Pero, por favor, Harry, piensa en lo que quieres, en lo que de verdad quieres, y en lo que te he dicho que estoy preparado para hacer. Mira a ver si todo encaja en tu corazón.

—Me quieres de verdad, ¿sí?

—Estúpidamente, sí.

—¿Puedo venir a verte mañana por la noche?

Snape estaba a punto de asentir cuando recordó que el día siguiente era martes. —Lo siento, deberes con mi Casa. ¿El miércoles te viene bien? —Harry asintió—. Muy bien. —Su mirada se fundió con la de Harry y, de repente, sintió el poder del joven irradiando en su dirección. Severus tuvo que cerrar los ojos momentáneamente—. Usa el tiempo para pensar —imploró.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Potter le sonreía con esa encantadora sonrisa con la que había salido de la chimenea hacía una hora y media. —¿Puedo por lo menos pajearme también un poco?

—¿Estarás pensando en mí?

—Ahora mismo encuentro difícil pensar en nadie más.

—Mmm. Entonces, ¿cómo podría negártelo?

 


	18. Capítulo 17.5

Un grupo de estudiantes de Gryffindor lanzaba miradas sospechosas al profesor de Pociones mientras éste llamaba ruidosamente a la puerta cerrada del despacho de su Jefa de Casa. Se apoyó amenazador contra la pared de al lado de la puerta y les miró fijamente. —Está a punto de comenzar el toque de queda, ¿no? —preguntó imperioso—. ¿O todos en la torre de Gryffindor carecen de reloj? —Contuvo una sonrisita mientras les miraba escabullirse pasillo abajo tan rápidamente como podían.

—Severus. ¿Tienes que insistir en paralizar de miedo a mis estudiantes? 

Estaba a punto de darle una tonta réplica sobre que los Gryffindor no necesitan que se les paralice el cerebro más de lo que ya lo tienen cuando captó la mirada fija de Minerva y se lo pensó mejor. Snape dejó de apoyarse en la pared y se enderezó mientras Minerva le chasqueaba la lengua desaprobadoramente desde la puerta de su despacho y le miraba exactamente como si fuese a imponerle un castigo.  Ella se apartó, le indicó que entrase y después cerró la puerta de golpe tras ellos.

—Me siento como si tuviese otra vez dieciséis años —dijo el hombre entre dientes—. Siendo llamado al despacho de McGonagall para un rapapolvo.

—¡Deberías sentirte afortunado por sentirte _así_ otra vez!

Snape puso una mueca. —Desprecio mis dieciséis años. Una existencia miserable.

—Psch. ¿Hay ALGUNA edad que de verdad te hayas dignado a encontrar agradable, Severus?

Sonrió casi con descaro. —Los treinta y nueve no han estado mal de momento.

Las mejillas de Minerva se colorearon ligeramente. —Sí, bueno, sin duda parece que los treinta y nueve son tu año. El fin de la guerra. La liberación de tu enlace. ¡Y ADEMÁS un joven núbil en tu cama!

Snape sonrió de nuevo. —No necesariamente en ese orden.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —De repente Minerva levantó las manos como a la defensiva—. No, no. Pensándolo bien, ¡no creo que quiera saberlo! Sin embargo ha sido mejor que no haya habido nada mientras Potter aún era un estudiante, Severus, o ¡que Merlín me hubiese ayudado! —Ella le lanzó una mirada con los labios apretados.

—Bien, si vas a ponerte así, Minerva, simplemente me llevaré este _cavernet sauvignon_ de vuelta a las mazmorras…

—¡Ouch! ¡Siéntate, dichoso hombre tontorrón! —McGonagall le ahuyentó hacia un sillón orejero tapizado de tartán que estaba junto al fuego y una mesa redonda que ya sostenía dos copas y un sacacorchos. Estiró de su túnica de profesora y se sentó en el sillón gemelo de enfrente—. Por favor, haz los honores —le encargó señalándole la mesa y los utensilios.

Snape lanzó una mirada cautelosa al sacacorchos. —¿Con ese arma _muggle_? Ni muerto. —Pasó con cuidado la punta de su varita por el perímetro del corcho y el tapón levitó suavemente fuera del cuello de la botella rebotando sobre la mesa al caer.

—Qué jactancioso —murmuró Minerva.

—Difícilmente. Jactancioso sería continuar con un encantamiento de aireación.

—Cierto. Oh, sirve ya la maldita bebida. Al diablo con lo de dejarlo respirar.

Severus se rio suavemente, sirvió dos copas generosas de vino carmesí oscuro y ofreció una a su anfitriona. Dejó la botella en la mesa, tomó su propia copa y se inclinó hacia adelante para chocarla delicadamente contra la de Minerva.

—Salud —dijo Minerva.

— _Prosit_ (1)—murmuró Snape.

—Y ahora … sobre el joven Potter…

—¿Cómo lo supe? —Snape se recostó en su silla y cruzó sus largas piernas.

—Por favor, no me digas que ya pasaba cuando estaba bajo nuestro cuidado, Severus.

—Como si tuvieras que preguntar. —Severus levantó la mirada de su copa para ver a McGonagall con su mirada severa fija en él, obviamente insatisfecha con su respuesta. Suspiró—. No, Minerva, no ha habido absolutamente, categóricamente e indudablemente NADA de naturaleza sórdida entre ningún estudiante y yo. Ni Potter ni ningún otro. Jamás. —Paró un momento—. Desde que yo mismo dejé de ser estudiante, por supuesto. Espero que no albergases seriamente la idea de que lo hubo.

La expresión de McGonagall se suavizó hasta parecer arrepentida. —Perdóname, querido. Por supuesto, nunca pensaría en serio que eres capaz de semejante cosa.

Snape inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado aceptando las disculpas de Minerva. Tomó un sorbo de vino. —Aunque no es como si no hubiese estado esperando un sermón desde hace un tiempo. De alguien.

—¿Sermón? —preguntó Minerva inocentemente.

—Sobre que soy demasiado viejo para él. Demasiado masculino para él. Demasiado Slytherin para él. Demasiado… YO para él.

—No ha pasado por mi mente decir semejante cosa, Severus. La verdad es que te he invitado para felicitarte, si quieres saberlo.

—Deberías posponer esas amabilidades un día o dos.

Una de las cejas marrones se elevó un poco. —¿Eh? ¿Algo que debería saber?

—Asumo que viste _El Profeta_ del sábado.

—¿Esa chica tonta de Kent que reclama a nuestro Harry?

—Sí. Ésa.

—Todo mentira, obviamente.

Snape se estremeció un poco. —No todo. Ella sí que… asistió a Harry con cierto rito de paso, podría decirse. En su cumpleaños del año pasado.

—Oh, ya veo. Así que Harry no es…

—¿Una mariquita loca? —Snape se encogió de hombros—. No más que yo.

Minerva negó con la cabeza desconcertada. —Qué vidas tan interesantes vivís los jóvenes de hoy en día.

—Oh, por favor. —Snape tomó un largo trago de vino y se colocó más cómodamente en su asiento dejando que la combinación del calor del fuego, la libación y la conversación lúdica calasen sus huesos.

—Pero eso no amenaza vuestra relación de ningún modo, ¿no?

Severus echó un vistazo a su colega. —¿Alguna vez has pensado que yo fuese un optimista, Minerva?

Ella sonrió con calidez. —Creo recordar a un nervioso niño pequeño que cruzaba los dedos antes de sentarse bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador.

—Eso no era optimismo, vieja arpía. Era terror.

—Tienes razón. —McGonagall parecía como si intentase no reírse en voz alta—. Entonces, ¿qué ocurrirá en un día o dos que se supone que tengo que esperar antes de felicitaros a ambos?

—Potter está explorando sus opciones legales con respecto a _El Profeta_. Ya han rechazado una petición de retractación. Y yo, bueno, le he hecho una propuesta sobre ese tema…

Minerva escupió el vino por la sorpresa. —¿Le has PROPUESTO MATRIMONIO?

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. —Cálmate, mujer. Casi te da un ataque. —Sonrió de medio lado hacia ella—. He dicho que le hice una propuesta, no que le haya _propuesto matrimonio_. Por el amor de... da igual. Propuse que Harry y yo le soltásemos directamente a la prensa la vida amorosa de Potter y, después, darles la espalda para siempre.

—¿Quieres decir que tú, alegremente, le dirás a cada periódico de la tierra que la mojas en El Chico Que Vivió?

Severus intentó no atragantarse mientras tragaba el vino. —¿Mojarla? ¿De dónde demonios has sacado esa expresión?

Minerva desdeñosamente agitó una mano y la copa vacía que sostenía en ella. —De uno de los estudiantes, sin duda. Es buena, ¿verdad? Creo que bastante evocadora. —De repente fijó en él una mirada seria—. Sigo pensando que sería una encantadora idea que se lo propusieses.

—¿De verdad nos ves al maldito Harry Potter y a mí casándonos? ¡Dioses! Supongo que debería estar agradecido de que no puedas sugerir en serio también que tengamos descendencia.

—¡Serían unas criaturitas pequeñitas y pálidas! —dijo McGonagall con una risita.

Ceja. —¿Pequeñitas? Esperaría que heredasen mi altura, muchísimasgracias.

Minerva se rio un poco más y se limpió el borde de los llorosos ojos con un dedo huesudo. —Oh, hay que ver… —Se las arregló para recuperar la compostura lo suficiente como para levitar de nuevo la botella de vino sobre las dos copas—. Hay que ver, hay que ver… —continuó murmurando entre dientes hasta que dejó otra vez la botella—. De verdad, Severus, creo que la combinación de vuestros ADNs produciría una descendencia bastante hermosa.

—Pfff. ¿Todo nariz y ojos verdes? Por favor… Parecería halcones.

McGonagall comenzó a reírse de nuevo ante esa imagen mental mientras Snape sorbía el vino y esperaba a que refrenase lo suficiente su diversión. —Oh, perdóname —suspiró ella finalmente—. No me había reído tanto desde hace semanas. —Los ojos le brillaban mientras le miraba—. ¡Y que les den a los halcones! ¡Serían unos niños bellísimos!

Snape se avergonzó un poco. —Si se parecen a él, quizás.

—O a ti.

—Ahórramelo.

—Discúlpame, Severus, pero siempre te he considerado un joven atractivo.

—Atractivo, sí. Como una bofetada en mitad de la cara.

Minerva ladeó la cabeza mientras le contemplaba. —¿Y ni siquiera tener la atención de un hombre como Harry Potter te convencerá de lo contrario?

—Es joven y está lleno de hormonas. _Filch_ podría tener su devoción eterna si le diera orgasmos suficientemente buenos.

—¡Severus!

—Bueno, es la verdad, ¿no? —Snape descruzó las piernas y las volvió a cruzar en la otra dirección girando el cuerpo para alejarlo ligeramente de la fuerza del fuego—. Quizá fui afortunado por primera vez en mi vida  y estuve en el momento adecuado y en el lugar adecuado.

—¿Y esperas que me lo crea después de que me hayas dicho que te propones a decir al mundo entero que quieres al chico?

—Bien. Eso no sucederá a no ser que Potter acceda.

—¿Y por qué no lo iba a hacer?

—Porque, Minerva, tiene que estar seguro. No le permitiré que tome ese camino a no ser que pueda convencerme de que sabe lo que está haciendo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que te va a convencer de eso?

—Yo… no estoy seguro. Aún.

McGonagall asintió y su expresión era completamente seria. —¿Y qué hace Potter esta noche?

—Pensar, espero. Aunque es más probable que se esté masturbando. —Levantó la vista de su copa—. ¡Oh, no me mires así! ¡Es un adolescente! ¡Es lo que HACEN!

Minerva sonrió. —Entonces quizá deberías darle algo más que hacer.

 

______

 

Diez minutos después Snape se encontraba bajando las escaleras hacia las mazmorras a grandes zancadas con la mente tan en otro lugar que casi choca con uno de los prefectos de quinto mientras giraba la esquina del extremo inferior.

—¡Profesor! ¡Lo siento!

—Señorita Sutton. Mis disculpas. No miraba por dónde iba.

—No, no. Ha sido culpa mía, señor. Debería haber ido por el otro lado de la escalera.

—Bien. En todo caso, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, profesor.

Snape dio algunos pasos más por el pasillo antes de girarse de nuevo. —Oh, señorita Sutton. Gracias por su ayuda de ayer, por cierto.

La chica sonrió. —Es… Cuando quiera, profesor. Encantada de haberle ayudado. Buenas noches.

Snape asintió, se giró una vez más, marchó hacia la puerta de sus habitaciones y quitó los encantamientos de seguridad a toda prisa. Una vez dentro, volvió a poner los encantamientos y se permitió un momento para frenar y tomarse un respiro. Una vez satisfecho de que no parecía que iba con prisa, cogió un puñado de polvos _flu_ y los lanzó en su chimenea.

—12 de Grimmauld Place —dijo hacia el hogar y pasó a través de él.

 

 

(1)  Prosit: _Brindis_ en alemán. [Wikipedia](http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prosit)


	19. Capítulo 18

Hacía ya un tiempo que Harry había cogido la costumbre de tumbarse boca abajo cuando le apetecían pajas más lujuriosas y largas de lo habitual. Podía ser incómodo a veces, suponía, intentar maniobrar el puño sobre la polla cuando se estaba tumbado encima de la cosa. Pero a pesar de los ocasionales calambres en la muñeca (y la fatiga en el brazo, a veces, si duraba mucho rato), la sensación de empujarse en el puño repetidamente era perfecta y el roce de las sábanas con los pezones y la cabeza de la polla era exquisito (a veces exquisitamente doloroso). En su opinión, sólo el hecho de estar boca abajo hacía que la masturbación fuese mejor.  Verdaderamente podía perderse en pensar en follar, ya fuese imaginando a un amante bajo él recibiendo sus embestidas o pensando en uno tumbado sobre su espalda empujándole la cara contra el colchón y las almohadas mientras lo montaba.

—¿Pensando en mí, Potter? — La sensual y oscura voz estaba tan cerca de su oído que bien podía haber sido parte de una fantasía. Pero la mano grande y fría que le amasaba un cachete del culo era definitivamente real. Harry giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos para ver una borrosa figura negra de pie junto a su cama.

—Te lo dije. Me resulta difícil pensar en nadie más ahora mismo, Snape. —Harry vio una sonrisa borrosa y sonrió en respuesta—. Creía que esta noche tenías asuntos con tu Casa.

—Ya los he resuelto. —La montura metálica de las gafas de Harry estaba helada mientras la deslizaba en sus orejas y el puente de su nariz. El borrón de Severus se enfocó—. Vístete. Te voy a sacar por ahí.

—¿No preferirías unirte a mí?

—Mmm, no esta noche. Arriba. Vístete.

 

______

 

Harry estaba de pie junto a Snape en un pequeño umbral de un portal apartado esperando que quien fuese que estuviese al otro lado de la pesada puerta decidiera que las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad parecían lo suficientemente lo que fuese para permitirles la entrada a lo que quiera que fuese donde estaban.

—Cuatro normas para esta noche, Potter. —La voz de Snape sonaba muy baja a su lado—. Sé un perfecto caballero todo el tiempo. No uses ni menciones la magia. Nada de apellidos una vez que entremos. Y no beses al personal.

—¿Qué?

—Las trabajadoras del sexo no besan a los clientes, Harry. Así es como consiguen compartimentar su vida laboral y su vida privada. Así que no intentes besarlas.

Así que era esa clase de sitio. Y Harry de repente supo por qué Snape había renunciado a su habitual túnica de viaje a favor de un mucho más _muggle_ abrigo negro. Oh, que Merlín le ayudase.

______ 

—Relájate —fue la suave instrucción de Snape. Se estaban bebiendo dos escoceses solos dobles sentados en un sofá de terciopelo rojo: Snape todo elegancia casual con sus largas piernas y su expresión austera y Harry aterrorizado e inquieto, sentado al borde del asiento porque su sistema endocrino estaba ya a toda marcha en el modo “pelear o escapar”—. Relájate —repitió Snape apoyando brevemente una mano en la rodilla de Harry.

Se les aproximó una mujer mayor que se las arreglaba para, de alguna manera, parecer extremadamente formal, acogedora y directa, todo a la vez. —Buenas noches, caballeros. —Snape se levantó enseguida y le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Harry hasta que saltó de su asiento y, siguiendo el ejemplo de Snape, estrechó la mano de la mujer. Ella les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran de nuevo y se sentó decorosamente en el sillón gemelo, también de terciopelo rojo, que estaba frente a ellos—. Entonces —sonrió—, ¿en qué podemos ayudarles?

El vaso vacío de whisky de Harry fue rellenado por un barman, obviamente, adivino. Agarró con gratitud el vaso de cristal mientras su amante decía cosas extravagantes como “dispuesta a acomodarnos a los dos”, “morena, por supuesto” y, lo más mortificante de todo, “con senos abundantes, si puede ser”.

La mujer asintió con total naturalidad mientras se marchaba y, en menos de cinco minutos, una de las chicas más guapas que Harry jamás había visto se deslizó en donde estaban sentados sonriendo toda radiante. Harry supuso que era unos cinco años mayor que él, quizá un poco más. Estaba vestida con un vestido de tirantes rojo y corto, medias negras y zapatos de tacón negros. Era pálida, con los ojos de un azul muy oscuro y el cabello negro sujeto encima de la cabeza haciendo que su largo cuello pareciese el de un cisne. Pensar en cisnes hizo que Harry se diera cuenta exactamente a lo que la chica le recordaba: una bailarina. Pequeña y menuda, sería afortunada si llegaba a la altura de los pezones de Snape sin los tacones. Aunque Harry nunca había visto unas curvas como aquellas en una bailarina y, desde luego, nunca unos “senos abundantes” como aquellos.

—Caballeros —sonrió—, soy Christobel. ¿Cómo están? —Snape se levantó y Harry, automáticamente, le siguió. Vio como Snape pasaba los labios brevemente por el dorso de la mano extendida.

—Encantado de conocerla, Christobel —susurró Snape—. Me llamo Severus y éste es mi amigo Harry.

Harry sabía que nunca sería capaz de llevar a cabo con éxito la cosa del besamanos. Él no era tan zalamero como Snape. Una sonrisa y un chirriante _Hola_ fueron todo lo que consiguió mientras le estrechaba lánguidamente la delicada mano.

—Si desean traer sus bebidas —Christobel dio un paso atrás—, nos iremos a un lugar más privado.

______ 

_Sólo déjate llevar_ , pensó Harry para sí mismo. _Actúa con calma. No hagas el tonto… ¡Ohjoder, me está tocando!_

Christobel le sonrió y lanzó su camiseta a una silla cercana. —Está bien, cariño —murmuró dirigiéndoles hacia la cama _king-size_ del centro de la habitación—. Seré cuidadosa contigo. Te lo prometo. —Ella se detuvo un momento y se llevó las manos hacia atrás para desabrocharse el vestido, que cayó a sus pies, y salió de él con elegancia. Las únicas otras prendas que llevaba puestas eran las medias y los zapatos. Oh dios.

Harry miró a Snape, que estaba sentado descuidadamente en un sillón con las piernas cruzadas y los dedos unidos delante de él. _¿Un poquito de ayuda por aquí?_ Su súplica fue silenciosa pero su amante, obviamente, la leyó en sus ojos. —Harry sólo ha intimado con una mujer antes de hoy —anunció Snape de repente a la habitación. _Oh, sí, gracias por eso_ , pensó Harry sarcásticamente—. Pero dudo que la joven en cuestión le enseñara nada más allá de lo básico. —Se levantó del sillón, se acercó a donde estaban de pie y descansó suavemente una mano en la amplia curva de la parte baja de la espalda de Christobel—. Querida, ¿podrías quizá ayudarme a instruir a Harry en algunas técnicas más avanzadas?

Para Harry era fascinante ver como otro ser humano respondía a la voz de Severus de la misma manera que él. Christobel levantó su hermoso rostro hacia el alto hombre y le sonrió de una manera increíblemente dulce. —¿Por dónde empezamos? —ronroneó.

Snape dio un paso más hacia ellos y rodeó con un brazo sus desnudas cinturas. —Harry es muy talentoso con la felación. —Su negra mirada viajó admirada por el pecho de Harry hasta subir a su cara—. Pero quizá sea el momento de añadir el cunnilingus a su repertorio.

Harry notó como se le abrían los ojos. ¿Severus quería que él… pusiera la cara… ahí… y lamiera? ¿Cómo sería su sabor? ¿Y su olor? Sólo había olido… eso… una vez, en sus dedos, la mañana en que cumplió “dieciocho años y un día”. Había estado bien, creía, aunque era difícil decirlo con todo el resto olores pegados a su cuerpo esa mañana (cerveza derramada, humo de cigarrillos, patatas fritas y _kebab_ ).  ¿Y si ponía ahí la cara y se daba cuenta de que no le gustaba nada? ¿Qué demonios decía la etiqueta que había que hacer en ese momento? Sé un perfecto caballero, le había dicho Severus. Pero, ¿cómo dice un perfecto caballero: _Lo siento, querida, pero te encuentro repulsiva. Espero que no te importe_? La gran mano en su cintura le acariciaba con movimientos suaves. Harry respiró hondo. Iba a estar bien. Severus estaba con él. Todo iba a estar bien.

Separándose del pequeño abrazo, Christobel se quitó los zapatos con los pies y se tumbó en la cama. Los grandes pechos aún parecían más grandes cuando se extendieron por su tórax. Snape dio un rápido beso en la frente a Harry antes de ir a arrodillarse al lado de la cama. —Christobel —dijo. Y Harry la envidió por lo maravilloso que sonaba su nombre en esos labios—. ¿Los dedos están permitidos?

Christobel sonrió. —Por supuesto.

Severus asintió y acarició levemente con la mano izquierda el lateral del cuerpo de la mujer, rodeó la curva de la parte superior de su muslo y la deslizó entre sus piernas separadas. Sólo la miraba a la cara mientras hacía eso, mientras recorría con los dedos suavemente arriba y abajo entre sus muslos, apretando despacio e introduciendo un dedo en ella sólo superficialmente. —Si le doy a Harry alguna instrucción —continuó en voz baja—, ¿perdonarás, por favor, la formalidad en mi tono? Mis instrucciones pueden sonar clínicas y distantes pero no tengo ningún deseo de deshumanizarte, te lo aseguro. —Deslizó un segundo dedo dentro de ella y ella sonrió y aceptó. Snape asintió y giró la cabeza hacia Harry.

A Harry le tomó bastante esfuerzo arrastrar la mirada lejos de la confluencia de las piernas de Christobel, en donde los largos y gráciles dedos de Snape se deslizaban suavemente dentro y fuera, pero se obligó a mirar a Severus a la cara y a fijar los ojos en los de su amante.

—¿Te unes a nosotros, Harry?

Harry dio un paso a ciegas hacia la cama y subió una rodilla al borde antes de que un suave chasqueo de lengua de Snape le detuviese. —Los zapatos —le reprendió Snape. Harry, obediente, se quitó las deportivas con los pies y se quitó los calcetines dejándose vestido sólo con la ropa interior y los tejanos. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama y esta vez Severus no hizo ningún gesto para detenerle.

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó Harry mientras se arrodillaba entre las piernas abiertas de Christobel y miraba a Snape meterle los dedos cuidadosamente. Tragó saliva. De repente la boca se le había quedado muy seca.

—Primero ponte cómodo —le dijo Severus—. E intenta, quizá, apoyar aquí la cabeza. —Palmeó el interior del muslo derecho de Christobel con su mano libre.

Vale. Aishh, estaba cerca. Antes de que Harry pensase demasiado en la situación, los mojados dedos de Snape le rozaron la boca y se deslizaron hábilmente por sus labios. Harry miró a Severus. Ceja. Por supuesto. Dubitativamente, Harry sacó un poco la lengua y pasó la punta por su labio inferior. Mmm. La verdad es que no sabía mucho a nada. Se metió el labio inferior a la boca y luego el superior, lamió el fluido que había en ellos y lo tragó. Vale pues. Podía hacerlo. Una última mirada a Snape y Harry movió la cabeza hacia adelante, cerró los ojos y acarició dubitativo los pliegues de carne caliente con la nariz.

—Sólo piensa en… besar durante un rato —le dijo Snape en voz baja—. Muchos de los movimientos son similares. —Harry pensó que tenía sentido. Por lo que le parecieron minutos, se le permitió a Harry actuar simplemente como en un beso, moviendo los labios contra el calor y la humedad, abriendo la boca y acariciando con la lengua la abertura correspondiente. Por supuesto que podía oler el aroma íntimo de Christobel pero no había nada desagradable en él. Simplemente olía a limpio y ácido, igual que el sabor. Si acaso, el gusto más perceptible era a algo vagamente metálico. Harry comenzó a relajarse y pensó que, después de todo, eso no estaba tan mal.

—Recuerda que también tienes dedos, Harry. —La voz de Snape ya no sonaba como si viniese de al lado de la cama. Era más como de detrás de él—. Puedes aprender a usar la barbilla para estimular más. E incluso aunque tu nariz sea diminuta, estoy seguro que serás capaz de aprender a hacer ALGO útil con ella. — Harry probó a insertar un dedo junto con su lengua pero la verdad es que no quiso pensar demasiado en qué usos le debería de haber dado Snape a su nariz en el pasado. Movió un poco la cabeza, la nariz resbaló contra una pequeña protuberancia y Christobel dio un suave jadeo—. Ah, asumo que acabas de encontrar el clítoris, Harry. Bien hecho. Millones de hombres pasan toda su vida sin haberlo encontrado. —Una parte del cerebro de Harry empezaba a preguntarse qué hacía Severus detrás de él—. El clítoris es similar a la cabeza de tu polla, Harry —continuó Snape—. Contiene la misma cantidad de terminaciones nerviosas que la cabeza de tu polla. Si puedes imaginar todas esas sensaciones comprimidas en un área tan pequeña comenzarás a entender por qué no todas las mujeres pueden soportar la estimulación directa en el clítoris sin su capuchón. Eso es algo que tendrás que aprender a valorar con cada amante individualmente.

La parte de la cama de detrás de donde Harry estaba agachado se hundió y supo que Severus estaba arrodillado tras él. Sintió las familiares manos en las caderas y después cómo se movían hacia su cinturón y el cierre de sus vaqueros. Mientras Snape desabrochaba la hebilla, el botón y la cremallera, su melodiosa voz continuó con su esmerada lección. —Muchas mujeres disfrutan también con un dedo introducido en su ano simultáneamente al de su vagina. De todos modos creo que dejaremos eso para otra ocasión. —Los tejanos de Harry ya estaban abiertos y, junto con la ropa interior, se los había bajado por debajo de la cadera hasta dejar el culo completamente al aire. Severus estiró de las prendas hasta las rodillas de Harry.

Hasta ese momento, la polla de Harry había estado bastante flácida debido a los nervios y al hecho de que se tenía que concentrar mucho en algo “carente de polla”, pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que estaba acuclillado con el culo expuesto y Snape arrodillado tras él, la polla de Harry se levantó firme y alerta. Él gimió por primera vez en la noche y escuchó el correspondiente suspiro de Christobel, sin duda en reacción a la vibración contra su sensible carne. Entonces Harry notó un aliento caliente en su culo y después una gran nariz en su raja. Y cuando Severus empujó por completo la cara contra el trasero de Harry y abrió la boca, Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, entró en Christobel con más fuerza y gimió tan profundamente como no lo había hecho en años.

El tiempo pareció estirarse durante un rato. Los húmedos sonidos de lametones y chupetones y los suaves de los murmullos de aprobación y disfrute llenaban la habitación. Cuando Severus empujó un dedo dentro del agujero del culo de Harry, Harry insertó un segundo dentro de Christobel y procedió a hundirlo y sacarlo al mismo ritmo con el que Severus lo hacía en él. La verdad es que estaba funcionando bastante bien.

Después de más o menos un minuto, Severus se apartó. Harry sintió de repente bastante frío en el culo pero lo ignoró y continuó con sus atenciones a la entrepierna de Christobel. Pudo oír agua corriendo en el lavabo escondido en un rincón de la habitación y supuso que Severus se estaba lavando las manos y la cara.

—¿Pasamos a otra cosa? —preguntó Snape que ya había vuelto al lado de la cama.

Harry levantó la cara de Christobel y miró a su amante. Severus estaba arrodillado de nuevo junto a ellos y la mirada que le ofrecía a Harry era tan tierna que Harry casi olvida que aún tenía dos dedos dentro de la bella joven.  Todo lo que jamás había deseado estaba en esa mirada que Severus le estaba dando justo en ese momento.  Sacó los dedos del cuerpo de Christobel y, distraído, se llevó su otra mano a la cara.

—No, Harry. No te limpies la cara. —Severus se inclinó y le besó. Con fuerza. Intercalando los besos con amplias barridas de la lengua por la barbilla, la nariz y las mejillas. _Joder_ , pensó Harry, _¡me está limpiando a besos!_ Suspiró profundamente y levantó de nuevo la cara, encantado de sentir el aliento de Snape, su boca, sus labios y su lengua. Snape estiró la mano,  apretó ligeramente la erección de Harry y separó la cara unos centímetros de la de Harry—. Boca arriba, Harry.

Dios. De repente Harry recordó, tan claramente como si hubiese sido ayer, a Severus diciéndole esas mismas palabras la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en la cama. _Confiamos en él_ , le dijo su cerebro. Harry asintió y se movió para levantarse de la cama. La mano de Severus se deslizó apartándose de su polla cuando lo hizo. Una vez en pie se quitó los vaqueros y los calzoncillos, luego se volvió a subir a la cama y se dejó caer boca arriba al lado de Christobel. Le aterrizó en el pecho un cuadrado de papel de aluminio que él recogió.

—Por favor, asegúrame que sabes cómo ponerte uno de esos. —Snape le miraba desde arriba con una expresión ligeramente perpleja—. Y —dijo con algo menos de perplejidad— que de hecho usaste uno el pasado julio.

Harry sintió como le subían los colores en las mejillas. —Sí —murmuró.

Severus rodeó la cama hasta el lado de Harry y se sentó en el borde. —Trae. —Su voz sonaba suave y silenciosa mientras quitaba las gafas del rostro de Harry y procedía a limpiarlas en el faldón de su camisa blanca—. Debía parecerte que mirabas a través de unas lentes untadas de vaselina (1). —Casi se echa a reír al decirlo. Después, cariñosamente, se las volvió a colocar.  Snape miró a Christobel, que se había arrodillado sobre la cama a su lado—. Las gafas se quedan puestas —le dijo.  Después se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído algo que Harry no pudo escuchar. Cuando Christobel asintió, Snape le dio a Harry unas palmaditas en la mano, se apartó y volvió al sillón de la otra punta de la habitación.

Christobel se puso a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Harry y se inclinó sobre él. Él estaba a punto de rasgar el envoltorio de papel de aluminio y colocarse el preservativo cuando, de repente, el escote de la chica se tragó su erección. Con los ojos como platos, Harry bajó la mirada a su torso y vio como Christobel usaba las manos para apretar con los pechos su polla y después comenzaba a balancearse lentamente adelante y atrás, masajeando su hinchada polla con…, bueno, con las tetas.

Harry miró a Severus, quien les observaba impasible, y de nuevo a Christobel, que le sonrió. —¿Te gusta lo que sientes, cariño?

Harry tragó saliva. —Es…, eh…, bueno, sorprendente.

—Mmm. ¿Qué tal si te pones el condón y me dejas que te monte un rato?

Harry sintió con claridad cómo la polla se le contraía mientras se deslizaba entre sus pechos. —Eh, claro, vale. —Rompió el envoltorio y sacó el aceitoso contenido. Christobel se separó lo suficiente de su polla como para dejarle desenrollar el condón por el duro ariete y, en cuanto estuvo colocado, ella volvió a ponerse encima de él, le agarró de la cintura con las rodillas enfundadas en las medias y movió circularmente la cadera hasta que la polla estuvo colocada en su entrada. Cuando se sentó encima de él, los hombros de Harry se levantaron de la cama y su estómago se encogió. Joder, estaba CALIENTE. ¡Y húmedo! Y… aterciopelado. Ella se follaba con fuerza usando sus músculos internos para apretarle y soltarle alternativamente. Harry pensó que Christobel era muy buena en su trabajo. Cuando se inclinó y le puso las tetas en la cara, él abrió la boca con gusto alrededor de uno de los grandes pezones y lo chupó con más fuerza de lo que alguna vez había hecho con los de Snape (quizá fue porque eran mucho más grandes y, de algún modo, parecían más robustos).

La follada fue dura mientras Christobel estuvo al mando. Sorprendentemente, cuando fijó las manos de Harry en sus caderas y culo y se quedó quieta, la follada se hizo realmente más fuerte, como si Harry se hubiese dado rienda suelta para embestirla. Harry sintió sus pelotas elevarse ya listas (habían estado esperando por algún tipo de liberación desde que Harry había ido a su cuarto a hacerse una paja hacía un par de horas). Giró la cabeza y miró a Snape. Las miradas de ambos se conectaron mientras Harry embestía hacia arriba tan fuerte como podía y se corría con un grito ronco.

La cara de Harry fue cubierta de nuevo por los pechos de Christobel cuando ella se inclinó hacia adelante para dejar que su polla se le deslizase fuera del cuerpo. —Ya está —le susurró— ¿Has disfrutado?

—Sí. Gracias. —Harry decidió que no le gustaba llevar puesto un condón. Especialmente cuando estaba lleno de corrida sin ningún sitio a donde ir.

Christobel le sonrió encantadora, se apartó, se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y le miró mientras él deslizaba con cuidado el condón fuera de su pene y le ataba un nudo en el extremo abierto. _¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto?_ , se preguntó.

—De momento déjalo en el suelo, Harry —le ordenó Severus.

Harry se sentó, descolgó las piernas por un lado de la cama, cogió una toalla de manos de un pequeño estante de la mesilla y la usó para limpiarse la cara y la polla. Tosió un poco. —¿Hay algo de beber aquí? —Snape se levantó y le llevó un vaso de agua. Harry notó que, en algún momento, Severus se había quitado varias prendas de ropa hasta quedarse sólo con los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca. Harry miró fijamente los pies del hombre, blancos como el alabastro, y recordó la primera vez que los había visto, en aquella primera noche que pasaron juntos. ¿Por qué tantas cosas de esa noche le recordaban tan vívidamente aquella de enero?

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Severus? —Snape y Harry miraron a Christobel. Harry volvió la mirada hacia Snape y observó un ilegible parpadeo en los ojos de ónice y la nuez moviéndose mientras el hombre tragaba.

—No es necesario.

—¡Tonterías! —dijo Christobel alegremente—. La verdad es que sonabas como si supieses de lo que estabas hablando… —Sonrió pícara—. Y no me importaría averiguar si tengo razón.

Severus levantó la mirada hacia las luces del techo, después la bajó hasta su camisa y cruzó sus pálidas manos delante de él. El corazón de Harry revoloteó en su pecho. Se levantó, puso los brazos alrededor de su amante y le besó en un lado del largo cuello. —Está bien —susurró. Después dio unos pasos atrás y se acercó a la puerta, donde accionó el regulador de intensidad que había en el arquitrabe y bajó lentamente la intensidad de la luz.

Snape le miró como si acabase de hacer magia. Harry hizo una seña hacia el pequeño interruptor blanco y dijo: —Regulador de intensidad. Para la luz.

Severus asintió al entenderlo. —¿Deseas que haga esto?

—Sí. —Harry volvió con Snape y le acarició el rostro—. Me encantaría verte. —Apretó brevemente la boca contra la de Snape—. Sé que estarás muy bello. Me encantaría verlo.

La boca se tensó momentáneamente. —Entonces, bien.

La aceptación de Snape hizo correr un escalofrío a través de Harry. Su amante iba a tener sexo con la mujer que acababa de tener sexo con él. ¡Y él iba a mirar! De repente se sentía extremadamente pervertido y decadente. Desenredó los calzoncillos de los pantalones, se los volvió a poner y se fue a sentarse, por lo demás desnudo, al sillón desde el que Snape les había estado observando.

Christobel estaba desabrochando los botones de la bragueta de Snape mientras él se desabotonaba la camisa. Enseguida, el pálido cuerpo del profesor de pociones estaba completamente desnudo con la gran polla ya apuntando al techo. Harry casi había esperado que la chica dijese algo impertinente sobre los hombres con narices grandes pero se alegró de su profesionalidad cuando no lo hizo. De hecho, desde el momento en que Snape había puesto el gesto defensivo de cruzar las manos delante del cuerpo hacía un momento, Christobel se había puesto muy seria y, obviamente, había colocado su experiencia profesional en primer plano.

—¿Cómo lo quieres, Severus?

A Harry le chocó que Christobel no se dirigiera a Snape con ningún apelativo cariñoso como había hecho con él. Severus Snape no era un hombre al que llamar _cariño_ , obviamente, y Christobel era lo suficientemente sagaz como para haberlo captado.

Snape miró a Harry en busca de respuesta a la pregunta de la chica. —Cara a cara —respondió Harry esperando que la respuesta estuviese bien. Cara a cara era como Severus le hacía el amor a Harry la mayoría de las veces y Harry quería ver el aspecto del hombre cuando lo hacía.

Severus asintió y se arrodilló en el borde de la cama. Extendió las manos hacia las piernas de Christobel y, lentamente, fue enrollando las medias y bajándoselas por los muslos, las rodillas, las suaves pantorrillas y los delicados pies. Harry no había pensado en eso. No sabía con seguridad si estaba permitido o no que un cliente le quitase la ropa a la anfitriona. Además, le había dado morbo eso de “completamente desnuda excepto por las medias negras”. Aunque no lo admitiría delante de nadie, por supuesto.

Christobel tomó otro sobre cuadrado de papel de plata de la mesilla y se lo entregó a Severus. Después se tumbó boca arriba y le miró expectante. Snape abrió el envoltorio con cuidado y desenrolló el preservativo sobre sí mismo haciendo todas las pequeñas cosas que Harry, con su afán, había olvidado, como apretar el espacio de la punta para expulsar el aire retenido o sostener la base firmemente mientras se movía hacia la entrada.

—Perdóname si estoy un poco oxidado —le dijo en voz baja Severus a Christobel—. Han pasado siete años desde la última vez que le hice el amor a una mujer.

Christobel levantó los brazos y rodeó con ellos el cuello de Snape. —Lo harás muy bien.

La oscura mirada de Snape viró hacia Harry mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pequeño cuerpo y la gran polla desapareció entre los muslos de Christobel. Harry se removió en su silla. La diferencia de tamaño entre los dos cuerpos que estaba mirando era bastante remarcable. Christobel no debía de medir más de metro cincuenta, así que Severus era más de treinta centímetros más alto que ella. Sus manos, que tan reverencialmente movía sobre el cuerpo de ella, parecían enormes. Su físico por entero, desde la anchura de los hombros a la largura de las piernas, parecía exagerado mientras comenzaba a moverse suavemente sobre ella. Parecía que Christobel tenía que abrir las piernas aún más sólo para poder mover la pelvis hacia arriba y engarzar los tobillos en la parte baja de la espalda de Snape. Ahora sus muslos estaban extendidos para abarcar las caderas de Snape.

Mientras los dos empezaban a moverse uno contra el otro, Harry notó calor viajando desde la ingle, a través del pecho y hasta la garganta. Su amante era precioso. Harry apenas podía cerrar los ojos ni para parpadear, tan hipnotizado que estaba viendo a Snape empujando cuidadosamente con sus caderas, recorriendo con las manos la suave piel de la chica, frotando su enorme nariz en el largo cabello negro. _Oh, sí_ , pensó Harry, _su pelo olía realmente bien_. En ese momento apenas lo había notado pero el recuerdo le llenaba el sentido del olfato ahora que veía a Severus respirando dentro de él.

Snape desplazó más peso en uno de sus brazos y movió el otro bajo su cuerpo mientras encontraba un ritmo constante. Mostrando una flexibilidad que Harry obviamente encontraba muy fácil de olvidar que el hombre poseía cuando no estaba en la cama con él, Snape bajó la cabeza hasta el pecho de Christobel y cerró la boca alrededor del pezón de su pecho izquierdo. La boca de Harry salivó por imitación mientras observaba a Severus mamando de la chica y empezando a mover las caderas un poco más fuerte pero manteniendo aún el mismo ritmo. Cuando Snape levantó la cabeza y enderezó de nuevo la espalda, continuó acariciándole los pechos con firmeza con la mano y rodeando con un pulgar el oscuro y tieso pezón mientras comenzaba a follársela más fuerte.

Harry comenzó a preguntarse con cuánta fuerza podía follarse un cuerpo tan pequeño y delicado. Después de todo, él sabía lo apasionado y enérgico que podía ser Severus, pero es que Harry era un tío (¡un deportista!) y su cuerpo, obviamente, podía tomar todo lo que Snape podía entregar. En cambio Christobel… Christobel era pequeñita. Harry incluso tuvo el repentino y más bien desagradable pensamiento de hasta dónde debía estar llegando la polla de Snape. Agh. Seguramente, si Snape iba a follársela con tanta fuerza como a veces se follaba a Harry… bueno. ¿No podría hacerle mucho daño? ¿Por dentro, quería decir? ¿Cómo de acomodaticio ERA un cuerpo femenino? Aún así, Snape ya había tenido mujeres amantes anteriormente. Seguro que debía de saber lo lejos que podía llegar…

Christobel gimió y extendió las manos sobre la marcada espalda de Snape. Él volvió a rodearla con los brazos y mantuvo el ritmo, ángulo y fuerza constantes a la vez que la miraba a la cara con seriedad.

—¿Ahí? —escuchó Harry que Severus susurraba.

—Sí. Sí. —Christobel soltó los tobillos de detrás de la espalda de Snape y estiró las piernas al lado de las suyas (no es que llegaran tan abajo como las de él). De lo poco que Harry había aprendido u obtenido de otro modo sobre anatomía humana, ese movimiento significaba que ahora ambas pelvis estaban planas pegadas la una a la otra, que la de Christobel ya no estaba inclinada hacia arriba. Eso debía de haber cambiado la dirección en la que se movía la polla de Snape, ¿no? Muy pronto quedó claro que eso, obviamente, no importaba, porque el cuerpo de Christobel pareció ponerse todo rígido y los cortos y entrecortados gemidos que había estado haciendo se detuvieron cuando apretó su ahora cara de molestia al pecho de Snape y sollozó.

Encima de ella, Snape compuso una de sus poco frecuentes sonrisas y movió una mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sosteniéndosela contra él a la vez que seguía embistiéndola sin cambiar ni un ápice el ángulo o el ritmo. Después de unos veinte segundos, Christobel pareció recuperarse y Snape, con cuidado, bajó su cabeza de nuevo hasta la cama. Ella le sonrió de una manera que casi hizo que Harry se pusiera celoso y después acarició el pálido rostro de Severus.

—Te lo dije —dijo ella con la voz casi sin aliento—. ¡Joder, hacia por lo menos un par de meses desde que un cliente lo había conseguido! —La polla de Harry latió de envidia—. ¿Y tú, Severus? ¿No quieres nada especial?

Snape bajó la boca a la oreja de Christobel. Harry tuvo que aguzar el oído para escuchar las apenas siseadas palabras. —Clavártela hasta el fondo.

Christobel asintió y se sujetó las piernas, levantándolas para poder agarrarse la parte de atrás de las rodillas. Tan pronto como lo hubo hecho, la fuerza de las embestidas de Snape se incrementó. Estiró los brazos, extendió las manos sobre la cama para tener el máximo de apoyo y comenzó a follarse el pequeño cuerpo bajo él con estocadas que habrían hecho jadear a Harry enseguida. Christobel se estremecía bajo la creciente presión, murmuraba palabras de aliento y, obviamente, no estaba ni un poco molesta por el trato. El respeto de Harry por la fortaleza de los cuerpos femeninos se multiplicó por diez. Dios, era él el que deseaba ser follado así justo ahora. Harry notó que la mano derecha de Snape había vuelto una y otra vez al pecho de Christobel, como si quisiese seguir jugando con ellos y se refrenase a sí mismo.

Entonces Severus agarró la mano de Christobel y apretó su boca contra la palma, amortiguando sus juramentos y gemidos mientras su cuerpo encontraba liberación. Los músculos del estómago de Harry se tensaron de nuevo al ver a su amante correrse, al ver a Severus besando (no había otra palabra para describirlo) la mano de la mujer, besándola y lamiéndola. Cuando Harry escuchó su propio nombre gemido contra esa mano ya no pudo aguantar ser sólo un _voyeur_. Se levantó para ir a arrodillarse junto a la cama, arrancó la cara de Severus de la mano de Christobel y empujó su boca contra la de Snape tan fuerte como pudo.

 

(1) Untar vaselina en las lentes es un método utilizado en fotografía para dar un aspecto borroso a las imágenes. <http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Go_motion#Vaselina_en_el_objetivo>


	20. Capítulo 19

Snape estaba tumbado boca arriba en la oscuridad mirando hacia donde sabía que estaba el dosel de la cama de Harry y escuchándole mirar también hacia las tinieblas.  El viaje de vuelta a Grimmauld Place había sido poco animado con ambos hombres sumidos en sus pensamientos. Harry le había sonreído cada vez que sus miradas se habían encontrado pero no le había dicho mucho. Snape le había pedido quedarse a pasar la noche y él había accedido. Casi una hora después ninguno de los dos se había dormido ni tampoco tratado de llenar el tiempo con nada más.

Era difícil adivinar cómo habían afectado a su joven amante las actividades de la velada. Los besos que el chico le había dado mientras Snape aún estaba dentro de otro cuerpo le habían dejado sin respiración de un modo más allá de lo puramente físico. Sintió que el joven le había dado una lección de humildad con su obvia pasión por él y se sintió frustrado por su propia incapacidad para ver su relación más claramente. Cuando se despidieron de Christobel, Harry parecía un poco incómodo, incluso se sonrojó mientras atravesaban la sala decorada con terciopelo rojo de camino a la salida. _En serio, Potter, es un burdel. ¡POR SUPUESTO que toda esa gente sabe qué has estado haciendo! ¿Por qué te torturas sintiéndote incómodo?_ Snape se alegró de sólo haber pensado la reprimenda y no habérsela dicho a Harry en voz alta como su antiguo instinto le hubiera indicado.

Snape parpadeo en la oscuridad. _¿Antiguo instinto?_ Dioses, Harry Potter había cambiado el instinto de Snape. Hacía tres meses el chico se había dejado caer en el regazo de Severus por mero capricho y había conseguido que la Tierra cambiase su eje. No soy el hombre que solía ser…

— _Lumos_.

La punta de la varita de Potter irradió un tenue resplandor, sólo la luz suficiente como para que Snape pudiera mirarle a los ojos y verlos brillar.

Brillar. Joder, brillan para mí. Estoy rodeado, superado en número, tiroteado, por un brillito.

—¿Te lo he agradecido?

—¿El qué, Potter?

—Esta noche. ¿Me he acordado de agradecerte que me hayas sacado esta noche?

Snape organizó las sábanas de satén a la altura de su barbilla. —Creo que has murmurado algo incomprensible.

Harry dejó en equilibrio la varita en el borde de la mesilla y se acercó hacia Snape. Deslizó las dos piernas (una más arriba y la otra más abajo) sobre su cuerpo y se acurrucó contra él. La revuelta cabeza encajaba perfectamente en la curva donde el hombro de Snape se encontraba con su cuello. Claro que sí. Cada parte del mocoso le encajaba perfectamente, ¿verdad? Snape metió un brazo bajo el pequeño cuerpo y lo curvó hacia sí. La otra mano la movió hacia abajo para sostener el muslo de Harry donde estaba atravesado encima de él.

—Gracias —murmuró Harry contra su piel.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que me tienes que agradecer? 

—Te dije que no quería hacer nada sin ti y me escuchaste.

—¿Así que me estás agradeciendo que te escuchase?

—¡Bueno, sí! —Potter sonreía contra el cuello de Snape. Podía sentirlo—. E hiciste que fuese… más fácil para mí. Mira, yo ni siquiera habría pensado en ir a… a una profesional. Y no puedo intentar conseguir más experiencia con ninguna chica del mundo mágico, ¿verdad? Todas saben quién soy y yo estaría todo el tiempo asustado de que saliesen disparadas hacia _El Profeta_ o _Corazón de bruja_ en cuanto saliese por la puerta. No puedo confiar en ninguna.

—Hay un gran número de mujeres elegibles en el mundo _muggle_ , Potter.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero eso me da un tipo distinto de miedo. No, creo que tuviste una buena idea. Aún me siento un poco raro, claro, pero por lo menos sé que estoy seguro de que nadie se irá de la lengua. Además lo he compartido contigo y, DIOS, ¡has estado increíble!

 _Quizá no tan increíble con una peor profesional_ , pensó Snape recordando las súplicas que le susurraba Christobel diciéndole _piensa en Harry_. Y él _había_ estado pensando en Harry, por supuesto.  Le parecía que últimamente no dejaba de pensar en Harry. Sólo hacer pociones (su primer y, hasta ahora, más grande amor) expulsaba por completo de su mente al joven. Ni siquiera disfrutar de los evidentes placeres de una mujer del calibre de Christobel era suficiente; aunque sin duda había habido placer. _Quizá los siete años pasados desde que sintiera la suave piel de una mujer eran demasiados_ , pensó irónico sólo para que el siguiente e inesperado pensamiento fuese _y nunca volverá a pasar_.

Severus sintió a la noche abalanzarse sobre él. Sintió la desconocida sensación de darse cuenta de que estaba al mando de sus elecciones y de saber, saber DE VERDAD, qué elección tomar la siguiente. Se vio vívidamente a los veintiuno haciéndose cortes en el antebrazo con un fragmento de un espejo roto y echando vistazos al reflejo de sus ojos negros y muertos. Un Enlace Mágico Vitalicio no había sido suficiente para hacerle volver a gatas (se había reído ante los débiles tirones de la cuerda invisible que ocurrían de tanto en tanto a través de los años) sino que fue el poderoso conocimiento del control y la certeza lo que finalmente lo consiguió. Lo que le hizo mantenerse en pie, sangrando, con varitas y ballestas apuntándole durante horas y mientras las consecuencias de su elección se hacían visibles.

—¿Snape? ¿Estás bien?

¿Cómo lo iba a saber? Acababa de tener una epifanía. La verdad es que _bien_ no era la mejor descripción justo en ese momento.

Snape cogió el brazo que estaba sobre él y presionó la boca contra la pálida palma. —Mmm —murmuró sin comprometerse. Se giró ligeramente hacia su amante dejando que el brazo de Harry le cubriese una vez más y miró la pálida luminiscencia de la cara de Harry bajo esa luz tan mínima.

—Ayer te dije que estaba preparado para arriesgarlo todo por ti —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Es demasiado pronto para preguntarte por tus pensamientos ante ese reconocimiento?

Los bellos labios que había besado tanto en los últimos meses y que anhelaba besar más se abrieron lentamente. —En mi corazón, todo encaja.

Severus le sonrió con cautela al reconocer sus propias palabras de la conversación compartida a la que se refería. —Me escuchabas.

—¿Me lo vas a agradecer?

—Mmm. ¿Podría, con tu permiso, esperar hasta que hayas escuchado un poco más?

Los labios y ojos sonrieron al unísono. —Vale. ¿Y ahora?

Snape meneó un poco la cabeza sobre la almohada. —La verdad es que debería intentar dormir. Me esperan en San Mungo antes de que empiecen las clases para recoger a Draco y llevarle conmigo a Hogwarts.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en alguna cosa?

—Sí. ¿Podrás no ofenderte cuando le pida a Lupin que me acompañe mañana?

 

______ 

 

El hombre lobo estaba encorvado sobre una silla de aspecto cruelmente incómodo leyendo lo que parecía un artículo sobre el horóscopo chino en _Corazón de bruja_. _Estamos en el año del perro. 1994._

Snape se quedó de pie a un lado de la sala de espera con los brazos cruzados, el hombro izquierdo comenzando a contracturarse por la posición que tenía allí apoyado en la pared y los ojos negros mirando fijamente al reloj parado de la pared de enfrente.  En el momento en que el reloj había dejado de funcionar, un tal doctor Spalding había sido reclamado para una investigación interna y el departamento de geriatría había sido maldecido con un atroz ataque de la maldición colostómica. Snape decidió que si había algo más digno de odio que los hospitales en general eran las salas de espera de los hospitales. Y mientras otras secciones de San Mungo habían recibido subvenciones del ministerio y regalos de ricos benefactores, el ala de psiquiatría adolescente parecía bastante escasa de fondos. Es decir, si la sala de espera para las visitas se consideraba una muestra.

De detrás de los cristales de la pequeña zona de recepción apareció una desaliñada bruja con una túnica beige y gafas con montura de carey que miró con desgana de un hombre al otro.

—Padres —aulló.

Snape giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la voz nasal y arqueó una ceja en respuesta. Lupin levantó la mirada del artículo de la revista. —¿Disculpe? —dijo desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Padres.

El hombre lobo miró a Snape y se encogió de hombros. Snape se apartó de la pared contra la que estaba apoyado y se dirigió a la recepción. —Nos dijeron que esperásemos aquí el alta del señor Draco Malfoy —enunció con la mayor calma que pudo.

—¿Padres? —aulló otra vez la bruja. Al menos esta vez consiguió que la palabra sonase a pregunta.

Snape giró la cabeza para compartir un extraño momento “¿pero te lo puedes creer?” con el lobo antes de volverse hacia la empleada quejica. —El padre del señor Malfoy está en Azkaban y su madre desaparecida —dijo Snape muy despacio. _Y_ , pensó amenazante, _si te atreves a suponer que el perro sarnoso de detrás de mí y yo PODEMOS ser pareja te arrancaré el hígado para usarlo en un lote de la poción Sorpresa Biliar._  

La bruja estrechó la mirada. —¿Papeles? —aulló después.

—Ya. Están. Entregados.

De repente Lupin apareció de detrás del hombro de Snape, apoyó sus delgadas manos en el mostrador y se inclinó hacia adelante amigablemente. —La verdad es que… la enfermera vino a hablar con nosotros hace unos veinte minutos y se llevó toda la documentación. —El hombre lobo intentó una sonrisa—. Nos dijo que nos entregarían al señor Malfoy enseguida.

La bruja simplemente le miró.

—De verdad —añadió Lupin esperanzado. Sólo cuando Snape comenzaba a pensar que ni siquiera un ex prefecto Gryffindor podía salirse con la suya con su encanto, la bruja asintió una vez muy despacio y se apartó.

—Prepárense —anunció en un tono inquietante al salir.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas. —Quizá la hayan maldecido —sugirió Lupin con otro encogimiento de hombros— y sólo puede hablar con palabras que empiecen con p.

—Que le den —murmuró Snape entre dientes mientras se iba a su porción de pared.

Lupin se volvió a su cruel silla.  El ejemplar antiguo de _Corazón de bruja_ permanecía abierto en el asiento junto al suyo. —Severus, ¿te importa si te pregunto…

—Probablemente.

Lupin sonrió y no tuvo en cuenta la interrupción. —…por qué me has pedido que venga contigo? Estoy seguro de que no piensas que Draco se comporte de un modo violento ni esté fuera de control, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Mmm. Bien. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Severus había tenido un nudo en la garganta la mayor parte de la mañana. Curiosamente desde que, a la hora del desayuno, le pidiera al lobo que le acompañase. Aún se daba palmaditas en la espalda por haber conseguido poner sonido a la invitación a plena luz del día. Snape se aclaró la garganta suavemente tratando de expulsar el imaginario nudo. —La verdad es que no tiene nada que ver con Malfoy.

—¿Ah, no?

Snape miró de nuevo el rostro de sorpresa inocente del doctor Spalding en la pared de enfrente. _¿Te hicieron una investigación interna, viejo cabrón?_ , se preguntó Snape vagamente. Mierda. Sin duda en cualquier momento las puertas batientes se abrirían y dejarían a Draco a su cuidado y Snape habría perdido todo ese tiempo de espera ignorando a la persona a la que había pedido que le acompañase con la esperanza de que pudiese… (se mofó un poco) tener una oportunidad para hablarle.

Severus inspiró hondo. _Ahora o nunca_ , pensó. —¿Tienes algún indicio —comenzó— de cuáles son los sentimientos de Potter hacia ti? —Cruzó de nuevo los brazos y echó un vistazo rápido por la sala, tan rápido que acabó con todo lo que había que ver y se vio obligado a mirar con recelo a Lupin.

—Yo… Bueno… Me gusta pensar que Harry y yo somos muy buenos amigos, Severus. No hay problema con eso, ¿no?

—¿Debería haberlo?

—Por supuesto que no. Pero eres tú el de las preguntas.

Joder. Snape se giró lo suficiente como para cambiar el hombro que apoyaba contra la pared y acabó más o menos de cara al otro hombre, que estaba sentado. —Eres la única conexión que aún le queda con sus padres —espetó—. Y, obviamente, la única conexión que aún le queda con su miserable padrino.

—Supongo que sí, Severus.

—Y —suspiró frustrado Severus— mientras que Arthur y Molly se han autodesignado padres sustitutos de Potter, tú pareces ser el único adulto que… que Potter…

—¿Sí?

—Que Potter realmente ha escogido como padre sustituto.

—Es muy amable de tu parte que lo digas.

—No me presiones, Lupin.

—Lo siento.

—Nada. Como padre sustituto de Harry, hay un asunto que desearía discutir contigo. Un asunto delicado que confío que sabrás apreciar. Un asunto personal, obviamente.

—Obviamente.

—¡Mecagüenlaleche, Lupin! Esto no es FÁCIL, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, si supiese qué es lo que quieres discutir, Severus.

—Es más un asunto de _pedir_ , creo…

—Muy bien, entonces. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que pedirme?

—Yo… Verás, quiero…

—¡Profesor Snape! ¿Profesor Lupin?

Ambos hombres saltaron como si les hubiesen pillado haciendo algo que no deberían y ambas cabezas se volvieron en dirección a las puertas batientes de al lado del área de recepción. Allí estaban Draco Malfoy y un enfermero de psiquiatría en guardia junto a él. Draco tenía un aspecto muchísimo mejor que la última vez que Snape le había visto aunque aún estaba demasiado delgado y con mucho le faltaba el resplandor saludable de sus días de escuela, cuando el dinero Malfoy le había mantenido bien alimentado y más saludable que la mayor parte de la gente del mundo civilizado.

Snape dio unos pasos hacia el joven y tomó su mano derecha. —Señor Malfoy.

 

______ 

 

—¿Quién dice que necesito un empleo?

—Todos los que se preocupan por ti, imbécil —le espetó Snape ignorando el silencioso ruego de paz del director.

—Draco, querido muchacho —intentó calmar Albus—, intenta no pensar en ello como en un trabajo. Mejor, piensa en ello como alojamiento y pago a cambio de compartir sus muchos talentos con la comunidad de Hogwarts mientras dura su convalecencia.

El rubio exhaló con la fuerza suficiente como para que se le levantase el flequillo. —¿Y qué talentos tiene en mente, señor?

Dumbledore se recostó en su silla y rompió con la boca un caramelo de limón. —Eras excelente en Pociones, Draco, y el buscador del equipo de _quidditch_ de tu Casa. Y la profesora McGonagall me ha informado de que durante el último curso no eras demasiado malo en Transfiguración. Algunos de tus profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras me han comunicado que también tenías ciertos puntos fuertes. Además no olvides que estás acostumbrado a las responsabilidades de prefecto, Draco, e incluso puede llegar el momento en que el profesor Snape pueda desear tener un compañero Slytherin con quien compartir los diferentes deberes de su Casa. —Albus miró por encima de las gafas y sonrió al enfurruñado rubio y al enfurruñado profesor de Pociones—. Confío en que podremos encontrarte una variedad de áreas en las que tus habilidades y experiencias puedan ser útiles para la escuela y el alumnado. ¿Quizá el título de Ayudante del Profesorado sería apropiado? Así podrías asistir allí donde cualquier miembro del claustro te necesitase.

Snape miró a un lado a tiempo de ver a Draco desplomarse en su asiento.

—Bien —suspiró Malfoy con un estremecimiento—. Bien, lo haré. ¿Ahora puede alguien, POR FAVOR, enseñarme mis habitaciones?

 

______ 

 

—Ah, Severus. Antes ibas a pedirme algo, ¿no?

Snape miró fijamente al hombre lobo mientras se cambiaba un puñado de pergaminos de deberes  de un brazo al otro. —Lupin —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, creo que mis clases de esta mañana ya han sufrido suficientes interrupciones.

—Tienes razón. ¿Te espero entonces en la sala de profesores en el descanso?

Que te den, lobito. Snape miró a lo lejos por el pasillo en el que estaban parados y suspiró con fuerza. —Su mano —murmuró.

—¿Perdón?

Snape miró fijamente a Lupin con tanta fiereza como pudo y dio unos pasos amenazantes dentro del espacio personal del otro hombre. —Ya me has oído, _lunático_. Eres el padre elegido por Harry. Lo hayas pedido o no, eres el único a quien el chico ha designado como su familia. Quiero… ¡JODER! —Snape paseó la mirada hacia una punta del desierto pasillo y luego hacia la otra pidiendo a cualquier dios que le escuchase no estar cargado con ensayos corregidos y no tener clase justo en ese momento—. ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, Lupin! Mi clase espera. —Se dio la vuelta y se fue por el pasillo murmurando—: Probablemente ya se han hecho explotar en pedazos —mientras se iba.

 


	21. Capítulo 20

Septimus Stringer no era un orador árido ni aburrido incluso cuando discutía los pormenores del derecho procesal. La verdad es que no era culpa suya que la mayoría de los muebles de su oficina le recordaran a Harry otros similares que Severus y él había utilizado para su… eh… satisfacción mutua. Había intentado poner toda su atención en el abogado. De verdad que sí. Pero entonces le había echado un vistazo a su propio reflejo en las puertas de cristal de las estanterías de Stringer y la garganta de Harry se cerró de vergüenza. Y, a partir de ahí, todo había ido cuesta abajo.

Había un sofá Chesterfield verde, mucho más nuevo que el cómodo de la sala de estar de Snape, cierto, pero aun así le recordaba la _follada de la victoria_ que habían disfrutado arrodillados, con Harry tirado sobre los cojines del sofá, después de la batalla final. Al lado de la chimenea de Stringer había un sillón de lectura de aspecto muy parecido al que había en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place sobre el que Severus estuvo sentado la primera vez que Harry le besó.  Y mientras que el escritorio de Stringer no tenía nada que ver con el de Snape, Harry percibió, después de unos minutos mirándolo fijamente, que estaba hecho del mismo tipo de madera que la afortunadamente sólida mesa de la cocina de Draco Malfoy en Múnich. Oh, dios.

—¿Quiere beber algo, señor Potter? —le preguntó repentinamente Septimus Stringer—. ¿Una taza de té, quizá? De repente parece algo pálido.

—No, estoy bien. Gracias. Sólo, eh… —Harry se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Puedo darle una idea?

—Por supuesto. Después de todo es para lo que estoy aquí. Para escucharle.

Harry sonrió. —Vale. Bien. Si quisiera desaparecer completamente de la vida pública, si simplemente le diera la espalda a los medios, por ejemplo, y rechazara dar entrevistas y me convirtiese en un ermitaño o algo así… ¿cree que tendría algún éxito? ¿Me dejarían en paz?

Stringer se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio oscuro mientras se separaba un poco de su escritorio. —Ah. ¿Es lo que le gustaría hacer?

Harry se subió un poco más las gafas por el puente de la nariz. —Me gustaría mucho dejar de ser ya El Chico Que Vivió. Y no sólo porque ya no soy un chico. Quiero decir que siento que ya he completado mi destino, que he jugado el papel que todo el mundo quería que hiciera, y ahora me gustaría NO ser famoso y que simplemente me dejasen continuar con mi vida, ¿sabe?

El abogado asintió pensativo. —No podemos evitar que la gente esté interesada en usted. No es que podamos exigir que eliminen su nombre de los libros de historia, señor Potter. Pero ciertamente podemos buscar protegerle de la intrusión de los medios en su vida privada. Usted está en su derecho de rechazar cooperar con los medios y, si ignoran sus deseos, podemos emprender acciones legales contra los transgresores hasta el punto de imponer órdenes de alejamiento contra los infractores reincidentes si es necesario.

—Suena bien —sonrió Harry.

—No puedo decir que le culpe. Especialmente cuando _El Profeta_ ha resultado tan obstinado. —Bajó la mirada a la carta de esa mañana de la oficina editorial de _El Profeta_ rechazando su segunda petición para que retirasen de la historia de Athena Green.

—Y hay otra cosa.

—¿Sí?

Harry se removió nervioso en su silla. —Antes de dejarlo todo atrás, antes de irme para siempre, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas. Hacer una declaración o algo así.

—Se arriesga a suscitar aún más atención que si simplemente se escabulle, ¿se da cuenta?

—Sí, supongo. Pero hay unas cosas que de verdad quiero decir… Contar a la gente…

—¿Como qué?

—¿La verdad?

Stringer le miró fija y seriamente durante bastante rato. Harry sostuvo la mirada del hombre con tanta confianza como pudo. Finalmente, el abogado asintió. —Muy bien, señor Potter. ¿Esa declaración necesitará de los servicios de esta firma?

—Em, creo que no. No diré nada calumnioso sobre nadie ni nada de eso.

—Difamatorio.

—¿Perdón?

—Se dice difamatorio —sonrió Stringer.

—Oh, vale. —Harry le devolvió la sonrisa—. Pero me gustaría contar con que vosotros seáis _mi cara ante los medios_ o algo así. ¿Podéis hacerlo? Por ejemplo que si alguien de la prensa quiere algo de mí tenga que pasar primero por vosotros.

—Por supuesto. Sería un honor.

Harry se sonrojó ante eso. Era agradable pensar en tener a una familia tan antigua y respetada como los Stringer apoyándole, ocupándose de las injerencias, mirando por sus preocupaciones. —Excelente —murmuró.

—¿Le gustaría que organizase a los medios para que pueda hacer su declaración?

—¿Quiere decir como una conferencia de prensa?

—Si lo desea. Podemos organizarlo si quiere.

—Bien, la verdad es que sería genial. Quiero decir que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo organizarla. ¿Invitarían a varios periódicos y eso?

Stringer asintió. —Haríamos un anuncio general a diferentes grupos editoriales y medios de comunicación. ¿Tiene alguna preferencia por el lugar o la fecha?

—¿Cuánto se tarda en organizarlo?

Stringer echó un vistazo al calendario que flotaba unos centímetros por encima del tablero de su mesa. —Hoy es miércoles por la tarde… y teniendo en cuenta que todos saltarán ante el nombre de Harry Potter… No sería imposible que estuviese para el viernes por la tarde. Si quiere hacerlo tan pronto, por supuesto.

Harry suspiró ligeramente. —¿Qué tal el lunes por la tarde en su lugar? Me daría unos días extra para organizar lo que quiero decir. — _Y tiempo para asegurarse de que estaba todo bien para Snape_ , añadió mentalmente.

—Entonces el lunes por la tarde. ¿El lugar?

—Em… No sé… ¿Alguno bonito? Y del que podamos salir deprisa sin que los reporteros nos sigan.

Stringer ladeó la cabeza. —¿Oh? ¿Así que en la declaración habrá material explosivo? —sonrió repentinamente—. Creo que ya estoy esperando el momento. Así que algún sitio sin barreras antiaparición. Encontraré el lugar apropiado, señor Potter. Mañana por la tarde le mandaré los detalles por lechuza.

 

______

 

Bueno.  Pues ya estaba todo. De vuelta en Grimmauld Place, Harry se hizo una taza de té y se dirigió a la biblioteca.  Tenía a medias al menos media docena de libros.  Era el extraño resultado de su relación con Severus; finalmente parecía haber descubierto el gusto por los libros y el placer de leer. Harry sonrió. Tenía que asegurarse de que Hermione se enterara de ese aspecto de la influencia de Snape. Probablemente abrazaría al hombre agradecida y eso sería digno de verse.

Dejó la taza en la mesa,  recordando primero hacer un _accio_ a un posavasos, y se sentó a leer hasta que Remus llegase de vuelta de Hogwarts. Seguro que lo que fuese para lo que había sido requerido sobre sacar a Draco de San Mungo y devolverlo a su alma máter no le podía haber tomado todo ese tiempo. Bueno, eh… Podía esperar.

Después de casi una hora, Harry cerró el libro y se levantó para estirarse. En serio, ¡tenían que ser casi las cuatro! ¿Qué hacía que tardase tanto? Merodeó por la biblioteca un rato leyendo lomos de libros aquí y allí y pasando los dedos por las tapas de cuero viejo y tela. Finalmente, el viejo _Atlas de Gran Bretaña y sus Islas_ le llamó la atención; lo sacó del estante y lo llevó a una mesa. Para cuando Remus y Severus salieron de las red _Flu_ sobre las cinco y media, Harry había trazado la ruta del Expreso de Hogwarts entre Londres y Escocia, se había imaginado todo lo que caminó Sirius en forma de perro desde Azkaban a Hogsmeade, había encontrado todas las actuales sedes de _Quidditch_ , había intentado averigua qué autopistas usaba más a menudo el autobús noctámbulo y había descubierto un pequeño punto cerca de Leeds que le alegraba e intrigaba.

—¡Joder, os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo! —bromeó mientras los dos hombres se sacudían el hollín de las túnicas—. ¿No me digáis que Draco ha sido un MALEDUCADO o algo así.

Remus le regaló una brillante sonrisa. —Draco no ha causado ningún problema.

—¿Eh? En ese caso esperaba que hubieseis vuelto antes.

Remus intercambió una mirada con Snape antes de devolverla a Harry. —Antes había otras cosas que aclarar. Lo siento, Harry, debería haberte avisado de que tardaría.

—No pasa nada. —Harry se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la mesa para ir hasta Severus—. Me he entretenido. —Deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Snape y le dio un breve apretón—. Y sin que eso incluyese masturbación, si te alegra escucharlo.

—Estoy absolutamente emocionado —dijo Severus monótono.

Harry se rió y dejó caer el brazo. —¿Qué tal el día? —preguntó de repente.

—Tampoco ha incluido masturbación.

A Remus, que ya había salido de la biblioteca, se le escuchó reír de camino a la primera planta. Harry negó con la cabeza hacia Snape con alegría apenas contenida. —¿Cómo pude pasar siete años pensando que no tenías sentido del humor?

Severus se encogió de hombros. —No tenías deseos de verlo.

—Siento eso.

—No importa.

—¡Oye! ¡Ven y mira qué he encontrado! —Harry agarró la mano más cercana de Snape y le arrastró hacia la mesa y el gran atlas abierto por el noreste de Inglaterra—. Mira esto. ¡En Yorkshire hay una ciudad llamada Snape!

Severus bajó la mirada a donde el dedo de Harry trazaba un círculo en el mapa. —No es tanto una ciudad —dijo en voz baja— como un pueblo, la verdad.

Harry levantó la mirada del atlas para cruzarla con la de Severus. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? —¿Eres de allí? —Vio a Snape inclinar la cabeza apenas nada—. ¿Eres de Yorkshire?

Ceja. —¿Algún problema?

Harry no pudo contener la sonrisa. —Lo siento, es que… Me parece divertido, es todo. Supongo que nunca te habría tomado por alguien de Yorkshire. Aunque —ladeo la cabeza— supongo que eres bastante austero… (1)

—Diez puntos para Gryffindor por la pereza de caer en un cliché cultural.

Harry se apoyó en la mesa y miró a su amante. —Eres increíble —susurró.

—Pensaba que era austero.

—Puedes ser las dos cosas. —Y Harry tiró del hombre para acercarlo y unir sus bocas. _Puedes serlo todo_ , añadió en sus pensamientos mientras la lengua de Snape acariciaba la suya. Se puso más recto y rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Snape. _Todo para mí_.

Severus rompió el beso para pasar la nariz por la oreja de Harry. —¿Puedes venir a Hogwarts conmigo, Harry? ¿Cenar conmigo?

—¿En las mazmorras?

—En las mazmorras.

—¿Los dos solos?

—Los dos solos.

—¿Y puedo quedarme a pasar la noche?

—Si quieres.

—¿Ya?

—Ya, Harry.

Harry dio un paso atrás. —Le diré a Remus que voy a salir.

—Ya lo sabe.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo. ¿Severus había hablado con Remus sobre sus planes de pasar la noche a solas con Harry? No parecía lo correcto. —¿Qué estás tramando, Snape?

Severus puso los ojos en blanco. —Soy el Jefe de Casa de Slytherin, tonto. ¿Siempre estoy tramándolo todo!

Harry hizo una mueca burlona. —Bueno, vale. No me dejes saber nada de tus pequeños planes.

—¿Aún no has aprendido nada? —Snape le dirigió hacia la chimenea—. Mis planes raramente son pequeños.

 

______ 

 

Por la sala de estar de las habitaciones de Snape en las mazmorras, a primera vista, parecía como si hubiesen pasado los de la mudanza. Todos los muebles habituales, a excepción de un sillón, habían desaparecido. Sustituyéndolos había una pequeña mesa cuadrada con un mantel blanco y dos elegantísimas sillas de comedor de asiento tapizado. La mesa estaba puesta con porcelana, cristal y plata. Alrededor de la habitación, docenas de redondeadas velas rojas flotaban en el aire. Harry miró una de más cerca: rojo Gryffindor. Tragó con dificultad.

—Uau. Todo esto es… bueno, muy romántico, eso.

Se oía música suave de fondo pero Harry no podía decir de dónde salía. Snape se desabrochó el cierre de la túnica y la colgó en un gancho junto a la puerta. —¿Quieres beber algo , Harry?

—¿Eh? ¡Oh! Vale. Sí, por favor. —Sonrió con timidez mientras Severus se le acercaba—. ¿Tienes algo más viejo que yo?

Severus acarició la mejilla de Harry con el dorso de una mano; los dedos le temblaban lo suficiente como para que Harry lo notase. Extendió la otra mano. — _Accio_ escocés. —Y el decantador del whisky apareció de ninguna parte y golpeó suavemente la mano.

Harry miró a su alrededor tratando de averiguar desde dónde había salido volando el decantador. Lentamente comenzó a darse cuenta de que gran parte del contenido habitual de la sala debía estar ahí en alguna parte, sólo que escondido de algún modo con un encantamiento de camuflaje hasta que fuese convocado o necesitado.

Snape vertió unos generosos chorros de líquido ambarino en dos vasos de cristal que había en la mesa y dejó el decantador a un lado. Le dio una bebida a Harry, él se quedó la otra y levantó la mirada expectante. —¿Te importaría hacer un brindis, Harry?

—¿Por nosotros?

—Predecible.

—¡Aish!

—Pero apropiado —sonrió Severus con los ojos negros centelleando—. Por nosotros.

 

______ 

 

Harry nunca había compartido una comida tan íntima con nadie. Jamás. Y dudaba de que alguna vez hubiese visto a Severus tan relajado y desenmascarado (exceptuando durante la languidez después de compartir un orgasmo, claro). La habitual chaqueta negra estaba colocada en el respaldo de la silla de Snape y las mangas de la camisa blanca enrolladas hasta los codos, algo que Harry sólo había visto hacer a su amante cuando elaboraba pociones. Se contaron los acontecimientos del día: Severus informó a Harry de los arreglos preparados para el futuro inmediato de Draco y Harry le contó a Severus su visita a Septimus Stringer. Hablaron brevemente de su visita al burdel _muggle_   y algo más de los planes para la conferencia de prensa del lunes. Harry quiso preguntarle cómo era el pueblo de Snape pero para entonces Severus estaba hablando de pociones y, una vez empezaba con su tema favorito, era difícil alejarlo de él. Harry se reclinó en su silla sintiéndose repleto de una excelente comida y miró con adoración a Snape mientras él hablaba entusiasmado de ingredientes y mezclas. Harry decidió que le gustaba ver a su amante tan interesado  y comprometido por un tema (esto era probablemente por lo emocionado que Snape estaba en la conversación). Si emocionado era la palabra correcta para describir a alguien que elegía sus palabras tan cuidadosamente y hablaba con tanta belleza.

—La experimentación es a menudo necesaria, por supuesto. Algunos ingredientes trabajan bien juntos tan naturalmente que su combinación es obvia, pero hay otros que necesitan ser elegidos y evaluados. Ciertas combinaciones no son del todo evidentes desde el principio.

_¿Cómo pude pensar que era feo?_

—Algunas de las más poderosas combinaciones se encuentran por casualidad.

_Esa voz hace que incluso las pociones suenen sexis._

—Y cuando uno es visitado por dicha casualidad, cuando uno es llevado por pura fortuna a tan perfecta y poderosa combinación, es reacio a interferir con lo que, obviamente, funciona tan bien. 

_Me pregunto si le habría gustado igual si me hubiese conocido siendo él también un adolescente._

—Así que, al encontrarme enfrentado con la innegable realidad de dicha casualidad…

_¿Dónde está el decantador?_

—…siento que es apropiado solicitar humildemente que me consideres para ser, a falta de una palabra mejor, tu marido.

—¿Tu qué?

Snape suspiró. —No has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que te acabo de decir, ¿verdad? —Mientras sacudía la cabeza, Snape se metió el pulgar y el índice en uno de los bolsillitos del chaleco y sacó una alianza sencilla de lo que parecía ser oro blanco. Lo soltó sobre la extensión de tela banca que había entre ellos—. Te acabo de pedir que te cases conmigo, mocoso.

 

Harry bajó la mirada hasta el anillo completamente en shock. _Oh, dios. Soy un gilipollas…_ Lentamente, levantó la mirada hasta mirar a los ojos negros de Snape. —¿Hablabas de nosotros?

—Por supuesto. ¿De qué pensabas que estaba hablando?

A Harry se le escapó una carcajada nerviosa mientras miraba de nuevo el anillo. —Pociones —murmuró.

Snape frunció el ceño. —Niño idiota.

—¿De… de verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

—Bueno, _ahora_ me lo estoy repensando.

Harry sonrió y cogió el anillo. —Haz desaparecer todo esto —dijo señalando con la cabeza los restos de la cena. Snape  frunció el ceño un poco más pero cogió la varita y lo hizo. Cuando ya no quedaba nada en la mesa excepto el mantel blanco, volvió a dejar la varita a un lado y arqueó una ceja hacia Harry.

Con el anillo apretado en su mano izquierda, Harry echó con brusquedad hacia atrás su silla, se encaramó a la mesa, avanzó de rodillas y se lanzó sobre Snape.

 

___________

 

(1) En Inglaterra, los habitantes de Yorkshire son tomados por personas tacañas. Otros estereotipos es que son amigables pero malintencionados, tercos y que les encanta discutir.  <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Culture_of_Yorkshire#Traditions_and_stereotypes>

 


	22. Capítulo 21

—¿Tienes intención de darme una respuesta? — Snape tenía el cuello estirado hacia atrás lo más que podía, la cabeza apoyada en el alto respaldo de la silla, el cuello de la camisa desabrochado y a Harry Potter comiéndole el cuello como si no acabara de disfrutar de una ejemplar comida.

—¿Crees que ahora mismo puedo pensar  normal? —Lametón, mordisco, chupón, lametón, beso, lametón.

—Creo que la noción de “normal” (1) no debería entrar en la ecuación.

Mordisco, lametón, risa suave contra la carne sensibilizada. —¿Qué seremos?  ¿Marido y marido?

Severus dijo sarcástico: —Seguro que la palabra _compañero_ abarca multitud de pecados.

—Mmm, pecados… —Potter, estando como estaba a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Snape, movió sensualmente las caderas y consiguió que Severus supiera lo pecaminosos que eran los pecados que se le estaban ocurriendo a pesar de que su cerebro, obviamente, intentaba considerar algunos los asuntos lo mejor que podía—. ¿Los magos celebran bodas grandes y lujosas? ¿O ceremonias pequeñas y discretas en el ministerio?

—Cualquiera. La elección es totalmente nuestra.

—¿Y la gente no pensará que es raro que se casen dos magos?— Beso, lametón.

—¿Y por qué coño deberían? ¿Por qué iba a ser asunto de los demás lo que dos personas deciden entre ellos?

—Te quiero. Creo que el mundo muggle necesita ponerse al día en algunas áreas.

— _Quelle surprise_. (2)

—¿Y nuestros nombres?

—Qué pasa con ellos.

—Bueno, ¿qué pondrá la gente en las cartas que nos manden? No puedo ser la señora Snape, ¿verdad?

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. —Poner profesor Snape y señor Potter no gravará de más a las lechuzas.

Chupetón, mordisco. —¿Y dónde viviremos?

—Eso será necesario discutirlo con algo más de sobriedad de la que pareces exhibir ahora.

Finalmente Potter levantó la cara del cuello de Snape y le sonrió ampliamente. —¿Cómo de robusta te parece la mesa?

Incorregible. Severus tomó la cara de Harry entre las manos y le besó con dureza encontrándose con que la sensación del chico intentando retorcerse para acercarse más era más excitante de lo que un descoordinado movimiento tiene derecho a ser. En medio de los besos, Severus se levantó de repente y dejó que el cachondo joven cayese al suelo.

—¡Ey!

—Esta noche nada de mesas, Potter. Y tampoco vamos a follar en la silla. Vamos. —Y echó a andar hacia su dormitorio mientras escuchaba a Harry comenzar a despojarse de la ropa mientras le seguía.  Vio a Harry sonreír por la habitación llena de más velas rojas flotantes, caminar hacia el lado de la cama en el que Snape había comenzado a pensar como _el lado de Harry_ y, reverentemente, dejar el anillo de oro blanco en la mesilla. Y entonces, en lo que pareció ser apenas un momento, llegó la desnudez, el estar tendido y la belleza sonriente. Severus se quitó rápidamente el resto de la ropa, se tumbó al lado de su amante, pasó una mano perezosamente por el cálido y plano vientre, inclinó la cabeza hasta la sobresaliente clavícula y la chupó. Después de un minuto o dos, dio la vuelta a los dos, se tumbó boca arriba y alentó a Harry para que se acuclillase sobre él—. Mmm… Acércame ese lubricante, por favor, Potter.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Harry se estiró un poco, cogió el lubricante casero que últimamente siempre parecía estar en la mesilla del lado de Snape y se lo dio a Severus. Snape tomó una pequeña cantidad con los dedos. Harry dejó de nuevo el tubo e inmediatamente agitó el culo en el aire mientras se inclinaba sobre Severus y le forzaba a reunir sus bocas. Durante mucho, mucho rato, Snape dejó que el chico le besase, le chupase la garganta, le lavase el pecho y le besase más. Mientras tanto Severus, lenta y cuidadosamente, le dilataba con los dedos.

—¿Provocándome? —susurró finalmente contra la boca de Severus.

—¿Quieres que pare?

Harry elevó la cabeza, estiró su pálido y encantador cuello y suspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados de felicidad absoluta. —Hazme el amor.

Severus sacó los dedos del pequeño cuerpo. —Túmbate de lado. No, en el otro sentido, Potter. De espaldas a mí. —Dios, la espalda del chico era tan perfecta como el resto de él: la columna recta, los hombros cuadrados, las caderas estrechas y las nalgas seductoramente redondeadas y firmes. La piel era suave, limpia y perfecta. Sin cicatrices. No como la de Snape.

Snape se curvó pegado a la espalda de Harry, empujando las rodillas en las corvas de las de Harry, empujando el pecho contra los omoplatos. Potter se estiraba y tensaba moviendo el cuerpo lánguidamente hasta que tocaba tanto de Snape como podía, hasta que estuvo todo lo abierto y oferente como esa posición le permitía.

—Quédate quieto —susurró Severus en la oreja del chico mientras bajaba la mano por el suave costado de Harry, tomaba la curva de su cadera y se la acercaba más.

—Sí —suspiró Harry cuando Severus empujó la cabeza de su polla con facilidad en la tan bien preparada y acogedora entrada. En apenas dos embestidas estaba completamente dentro. Harry estiró de nuevo el cuello, gimiendo mientras Snape empezaba a besárselo—. Te deseo tanto, Severus.

Snape cerró los ojos y rodeó con los brazos al joven. —Me tienes, Harry. —Potter movió el brazo que estaba en la parte de arriba y lo curvó sobre la cadera y el muslo de Snape clavando los dedos en la carne mientras empezaban a moverse lentamente el uno contra el otro. A Severus siempre le había gustado bastante esa posición porque le daba fácil acceso a la parte delantera del otro mientras que él se impulsaba dentro y fuera por la parte de atrás.  Y porque era lo suficientemente alto (y los amantes que había tenido los últimos años normalmente lo suficientemente bajos) para poder inclinarse y llegar a besarle a la vez si lo deseaba. Y, oh, cómo lo deseaba con Harry.

—Oh, sí —murmuraba Harry mientras Snape le cogía de la barbilla y le movía la cabeza para poder unir sus bocas—. Joder. Dios. —Cuando Snape movió la mano hasta la tensa polla que Harry había sido tan bueno de evitar agarrarse con la mano, Harry gruñó y se folló la boca de Severus con la lengua.

Snape había anticipado una follada lenta y perezosa pero Harry ya estaba resbaladizo en su mano y la respiración ya había llegado al punto que Severus había aprendido hacía tiempo que significaba que el chico estaba cerca. ¿Debería apartar la mano y mantener a su joven amante alejado del límite más rato sólo para empujarle de nuevo al precipicio cuando él estuviese listo para unírsele? ¿O debía dejar que Harry se liberase ya?

Harry levantó más la pierna para dar más espacio a Severus y que empujase con más fuerza. Era obvio que Potter ya estaba perdido en la follada así que… ya. Severus consiguió colocar el brazo que tenía bajo Harry en un ángulo que le permitía acariciar el duro pecho y pellizcar los pequeños y oscuros pezones. Su otra mano aumentó la presión y el ritmo en la goteante polla de Harry. Snape le chupó el hombro a Harry con tanta fuerza que el chupón se transformó en un mordisco mientras empujaba la pelvis contra el culo del chico una y otra vez, la polla embistiendo el estrecho y resbaladizo agujero mientras Harry echaba la cabeza hacia atrás sobre Snape y se corría. Severus sostuvo cerca a Harry mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y estremecía y el férreo agarre sobre la polla de Snape amenazó con casi llevarle hasta un prematuro orgasmo.

—Mmmseverus… joder… joder…

—Chsss, estoy aquí. —Snape limpió la mayor parte del desastre del chico con una toalla que convocó a toda prisa. Después salió del cuerpo de Harry, lo colocó boca arriba y empujó su dolorida polla de vuelta dentro tan fuerte como sabía que a Harry le gustaba—. Agárrame, Harry. Bésame.

—Severus.

—Qué.

—Sí.

—¿Sí?

—¡Sí!

Snape bajó el pecho, lo apretó contra el de su amante y se corrió y le besó y se corrió.

 

______

 

—¿Ahora puedo llamarte mi prometido?

—Preferiría que no. —Severus sintió a Harry temblar contra él debido a la risa silenciosa. Estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama y con un brazo alrededor de un Harry repantingado y acurrucado contra él.

—Tendremos que comprarte un anillo a ti también, ¿no?

Snape se aclaró suavemente la garganta. —Había pensado en hacer una réplica del que te he dado.

—¿Un encantamiento gemelar? Es buena idea. —Le dio un rápido beso en la base de la garganta—. Quién iba a imaginar que eras tan romántico.

—Nadie, espero. —Apretó brevemente el pequeño cuerpo.

—¿Alguna otra vez habías pensado en casarte?

—Nunca.

—¿Por qué yo?

¿Por qué él?, claro. Severus apoyó la barbilla en el suave cabello azabache. —Creo que una vez me dijiste que teníamos sentido.

—Dios, lo ESCUCHAS todo.

—Habría sido un espía bastante ineficaz si no lo hiciese.

Sintió una sonrisa contra el pecho. —¿Y recuerdas todo sobre mí? ¿Todo lo que he dicho y hecho? ¿Cada pedazo de información?

—Algunas cosas se clavan en la memoria mejor que otras.

—¿Como cuáles?

Como Harry enfrentándose a un colacuerno húngaro adulto, Harry tirado en el suelo de su despacho durante las clases de _oclumancia_ , Harry haciéndolo bien y sorprendiéndole con la fuerza de su defensa, Harry de pie en medio de la clase de Pociones Avanzadas clavando la mirada en Severus como si quisiera matarle, los ojos de Harry con un aspecto triste y perdido en su último día de clase a pesar de sus sonrisas, Harry arrastrando su nuevo yo de dieciocho años por Grimmauld Place luciendo hecho polvo y completamente confundido, Harry oliendo tan intoxicantemente bien cuando besó a Snape por primera vez, Harry asomando tímidamente la cabeza por la puerta de Snape y colándose silencioso en la habitación, Harry riendo encantadoramente bajo él, Harry mirándole a los ojos mientras el Señor Tenebroso dejaba de existir a su lado, Harry, Harry, Harry.

—Venga —le pinchó Harry—. ¿Qué información sobre mí tienes clavada en la cabeza? ¿A qué lado tengo la cicatriz?

—Al derecho.

—¿Cuál es mi postre favorito?

—El _pudding_ de pan y mantequilla. Con natillas.

—¿Dónde me crié?

—Surrey. Little Whining. Privet Drive. Número cuatro. La alacena de debajo de las escaleras durante once años y después el más pequeño de los tres dormitorios los siguientes siete. —Podía sentir otra vez a Harry sonriendo contra él.

—¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

—Treinta y uno de julio.

—Joder.

—¿Qué pasa?

La cabeza de Harry se giró hacia él. —Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no sé ni la mitad de esas cosas sobre ti.

Hubo un momento en que ambos se quedaron en silencio y entonces Severus habló con suavidad. —Tengo cicatrices por todos lados, un vaso de buen escocés va bien después de una buena comida, ya has encontrado Snape en tu atlas y mi cumpleaños es el nueve de enero.

—¿El nueve de enero? Mmm. Ya ha pasado.

—Estuviste ahí. Una parte de él, por lo menos.

—La mayor parte del invierno es como un borrón. Metido en casa de Sirius durante meses y meses. Ni siquiera sabía qué día era la mitad de las veces. Lo siento, Severus. Tu cumpleaños pasó de largo y ni siquiera me di cuenta.

—Pasar de largo es lo que hace la mayoría de los años. Este año, de hecho, el día fue bastante remarcable. Casi hago que me maten defendiendo a un _muggle_ muerto y compartí una copa con el maldito Harry Potter.

La cabeza de Harry se levantó con rapidez y su mirada verde le taladró. —¿Ese día era nueve? ¿Era tu CUMPLEAÑOS? ¡Te besé al día siguiente!

—Ese día me diste mucho más que un beso, Harry.

—¡Joder!

La  protecciones de la puerta de las habitaciones de Snape sonaron a su alrededor. Puta mierda. Era por lo menos media hora después de media noche. Normalmente eso significaba dos cosas: alguien había hecho algo estúpido y le habían pillado o alguien había hecho algo estúpido y estaba metido en problemas. Suspirando, Severus depositó un beso fugaz en la parte derecha de la frente de Harry y salió de la cama. Se puso a toda prisa los pantalones, la camisa de dormir y una bata gruesa. —Volveré tan pronto como pueda —dijo a su amante mientras deslizaba los pies en las zapatillas. Lanzando una última mirada hacia atrás para ver la pequeña sonrisa que Harry le ofrecía, salió de la habitación.

—Más vale que sea bueno —arrastró las palabras mientras abría la puerta de sus habitaciones un momento después.

—Siento molestarle, señor —arrastró las palabras Draco en respuesta. La mirada plateada echó unos breves vistazos a la zona de sala de estar que se podía vislumbrar desde allí antes de que Snape caminara por el pasillo, cerrara de un portazo y repusiera  las protecciones.

—¿Qué ocurre, señor Malfoy?

—La señora Pomfrey, señor, solicita su presencia en la enfermería. Han encontrado a dos Slytherin colgados fuera de las cocinas.

Snape echó a andar por el pasillo con Malfoy corriendo para mantener su paso. —¿Colgados cómo? —preguntó Snape.

—Parece una broma. Probablemente un hechizo de levitación y un _impedimenta_ y los dejaron ahí. Pomfrey esperaba que le dijesen a usted quién lo hizo. No hablarán con nadie más.

—Mmm. ¿Quién les ha encontrado?

—Yo, señor.

Severus le miró de reojo mientras subían por las escaleras de las mazmorras. —¿Qué hacía husmeando por ahí a estas horas?

—¡No estaba husmeando! Señor. Sólo hacía una visita a las cocinas. Pensaba que el personal lo TIENE permitido.

Snape resopló con desdén. —¿Qué dos estudiantes? Y, en primer lugar, ¿qué hacían?

—Tunn y Fielding, de quinto curso. Ellos, eh…

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, la mayoría de los estudiantes saben qué pasa entre ellos, señor.

—¿El qué?

—Ya sabe. Que están juntos. —Draco se metió los puños en los bolsillos de la túnica—. Entonces quizá no sea de conocimiento general. Aunque pensaba que la mayoría de los chicos lo sabían.  Los rumores sobre mariquitas suelen correr bastante deprisa.

Severus no dejó que ni su paso ni su actitud vacilasen. —Debería escoger más cuidadosamente su terminología, señor Malfoy. Por las piedras, los tejados y todo eso.

—¡Yo no soy marica!

—¿Eh? Y yo que pensaba que las cámaras nunca mienten…

—No era por eso. ¡No me van los hombres, señor!

Ceja. —Técnicamente al menos, te ha ido uno (3). Así que, por favor, ilumíneme. Si no le _van_ los hombres, Malfoy, ¿a qué coño jugaba en Múnich?

Draco palideció bajo la acusatoria mirada. —Quería sentirme sucio —murmuró—. Empezó así y luego quise sentirme aún más sucio. Era bajo, asqueroso y horrible, y era lo que sentía que me merecía.

Severus paró y miró al antiguo prefecto. —¿Y qué hay de cuando hizo que el gigoló se convirtiera en mí? —preguntó con la voz muy baja y peligrosa—. ¿Se suponía que yo también le hacía sentirse sucio?

La rubia cabeza negó. —No fue por eso —repitió Draco con un marcado gemido al final. Levantó la mirada hacia Snape y la volvió a apartar—. Así fue como empezó.  Con los otros, quiero decir. Me hacían sentir fatal y, de alguna extraña manera, me hacían sentir mejor conmigo mismo por un rato. No es que disfrutase la parte sexual, ¿sabe?  En todo caso no más allá de lo más básico. Pero entonces, una noche, se nos acabó el tiempo y Andrew cambió mientras aún estábamos… unidos. —Malfoy levantó la mirada otra vez y los ojos se le fueron abriendo mientras hablaba—. ¿Alguna vez ha follado con alguien que había tomado _multijugos_ , señor? ¡Dios, cuando cambian! ¡Su cuerpo entero cambia a tu alrededor!  Nunca había sentido nada así. Y… Y empezó a gustarme más después de eso.

Snape le clavó la mirada hasta que continuó.

—Decidí que quería ver si sentía lo mismo en el otro lado. ¡Pero no iba a dejar que fuese ninguno de ellos! Aunque supiese que debajo de todos estaba Andrew. Eso no iba a pasar. Entonces pensé en usted, señor. Confiaba en usted. Me sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para intentarlo con usted.

—Oh, no, usted no es marica, ¿verdad, Malfoy? —se buró con sorna Severus.

Un destello de algo pasó por los pálidos ojos. —Yo no soy el que apesta a corrida y lubricante justo ahora, señor.

Severus dio un paso hacia él haciendo retroceder a Draco hacia la fría pared de piedra. —Por lo menos yo no estoy duro justo ahora. —El rubor que se extendió por las pálidas mejillas le dijo que estaba en lo correcto. Se movió un poco más cerca y puso la voz un cuarto sexo y tres cuartos peligro—. Eres tan mariquita como el resto de nosotros, Malfoy. Fuera de mi vista.

Snape se giró bruscamente y se alejó dejando a Draco atrás mientras se apresuraba hacia la enfermería.

 

 (1) En el original hay un juego de palabras entre pensar con claridad ( _think straight_ ) y ser heterosexual ( _be straight_ ). He intentado mantenerlo utilizando la palabra _normal_ como sinónimo de heterosexual.

(2) En francés, ¡Qué sorpresa!

(3) Juego de palabras intraducible.

Draco dice _:_ _I'm not into blokes, sir!_ (Que literalmente es: ¡No estoy en los hombres, señor!)

Severus responde: _Technically, at least, you've most certainly been IN one._ (Técnicamente al menos, has estado EN uno.)


	23. Capítulo 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para entender completamente lo que pasa en este capítulo no es imprescindible pero sí importante haberse leído la segunda parte de esta serie. Se titula "Mal en muchos niveles" y no la he traducido yo. La podéis encontrar en esta dirección: http://www.slashzine.com/09/Ficcion/11/Traducciones/Snarry/Traducciones1.htm

Harry se despertó, un poco confuso al principio, cuando un cuerpo frío se acercó al suyo. Había estado soñando con Fred y George enseñando a unas versiones en miniatura de sí mismos cómo desbaratar unos fuegos artificiales con Hermione sentada al lado y leyendo un libro titulado _Cómo educar a mi maridito_. La completamente no-convencional relación hacía que los gemelos y Hermione pareciesen en cierto modo, bueno, valientes. Que ellos estuviesen dispuestos a vivir entre los cuchicheos de la gente y los comentarios sobre ellos, que estuviesen dispuestos a soportar la desaprobación de los extraños, para vivir su vida juntos… La relación tenía que merecer en serio la pena para aguantarlo todo. Harry abrió los ojos con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi la una y media. Lo siento. Siento haberte despertado.

Harry se acurrucó contra su amante. Su prometido, le recordó su cerebro. —¡Llevas puesta una chaqueta de pijama!

—Tengo frío.

—Y yo tengo calor. Toma algo del mío.

Severus resopló un poco pero de todos modos se sentó y se sacó la chaqueta por la cabeza. Luego la dejó caer en el suelo al lado de la cama y se volvió a deslizar bajo las mantas.

—Mmm. Mucho mejor —murmuró Harry mientras frotaba la mejilla contra el pecho de Snape—. ¿Todo bien por ahí?

—Los niños son unos completos monstruos los unos con los otros. Viles y sádicos pequeños monstruos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry acariciaba el brazo de Severus mientras escuchaba lo que había acontecido a los dos infortunados Slytherin de quinto curso. Snape no verbalizó la conexión pero la descripción de lo sucedido le recordó a Harry demasiado inconfortablemente lo que había visto en el _pensadero_ que su padre y Sirius habían hecho a Severus.

—¿Te han dicho quién lo hizo?

—¿Menos de un año fuera de la escuela y ya has olvidado las normas no escritas de los estudiantes? —Snape suspiró—. No, por supuesto que no, Potter. No le dirán a un profesor quiénes son los autores. De todos modos… —Enterró la nariz en el cabello de Harry—. Tengo la sensación de que se lo dirán a Draco si le asigno que supervise su castigo.

—¿Les has castigado?

—Estaban fuera de su dormitorio después del toque de queda, Harry. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Harry con un mohín—. Aunque no con uno horrible, ¿no? —Escuchó la palabra _Gryffindor_ murmurada en su pelo y no pudo evitar sonreír contra el pecho de Snape—. Probablemente sólo intentaban encontrar un lugar privado para estar juntos a solas —pensó en voz alta.

—Es tarde, Harry. Duérmete.

Sólo intentaban tener algo de privacidad para estar juntos… El pensamiento dio vueltas y vueltas en la mente de Harry mientras se acurrucaba contra Severus y se obligaba a dormirse de nuevo. Soñó otra vez con los gemelos Weasley en el pequeño baño de La Madriguera y con Ron pegando patadas a la puerta cerrada para meterles prisa. “De verdad”, dijeron al salir. “En este sitio no se puede tener ni un momento de privacidad”, dijo George. “¡Pero estabais ahí dentro juntos!”, señaló Ron. “Dos personas puede considerarse privacidad”, informó Fred a su hermano pequeño. “¡De verdad!”, repitieron al unísono.

 

______ 

 

—VENDRÁS conmigo a la fiesta del sábado por la noche en York, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry a la mañana siguiente en medio del silencioso desayuno en las mazmorras.

Severus le miró sin entenderle al principio. —Ah. El gran anuncio del gravidez. ¿Requieres mi presencia?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. —¡También estás invitado! Todos los miembros de la Orden lo están. Y además —sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa—, George me dijo explícitamente que nos esperaba para que fuésemos, y cito, _la pareja perfecta_. Cierro cita.

Snape arqueó una ceja. —¿El Weasley G nos ha descrito como perfectos?

—Dijo que suficientemente perfectos como para salvar el mundo.

—¿De veras? Bien. Merlín me impida decepcionar a nadie que conozca tantos usos al salitre como él.

Harry sonrió más. —Te gusta George, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sólo que… ¿te gusta?

—Nada por lo que tengas que sentirte amenazado…

—¡No quería decir ESO! —rió Harry con suavidad—. La gente puede gustarte, lo sabes. El exterior del gran y malvado mortífago ya puede suavizarse un poco por los bordes. La guerra ha acabado y todo eso, Severus. Ya no es peligroso que tengas amigos. —Por un momento, Harry temió haber dicho algo demasiado inapropiado porque la mirada de Snape se volvió dura y obstinada, como si su temperamento estuviese listo para desbordarse. Pero entonces, en menos de un latido, la dureza se había ido y había sido reemplazada por una mirada que Harry sólo podía interpretar como melancólica.

—Lo siento —susurró Harry.

Snape se recompuso y se aclaró la garganta. —No tienes nada que disculpar. —Cogió un cuchillo y procedió a extender mermelada de naranja en una tostada—. La fiesta del sábado. No es… —se estremeció dramáticamente— una fiesta para el bebé, ¿verdad? Porque preferiría un _cruciatus_.

Harry se rió entre dientes. —No es nada de eso. No te preocupes. —Se quedó sentado ahí un rato mirando a su amor y sonriéndose feliz—. Esta noche tienes asuntos de tu Casa, ¿no?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces, ¿te veo mañana?

—Deberíamos escribir algunas ideas para nuestra charla con los medios del lunes, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí. Dios. Vale, sí… Tenemos que hacerlo mañana por la tarde, ¿verdad?

Severus asintió. —Cenaré aquí en el comedor y después iré a Grimmauld Place, si lo consideras adecuado.

—Vale. Aunque esta noche te echaré de menos.

Los ojos negros le sonrieron. —No seas cursi.

 

______ 

 

Harry sólo había visitado la base de la Orden en York una vez antes de esa, cuando él y Ron ayudaron a Hermione a llevar algunas de sus pertenencias cuando se mudó. Eso sólo había sido unos meses atrás, cuando los tres acabaron sus estudios en Hogwarts para siempre pero, de algún modo, parecía que habían pasado años y años desde que Harry había estado en pie en la encantadora casita estilo Tudor de suelos irregulares y portales estrechos e inclinados.

Severus y él se aparecieron en la fiesta y fueron separados nada más llegar. Tan pronto como Hermione les dio la bienvenida y cogió sus capas y Fred les entregó un par de copas, Bill Weasley y McGonagall se llevaron a Snape insistiéndole para que resolviese un debate que tenían con Remus y Arthur Weasley sobre una canción que aparentemente había sido popular en la época de la primera guerra. Harry miraba a su Severus desaparecer entre la multitud y suspiraba feliz justo cuando sintió como un fuerte brazo le rodeaba los hombros.

—No te preocupes, aún estará de una pieza cuando vuelva a ti.

Harry miró a George a la cara y sonrió. —Ey —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Qué tal va todo? —El brazo de George, notó, no parecía que fuese a apartarse y, la verdad, a Harry no le importaba. Era amistoso, reconfortante, despreocupado y… muy, muy agradable.

—Genial —le dijo George—. ¿Y  a ti? Como si necesitase preguntar.

—Jodidamente genial —respondió Harry intentando no sonreír demasiado—. ¿Qué quieres decir con _como si necesitase preguntar_?

George le guiñó y se inclinó para hablarle al oído. —¡Llevas puesto un anillo!

¿Desde cuándo un Weasley era tan observador? Harry se sonrojó y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

—Está bien —dijo George. Luego se volvió a enderezar y el brazo en los hombros de Harry se movió hasta que estaba apenas apoyando el codo en el hombro más cercano de Harry de una manera muy amigable, igual que Fred y él hacían a veces con Ron—. Sabemos que nos lo contarás todo cuando estés bien y listo.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntar por ese _nos_ antes de que apareciese un codo en el otro hombro. —Sí, lo sabemos —le dijo Fred con una sonrisa gemela a la de George.

—¿Qué le estáis haciendo a mi mejor amigo, comadrejas? —preguntó una voz indignada desde detrás de ellos.

—¡También es nuestro colega! —dijeron a coro mientras Ron se colocaba frente a los tres—. ¡Y uno muy mono! —añadió Fred—. Una pena que ya esté pillado, la verdad —coincidió George—. ¡Las cosas que podríamos hacer! —dijeron a la par con los ojos brillando del uno al otro por encima de la cabeza de Harry.

 Ron negó con la cabeza hacia sus hermanos y separó a Harry de ellos de un tirón. —¡Por favor,  cómo sois los dos! Dejáosla en los pantalones, ¿vale? ¿Recordáis que VAIS a ser padres? ¿Adultos RESPONSABLES?

—¡Joder, sólo tú puedes hacer que suene como una sentencia de muerte, Ronnie! — Fred negó divertido y cogió a George de la mano—. Vamos, tenemos bebidas que distribuir entre los más necesitados. —Ambos gemelos sonrieron a Harry y a su hermano pequeño—. ¡Te vemos luego, Harry! —Sonrieron con suficiencia y volvieron a su fiesta.

Ron les miró marcharse con un gesto extraño en la cara. —¿Por qué les dejas que lo hagan, Harry?

—¿Hacer qué?

—¿Tratarte como un pedazo de carne?

Harry parpadeó. —Mmm… No era consciente de que les dejase. Ni de que ellos lo hicieran, para el caso… La verdad es que me gusta bastante cómo me tratan. Es sólo… flirtear y divertirse. Y es agradable.

—A veces son raros.

—No son raros —replicó Harry—. Sólo… _raritos_. (1) —Se las apañó para mantenerse serio durante unos dos segundos antes de que Ron y él rompiesen a reír a carcajadas y pronto tuviesen que inclinarse el uno contra el otro para apoyarse mientras jadeaban entre las risas por la falta de aliento.

—Oh, dios —se quejó Ron—. ¡Me duele la tripa! ¡Deja de hacerme reír!

—¡No puedo evitarlo! —se quejó también Harry agarrándose la zona del costado que ya le daba punzadas.

—¡Ronald Weasley! —De repente, la voz de Hermione sonó severa tras ellos—. Si AÚN os estáis riendo de mis náuseas matinales, ¡os daré una torta! —Eso, y la expresión completamente seria de Hermione, provocó a Harry y Ron otro doloroso ataque de risa incontrolable.

—¡Dios! —jadeó Ron apuntando a la multitud—. ¡Fuera!

Harry, todavía sosteniéndose los costados, se las arregló para asentir y, aún doblados por la mitad, los dos jóvenes se marcharon atravesando la multitud reunida. Para cuando llegaron al porche de atrás, ambos consiguieron controlar la risa y la alegría. Agradecidos, se dejaron caer sobre el primer escalón de piedra que llevaba desde la parte de atrás de la casa al jardín y se sentaron allí mirando el cielo nocturno y disfrutando de esa especie de momento silencioso de los que, desde que dejaron Hogwarts, habían sido tan raros para los dos amigos.

—¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? —preguntó finalmente Harry a Ron en voz baja.

—Sí, bien. Aunque es duro. Pero bueno. Me alegro de estar haciéndolo. —Hubo otro momento de silencio—. ¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Qué tal te van las cosas?

Harry se rodeó con los brazos mientras se sentaba en el escalón de piedra, al lado de su amigo. —Muy bien, la verdad —dijo en voz baja—. Puede que… eh… quieras echar un vistazo a los periódicos del martes por la mañana. Daré una conferencia de prensa el lunes por la tarde… —su voz se fue apagando conforme Harry se daba cuenta de que no sabía qué más decir del asunto.

—Estás tramando algo —sonrió Ron—. Lo sé.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. —Ron, ¿puedo decirte algo emocionante y secreto?

—¡Claro! ¡Sabes que puedes!

—Me ha pedido que me case con él.

Inmediatamente Ron abrió la boca y bajó la mirada a las manos de Harry, específicamente hacia la izquierda, donde el aro de platino rodeaba el dedo anular de Harry. —Y has dicho que sí.

Harry asintió. —No se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale? El lunes todo será un gran lío pero, ya sabes, guárdatelo hasta entonces.

—Uau. —Ron encorvó ligeramente los hombros cuando descansó los codos en las rodillas y apoyó la barbilla en los nudillos—. Hermione va a tener un bebé. Tú te vas a casar. ¡Todo el mundo crece menos yo!

—No es eso, Ron. Tú también estás haciendo cosas de adultos. Tienes muchas responsabilidades y el entrenamiento y más cosas. ¡Ey, yo ni siquiera tengo trabajo!

Ron se rió un poco. —Holgazán perezoso —bromeó—. Paseándote por tu mansión todo el día, esperando que tu elfo doméstico te tenga la cena lista y que tu amante misterioso te de lo tuyo.

—¡Ey! —se rió Harry a la vez que le daba a Ron un suave golpe en el hombro—. Ni siquiera tengo ni idea de qué quiero hacer —suspiró después de un momento.

—Siempre podrías buscar trabajo en el mundo _muggle_ , si quisieras.

Harry no había pensado en eso. Miró de reojo a Ron y asintió. —La verdad es que es una buena idea. Tendré que pensarlo.

Ron sonrió con picardía. —Entre ser gloriosamente follado, lamerle las cicatrices a Snape, flirtear con mis hermanos, visitar las mazmorras, chuparle…

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Sólo bromeaba, Harry.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero, ¿qué has dicho justo antes de lo de tus hermanos?

—¡He dicho que sólo bromeaba! —La voz de Ron sufrió una pequeña oscilación, como si de repente estuviese asustado por algo.

Oh, joder. Harry, en shock, miró fijamente a su amigo. —¿Qué has hecho, Ron?

—¿Qué? ¡Nada! ¡Dios, sólo bromeaba! —Pero no miraba a Harry a los ojos cuando lo decía.

—¿Cómo sabes que Severus tiene cicatrices?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo estaba tomándote el pelo, eso es todo!

Sin realmente pensarlo, Harry sacó su varita de la chaqueta y apuntó a su mejor amigo. — _Legilimens_ —dijo con calma.

El recuerdo estaba justo ahí. Justo en frente. Casi como si hubiese quemado de forma indeleble el lóbulo frontal de Ron. Harry boca arriba en su cama de Grimmauld Place y Severus entre sus piernas abiertas, sosteniéndole las caderas y follándoselo con fuerza. Con mucha fuerza. Harry gimiendo _fóllame_ con las manos cerradas en torno a las retorcidas sábanas. Severus bombeando la polla de Harry hasta que se corrió. Todo eso visto desde el ángulo de alguien que estaba de pie a los pies de la cama y un poco a un lado. A Harry le tomó un segundo reconocer la brillo transparente que parecía cubrir la visión. Por supuesto, estaba mirando desde debajo de una capa de invisibilidad.

—¡POTTER! —La voz de Snape arrastró enseguida a Harry fuera de la mente de Ron—. ¡Qué COÑO te crees que estás haciendo?

Tan pronto como el hechizo de _legilimancia_ se hubo roto entre ellos, Ron y Harry cayeron un poco hacia atrás separándose. Ron se desplomó contra la barandilla del lado de los escalones y Harry se puso de pie y bajó violentamente hacia el patio trasero.

—¡Nos vio! —gritó Harry mientras volvía a apuntar a Ron con la varita, aunque esta vez sólo como una extensión de su mano acusando a su amigo—. ¡Nos vio follando! ¡Cogió mi puta capa y se quedó ahí, en mi cuarto, mirándonos follar!

Severus, en pie en el escalón más alto, bajó la mirada hacia con expresión vacía. —¿Señor Weasley? ¿Es cierto?

Parecía que Ron intentaba hacerse más pequeño mientras se rodeaba las piernas con los brazos y las atraía hacia su cuerpo. Murmuró algo entre dientes. Harry cruzó furioso el patio y se colocó a mitad de la escalera mirando enfadado a Ron.

—Aparta la varita, Harry.

La cabeza de Harry saltó ante la tranquila orden. Severus le estaba dando el tipo de mirada que no permitía ningún tipo de desobediencia. Harry volvió a meter la varita en la chaqueta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras miraba a Ron.

—¿Señor Weasley? —intentó Severus de nuevo—. ¿Tiene algo que decir?

Salió de Ron otro murmullo ininteligible.

Harry hizo un ruido de exasperación. —¡Dios, no me extraña que me dijeras que no podías sacarte de la cabeza la imagen de Snape y yo follando! No sólo te lo imaginabas, ¿verdad? ¡De verdad tenías la imagen ahí! ¡Joder, Ron! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¿Cómo has podido invadir así mi privacidad?

—Tú tampoco has sido un dechado de virtudes a la hora de respetar la privacidad de los demás, Harry —le recordó en voz baja Severus.

Ignorando el recordatorio, Harry siguió con Ron. —¿Cuánto rato esperaste? ¿Cuánto viste? ¡Deja de ignorarme, Ron! ¡Quiero saber cuánto rato nos miraste follar!

Ron murmuró otra vez y, de repente, levantó la cabeza. —No estabais follando —murmuró un poco más alto.

—Oh, deja de negarlo, ¿quieres? —espetó Harry—. ¡Estábamos FOLLANDO, Ron! ¡Supéralo, joder!

—No —dijo Ron más alto—. No estabais follando, Harry. —Miró a su amigo fijamente a los ojos—. Estabais haciendo el amor. Ahora me doy cuenta.

Toda la furia de Harry pareció desaparecer de una vez. Todos los rugidos y la indignación se evaporaron en el medio segundo que tardó su cerebro en pensar _oh, Ron_.

Ron se levantó, se apoyó en la barandilla y miró a Snape antes de devolver su mirada a Harry. —Ha sido lo peor que he hecho jamás, lo sé. ¡Y lo siento mucho! ¡De verdad lo siento, Harry! —Volvió la cabeza y miró de nuevo a Severus—. Lo… siento, señor. —Parecía que se estaba obligando a mirar a Severus a los ojos mientras lo decía. Y logró mantener la mirada el tiempo suficiente como para que Snape asintiese una vez en respuesta.

—Estaba preocupado por ti, Harry —continuó Ron volviendo a mirar a Harry—. Habías estado actuando muy… raro hacia el final de la guerra y yo planeé… no sé… ver qué podía averiguar. Y cuando entré en tu cuarto y vi lo que pasaba, bueno, yo… ¡ya no pude moverme! Me dije que me tenía que ir. ¡De verdad que sí! Sabía que no tenía que estar mirando. Pero no podía apartar la mirada…

—¿Cuándo fue eso, señor Weasley?

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Como una semana después de Belvedere’s Hump. Quizá un poco más.

—Al día siguiente te fuiste sin despedirte —murmuró Harry reorganizando los recuerdos en su cabeza.

—También lo siento, colega.

—Mierda. —Harry se dio la vuelta y volvió a ir al patio. Levantó la mirada hacia las estrellas y negó con la cabeza de tanto en tanto—. ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras, Ron! —gritó por encima del hombro—. ¡Estoy muy enfadado contigo!

—Lo sé —dijo Ron desconsolado.

—Aun así no es excusa para que Harry utilizase la _Legilimancia_ en usted —le informó Severus.

Harry se dio la vuelta listo para defender sus acciones pero Snape ya estaba levantando una mano en un silencioso gesto de paz. —Yo diría que esa pequeña invasión en la privacidad del señor Weasley ayudará a equilibrar parte de tu indignación por que él haya invadido la tuya, Harry.

—Pero, pero, ¡era la tuya también! ¡Era la NUESTRA! ¡NUESTRA privacidad!

—Cierto. Y, en vista de eso, quizá tu amigo daría la bienvenida a una oportunidad para hacer las paces con nosotros.

El gesto en la cara de Ron no tenía precio. —No me hará hacer nada… pervertido, ¿verdad?

El gesto en la cara de Severus fue más allá de no tener precio. —Señor Weasley, acabo de consumir uno de los excelentes pasteles _jaffa_ (2)de su madre. POR FAVOR, no provoque que lo devuelva.

Ante eso, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, ni tampoco ante la expresión avergonzada de Ron.

—La señorita Athena Green —enunció Snape claramente hacia Ron—. Dependienta. Vive y trabaja en algún lugar de Kent.

—Sí. Y folló con Harry el día de su cumpleaños del año pasado. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Quizá, con algunas de sus recién adquiridas habilidades, pueda seguir a la señorita Green y ayudarla a que reconozca algunos de los errores que cometió en la historia que le contó a _El Profeta_.

Ron removió los pies. —Oh, sí. Supongo. Aunque, ¿por qué?

Severus parecía estar haciendo lo posible para no llamar a Ron nada despectivo. — ¿Para que pueda convencerla de que cuente otra? ¿Otra en la que admita todo lo que se equivocó con el primer relato?

—¡Oh! Oh, sí, ¡buena idea! Puedo hacerlo —sonrió Ron, algo que ciertamente Harry nunca habría esperado ver hacer a su mejor amigo mientras hablaba con Severus Snape.

Los ruidos de la multitud de dentro de la casa cambiaron. —Deberíamos volver dentro —señaló Harry—. Suena como si alguien fuese a hacer un discurso. —Subió los escalones de piedra, se coló entre donde Severus y Ron estaban en pie, en la parte de arriba, rozando con la mano ligeramente al pasar el muslo de Snape y cruzó el umbral.

—De verdad que lo siento, Harry —le dijo Ron por última vez.

Harry, desde dentro de la puerta trasera, se giró y sonrió. —Lo sé, Ron.

En un movimiento tan rápido que Harry apenas lo vio, Severus levantó repentinamente una de sus grandes manos y agarró a Ron por la garganta. —Vuelva a hacerlo OTRA VEZ, Weasley, y dejaré que Harry haga lo que quiera con su mente. —Se acercó a la cara de Ron y bajó la voz hasta un oscuro susurro—. Y cuando él haya acabado, seré yo quien se divierta. ¿Entendido?

Ron, con la cara completamente roja, logró asentir, más o menos. Severus le dejó ir abruptamente, se alejó y agachó ligeramente la cabeza mientras caminaba a través de la baja puerta.

Harry volvió a mirar a Ron y le ofreció una sonrisa triste. —Vamos, Ron. No quiero perderme el anuncio de tus hermanos.

Aún con la cara enrojecida, Ron arrastró los pies de vuelta a la casa y se unió a su amigo. Harry le apretó el hombro una vez. —Siento todo eso, colega.

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Me lo merecía.

—Sí, te lo merecías —concordó Harry incapaz de evitar una ligera sonrisita—. Vamos, que están empezando.

 

(1) Juego de palabras entre _weird_ , que significa raro, y _queer_ , que significa raro y también se utiliza para definir a cualquier persona no-heterosexual. He intentado mantenerlo usando _raro_ y _rarito_.

(2) Pasteles jaffa: Galletas de bizcocho, con una capa de mermelada de naranja y otra de chocolate. En España las conocemos como galletas Pim’s. <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaffa_Cakes>


End file.
